


Burdel

by nicolasganduya1992



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis Tomlinson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Styles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Liam Payne & Harry Styles Friendship, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Omega Harry, Omega Harry Styles, Pregnancy, Smut, Soulmates Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Top Louis Tomlinson
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 97,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolasganduya1992/pseuds/nicolasganduya1992
Summary: Louis Tomlinson es un alfa, fuerte y seguro, concurre una noche al burdel Petit Omega para culminar el día de su cumpleaños, casi obligado por su amigo de la vida, pero éste está seguro que es mala idea.Lo que no sabe, es que conocerá a un Omega de ojos verdes y cabello rizado, que hará explotar todo lo que creía muerto en él.¿Habrá encontrado Harry la libertad en un alfa de ojos azules apagados? ¿Tendrá la vida piedad, con un ser que solo conoció dolor y maltratos?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 23





	1. Prólogo

Era uno de los días más fríos del mes de diciembre. Londres se estaba sumergiendo en apenas una oscuridad teñida de blanco, y del cielo caían finos copos de nieve. La gente andaba con sacos grupos, que llegaban hasta cerca de los tobillos, mientras hacían las últimas compras para la Navidad.

Los caminos eran despejados con grandes máquinas, amontonando la nieve a los costados y librando el paso para los automóviles.

Los negocios cerraban pronto. Los supermercados anunciaban que debían hacerse las compras con anticipación porque cerrarían antes de las 6pm. Los shopping estaban abarrotado de personas, lo olores se multiplican por miles. Ansiedad, estrés, felicidad, todo un cóctel que podría marear hasta el más fuerte alfa.

Las familias estaban reunidas en sus casas, las chimeneas dejaban salir humo y el fuego crepitaba dentro de ellas, calentando el interior de las casa iluminadas por luces de colores, decoraciones navideñas, altos árboles repletos de regalos.

Para Louis, un alfa que cumplía años ese dia, siempre fue una fecha de doble festejo, de algarabía y gozo. Las fiestas siempre eran doble, y eso jamás le molestó. Un día con sus amigos y el otro con sus familiares ¿Qué más podía pedir? 

Pero, ese año era distinto. Cumplía 25, edad donde la mayoría de alfas estaban emparejados, o que al menos habían conocido a su alma gemela. Varios de sus amigos habían marcado a sus omegas y hasta estaban esperando cachorros. Pero él, seguía siendo el tío soltero al cual las y los omegas casi no tomaban en cuenta.

¿Acaso no servía para proveer a una familia?

Desde que se presentó como alfa, a los 15 años, soñó con encontrar algún Omega, hombre o mujer, con quién pasar el resto de su vida. Marcar a ese alguien, y esperar con ansias el momento en que sus cachorros estuvieran a la espera, pero los años pasaban, y él cada vez estaba más solitario. 

Sus últimos celos la había pasado solo, asistido algún amigo o hasta su propia madre, Jay Tomlinson.

Su padrastro, Mark Tomlinson, era alfa director de Tomlinson Enterprise. Una cadena multinacional de tecnologías que proveía a grandes empresas. Él tenía un máster en robótica, y ocupaba el puesto del alfa cada vez que éste debía salir del país, las que eran bastantes.

La mansión de su familia estaba en un área residencial de Doncaster, y ahí vivía con sus padres y sus hermanas, y hermano.

Iban a ser las 5pm, cuando el timbre su casa sonó. Cómo tenían pocos empleados, y todos estaban en sus casa para celebrar las fiestas, fué el quién corrió para recibir a la vista. Ni bien llegar sintió el aroma de sus amigos.

Cabe destacar que la familia se destacaba por ser austera, detestaban el alarde que personas de su círculo social hacían. Mark, en una ocasión, despidió a su jefe de personal, cuando lo encontró maltratando a un pobre Omega que hacía meses había empezado a trabajar en la empresa, alegando que jamás permitiría esa clase de situaciones en su empresa. Toda su familia era igual, desinhibidos y desapegado a lo material, Louis se crió en ese mismo entorno, siendo conciente de la brecha entre Alfas y Omegas, y aborreciendo la sociedad por ello.

No hizo falta abrir la puerta para saber que eran Zayn, un alfa moreno y con barba de días, y Niall, un beta de ojos celestes y cabello rubio, cabe destacar que es teñido pero no le gusta admitirlo. Los tres son los amigos que todo el mundo dejó atrás cuando formaron sus familias y Louis no podía estar más agradecido de tenerlos en su vida. Los tres estudiaron juntos y se graduaron juntos.

Zayn en artes y Niall en Ingeniería Informática.

-¡Tommo!- saludo el morocho- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, alfa de cuarta!- Louis gruñó con el abrazo de su amigo.

-A mi se me quita, pero lo negro a vos, no- murmuró y recibió un golpe por parte del alfa.

-¿Ya mojaste la vainilla?- preguntó el beta y Louis no pudo no reír por las ocurrencias de su amigo- No te voy a saludar de nuevo, prácticamente vivo en tu casa y anoche ya nos vimos.

Los tres amigos habían estados justos en la víspera de cumpleaños del alfa mayor. Louis era el mayor por algunos meses, pero siempre lo usaba a su favor.

-Al menos la mojo- rebatió- No como otros, a los que ni siquiera le funciona.

-¡Les dije que fue porque estaba borracho!- ardió el beta- Uno ya ni puede confiar en sus pseudos amigos- bramó.

Los otros dos rieron.

-Estás listo para tu regalo- el morocho le preguntó. Estaban ya en el living de la casa. Niall miraba embelesado Bob esponja, que había quedado ahí por los hermanos menores de Louis mientras tarareaba "Yo soy un cacahuate, ¿tú eres un cacahuate?"

Chasco la lengua, mirando al beta que sonría a la pantalla. ¿Quién le mandó a tener un amigo tan infantil?

-Saben que no quiero nada de regalos- comentó- Con que nos tomemos unas copas y hablemos toda la noche, me basta- se encogió de hombros.

-No fue una pregunta, alfa tonto. Fue una afirmación- aclaró el beta, mientras la luz brillaba en su cara y reía a carcajadas.

-¿Y qué tienen en mente?- inquirió, con duda y recelo.

Cuando Louis cumplió 18, los amigos organizaron una fiesta sorpresa con todos sus amigos. Despertó tres días después en un hospital con una contusión en la cabeza y sin acordarse nada de lo que había pasado ese día.

Zayn le tendió una tarjeta rosada, con letras de colores y un título grande.

Burdel.  
Petit Omega.  
24hs open.

Louis negó ferviente con la cabeza.

-No no- dijo convencido- ¡Ni loco voy!

Los dos amigos sonrieron con malicia.

•••

Si si si. Malditamente habían ido.

En éste preciso momento odiaba con todo su ser a sus dos amigos. Odiaba éstos lugares. El olor dulce, artificial, le costaba dejarlo respirar.

Después de discutir con ambos chicos, implacables en cuanto a la decisión, no le quedó otra que aceptar cuando fue cargado por Zayn, mientras Niall corría y abría las puertas, primero de la casa y después del auto.

Gruñó en desaprobación, pero el alfa ya estaba manejando camino al lugar, y otra vez no pudo negarse a sus amigos.

El lugar estaba casi escondido en el centro, sólo los que sabían su ubicación por algún tipo de invitación podían llegar a ella. Era un lugar específico para personas de mucho dinero y poder, en su mayoría alfas que buscaban la compañía de omegas para saciar sus celos y deseos más primitivos.

Entraron por un callejón prácticamente sin luz, hasta la puerta al final del lugar, al doblar en una esquina. La puerta quedaba a escondidas, y había que caminar bastante para llegar hasta ahí. Un inmenso alfa, con traje negro y mirada mordaz vigilaba la entrada.

Luces de neón parpadean en distintos colores, donde formaban distintas formas. Una de ellas era un pequeño Omega, sentado en lo que parecía ser el regazo del un alfa mientras era mordido en el cuello por éste. Todo enmarcado por un gran corazón fucsia.

El ambiente se sentía pesado, el aroma a alfa exitado se percibía desde la entrada al callejón y Louis consideró volverse a su casa, pero Zayn ya le estaba tendiendo la tarjeta al alfa de mala cara. Su olor gritaba peligro en cada respiración, y el ojiazul no podía evitar el rumor que se formaba en su garganta.

Su alfa le decía que ese no era un buen lugar, y que nada bueno podía salir ahí. Y por lo general nunca se equivocaba. 

Su instinto animal siempre estaba ahí, y Louis muchas veces luchaba en contra de él, pero ésta vez estaba de acuerdo. Miró a su alrededor y Niall ya no se veía tan emocionado como hacía unos minutos.

La puerta se abrió, con un asentimiento del alfa y el olor lo mareo. Un cóctel dulce y a la vez agrio inundó sus sentidos. Alfas en celo siendo satisfaciendo su parte animales con vaya uno saber omegan en que condiciones.

Ni bien entraron al salón, éste oscuro y con luces rojas y azules, los recibió un Omega de piel clara, y pelo rubio. Su aroma parecía jengibre. A Louis nunca le gustó el jengibre. Les ofreció una copa y los amigos se negaron, yendo directo a la barra.

Varias puertas que accedían a privados, cubículos con vidrios refractarios donde seguramente un Omega estaba encaramado con uno o varios alfas.

-El lugar tiene una sola regla- Hablo Zayn, sus ojos escudriñando a cuánta Omega pasaba por su lado, con sus pupilas un poco dilatadas- Y esa es no marcar a los Omegas- dijo, cuando se sentaron en bancos rojos. Más allá había shows donde los alfas miraban y elegían, como si fueran una mercadería, qué omegas saciarían su instintos más bajos.

-¿Y cómo se aseguran de eso?- preguntó el ojiazul, levantando la mano para que un beta los atendieran.

-Simple, con dinero- dijo- Marcar a algún Omega significa una suma de dinero tan grande, que nadie quiere derrochar tanto por omegas que ya fueron usados y a los cuales se unirían por siempre- se encogió de hombros. A Louis no le gusto nada lo dicho por su amigo, entendía que los omegas en este lugar, muy pocos debían estar por decisión propia.

-Pero acá hay mucha gente con dinero- razonó- ¿Qué si quieren marcar y llevarse a los omegas?- tenía su ceño fruncido, y su olor se iba haciendo más agrio. El enoja estaba brotando de él. 

-Pues los omegas pueden usar un collar de piel para no ser mordidos, pero si el alfa insiste, pues lamentablemente lo harán igual y pagarán la suma necesaria.

Enseguida apareció un Omega morocho.

Se acercó, cabizbajo y enseñando el cuello en forma de sumisión. Louis se dió cuenta que estaban entrenados para calmar alfas enojados porque empezó a restregarse por él, marcando al ojiazul con su olor para aplacar su olor y enojo.

Louis, con cuidado de no parecer brusco, se quitó al chico de encima y éste lo miró asustado, como si hubiera hecho algo que no debía. Mascullo una disculpas y fue al baño.

Distintos olores lo golpearon en dirección al lugar. Más allá vio dos alfas besando furtivamente a una Omega morena, y sintió asco. Se preguntó como su amigo frecuentaba éstos lugares y decidió preguntarle a la vuelta.

Estaba decidido, iba a irse de ese lugar.

Se mojó la cara, sintiendo arder su piel y vio cómo sus pupilas eran apenas consumidas por una línea negra al rededor de su iris. Su celo estaba cerca. Se había olvidado de eso y con tantos olores seguramente lo incitó a adelantarse.

La música llegaba despacio y el olor no era tan fuerte. La luz era blanca, a diferencia del resto del lugar que era tenue.

Suspiró, alejando el enojo que salía por sus poros. Se miró al espejo y deseo nunca ser de esos alfas que se sientes superiores, deseó una sociedad igualitaria donde el Omega no fuera considera un objeto por mucho y que las leyes los amparara más justamente.

Sacudió la cabeza, y decidió salir lo antes posible. Caminó hacia la puerta y en ese instante sonó su celular. En realidad lo sintió vibrar y se detuvo para contestar. Miró el remitente y era su padre, si sabía que estaba en ese lugar muy poco le importaría algún tipo de explicación.

Dió un paso, mientras analizaba si contestar o no y, por no mirar su camino, chocó con alguien.

Su teléfono cayó al piso y un aroma embriagó su ser, lo embargó de punta a punta. Era como a menta y vainilla. Inhaló con fuerza, para llenar sus pulmones del glorioso olor. Erizó todos su vellos y cuando volvió la cabeza hacia el dueño de dicho olor, casi cae de espaldas.

Era el Omega más hermoso que hubiera visto alguna vez. Un poco más alto que él, con la luz blanca pudo ver un mar esmeralda que lo miraban fijo, y coqueto. Traía el pelo suelto, casi por el hombro y tenía varios rulos. Sus labios eran color carmesí, grueso y muy besables. Su porte era magnífico, su piel era blanca y seguro, pensó Louis, suave como la misma seda.

Louis sintió algo que apretaba en su entrepierna, y en su pecho su corazón latir desbocado. Su alfa aulló y rasguño por ese bello omega. 

Sintió dentro, muy dentro que esa era la persona que siempre había esperado. No sabe cómo, pero su alfa lo reconoció al instante como si dos partes de una misma cosa se reunieran. Encajaran. Respiró más rápido para llenarse de él.

-Hola...- murmuró, mirando ese par de ojos que tenía frente. El Omega se relajó al sentir el aroma del alfa.

-¡Oops!- contestó el alfa. 

Murmurando unas disculpas, el omega siguió su camino. No sin antes dirigirle una mirada cargada con algo que el alfa no supo diferenciar. 

Quizás pasaron 5 minutos, y Louis seguía en el mismo lugar. De sus fosas nasales no se despegaba el aroma más exquisito que hubiera olido jamás. Sus piernas temblaban y su alfa rugía.

Louis estaba seguro. Ese hermoso Omega de ojos verdes era su alma gemela, esa alma que completa la suya y la vuelve una sola.

Dentro del baño, Harry se golpeaba la cabeza contra la puerta del cubículo, ¿Por qué mierda su Omega quería salir corriendo y encontrarse con ese alfa desconocido? ¿Por qué sintió su piel arder como nunca antes? 

Louis no se iba a perder al Omega de su vida, pero ¿Sería eso tan sencillo?

°°°


	2. Prólogo

Tenía la respiración cortada, como si estuviera atragantada en el medio del esófago. Sus manos, de piel blanca, suave, grandes, estaban temblando ligeramente. Sus ojos verdes, profundos como un bosque recién florecido estaban aguados y fijos en lo que tenía entre los dedos.

La luz era tenue y la música llegaba desde lejos, como un suave rumor. El frío recorría su tersa piel, y estaba seguro que el miedo que estaba sintiendo sería percibido por cualquier persona que pasará cerca de ese cubículo, solo esperaba que no fuera ninguno de esos Alfas, lo que se creían dueños del mundo por tener dinero, de esos a los que está tan acostumbrado a atender, como adormecido.

Solo espera que lo que esta pensando no sea cierto o no sabe que va a ser de él. Pasaría a la fila de Omegas descartables, como tantos que lamentablemente ha visto a lo largo de su corta vida, y es que a sus 19 años ¿Que sería de su vida sin lo único que sabe hacer? Complacer. Ser sumiso y callado, y no tener entidad propia.

Un suave sonido en la puerta frente suyo lo saca de sus penas mentales, y lo trae a ese lugar. A esa única realidad que conoce, ese maldito Burdel que le quita todo lo que es.

–Hazz ¿Estás bien?– el nombrado levanta la vista, suspira y exhala, expulsado el miedo ondas– Puedo sentirte ¿Necesitas algo?

Maldice por dentro. Maldice que en su olor de Omega enseguida quede al descubierto sus estados de ánimos o lo que está pasando, lo odia tanto. Así como odia a Liam que está del otro lado.

Mentira, ama tanto a su amigo.

–Estoy bien Li– susurró, tratando de tranquilizar al Omega– A-ahora salgo, anda vos.

Liam Payne es ese hermano que la vida le regaló, el día que llegó éste putrefacto lugar. Era alto, y ojos color miel. Piel suave y dócil, cualquiera diría que era un Alfa, pero era el ser más suave y bueno que jamás conoció. El Omega más bonito que nunca vió.

–Dale Hazza, no puedo irme sin vos. Estoy sintiendo tu aroma.

Vuelve a mirar y se queda en estado prácticamente congelado. Cree oír qué Liam le está hablando, pero no está del todo seguro. Hay una sola cosa que lleva su atención, y son las dos rayitas frente al profundo verde.

'Positivo'

🎆

Tenía la respiración en su cuello, caliente e incómoda. Su cuerpo laxo, sin fuerzas estaba sobre la cama y encima suyo ese toque áspero de quién no le importa dañar y de quién se cree merecedor, dueño, de poder hacer lo que se le venga en ganas. En esos momentos, su mente divaga a su niñez, a cuando era feliz.

A cuando su papá realmente lo amaba como se supone que un padre ama un hijo.

El recuerdo de esa familia que supieron ser, es la que le da fuerzas para soportar las últimas estocadas a su cuerpo. Está tan acostumbrado, que éste reacciona solo. Finge sólo.

Recuerda la sonrisa de su hermana y eso le hace sonreír, le hace flotar ¿Qué será de su vida ahora? Es lo que se pregunta hace tantos años. ¿Se acordará de él? ¿Pensará en su pequeño hermano, como él lo hace? Creer que si le hace vivir, soportar un poco más.

Gimió bajito, cuando el nudo en su interior bajó. Cerró los ojos, mientras era tocado y besado. El aroma de ese viejo Alfa le haría vomitar de seguro, pero pagaba bien y dejaba buena propina así que debía actuar como el mejor de los Omegas.

–Tenes un aroma tan...– murmuró contra su clavícula y Harry se tenso. Sabía lo que podría significar, y eso le aterraba pensar en el futuro ¿Qué iba a hacer? No, no iba a pensar en eso, cuando llegara el momento lo haría. Ahora tenía que fingir– Tan... especial Omega.

–Mmm ¿Te gusta, Alfa?– paso sus manos por la espalda del hombre y sintió debajo la piel floja.

–No sé– se levantó de su lugar– es raro.

Y dicho eso, el Alfa se levantó de su lugar. La habitación estaba a casi oscuras y el hombre vistió su elegante traje color canela. Se calzó sus zapatos marrones y ajusto se saco. El aroma que despedía, a Harry no se le olvidaría en un buen rato, quizás tendría que tomar una buena copa para quitarse el sabor a trabajo y viejo de boca, pero aún así sonrió desde la cama. Con una pierna flexionada, las manos sobre su abdomen, cubriendo ahí por instinto. Su cabello revuelto, y sus ojos apagados.

Se sentía tan miserable después de cada encuentro, como un objeto. Un recipiente vacío donde descargar las ganas de los Alfas, y algunos Betas, que no lo veían más que como un Omega usado.

Se preguntaba si toda su vida sería así de miserable. Viviendo de lo poco que le deja ese lugar, siendo nada para nadie, solo un rostro bonito y uno suave y limpio, pero ¿Cuando se terminara eso? Cuando su piel fuera vieja, cuando su rostro deje de ser el de un querubín y su pelo, color chocolate, ondulado no fuera más que paja, desgastada por el tiempo y el uso. Cuando su cuerpo pasara factura y la belleza se esfumara.

Escuchó al Alfa hablar, pero fueron palabras vacías carente de todo.

–...Te dejo un adicional– eso sí lo había escuchado. Sacó su billetera de cuero, la abrió y sacó varios billetes de ahí. Los hizo un bollito y se los tiró, quedando esparcidos por la cama y parte del suelo. Harry tragó su orgullo, con un nudo en el estómago y los junto. 

Ese dinero iba para su ahorro personal. Era dinero no declarado para el Burdel. Nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera Nick Grimshaw. Su Alfa. O más bien su dueño, porque no estaba marcado por él.

Agradeció en voz baja, y para cuándo el Alfa desapareció, dejando el rastro de su olor, Harry pudo recostarse y llorar. 

Llorar mientras cubría su vientre, llorar y saborear sus propias lágrimas y sentirse el peor ser de la tierra. Aprovecharía los minutos que tenía antes del próximo cliente para ahogar sus penas en sollozos y después iría a higienizarse sus partes íntimas, puesto que como tomaba supresores no hacía falta que el Alfa se cuidara.

🎇

Hacía frío, aún adentro de ese auto pero lo que más le asustaba era que Nick estaba severamente enojado. El aroma que despedía hacia que se maree y su instinto de omega le hacía inclinar el cuello frente al Alfa en señal de sumisión. Arañaba en su interior para calmarlo, para calmar al hombre que está frente suyo con ceño fruncido y manos apretando fuertemente sus muñecas delicadas. 

Nadie, nunca, le advirtió lo difícil que sería lidiar con un Alfa en ese estado. Si hubiera tenido alguien que lo instruya, sabría que hacer en ese momento. Quería calmarlo, quería hacerlo sentir bien porque no quería que estuviera enojado con él. No era la primera vez en todos esos años que el Alfa se enojaba pero ahora había algo distinto. Siempre su lado más sumiso tomaba el control y el hombre saciaba su mal estar usando su cuerpo pero ahora no. Ahora no quería acercarse ni tocarlo, se rehusaba a tener sexo con él y ni siquiera en su celos lo quiso. Harry se sentía completamente inútil, un Omega que no podía ayudar a su Alfa en sus celos era un Omega completamente inservible, aunque Nick no fuera su Alfa mediante una conexión por la mordida, era como si lo fuera porque era quien lo controlaba y quién se llevaba las ganancias provenientes de sus clientes del Burdel. 

Dinero, eso era lo único que Nick quería. Más y más, pero jamás marcarlo. Jamás hacerlo suyo, porque no era un alguien sino un algo.

Y ahora no sabía cómo actuar frente a él.

–Es que no sé, Alfa. No sé que sucede– susurró, evitando el fuego de los ojos del Alfa.

–¿Cómo no sabes?– rugió, apretando con más fuerza– ¿Te estás quedando con el dinero? ¿Es eso, Omega estúpido?– el aroma agrio que expulsaba estaba a punto de hacer que se desmaye.

–Te digo que no, por favor– Sumplicó– Es que, hay picoso clientes y-

–¡Basta!– gritó y el Omega se asunto tanto que se encogió en su lugar– Es tu maldita culpa. ¿Desde cuándo los Alfas no vienen? ¿Acaso son tan inservible que ni los clientes te quieren?

–No n-no.

–Si, Omega estúpido– hablo bajito y con una falsa calma– Sos vos, y ese olor nauseabundo que desprendes– susurró– Hoy es víspera de navidad, tienen que haber Alfas solitarios. No sé que vas a hacer para ocultarlo, pero si no volves con el triple que ayer, vas a conocer la ira de mi Alfa ¿Oíste?

Harry quería llorar ¿Cómo iba a hacer? Ciertamente, los clientes habían bajado. O más bien, sus clientes. Desde...

–Si, si– se apuró a decir y ni bien lo soltó, salió disparado del asiente del acompañante. 

A penas tenía un suéter que cubría su frágil cuerpo. Estaba frente a la entrada del Burdel, así que solo cruzó la calle, corriendo, y se adentró en el callejón que llevaba al lugar.

Caminó hacia el lugar donde debía cambiarse, la entrada solo para 'trabajadores' que llevaba a unos pequeños cuartos dónde dejaban sus pertenencias y dónde ningún cliente accedía. Ahí se aseaba, cambiaba y preparaba para la larga noche que tendría por delante.

El calor dentro lo abrazo. Se sintió más tranquilo al ver a su amigo Liam. Por lo menos no pasaría la víspera de navidad sólo, aunque prefería estar ahí y no con Nick. Todavía temblaba de sólo pensar en cubrir lo que éste le había pedido y el terror que respiró en el aire.

Era una tarde concurrida, y de verdad deseaba con todo el alma no fallar a su Alfa. No quería hacerlo enojar y no quería que volviera a golpearlo por no cumplir con lo debido. Hacía tiempo que no lo hacía, pero últimamente lo veía más enojado, y al borde de hacerlo.

Quería cuidarse. Harry quería cuidar que nada le pasara. Que nada les pasara, en realidad. Ahora tenía una razón más para vivir, y no se iba a dejar vencer por nada ni nadie, su Omega interior gemía en clamor de cuidar a ese pequeño cachorro que llevaba dentro.

Para su ¿Buena? Suerte, la jornada empezó bastante arriba y tuvo que atender a un Alfa y su amigo Beta, juntos, pero eso era caro. Mucho más caro que atenderlos de a uno, así que ahí tenía asegurado fácil la mitad de lo que Nick le había pedido. Estaba siendo bastante optimista, la noche buena pintaba bien y algo le decía que ese día, algo cambiaría su vida.

Después de guardar lo poco que le dieron de propina, insultando en su interior a ambos hombres por ser tan tacaños, se dispuso a caminar por el lugar, luciendo sus piernas largas, su cabello recogido y su piel cremosa a quienes estaban presentes.

Había un aroma fuerte ese día, había mucho Alfas que al parecer recibirían la navidad solos y que mejor para su ego que anudar algún bonito Omega. Vió a Liam con un Alfa jóven a lo lejos desaparecer en uno de los privados, y negó con la cabeza. Su amigo siempre se llevaba los mejores Alfas, los más lindos y más adinerados. Claro, era hermoso y más jóven que él, estaba bien cuidado y era muy cotizado. Harry también lo fue en su momento.

Después de unos minutos andando, vió tres personas en la barra. Un rubio, pinta de Beta. Un fuerte morocho, con barba de unos días y cabello negro, claramente Alfa. Se acercó un poco más, oliendo algo en el aire, algo como a Café y dulce, fuerte y penetrante. Era más bajo que sus demás amigos, pero tenía un porte especial, fuerte y seguro. Veía sus ojos fijos en los del morocho, y distinguió un mar azulado profundo cuando le dió la luz. Tenía cabello lacio y que le cubría apenas las orejas, y un traje azul marino que calzaba a la perfección.

Su Omega rugió con gusto, y hasta soltó un ronroneo involuntario. Tenía que saber quién era, solo por curiosidad claro estaba. Nada tenía que ver que el animal dentro suyo rasguaña por ir al encuentro de su alfa. No no, alto, se reprendió a si mismo. Ese hombre no era su Alfa, su Alfa era Nick. Bueno, tampoco lo era pero él entendió el punto.

Lo vió desaparecer, en dirección al baño y espero unos minutos para ir hacia el mismo lugar. Pasó por al lado de los otros dos hombres, pero estaban enfrascados con una de las nuevas Omegas.

Caminó por el pasillo, y el aroma a Café y dulces le llegó tan fuerte que casi lo marea. Su mente se nublo cuando chocó con él, su cuerpo tembló de arriba a abajo y ardió ahí donde se tocaron sin buscarse.

Recuerda que cruzaron sólo una palabra, y tuvo que ir hasta el retrete. Vomitó todo lo que había tomado junto a aquel Alfa y Beta, maldijo por lo bajo.

¿Qué mierda le pasaba con ese Alfa enano?


	3. Capítulo 2

Ese exquisito aroma se le había quedado impregnando en la nariz, incluso podía percibirlo entre el tumulto de olores que había dentro del lugar. Alfas en celo, Omegas buscando Alfas adinerados, secretando sus hormonas más atrayentes, y aún así lo tenía presente. A Louis no se le olvidaba fácilmente el aroma de alguien, y menos alguien tan particular como ese hermoso Omega que se cruzó en la puerta del baño, aunque tenía algo más. Era muy dulce y como si estuviera alterado, pero no sabía que era. No fue solamente sus ojos verdes esmeraldas lo que los cautivaron, también su altura poco usual para un Omega, su cabello largo y ondulado y sus piernas aparentemente infinitas.

Las luces seguían sentelleando, la gente seguía bebiendo y el mundo seguía girando, aunque afuera una tormenta invernal se estuviera por desatar, dentro nada afectaba. Louis pensó en todos los Omegas ahí presentes en esa fecha tan especial y sintió tristeza en su corazón ¿Hasta que punto la necesidad influirá en sus decisiones?

Estaban los tres amigos en el mismo lugar desde que había llegado. Niall miraba con deleite una Omega con prácticamente nada de ropa, con una copa en la mano y los ojos cielos dilatados. Zayn hablaba con el beta barman y pedía otra ronda.

-Viste alguna presa Lou- murmuró él Alfa morocho. No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Su camisa saco oscuro abierto dejaba a la visto parte de su pecho justo donde la camisa estaba abierta un par de botones.

Louis gruñó en dirección a su amiga- No son presas, Malik- le echó una mirada filosa, dejando su trago sobre la barra. Odiaba que alguien se dirigiera de esa manera hacia los Omegas, odiaba.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Lo dije a propósito- se apuró a aclarar, levantando las manos y excusándose de todo. Louis desvió la mirada y volvió a su vaso. Paseó su vista por el lugar.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Niall divertido, completamente ajeno al intercambio de los Alfas.

-¿Quién es qué cosa?- intentó no sonar agresivo, pero aparentemente así fue porque su rubio amigo se sorprendió por instante.

A lo lejos, una Omega era llevada prácticamente a las rastras por un jóven Alfa. Louis no le daba más de 16 años, seguramente era su primer celo. Sintió pena por ella, pues los primeros celos de los Alfas eran bastante agresivos.

-El o la Omega que estás buscando- Dijo, y lo miró como si lo hubiera descubierto haciendo algo indebido. Louis por un instante se sintió así, ésto no le gustaba y sentía que no iba a salir del todo bien.

-No es así Ni- mintió- No estoy buscando a nadie- le dió un trago largo a su bebida. No era cierto, desde que se sentó busco con la vista al dulce Omega. No sabía que quería, pero quería verlo. Necesitaba hacerlo.

Los minutos pasaban y él primero en desaparecer en una de las habitaciones privadas con una Omega hermosa, alta y de cabello largo y oscuro, fue Niall. Louis y Zayn rieron y negaron con la cabeza, su amigo, la rubia teñida como solían decirle, les hizo una mueca divertida antes de desaparecer.

-Vamos Tommo- lo animó Malik, mirándolo divertido y con evidente bastante alcohol en sangre, mientras meneaba la cintura al suave ritmo de la música- Es tu cumpleaños, no todos los días se cumplen 25 años. 

-Ya sé, ya sé. Es que- hizo un sonido de exasperación- No sé. No me siento cómodo, es todo ésto. Yo...

-Vos tenés que conseguirte un buen Omega que te quite el mal humor. Por ahí quién te dice, conoces el amor de tu vida- le guiñó un ojo y bebió el resto de lo que tenía, ya levantando la mano y llamando al barman.

La barra era larga, y a parte de ellos dos, más adelante habían otros dos Alfas con una Omega cada uno, con las manos afianzadas sobre las caderas. El aroma de exitacion de los Alfas llegaban hasta el par de amigos, quienes desviaron la mirada cuando una mano se colo por debajo de la blusa de la chica.

La mirada de Louis se desvió hacia la entrada del lugar. Frunció el ceño cuando un Alfa entró, con aire superior, y eso ahí abundaban Alfas que prácticamente se creían dueños de todo ser viviente dentro del lugar. Le llamó la atención el aroma que expedía.

Zayn seguía hablando cerca de su oído, pero no estaba escuchando absolutamente nada de lo que éste estaba diciendo. Pero, algo más le llamó la atención. Antes de que apareciera en su capo visual le llegó el aroma a menta y vainilla. Cerró lo ojos con fuerza y sin buscarlo, se puso de pie. Aspiró fuerte, llenando sus pulmones de ellos. Se sentía flotar, era lo más maravilloso que jamás olió, y su Alfa interior demandaba reclamar ese Omega como suyo, era una fuerza invisible que tiraba de él sin permiso. Lo sentía en todo su cuerpo, en sus pies, en sus manos que picaban por tocar, en su garganta seca y los colmillos que crecieron sin pedir permiso.

Abrió los ojos, y ahí estaba. Sonrió involuntario y tosió cuando Zayn lo miró curioso. Intentó disimular cuando éste paso por frente suyo y no le dirigió no siquiera una sola mirada. A su Alfa le molestó. Le molestó mucho que lo ignorara, y luchó fuertemente para no correr hasta él y hundir su cara el cuello y aspirar hasta saciar su sed de él. Pero debía controlarse, no le gustaba tratar a Omegas como algo de su propiedad y aborrecía aquellos Alfas que si lo hacían.

-Ahora sé, a qué se refería Ni- susurró el otro Alfa y Louis desvió, con evidente molestia, su mirada del hermosos Omega hasta su amigo- Es a ese Omega al que estabas buscando, eh.

-¿Te podés callar y no decir tonterías?- repuso. Seguía parado en su lugar.

-¿Él te gusta?- inquirió y Louis afinó su vista sobre él. Sus dedos exigían tocar a ese bello chico, hundir su cabeza en sus cabellos y tocarlo como su fuera la más hermosa pieza de arte. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, el morocho volvió a hablar- Lo podemos llamar, va a ser mi regalo de cumpleaños- sonrió con suficiencia.

Louis gruñó, no quería que su amigo tratará de esa manera al chico, no era ninguna mercancía.

-Zayn- advirtió, pero éste estaba más borracho que cuerdo y la advertencia de su ojiazul amigo entró por un oído y salió por el otro. Sin escalas.

Para cuando calculó, Malik ya estaba acercándose al Omega que había dejado de hablar con ese Alfa que le llamó la atención a Louis. El ojiazul negó con la cabeza. Mañana, cuando su amigo estuviera sobrio le iba a pagar todo lo que estaba haciendo.

Pero, no podía negar que se corazón se exaltó cuando vió al chico acercarse con Zayn. Su pecho vibró en demasía a cruzar miradas con él. Azul contra verde, Alfa contra Omega. El chico, claramente menor que él, lo miró con una sonrisa que derretiría glaciares e incendiaria a cualquiera. Se movía con gracia, elegancia y un buen porte, como si supiera lo mucho que vale y lo importante que era. Para Louis, sin conocerlo ya lo era.

Su lengua picaba, quería saber y pronunciar su nombre. ¿Cómo sonaría el suyo propio en eso labio rojo rubí? La boca era lo que le estaba mirando, y podría jurar morir y renacer en ese instante.

-Hola, Alfa- y si, su voz era melodiosa. Tal como lo había comprobado en el breve cruce que tuvieron hace un tan solo un rato.

-Hola, bello Omega- éste sonrió tan lindo, como si de verdad le estuviera sonriendo a él. A Louis Tomlinson, no a un mero cliente de una noche. Ni eso, de un rato. Eso golpeó con fuerza en su estómago, pero intento empujarlo fuera de su sistema.

-Acá, Harry- lo presentó Zayn- Está más que gustoso de ayudarte en tu cumpleaños, Louis querido.

Al estar más cerca, Louis sentía con mayor intensidad su aroma. Era tan excepcional.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Louis- sonrió coqueto el Omega, se acercó sigiloso y dejó un suave beso en la mejilla del Alfa. A Louis se le seco la garganta, otra vez.

Segundo pasaron, y el Alfa estaba siguiendo al chico como si fuera un perrito faldero. El Omega sonrió con gusto ante ésto.

^°^°^

La habitación era tal cual se la imaginaba, olía a otros Alfas y eso no le sorprendió para nada. Todo era muy lujoso, las luces y la mueblería. Las alfombras y las paredes recubiertas de terciopelo, los espejos cincelados. La inmensa cama y el baño tipo suit que vió al pasar.

Al entrar, Harry se sentó en la cama. Louis noto como ésta se hundió suavemente con el peso del chico. Éste tenía una mirada penetrante, y una sonrisa de lado. 

Louis jamás sabría lo nervios que Harry estaba, era bueno en disimular y lo había probado muchas veces, pero para el Omega ésto era distinto. Se sentía distinto y no entendía bien por qué. Lucho por empujar a su animal dentro suyo que exigía rendirse ante el hermoso e imponente Alfa, el que tenía una mirada cálida, y suave. Como si de verdad se interesara por él y no fuera un simple pedazo de carne dónde saciar sus deseos más bajos.

Cuando iba a desprender el botón superior de su camisa, escuchó a Louis gruñir bajo y alzó la mirada. El azul era hermoso, pero era uno apagado. Sus ojos no denotaban lo que su presencia hacia, se lo veía un poco triste y a la vez feliz, Harry no sabría cómo definirlo.

El Alfa se sentó a su lado, y con una extrema delicadeza que sorprendió al Omega quitó su mano de dónde estaba y la sostuvo entre la suya. 

Louis notó que su propia mano era más pequeña que las del Omega, que su piel era más trigueña y la del chico más palida y cremosa. Con parsimonia, acarició con delicadeza. Llevó la mano hasta sus labios, y beso cada uno de los nudillos, sin quitar el mar de sus ojos de los bosques del de Harry.

Todo había desaparecido a su alrededor, eran solo ellos y hasta la música lejana calló.

-Hermoso- murmuró- Hermoso Omega.

Harry se sintió sonrojar hasta las orejas. Y no era que nunca nadie le haya dicho algo parecido, de hecho todos lo hacían y él sabía que lo era, pero que lo haga éste Alfa era completamente distinto y no sabía por qué. 

Lo sintió gruñir, cuando de un solo movimiento se encaramó encima del Alfa y éste aseguró sus manos en las caderas del omega, tembloroso. Como si tuviera miedo de dañarlo.

El Alfa de Louis se sentía tan único, pleno y feliz por tener a su Omega entre sus brazos. Sacudió su cabeza, no podía pensar así. Harry no era su Omega, era uno que estaba haciendo su trabajo, solamente eso. Pero que bien se sentía, su calor, su cercanía. Su piel pegada a la suya y la respuesta bajita sobre su rostro.

La tenue luz daba desde atrás del omega, y éste lo miraba con profundidad y Louis se sintió completo por primera vez en toda su vida. El menor rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, y el Alfa acarició con suavidad sobre la tela de la fosa camisa. Se iba a volver loco, era simplemente hermoso.

Pero no. No podía hacer ésto, lo podía permitir caer bajo sus más primitivos deseos, todo ésto era lo que siempre estuvo en contra. Ésta clase de lugares y los pobres omegas utilizados como muñecos para satisfacción de quienes por ser de otra casta, se sentían superiores en todo sentido.

Hizo fuerza mental para volver a la realidad, para bajar de esa nube de feromonas en dónde se encontraba envuelto en ese momento, del extenuante aroma del Omega entre sus brazo, porque de seguir así iba a sucumbir ante los deseos de su Alfa y no podía permitirse, no podía hacer ésto a Harry porque sin siquiera conocerlo, sentía que le debía respeto y no quería usarlo como se supone que debería hacerlo.

Así que, otra vez, en un solo movimiento, bajo con cuidado al dulce Omega de su regazo y éste lo miró confundido. El chico sintió el aire cambiar, el aroma a enojo que estaba expulsando el Alfa lo hizo venir bajito, y exponer su cuello en señal de sumisión.

-P-perdón, no quise hacer algo malo- se excuso, con voz casi aterrada. No quería molestar al Alfa frente suyo. Un Alfa enojado nunca era bueno, y menos un cliente porque eso traería sin dudas problemas, pero más que eso le dolió sentirse rechazado por el hombre.

Louis lo miró, consternado. Dándose cuenta que el Omega mal interpreto su actitud y entonces cayó en cuenta del aroma que estaba expulsando.

-No, no. Hermosos Omega, vos no hiciste nada malo- se apresuró a colocarse a su lado, y mirarlo con ojos que pedían perdón. Se sintió un estúpido y un mal Alfa por hacele sentir así, ya que el aroma de Omega había cambiado y dejó de ser dulce y exquisito, para ser más cítrico y picante, evidencia del miedo que estaba teniendo.

-Soy un mal Omega, perdón perdón· no sabía de dónde salía ese deseo de ser sumiso ante el Alfa, y de qué lo perdonara por algo que evidentemente no hizo mal pero no le importaba, necesitaba calmar el enojo del hombre. 

-No, no. No es así, sos el Omega más lindo que ví nunca y más bueno- lo calmó, acariciando su mejilla y éste se inclinó ante su toque. Al Alfa de Louis le encantó esa actitud.

-Pero, p-pero no...te enojaste.

-Sh tranquilo Omega. Tranquilo- susurró, haciendo una caricia detrás del oído del chico que hizo que cerrara los ojos- Si, pero no con vos. ¿Por qué lo haría? Fue conmigo, nunca me gustó tratar a los Omegas como un objeto, como algo inferior. Y me enojé conmigo mismo por estar haciendo eso con vos, no te lo mereces.

El Omega abrió los ojos, mirándolo incrédulo.

-Si te vas...si te vas enojado, voy a-a tener muchos problemas, por favor no- suplicó.

A Louis tampoco le sorprendió eso. De seguro tenían que lograr que cada cliente saliera satisfecho de ese lugar, y un Alfa con aroma a enojo saliendo de la habitación de un Omega, no era buena señal, así que trato de tranquilizarse para no llamar la atención de nadie.

-No me voy a ir enojado, no te preocupes- hablo despacio, viendo a los ojos verdes más lindo del mundo- No vas a tener problemas, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

-Gracias Alfa- suspiró, con la voz entrecortada. Louis notó que estaba más tranquilo pero aún así tenso.

-Te voy a pagar el turno completo, pero no quiero que hagamos nada. Salvo acostarnos y descansar un poco, si querés.

-Pero tu amigo ya me pagó- le dijo. No iba a robar a una persona de ese modo. El otro Alfa ya le había pagado, y no podía ser así con alguien estaba siendo bueno, gentil y generoso con él.

-No importa, y no lo hago porque te considere un objeto o nada por el estilo. Calculo, que si estás acá en víspera de Navidad, es porque realmente necesitas, así que no te preocupes.

-Gracias, de nuevo- y se animó a dejar un beso en la mejilla del Alfa. Éste sonrió con gusto.

-Ahora, dulce Omega, si querés acostarte y descansar un rato, yo voy a estar acá o si querés me voy y digo que tuve que irme por algún problema personal.

-¡No!- se apuró a decir el Omega. Un fuerza invisible se resistía a dejar ir al Alfa que mejor lo había tratado en toda su vida. Se movió hasta que la cabeza estaba sobre la almohada, estiró la mano y llamo al Alfa con un gemido bajito que lo hizo vibrar por completo- Vení, y acostaste conmigo aunquesea.

Louis no lo dudo. Se acercó a la altura del chico, se acostó y al instante Harry se acomodó en su pecho, oyendo casi como ronroneaba sobre su piel y el Alfa sonrió orgulloso. Ésto si que le gustaba. Abrazó por la cintura al bello Omega, teniendo a milímetros su cabello, tomo una respiración y se acercó a olerlo y sin pensar en nada más y sin sentir otra cosa más que la respiración del chico y su sabroso aroma, se durmió.


	4. Capítulo 3

Los días que sucedieron pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Como de esos en los los minutos y las horas pasan, y uno ni siquiera atina a darse cuenta de que así era.

Tan rápido como las Navidad y año nuevo pasaron, enero también estaba llegando a su fin, tan frío y helado como siempre, uno en el que no perdonaba nada ni a nadie, y dónde la blancura cubría por completo la ciudad, los lagos se congelaban y los copos de nieves danzaban en el viento, miles de millones de ellos.

Y Louis lo veía desde el ventanal de su oficina, en la que tenía una vista panorámica de una de las partes más exclusivas de Londres, ahí en el edificio donde estaba la sede centrar de Tomlinson Enterprise.

Un vaso de café bailaba entre sus pequeñas manos, transfiriendo calor a su piel. Eran las 8am y recién acababa de llegar, y el frío que se colo en sus huesos entre que bajo del auto y entró a edificio era tanto, que temblaba en demasía.

Se sentó frente su computadora y estuvo tecleando por varios minutos, contestando e-mails, revisando cuentas y desde su celular, haciendo llamadas.

–...La adquisición de la empresa se va a realizar en los términos que Tomlinson Enterprise dispone– Esperó a que la voz detrás del auricular hablara y entonces volvió a hacerlo él– Bien, por favor Eleanor dile que se comunique conmigo lo antes posible. Gracias.

Colgó el intercomunicador, y suspiró con cansancio. Las tratativas para la fusión con una pequeña empresa lo tenía de los pelos, y no es que fuera la primera en ser absorbida, o los ridículos pedidos que hacían los dueños para aliarse a su empresa, sino que lo más complicado era tratar con Alfas que creían ser el centro del mundo, y hostiles que éstos solían ponerse.

La puerta de su oficina se abrió de golpe, y un sonriente Mark entró al recinto de hijo. Traje gris al cuerpo y zapatos marrones. Louis sonrió a penas, devolviendo la mirada a su padre y luego a su computadora. 

El Alfa mayor era el dueño de absolutamente todo, y Louis era su heredero por ser el mayor de sus hijos. También estaba Lottie, un par de años menor, la luz de los ojos de su padre y de su madre, un fuerte e independiente Omega.

–¿Has visto a Eleanor, hijo?– Louis cerró los ojos, y maldijo por lo bajo.

–Ehm si, la vi al entrar y hace rato me trajo unos documentos– comentó, restándole importancia.

–¿Ya has hablado con ella?– volvió a preguntar.

Louis sabía a dónde se dirigía la conversación.

–¿Sobre la empresa que vamos a incorporar? Si, ya le dije que-

–No no, eso no– hizo un ademán con las manos, exasperado. 

Louis suspiro, y se digno a sacar los ojos de la pantalla y dirigirlos a los de su padre. Éste lo miraba con avidez y teniendo una mueca, como si el supiera algo que él no, o viceversa. Fuera, la tormenta de nieve se había aplacado un poco, pero el frío era atroz.

–Papá...– el Alfa advirtió.

–Lou. Tenés que decirle– sentenció.

–¿Qué cosa? No sé de qué hablas– negó con la cabeza.

A Mark se le había metido en la cabeza, hace un par de semanas, que Eleanor era la Omega destinada de su hijo, y en su gran mente había tejido una historia muy distinta a la realidad.

–Hijo. Ya tenés edad para formar una familia, y Eleanor es tu Omega...

–No– lo cortó– Papá, lo que viste-

Lo que Mark vió o no vió, quedó suspendido en el aire porque en ese instante Niall y Ed entraban a la oficina, sin golpear la puerta.

–¿Que acaso nadie golpea la puerta?– gritó exasperado el Alfa.

–Tranquilo viejo– su amigo contestó, sonriendo ante la actitud del Alfa. Salió despacio, arrimó la puerta y golpeó, volviendo a entrar sin esperar respuesta del ojiazul– ¿Así te gusta? ¿O golpeo más fuerte?

–Sos un idiota– sonrió el Alfa detrás de la computadora portátil.

Ed y Niall asintieron ante el Alfa mayor, viendo cómo éstos se relacionaban con su hijo. Volvió la vista.

–¿Reunión de directivos?– preguntó Ed, quién era el Alfa encargado del personal. No llevaba mucho tiempo en la empresa, pero a Louis le caía bien. Era reservado y con alguien que se podía hablar sin problemas. El pelirojo creía lo mismo del ojiazul.

–No, Sheeran– contestó el mayor– Estamos hablando de la Omega de mi hijo– contestó con cierto orgullo en su voz.

–¡¿Una Omega?!– gritó Niall– ¿Por qué no me lo contaste? Mal mal amigo– se cruzó de brazos.

–No Ni, ninguna omega– comentó el ojiazul.

–Es Eleanor– contó Mark, mirando al rubio beta. Ed miraba divertido la situación.

–No, no es– dijo.

–¿Eleanor?– preguntó confundido el rubio– No me contaste nada Louis.

–¡Les estoy diciendo que no!– gritó, cerrando con un golpe la pantalla del aparato– Dejen de hablar de mi como si no estuviera presente– se levantó y rodeó al grupo de personas.

–¿A dónde vas hijo?– consultó el Alfa mayor, sorprendido por la actitud de su hijo.

–A cualquier lado fuera de éste lugar– Louis irradiaba ira en ese momento, y los tres sabían que era mejor que el Alfa se calmara. 

Salió, dando un portazo y dirigió sus pasos hacia el ascensor. Pasó por frente al escritorio de la Omega secretaria. Ésta estaba con su propia portátil, y cuando vió al Alfa se levantó de inmediato.

–Lou– lo llamó con dulce voz, y también con dulce aroma.

–Ahora no Eleanor, estoy ocupado– y cuando la Omega iba a decir algo, el ascensor ya se había cerrado y él estaba bajando, y yendo a algún lugar sin dirección alguna.

Caminó, llegando hasta su automóvil y quedándose dentro largos minutos. Su respiración era agitada, y su piel se volvía blanca con la fuerza que ejercía sobre el volante.

Amaba con todas sus fuerzas a su padre, pero odiaba cuando se metía en su vida de esa manera, y últimamente se le estaba dando por hacerlo de seguido, y más con respecto a su vida con alguna Omega. En específico Eleanor.

Mark estaba en la posición de que se estaba volviendo viejo, y que quería que él tenga una familia y se hiciera cargo de la empresa. Louis bufó la primera vez que lo escucho, riendo ante lo dicho por su padre pero quedando estático cuando vió que no era mentira lo dicho y que en realidad estaba hablando muy en serio.

Y cuando lo vió en aquella situación con la Omega, todo había encajado en la mente del Alfa mayor, y desde ese momento no había cedido ante las explicaciones del castaño. Para colmo, hasta la misma Eleanor parecía haber creído lo dicho por Mark Tomlinson y ahora esperaba que él se declare como su Alfa.

La cuestión era sencilla. Eleanor salía del ascensor con una pila de documentos, y Louis la vio ahí a penas caminando. Le tendió su ayuda, como haría por cualquier otra persona, pero cuando la Omega le agradeció, ésta fue muy efusiva. Lo abrazó y besó en la mejilla y en ese instante, los ojos de Mark se posaron ante su hijo y la secretaria. Todo había encajado para el hombre.

Louis se maldice desde ese momento.

Arrancó el motor y se dispuso a manejar, no sabía dónde iría pero cualquier lugar estaría bien. Necesita despejar sus pensamientos.

^•^•^

Lleva más de 45 minutos conduciendo, las intrincada calles de la ciudad lo consumen, tiene suerte de que aquellas se limpiara con regularidad. El calefactor está al máximo, y puede ver cómo se acumulan los últimos copos de nieves en el parabrisas.

Respira más aliviado, la soledad siempre le hace bien y agradece los momentos en que puede estar solo. Poder pensar y analizar todo más despacio. Aunque últimamente, su mente le viene jugando malas pasadas, y cada vez que busca despejarse piensa siempre en lo mismo.

O en la misma persona.

Hacía poco más de un mes que había asistido a aquel burdel y todavía no se podía sacar de la cabeza al Omega de aroma dulce, de ojos verdes esmeraldas y piel nívea.

Recuerda como fuera hace un solo instante, cómo despertó con él entre sus brazos. No habían hecho otra que dormir y parecía que Harry, sí se acuerda su nombre porque lo piensa a diario, necesitaba hacerlo. Él durmió poco, enseguida se despertó y quedó en la nube a la que había ingresado junto con el chico. Lo sentía respirar con suavidad en su pecho, así como los movimientos tenues del pecho pagado al suyo.

Con cuidado, había pasado sus dedos entre el cabello del chico, era largo y sedoso, con onda y de color chocolate. Varias veces tocó suave su cuello, y su mano calzaba justo a la perfección ahí. 

Para vio que el momento que se terminaba el turno llegaba, con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo se levantó. Tomó su saco, y miró al chico dormir como un niño pequeño. Se acercó y dejó a penas un beso su mejilla y susurró algo que sería un secreto entre ambos, aunque el Omega no lo escuchara.

Antes de salir, dejó un buena suma de dinero en la mesa de luz, estaba seguro que al Omega eso le ayudaría bastante.

Cómo si sus manos fueran guiadas solas, cuando se dió cuenta estaba en la calle donde se encontraba aquel lugar. Estaba tan hundido en sus pensamientos, que se había perdido entre las calles y llegado ahí con las falsas esperanzas de quizá, solo quizás, poder volver a verlo.

Condujo con cuidado, despacio. Cómo queriendo alargar el momento en que cruzara por la puerta pues no sabía si resistiría la necesidad de volver a entrar y verlo, aunquesea de lejos. 

Varias veces, cuando Mark le hablaba de Eleanor y de qué era su alma gemela destinada él en vez de pensar en ella, como quería su padre, Louis pensaba Harry. Al principio le parecía muy descabellado y loco. Sólo lo había visto una vez, y a penas sabía su nombre. Con el pasar de los días, y al encontrarse pensando en el chico cada vez con más frecuencia, su Alfa interior intentaba con más fuerzas que aceptara que Harry era su Omega, que era para él y él para chico.

Cuando estaba en la esquina anterios, Louis sentía su corazón vibrar como nunca antes. Su respiración se aceleraba, y su pulso aumentaba. Sus deseo de verlo se multiplica con creces.

Se estacionó frente al callejón, sus ojos fijos ahí, todavía con el motor encendido y con los dedos picando por apagar y cruzar pero ¿Para qué? Eran pasas las 9.30am y quizás bastante imposible que estuviera todavía ahí. La única vez que lo vio fue a la tarde, cerca del anochecer.

La gente pasaba, indiferente de la batalla que se libraba en su mente, la razón que le decía que se fuera de ahí y su Alfa interior que exigía entrar.

Y por más difícil que fuera la batalla, su lado racional ganó ésta vez.

Colocó el cambio y no alcanzó a mover el auto, cuando vió la imagen de alguien que le llamó la atención. La gente qué cruzaba en la vereda, no sólo les eran indiferente a él sino también a esa persona que estaba en medio de ese gentío. Ésta persona estaba justo donde el callejón comienza, sentado en el suelo y tapado con a penas un abrigo.

Nadie parecía verlo.

Pero Louis lo hizo.

Observó unos momentos, agudizó la vista y su mano ya estaba listo para abrir la puerta, cuando la persona alzó la vista para acomodar su cabello prácticamente congelado.

Parpadeó, con la boca seca y el ceño fruncido.

Era Harry. Harry estaba ahí, sentado en el piso a merced de cualquiera que pasara, escondido a la vista de todos y siendo absolutamente invisible.

No lo dudo ni un instante. Salió de auto y cruzó la calle corriendo. Tuvo suerte, un automóvil frenó justo antes de que cruzara y lo chocara. Piso la acera y se le quedó mirando, el corazón en la boca y el frío colado en sus huesos. 

¿Cómo podía ese ser tan único estar tan solo?

Se acercó, estando solo a unos centímetros, Louis habló.

–¿Harry?– el nombrado se sobresaltó en su lugar, levantando la cabeza. Tenía los ojos verdes, rojos, la piel y la nariz rojas, a penas tapado por un abrigo marrón.

Conectó con el par de ojos, mirándolo con preocupación. Eso fue evidente, cuando el Omega se hizo para atrás, aún más cerca de la pared. Se había asustado, y había también reconocido al Alfa.

–¿Louis?– susurró, con una mano limpiándose la roja nariz. El nombrado sonrió, por el hecho de que se acordara de él. El Omega no pudo olvidarse de aquél Alfa tan generoso, y que tan bien lo había tratado.

Nunca nadie antes lo había hecho,era un saco usado. Aunque no siempre fue así.

–¿Por qué estás así?– preguntó– Con éste frío Harry.

Louis se sacó su propio tapado oscuro, y cubrió al chico que estaba en cuclillas.

–Estoy esperando...– mintió.

–¿Quién te hace esperar con éste frío?– inquirió– ¿Tu alfa?

Harry asintió– Ya va a venir, no importa– murmuró, acomodándose y agradeciendo con los ojos en lágrimas que alguien le cediera un abrigo. Hacía mucho tiempo estaba ahí.

–Esto no puede ser– el Alfa bramó. Harry se asustó– Está helado Harry– el omega desvió la mirada.

–No impor-

–Claro que importa– contestó– ¿No tenes donde ir, verdad?– el Omega seguía sin mirarlo. Louis estaba a su altura. Negó despacio.

–No– susurró con la voz quebrada– se apretó con más fuerza las rodillas, protegiendo su vientre. Eso era lo único que quería hacer, protegerlo a toda costa, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Estaba en la calle.

–Vamos a mi departamento– dijo el Alfa, y el menor lo miro. Vió la profundidad en los ojos azules que lo veían fijamente.

–No, no puedo aceptar eso– por más que quisiera, no podía caer tanto. Aceptar ir al departamento de un Alfa desconocido, por más que lo hubiera tratado mejor que nadie no podía arriesgarse así. No podía arriesgar todo lo que tenía, no cuando hasta el último Alfa lo había fallado siempre.

–Si podés. Hace frío, estás helado. Vení conmigo al auto al menos, vamos a desayunar y después vemos que hacemos ¿Si?– tendió su manos, y luego de varios segundos, el omega aceptó. Dos perfectos hoyuelos se le dibujaron en el rostro y el Alfa se lo quería comer entero. Se contuvo.

No sentía las piernas, y le dolía todo el cuerpo. Le costó ponerse en pie.

Louis lo observó, y con sumo cuidado y tomando por sorpresa al omega susurró un permiso, y lo alzó. Lo tomó de las piernas y la espalda. Harry sintió vértigo, pero se prendió al cuello del mayor.

Cruzaron la calle hacia el auto todavía encendido y cuando Louis abrió la puerta y, con cuidado, lo colocó ahí el calor de la calefacción lo abrazo y quiso llorar.

Louis corrió al otro lado. Ingreso y enseguida se puso en marcha. Tenía el lugar perfecto donde ir con el omega.


	5. Capítulo 4

El silencio se hizo presente ni bien arrancó a conducir por las calles de Londres. Louis estaba conduciendo bastante rápido, sumido en sus pensamientos.

Dentro, el calor se concentraba gracias a la calefacción pero Harry no se había quitado el abrigo que le había dado el Alfa, en cambio se aferraba con más fuerza y se hacía más chiquito sobre el asiento de cuero.

Giró a penas el rostro, para encontrar un expresión tensa en el mayor. Un par de ojos azules, fuertes con el oseano mismo, que rugían fiereza. Un poco se sintió intimidado, e inconciente se le escapó un gemido lastimero gracias al fuerte aroma que desprende el Alfa. Su Omega interno lloraba por calmarlo, por hacer algo pero el miedo lo estaba paralizado.

Louis frunció el ceño, percatandose del cambio que surgió en el ambiente y del aroma que él mismo estaba desprendiendo. Miró de reojo al Omega, la expresión de miedo lo paralizó un poco. Y se odió a si mismo. Mordió la parte interna de sus cachetes con fuerza, hasta que sintió el sabor metálico invadir su cavidad bucal.

Inspiró, y sintió el olor que Omega desprendía. Tenía miedo. Le dolió generar eso en el chico, le dolió y no sabía a qué se debía.

Disminuyó la velocidad. Buscó un lugar para estacionar, y se ubicó ahí. Intentó tranquilizar a su Alfa interior que quería calmar al Omega, había oído el sonido lastimero que había hecho y todo se había desatado en su interior. Quería tranquilzar al chico, quería marcarlo con su aroma para que se sintiera mejor, pero no se animó a hacerlo. Quería lamer su cuello, tan mal. Eran tantas las ganas que tenía de hacerlo sentir bien. 

Los Alfas hacían eso con sus Omegas. Lanzaban sus feromonas para tranquilizarlos, besaban su cuello justo donde se encontraba la glándula que producía las feromonas y dónde se intensificaba su escencia, o besar justo la base donde iban las marcas del lazo.

Pero Louis no era su Alfa. Harry no era su Omega, y no podía estar teniendo esos deseos irremediables de hacerlo, porque no debía. Porque dejar salir su lado más animal iba a significar asustar al chico más de lo que ya estaba y eso no se lo podía permitir.

El auto quedó en marcha y ellos en silencio. Un silencio que perduró hasta que Louis giró sobre sí mismo, despacio y con cuidado de no alarmar a Harry. El cuero debajo de su ropa rechinó con el movimiento. Se enfrentó un hermoso jóven, con un profundo verde en sus ojos y los labios no tan morados como lo había visto hace tan solo unos minutos.

-No te asustes, Omega- pidió, con voz suave y parsimoniosa. Buscó la intensa intensamente la mirada del chico y la encontró, sonriendo cálido. Harry destenso sus hombros.

-Tu olor. Estás enojado- susurró el chico, cohibído, estrujando sus propias manos, buscando algo que hacer con ellas.

-Perdón por eso- pidió el Alfa- No es con vos. Te lo aseguro- prometió. Harry sonrió chiquito, y un pequeño hoyuelo se dibujó en un lado de su rostro, haciendo que sea más angelical y más niño de lo ya era.

-No quería molestarte- susurró- Si queres, me dejas por acá y-

-¡No no!- se apresuró a decir el Alfa, inconcienteme tomando las grandes manos del Omega- No es estoy así por vos, es que...es que me enojó que alguien descuide un dulce Omega como vos- se sincero, acariciando la piel suave del chico.

-Estoy bien, no pasa nada- intentó que su voz saliera lo más clara posible, evitando que se notara el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

-Esta bien, esta bien- aceptó. Miró a sus ojos, intentando leer los cientos de secretos que se ocultaban detrás de esos hermosos verdes- Pero ¿Me dejas que te ayude? 

-¿Por qué me querés ayudar, Louis?- preguntó, con cautela.

El Alfa se sorprendía todavía de que se acordara de su nombre.

-¿Tiene que haber un por qué?- repregunto- Digo, solamente quiero hacerlo Harry, no te voy a hacer daño. Solo...dejame que te ayude ¿Si?- sentía esas ganas irremediable de ayudarlo, de ver por él.

El Omega asintió, despacio. Quitó la vista de esos azules profundos y miro delante, desprendiendo sus manos de las del mayor. Acomodó el cabello detrás de su oreja. Suspiró.

°•°•°

Abrió sus ojos grandes. El edificio que estaba frente a sus ojos era inmenso. Louis entro a la cochera privada del lugar, y bajaron. El Alfa lo guió hasta un ascensor a uno de los costados, sacando una tarjeta activó la puerta y ambos entraron.

El lugar era todo dorado, con piso blanco y espejos a su alrededor. Louis le dedicó una mirada cálida que lo tranquilizó.

Habían conduciendo por un tiempo, hasta que el Alfa estacionó frente a una gran cafetería, y pidió que el Omega lo esperara mientras iba por algo que desayunar. Internamente se lo agradeció, tenía mucha hambre y bastante vergüenza para admitirlo en voz alta.

El Alfa había aparecido con dos vasos grandes de cafés humeantes, y una bolsa con donas y demás masas, su dulce aroma había hecho rugir el estómago del ojiverde. Louis sonrió, parecía haber escuchado, Harry quería morir. Lo invitó a comer sin esperarlo a él, porque ya había desayunando más temprano y sólo necesitaba un café para combatir el frío.

Harry comió prácticamente todo lo que había en la bolsa, y un sentimiento de culpa y vergüenza lo asaltó, pero Louis solamente se dedicó a sonreír.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, dió entrada a un penthouse. Lujo gritaba por doquier.

-Pasa, por favor- susurró el Alfa, viendo que el chico se quedaba estático en la entrada. Harry dió pasos titubeantes y miró hacia todos lados. Había visto lugares así, pero no tan hermosos.

Calidez por dónde mirara. Colores pasteles, alfombras y ventas que daban a la gran ciudad. Brillo por todos lados, muebles y electrodomésticos.

-Es hermoso- comentó, mirando el juego de sillones frente al gran televisor. 

Donde vivía en el lugar que Nick le daba, tenía lo justo y necesario. No pasaba frío ni hambre, pero ésto era otro nivel.

Un fuerte dolor le dió en pecho al pensar en todo lo que había sucedido en el último mes, e inclusive esa misma mañana. Empujó esos sentimientos detrás, al fondo de su mente.

Ahora no tenía dónde ir, y le dolía tanto tener que admitir eso. Estaba ahí, aceptando caridad de un Alfa que no conocía, del que no sabía más que su nombre y del que tampoco podía depender. 

Harry debía buscar un lugar propio para él y su cachorro. Nadie, ningún Alfa decente lo querría con una cría que no fuera suya, ni por más bueno que fuera. Era conciente de eso.

-Gracias- respondió el Alfa- No lo uso tanto. Lo decore yo mismo, me gusta un poco- admitió, un tanto avergonzado.

-Se te da bien- tragó sus pensamientos y dolores personales para después. Más tarde vería dónde pasar la noche- ¿Por qué no lo usas?- se sorprendió. Si él tuviera un lugar como ese, sin dudas no saldría de adentro.

-Lo uso para mis celos- murmuró. Louis fue a la cocina a preparar un té y por inercia y para no estar solo, Harry lo siguió, despacito y como si estuviera invadiendo.

-Ah- susurró. Algo hizo peso en él con esa declaración.

-Si, así nadie escucha mi sufrimiento- se encogió de hombros. Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿Lo pasas solo?- se sorprendió.

-Si, solo- contestó, calentando agua y buscando en los estantes algo para acompañar- Un beta siempre me acompaña, para no deshidratarme pero nada más.

Esa revelación lo sorprendió. ¿Cómo una Alfa tan, aparentemente, poderoso pasaba solo sus celos?

-¿Sos decorador de interiores?- cambió de tema. No debía meterse en los asuntos privados del Alfa. Si elegía pasar solo, por algo debía ser.

Louis abrió los ojos, dejando un paquete de galletitas junto a la pila de té en hebras.

-¿Yo?- preguntó, riendo- No no. Trabajo en la empresa de mi padre.

-Perdón, no sabía- se disculpó.

-No pasa nada- aseguró- ¿Querés sentarte en la mesa? Llevo el té y las galletitas. ¿Te gusta el té no? Perdón, ni siquiera pregunté- preguntó de repente, como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

Ahora era Harry quien se reía.

-Me encanta el té- aseguró. Dirigió sus pasos hacía el living y con tanto cuidado, como si fuera a romper algo, corrió la silla y se sentó en ella.

Louis apareció con una bandeja minutos después. Se había sacado su saco, y estaba solo en camisa. Harry había hecho lo mismo. Dentro hacía calor, contrastando completamente con el crudo exterior.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el Alfa, sentándose frente suyo. Harry asintió, algo avergonzado aún.

Extendió el tapado que Louis le había prestado.

-Gracias- susurró- Es muy calentito- aseguró. Louis murió de ternura.

-Es tuyo, te lo regalo Harry- sonrió el Alfa. El menor coloreó sus cachetes. Louis pensó que se veía como un hermoso bebé.

-No. No hace falta, por favor- volvió a tenderlo. Louis gruñó bajo.

-Por favor vos. Te lo regalo, hace mucho frío y de seguro te viene bien- Harry asintió, y lo colocó detrás de la silla.

-Muchas gracias, no hacía falta- murmuró. La taza de té frente suyo estaba caliente y humeante. Cubrió con sus manos, y sintió la temperatura.

-Se que no. Pero me gusta hacerlo- comentó el Alfa, dando un pequeño sorbo a su propia taza- Come, por favor.

Harry lo hizo.

-Gracias...Ehm por todo ésto- susurró el menor- No tengo como pagarte- se lamentó.

-Oh por favor Harry, no te estoy cobrando. Me gusta ayudarte, en serio- Harry se relajó- ¿Puedo preguntar que edad tenés?

-Ya lo estás haciendo- rió el menor.

-Cierto, cierto- también rió el alfa.

-Cumplo 20 el 1 de febrero- comentó. Faltaba menos de una semana para eso- ¿Vos?

-Cumplí 25 el día que nos conocimos- dijo el Alfa. El ojiverde pareció sorprendido.

-¿Ese día era tu cumpleaños?- preguntó incrédulo.

Louis asintió.

-Asi es Omega. Ese día era mi cumpleaños.

Cuando Harry iba a dar el siguiente sorbo, sintió algo revólver en su estómago y en con un acto reflejo se cubrió la boca. Empezó a tener arcadas.

Louis lo miró extrañado por un segundo, hasta que captó la situación. Rápidamente se levantó y ayudó a pararse al Omega, y lo dirigió al baño, que estaba solo a unos pasos.

Harry entro corriendo, con la mano cubriendo su boca y otra en su estómago. Ni bien llegó hasta el inodoro, vomitó todo lo que había comido y bebido. Louis se asustó en demasía.

Corrió el cabello del chico, mientras éste se recuperaba del espasmo. Estaba de rodillas, en el frío piso blanco, en un baño ajeno, vomitando mientras un Alfa lo sostenía. 

Sentía que no le quedaba más dignidad que perder.

Se repuso enseguida, ésto le venía pasando hace un tiempo y ya no le sorprendía. 

-¿Te sentís bien?- consultó el mayor, una vez se había lavado los dientes con un cepillo nuevo que el Alfa sacó de algún lugar- ¿Llamo a un médico Harry? Decime, por favor.

-No, no- se apresuró a decir- seguro es algo que comí. Me cayó pesado, pero estoy bien en serio- aseguró. No podía decirle la verdad de lo que le pasaba- Me tengo que ir Louis- afirmó, buscando la salida. 

Louis se quedó estático un momento, antes de salir detrás del Omega.

-¡Espera!- gritó, saliendo al pasillo- Espera Harry- casi rogó. Su Alfa interno rugía por calmar al Omega- ¿Dónde vas?- preguntó, cuando lo alcanzó cerca de la puerta, ni siquiera llevaba el abrigo que le regaló.

-A cualquier lado, Louis- desvió su mirada de la del Alfa.

-¿Tenés dónde ir?- inquirió- Harry, mirame por favor- tomó suavemente el rostro del chico, y conecto sus miradas. Azul consumiendo el verde.

Harry negó.

-No importa- se encogió de hombros- Iré a algún lugar.

-Quedate- el pedido salió sin permiso alguno. Harry lo estudió unos segundo. Louis hizo lo mismo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó, como si no hubiera escuchado el pedido del Alfa. 

Louis se alejó un poco, mirándolo con su azul penetrante. Intentó buscar las palabras en su mente, miró de un lado a otro. La esbelta figura de Harry estaba frente suyo, cruzado de brazos justo en su vientre, su mirada sobre él, su cabello cayendo con gracia y sus mejillas coloradas.

-Que te quedes- su voz era suave, pero su mirada se había vuelto intensa. Su olor también- Quedate. Acá nadie te va a molestar. Tengo una habitación desocupada, hay comida y calor- enumeró- Y no. No te voy a pedir nada a cambio, absolutamente nada- aseguró, antes de que el Omega hiciera esa pregunta.

Un sentimiento de acogimiento embargo al Alfa. Necesitaba ayudarlo, quería hacerlo, no podía verlo marcharse con éste frío, no teniendo dónde ir. Estando débil, y probablemente enfermo, pensó.

No podía hacer eso. No podía dejar que se vaya así.


	6. Capítulo 5

Louis había llamado a la oficina. Eleanor contestó enseguida, dejando ver un poco de emoción en su voz cuando supo que era el alfa, éste suspiro sin decir nada sobre ello.

Estaba en la cocina hablando por teléfono, luego de avisar que ese día se tomaría libre y dejar las indicaciones necesarias para lo que restaba del día. Había algo en él que hacía que no pudiera irse en ese momento, no podía dejar al omega sólo, sentía necesidad de acompañarlo.

Sintió el olor a desolación que emanaba éste, varias veces. Pero no dijo absolutamente nada.

Luego de que le propusiera quedarse, al menos por ese frío día al omega, éste no dijo absolutamente nada y sólo agachó la mirada y aceptó apenado. Louis lo pudo sentir en él.

Su alfa interior pedía por calmar al omega, por tranquilizarlo pero se contuvo. Solamente se dedicó a darle espacio al chico, y dejar que en el momento que él sintiera necesario hablar seguramente lo haría. Hasta ese entonces no iba a presionarlo.

Harry se sentía un poco incómodo y porque el alfa hiciera o dijera algo para él ponerse así, sino por sentir que usurpaba una casa que no era suya, y eso le ponía nervioso.

Pensar en su bebé y el en la calle ponía nervioso, saber que no tenía a dónde ir también. Lo había perdido todo, lo poco que había conseguido en ese tiempo le fue arrebatado por Nick.

Lo poco que había ahorrado también, todo el esfuerzo de se cuerpo se fue a la basura. El alfa lo había usado, y tirado como si no valiera absolutamente nada.

Y él se sentía así por momentos.

Tampoco podía volver a trabajar al burdel, lo habían corrido tal como Nick le había dicho que sucedería si no empezaba a ganar más dinero. Los alfas ya no lo elegían, y cada vez se hacía más difícil llegar a la cuota exigida por el alfa.

Nick no sabía que Harry estaba embarazado. Ni siquiera se daba cuenta del por qué el omega cambio de olor, y ahora sus clientes elegían omegas más jóvenes, con olor más dulce y templado que el suyo. El último mes le tocó solamente betas, y la tarifa era más baja y por lo general no dejaban propinas.

Lo que más tenía sucedió. Había pasado a la fila de los omegas obsoletos por estar embarazado pero a Harry no le importaba. 

De todos modos tenía miedo de que Nick volviera a aparecer. El alfa actuaba impulsivo y por más que ese día le hubiera dicho tantas cosas horribles y dejado en medio de ese lugar, Harry creía que volvería por él.

Nunca se daba por vencido tan fácil y más si aún podía sacar alguna ganancia del cuerpo del menor.

Harry se había acostumbrado a eso, y al principio le dolió y costó mucho aceptar que ese era su destino tan solo por haber sido omega.

Tan solo por haber presentado Omega, su padre se deshacio de él como un estorbo.

La voz del alfa lo saco de sus propios pensamientos. Se quedó mirando la profundidad de esos azules, profundos como el mar mismo y cristalino como el más calmo. Tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus finos labios, y se sonrojó al percatarse de que se quedó mirando más de lo debido.

–Perdón, no te escuché– susurró apenado, esquivando la mirada fuerte el alfa. Tragó con fuerza, e instintivamente cubrió su vientre aún plano. 

A penas estaba de dos meses y medio, o eso creía porque no había ido al médico.

–Te pregunté si te gusta la pizza– repitió el ojiazul, percatandose de la mira del omega. Buscó sus hermosos ojos verdes, pero no los encontró. Rascó su barbilla, esperando la respuesta del chico.

Harry era todo tímido.

Muy distinto al chico que conoció en el Burdel. Se preguntó cuál sería el verdadero Harry.

–Eh si, es mi comida preferida– murmuró, y fijo ahora sí sus bonitos ojos. Louis sonrió.

–Que bien, entonces voy a pedir que nos traigan. Así no tenemos que salir ¿Si?– Harry asintió, también sintiendo algo en su estómago por la cálida sonrisa del alfa.

Por ahora, todo estaba bien.

🌈

La noche había caído pronto y Harry no sabía que hacer, si irse, quedarse, preguntar o solo dejar pasar. Quizás podía acomodarse en el sofá color vino que había en el living, ahí donde estuvo sentado parte de la tarde mientras el alfa trabajaba desde si oficina, que estaba a unos cuantos metros de ahí.

Louis le ofreció bañarse, si quería y tenía ganas, a lo cual el omega acepto de buen gusto porque se sentía sucio, desagradable. 

El alfa le preparó el baño. Harry se avergonzó cuando vió la bañera llena de agua, y que desprendía un olor a lavanda exquisito. También tenía burbujitas y el omega rió por eso. 

Se encontró solo, en ese enorme cuarto de baño. Una pila de toallas y toallones reposaban a un costado. Respiró tranquilo.

Se sentía bien que alguien, por primera vez, se ocupara de él. Era un omega, y su instinto le ganaba porque quería que el alfa se preocupara por él. Concientemente sabía que no debía, que tenía que ser fuerte e independiente porque ésto era solo temporal. Louis no era su alfa, y no debía acostumbrarse a sus cuidados, pero se sentía tan bien.

El alfa le sirvió en la mesa, lavó y limpió. Le ofreció comodidad y servicio, durante el día entero.

Se desvisto. Miro si reflejo en el espejo, y sintió un poco de asco por sí mismo. Tenía varios moretones en su clavícula, y el pecho. Algunos más en los muslos, pensar en el beta que le había hecho eso la noche anterior le hacía querer vomitar de nuevo.

El agua se sintió genial al rededor de su cuerpo, caliente y humeante. Se hundió en ella y se dejó llevar por los buenos recuerdos, aquellos de una vida pasado con una familia que lo quería y respetaba.

Una salada lágrima se perdió en el agua.

Limpio sus partes, acarició su vientre con delicadeza y dedicación. Sonrió. Podía sentir la conexión con su pequeño o pequeña dentro suyo. Su cachorro. Lo sentía. Sentía el amor correr por sus venas, y también un poco de miedo.

Cuando salió, vestido con su ropa con la que había estado durante el día, ya estaba oscuro. Sintió nervios.

Louis apareció desde el living, pudo sentir su aroma fuerte y seguro, inspiró hasta llenar sus pulmones de él.

–¿Harry?– el nombrado le prestó atención– Te preparé algo– sonrió el mayor. 

Se acercó lentamente hasta el omega, y lo vió un poco tenso. 

–¿Qué cosa?– preguntó con evidente nerviosismo.

–Vení conmigo– susurró el alfa, conectado sus manos al omega, y tirando a penas de él para que lo siguiera. No va a decir que le gustó el contacto, pero así fue– Seguime.

A ambos. La piel del otro se sentía cálida bajo su tacto, suave. Necesitada de contacto.

Harry lo siguió, sonriendo a penas por la actitud del mayor.

Lo guió hasta la entrada de una habitación y el chico borró su sonrisa y tenso sus músculos pero no dijo nada.

Se quedaron en la puerta, de color gris oscuro y el alfa la abrió. 

–Te preparé ésta habitación– contó, un poco avergonzado el alfa. Se había tomado el atrevimiento, cuando el omega se estaba bañando– Es la de huéspedes, nadie la usa.

Harry entró tras el mayor. Admiró la gran cama, con un acolchado bordo intenso. Dos muebles, uno a cada lado con un velador. Frente un gran armario y una televisión empotrada en la pared. También y librero y un escritorio.

–Es hermoso Louis– susurró sorprendido. Era muy lindo, y muy acogedor.

–También... también preparé ésto– le indicó el mayor, hacia la ropa que estaba tendida en la cama. Louis la tomó. Era una remera mangas largas y y un jogging– Supuse que querrías estar más cómodo. Ésta ropa me la regaló una tía, que evidentemente poco me conoce.

Ambos rieron. El alfa extendió la remera y era gigante. Bueno, para el ojiazul, que era más bien menudo y pequeño, de no muy alta estatura. Se la tendió, y la tomo. La tela era suave, y ir inercia la llevo a su nariz para olerla.

–Tiene tu aroma, declaró– Louis sonrió, colorado.

–Si, es que la uso a veces. Para dormir, ya sabes. Es grande y cómoda– estaba nervioso y eso le dió un poco de gracia al omega, se veía lindo y tierno. Le asustó su pensamiento– Pensé que a vos te iba a quedar bien, así que tómalo por favor– pidió.

–Gracias Louis– susurró el chico– No sé cómo te puedo pagar por todo ésto– a medida que hablaba, su voz se hacía más chiquita y sus ojos verdes más brillosos. Su cabello ondulado caía por debajo de los hombros, un poco a cada lado.

–Ey, nada que agradecer– se acercó cuando vio un pequeño lágrima resbalar por la mejilla ajena– No no, sh. No llores, bonito omega– susurró el alfa, ni bien llegó al chico.

Harry se dejó abrazar por el alfa. Sus brazos eran fuertes y calidos, tuvo que agacharse un poco porque era más alto pero puso acomodar su cabeza en el hombro del chico más grande. Louis sintió tan bien, tan cómodo y a su alfa le gustó la sensación de tenerlo en sus brazos.

Acarició su espalda, de arriba a abajo. Confortando al omega. Su olor se había vuelto más dulce y había dejado de llorar. Sonrió.

Parecía un bebé grande.

Louis salió de la habitación minutos después, dándole espacio al chico para que se cambiara mientras iba a preparar algo para cenar, así podían descansar pronto.

Él se quedaría también ahí, ocuparía su habitación principal. Le indicó al omega que él dormiría ahí, y que cualquier cosa que necesitara solamente se acercara a él. No iba a volver a su casa por el momento, así que agradeció tener ese departamento suyo.

No quería pensar en nada, así que se dedicó a hacer un rica cena para el menor. Después, más tarde, se ocuparía de éstas sensaciones nuevas que estaban surgiendo en fondo de su pecho.

🌈

Los siguientes dos días pasaron como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

En el ambiente se respiraba una extraña sensación de comodidad. Eso desconcertaba tanto al alfa como al omega.

En ese par de días, Louis fue a trabajar, menos de lo debido pero nadie le decía nada pues era el hijo del dueño. Harry se quedó sólo por la mañana, y el mayor le dijo que se moviera a sus anchas.

Louis sonreía, cuando veía lo nervioso o avergonzado que sentía al omega cuando le aceptaba más comida, o cuando le dijo que todo lo que había en la heladera era para que lo disfrute y que no hacía falta que le pidiera permiso para nada.

Harry igual le avisaba cuando iba al baño. Cuando iba a beber agua. Cuando iba a mirar la tele...no sé acostumbraba a no hacerlo. Le daba vergüenza.

Pero, la mayor de todas vino cuando al siguiente día de llegar al departamento del Louis, éste apareció cerca del medio día con un par de bolsas en cada mano y un sonrisa gigante en el rostro.

El alfa le había comprado ropa, y Harry no quería más que llorar porque había dejado todas sus pertenencias en su anterior hogar. 

Últimamente estaba muy sensible por todo, y ésto al alfa lo desconcertaba porque veía que al chico le entran ganas de llorar con cada cosa que hacía.

Se encontró con varias remeras, camisetas, pantalones, buzos y boxers. Harry se sorprendió y volvió a llorar cuando vio todo. Louis lo abrazo de nuevo, como la primer noche, que dicho sea de paso no se había vuelto a repetir. Pero, en ese momento sí.

Lo consoló, el omega de Harry se sentía tan bien por ello.

Louis supo que a Harry, además de la pizza, le gustaba mucho las verduras, era amante de los libros y la música. Cuando era chico tocaba el piano, y hasta había ido a clases de canto. Supo que extrañaba a su mamá y hermana, pero no sabía que había pasado con ellas porque no se animó a preguntar. En ese instante, los ojos del chico eran un mar de lágrimas.

Podía sentir la tristeza del rizado.

También se dió cuenta que le gustaba andar descalzo y que se veía muy bien cuando salía del baño, con su cabello largo goteando. Que su sonrisa era gigante y verdadera cuando miraba caricaturas y gaturro era de sus preferidos.

Louis le encanta aprender cosas del omega y a éste le gusta ser escuchado.

Era tarde, el cuarto día estando ahí. Louis se estaba bañando, y Harry tenía en sus manos un bol lleno de palomitas de maíz, mientras miraba Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban. La mejor película de la saga, según su propia opinión.

Era amante de la cocina, y se le daba bien. Así que ese día se había animado y esperado al alfa con un almuerzo. Sentís su cara arder, cuando sintió el ascensor privado llegar y la puerta abrirse. Se mordió el labio inferior cuando el mayor elogió el sabroso aroma, mientras se sacaba el saco y los zapatos.

Harry supo que al alfa le gustaba estar con ropa de entre casa, y que los trajes le agobiaban un poco.

Se sorprendió cuando la puerta de entrada sonó con un par de golpes. Se suponía que nadie no autorizado podía pasar la seguridad y entrar en ese ascensor.

Apoyó su snack en la mesa, y escucho a lo lejos que el sonido del agua caer en forma de lluvia, además de música. Si, el alfa se bañaba con el reproductor encendido.

Se acercó a la puerta, y por la mirilla vio a una chica parada detrás. Una chica muy bonita estaba ahí, con su cabello largo y castaño. Los ojos delineados y la boca roja.

Sintió el aroma dulce. Era una omega.

Abrió la puerta y la evidente sorpresa se vio reflejada en el rostro de la chica. Frunció el ceño, y lo miró. Se cruzó de brazos, evidentemente molesta.

–¿Quién sos?– preguntó altanera. Harry se sorprendió.

–H-Harry– contestó, cohibído.– ¿Te puedo ayu-

–¿Dónde estás Louis?– preguntó fastidiada. El omega no entendía nada.

–Se-se está bañando– comentó– ¿Le digo que las busca...

–Decile que la busca su omega.

Un balde de agua helada cayó sobre su cuerpo en ese instante. Asintió y arrimó la puerta.

Se dió vuelta para ir a buscar al alfa, con un extraño nudo en la garganta. No sabía por qué se sentía así, Louis nunca le dijo que tenía una omega, aunque tampoco le dijo que no tenía. De todos modos no debía sentirse así.

Dió un par de paso, y Louis salió del baño con una remera puesta y shorts deportivos.

–¿Te parece si pedimos para cenar?– preguntó distraído– No tengo ganas de co- se cortó al ver la expresión en el rostro del chico, y el olor a miedo y decepción que lo mareo. Intentó acercarse pero Harry dió un paso atrás, eso le alarmó– ¿Harry, que sucede?

–Tu...Ehm tu...Eleanor– murmuró, Louis apretó la mandíbula– Tu omega te está esperando en la puerta, Louis– esforzó una sonrisa, que no llegaba hasta los ojos.

Louis intentó detenerlo, cuando paso rápidamente a su lado pero no pudo. El omega fue rápido, y enseguida escucho la puerta del baño cerrarse.

Louis quería matar a alguien.


	7. Capítulo 6

Louis dudó un instante qué hacer en ese momento. Había algo dentro suyo, algo fuerte y latente que rogaba por ir hasta donde estaba Harry y aclarar todo, consolar al chico y decirle que no era así. Que Eleanor no es su omega y que por favor lo perdone, y ese algo era su propio alfa interno.

Pero desistió. Se ocuparía de eso después, ahora debía atender a la omega que estaba en su puerta, aguardando por él.

Caminó hasta ella, y la vió ahí parada. El olor a ¿celos y enojo? llegaba hasta él. Se paró en la puerta de su penthouse, y la miró. Trató de ignorar ese sentimiento de enojo que estaba surgiendo ahí mismo.

-¿Eleanor?- preguntó, conteniendo- ¿Necesitas algo? Nos vimos ésta mañana- le recuerda. La omega baja el cabeza e instintivamente muestra el cuello en señal de sumisión ante el alfa- Agh no hagas eso. No te voy a hacer daño.

-¿Es tu...es tu omega?- preguntó, levantando la vista- El chico es tu omega- afirmó, sintiendo el aroma a enojo emanar del alfa.

-¿A qué viniste?- ignoró lo que la chica dijo.

-A traerte éstos d-documentos- señaló una pequeña pila de papeles- necesito tu firma.

Louis agarró lo que la omega le tendió, se acercó hasta la mesa y busco una lapicera para luego hacer un par de firmas. El alfa vió la duda en Eleanor de si debía entrar o no. No lo hizo, puesto que el mayor ya estaba frente suyo nuevamente pasándole los papeles.

Vió a la chica estirar nada disimulado el cuello para intentar ver algo, u olfatear. El lugar estaba plagado del dulce y sabroso aroma a Harry, hasta él lo tenía pegado a su cuerpo gracias al tiempo que pasa junto al chico. Ella frunció la nariz.

-¿Por qué le dijiste a Harry que sos mi omega?- preguntó, cruzando los brazos.

-¿Él es...?

-Contesta, por favor- habló más alto, evitando usa su voz de alfa con ella. Nunca la usaba y aborrecía a quienes lo hacían porque un omega por naturaleza haría cualquier cosa que le diga usando ese tono de voz.

-Tu padre me dijo...me dijo...que- la oyó tragar- que yo sería tu omega, Louis. Me puse celosa. Perdón- murmuró, apenada. Louis cerró con fuerza los ojos, apretándose el puente de la nariz y soltando involuntariamente un pequeño gruñido de exasperación.

-Está bien- habló, calmado- Pero una cosa te debe quedar claro Eleanor, lo que te diga mi padre no es lo que yo haré. Por favor, necesito que devuelvas la tarjeta con la que entraste al ascensor- La omega pareció confundida un momento, y después enojada lo sacó de su cartera, pasándola al alfa.

Ahora que Harry estaba ahí, y no sabía por cuánto tiempo sería no podía dejar que otra persona viniera sin permiso.

Eleanor asintió, acomodando los papeles en su brazo y dando la vuelta para ir hasta el ascensor. No dijo absolutamente nada, pero de alto estaba segura. Ésto no iba a quedar así.

Cerró la puerta, con un poco de fuerza demás. Por supuesto que no iba a quedar así, pensó. Pero, de eso se iba a ocupar después ahora tenía que hablar con Harry, lo necesitaba.

Caminó hasta la puerta del baño, se quedó ahí apoyado con una mano en el marco y la otra en la cintura.

Golpeó.

Silencio.

-¿Harry?- preguntó. El omega no contestó. Escuchó un momento, le pareció oír que estaba vomitando y se puso alerta- ¿Estás bien? Por favor, hablame- rogó, algo más desesperado.

-Estoy bien- oyó, y suspiró- Ahora...ahora salgo- le dijo.

-¿Necesitas algo?- esperó. Sonido de agua corriendo.

-No, gracias Louis- habló- Ya salgo.

Louis asintió, como si el omega pudiera verlo. Volvió a la cocina, y se sirvió un vaso de agua. Sentía la garganta arder.

Minutos después, Harry seguía dentro del baño. Se había sentido mal y efectivamente vomitó. Se tocó el vientre con preocupación, una lágrima se le escapó.

No sabía que estaba haciendo, no sabía que haría. No tenía mucha información sobre los embarazos, y le preocupaba sentirse tan mal por momentos pero tampoco era opción decírselo a Louis ¿Cierto? Era responsabilidad suya, no del alfa que ahora lo estaba albergando en su casa, y le estaba dando esa atención que nunca tuvo.

Además, si Louis tenía omega o una pretendiente a serlo sería mejor no meterse en medio, y salir de antes de llegar a ser lastimado porque debía admitir, se había puesto celoso cuando la chica confesó ser la omega. Y no. No estaba bien empezar a sentir cosas por el alfa, no debía pero efectivamente estaba empezando a hacerlo.

No podía ignorar como su corazón latía más fuertes cada vez que Louis llegaba de trabajar y sentía su aroma fuerte atravesar hasta donde él está. Ni tampoco puede negar que le gusta usar la ropa del mayor para dormir porque todavía guarda un poco de su olor y sentirlo cerca lo calma por las noches cuando los fantasmas aparecen.

Había pasado un rato, debía salir y hablar con Louis. Si el alfa no se animaba a pedirle que se vaya, él lo haría por su cuenta. Es ahora, antes de caer enamorado de Louis y realmente salir lastimado, porque no no quería sufrir. Nick lo había dañado durante mucho tiempo, y también su padre y muchos de los alfas con los que había estado en el Burdel.

No tenía buena experiencia con alfas, y no quería llevarse una decepción con Louis. 

Quizás alguno de esos lugar para omegas en situación de calle pudiera darle lugar unos días hasta conseguir trabajo, hasta poder encontrar algo que hacer aunque no tenía mucho. Nunca trabajó de algo que no sea con su cuerpo, fue lo único que le permitieron aprender y lamentar fue a la fuerza.

Se encontró con Louis después de salir, el alfa estaba con el celular en el desayunador. En el momento que entró al lugar, éste lo dejo frente suyo y fijo sus ojos zafiros. Su cabello estaba revuelto, como si se lo hubiera estado tirando nerviosamente.

-Harry- habló, cuando el omega llegó hasta él. Se lo notaba un poco desesperado.

-Hola- susurró el menor, intentando esconder todo lo que le había producido el encuentro con Eleanor.

-Oí que estabas...- murmuró, buscando el verde de Harry pero no pudiendo hallarlo- ¿Estás bien? Podemos llamar un médico, si necesitas.

Harry negó, jugando con sus dedos sobre la mesa. Hizo una fina línea con sus labios, Louis lo vió morderlos. 

-Yo...no gracias Louis- dijo, mirando a a cualquier lado. El alfa no entendía el aroma que éste soltaba, era una mezcla de cosas.

-Si necesitas, solamente hace falta que me lo digas ¿Si?- lo vió asentir apenas- Y Harry, quería pedirte perdón...

-No- lo cortó- No, perdón yo. Entiendo que tengas una omega esperando- Louis frunció el seño, parándose de su lugar. Harry intentó no achicarse en su lugar- Si te parece bien, ahora mismo me voy a ir...

-¡No, Harry!- de una zancada estaba a su lado, corriendo la silla que estaba ahí- ¿Por qué te querés ir? ¿Hice algo malo?- preguntó, angustiado y Harry pudo sentir el cambio de olor al rededor del alfa.

-Es que a tu omega no le gustará que yo...

-No no, dulce omega- Louis tomó las manos grande de Harry. Éste se sorprendió pero no se alejó- Elearon no es mi omega, no lo es- aseguró. El omega frunció el seño.

-Pero ella me dijo- levantó los hombros- Si es así está bien Louis, yo puedo irme. Quizás... quizás ella se enoje.

-Escuchame Harry- susurró el chico mayor, ahora encontrando el profundo océano verde en la mirada de Harry. Ojos tristes y piel tan suave como tersa- Mi padre quiere que la marque como mi omega, y ella en un punto se ilusionó. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad, bonito omega- llevó la mano de chico hasta sus finos labios y beso con delicadeza cada nudillo. A Harry le recorrió una electricidad por todo el cuerpo- Es mi secretaria, y ya le pedí que no vuelva a decir eso porque no es así- explicó- por favor, creeme.

No había nada más que sinceridad en los ojos del alfa, y Harry lucho por no caer en ese estanque azul de agua clara. Pero, evidentemente ya estaba cayendo.

-¿Es verdad? ¿No es tu omega?- preguntó, tratando de evitar la ¿Ilusión? en sus palabras- Digo, no estaría mal. 

Louis negó con la cabeza, mirándolo. Las feromonas de tristeza iban desapareciendo y su olor se hacía más dulce.

Lo que vino después, Harry no lo pudo explicar.

Louis hizo un poco de fuerza con la mano que lo sostenía y él se dejó. Se levantó para pronto caer en el regazo del alfa. Se sorprendió un poco al principio. Se prendió del respaldo detrás con ambas manos a cada lado de los hombros del mayor, quedando a un palmo de distancia entre cada rostro. El alfa rodeó su, todavía, estrecha cintura con extrema delicadeza.

Ambos respiraron el aroma del otro. El cuerpo del alfa era fuerte bajo suyo, sus estómago estaban casi unidos como así también sus pechos. Louis lo sostuvo por la espalda baja con una manos y la otra acarició su columna, despacio.

-Es verdad- susurró, el cálido aliento sobre su piel- No es mi omega, por favor no te vayas- rogó, y no pudo evitar gemir bajito cerrando los ojos cuando el alfa enterró la cabeza en su cierto, respirando su olor con avidez.

Su omega interior se sentía desfallecer de la alegría. Corrió la cabeza para que el alfa tuviera más acceso, y pronto lo oyó y sintió gruñir bajo cuando depositó suaves besos ahi, justo en la base de su cuello dónde va la marca del lazo. Calor le recorrió todo cuerpo.

Soltaba suspiros bajitos por la calidez de los labios pegados a su piel. 

Louis saboreó su piel. Esa que se había permitido solamente una vez, el día en que lo conoció. Dentro suyo, su alfa interior estaba exaltado de felicidad porque tenía a su omega predestinado entre sus brazos, lugar de donde no debería irse nunca. Ese pensamiento lo abrumó un poco, pero no podía evitar pensar en que Harry era esa persona indicada, esa media mitad que completa tu alma, y no va a decir del miedo que sintió cuando el chico le dijo que se iría porque él tenía una omega.

Acarició con determinación sus caderas, llegando hasta su vientre y lo sintió tensarce. Lo acarició con ternura ahí, sobre la ropa mientras dejaba cortitos besos en la dulce piel del cuello. Harry lo tenía rodeado por el suyo con sus brazos.

-Lou...- jadeó bajito. Louis sonrió ante el apodo.

-Sh, está bien bebé- murmuró sobre la piel- Todo está bien- dijo, subiendo y dejando un cálido beso en la mejilla del chico.

Si quería hacer algo, debía hacerlo bien y no apurado. Harry era un hermosos ser, que se merecía lo mejor y no un arrebato.

Se miraron a los ojos. Azul y verde, verde y azul. Consumiendo las mirada. Louis siguió acariciando donde podía. Dejó un besito en la hermosa nariz del chico, y le robó un de las sonrisas más hermosa de todas. También sonrió.

Se quedaron así, un rato. Harry apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del alfa, aspirando su olor y aceptando el toque tierno del alfa. Nunca algo se había sentido tan sincero y delicado, tan dulce y espontáneo.

💌💌💌

Lo que siguió del día fue...raro. Pero, gratamente, un rato bien. No había hablado del tema, y tampoco volvió a suceder. Lo que si había eran miradas, muchas de ellas.

Harry lo descubrió a Louis viéndolo varias veces, en donde el alfa se sonrojaba y desviaba la mirada. Y así como el alfa lo pescó al menor viéndolo cuando éste estaba cocinando a la noche, y el omega se tiño de rojo automático.

Había pequeñas sonrisas acá y allá, cuando cenaron a la noche Louis le acarició la palma de la mano, rasguñando suavemente el largo de sus dedos sin dejar de verlo. Harry estaba emocionado, nunca le había pasado algo parecido a ésto ni tampoco se sintió así nunca, y le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho la atención del alfa sobre él.

Compartieron charla amena, sobre algún tema trivial. Harry no se sentía cómodo aún para contar su historia personal, y no por falta de confianza porque en éste punto Louis era la persona que más confianza le demostró en mucho tiempo, sino porque no quería que el alfa se preocupara y cargara con sus problemas y su vida.

Harry supo lo mucho que al alfa le gusta su trabajo, le contó de su amistad con Zayn y Niall, de sus noches de salida en su juventud. El omega rió con fuerza, cuando Louis le contó que se habían caído de una bicicleta para tres personas y terminaron en la comisaría porque Niall se le ocurrió robar una botella de whisky en uno de sus viajes.

El siguiente día, Harry se despertó estando solo. Louis le dejó una nota en el living, donde le indicaba que había tenido que ir a trabajar más temprano ese día, y que volvería tarde porque era un día importante en la empresa y había mucho que hacer. También le dejó dinero en efectivo y las llaves con la tarjeta de entrada, para que si necesitaba salir por algo lo hiciera sin problemas, pero le recomendó no ir muy lejos para no perderse. Le dejó adosado su número de móvil por si necesitaba algo o sucedía algo, en el departamento hay línea fija.

Harry había perdido su celular, cuando hace unos días Nick se lo rompió antes de desaparecer en esa fría mañana.

El omega tenía todo dentro, había mucha comida y el calor era genial. Estaba a gusto, pero le gustaría ver un poco a los alrededores. Así que decidió colocarse la ropa que Louis le regaló, junto con un buzo y el tapado, saliendo después del almuerzo.

Tomó las llaves y algo de dinero por las dudas, sólo iría a dar unas vueltas y comprar algo para la merienda, puesto que ya era la siesta y Louis no tardaría en venir.

El día paso rápido para el alfa de ojos azules. Reunión tras reunión, videoconferencia y más llamados.

Almorzó con Niall. Louis le contó con detalle el encuentro que había tenía con Harry, y que ahora estaba viviendo en su departamento y que él estaba evitando ir a su casa. El beta se sorprendió. Su alfa amigo no era de hacer eso.

-¿Estás seguro de ésto Lou?- le había preguntado- Digo, entiendo lo que sientes pero ¿no es un tanto apresurado?

-¿Acaso no son ustedes los que dicen que ya estoy grande?- inquirió- ¿Que tengo que hallar un omega y sentar cabeza?- dijo, levantándose de la mesa donde estaban.

-¡Pero no así!- exclamó- No para que lleves el primer omega que encuentres a tu casa.

Louis gruñó nada alegre con lo que su amigo decía. Colocó dinero sobre la mesa e ignoró los llamados del rubio. 

Para cuando llegó al penthouse, horas después, lo único que quería hacer era aspirar el aroma del omega. Había tenido un día largo, y complicado. Muchos alfas prepotentes y solucionar problemas y problemas.

Pero cuando llegó, frunció el ceño al no sentir el aroma del omega en el lugar. Entro, y lo llamó por lo alto. Harry no respondió, y por un momento se preocupó.

Buscó la nota que él mismo había dejado a la mañana temprano, y se encontró con otra dónde anunciaba que iría a rondar el vecindario y que vendría por la tarde. Se quedó más tranquilo, pero no tanto. Harry no conocía ese lugar y no quería que le sucediera algo.

Pero no. No podía ponerse así, debía eliminar ese sentimiento de pocesividad que le nacía no sabe de dónde. Él no es así, y Harry puede hacer lo que quisiera porque es una persona libre. Sólo temía por él.

Decidió ir a acostarse. Estaba muy cansado.

Se quitó el traje gris que llevaba puesto, los zapatos y los acomodó en sus respectivos lugares. Se colocó algo más cómodo, pero con el torso desnudo. Le gusta dormir así, más cómodo y libre.

Se subió a la cama, y se cubrió con el edredón. Suspiró con gusto, todo era muy suave y el frío de la tela contrastaba con su cuerpo.

Se durmió, no sabe cuánto tiempo pasó pero se despertó por un pequeño movimiento. 

No entendía absolutamente nada, pero lo primero que sintió fue el aroma del omega que vivía en su casa.

-¿Lou?- le oyó preguntar. Abrió bien los ojos, estaba todo oscuro.

-¿Hazz?- era la primera vez que usaba ese apodo, pero le salió de adentro- ¿Estás bien?- el omega no contestó. Al menos no con palabras. Sintió su aroma un tanto alterado.

-¿Puedo...puedo acostarme a tu lado?- su voz temblaba. Harry estaba parado al lado suyo, rápidamente se movió dándole lugar al omega para que se acostara sobre donde él estaba durmiendo.

-Vení, hermoso omega- su voz era pastosa. A Harry le gustaba en demasía cuando el alfa le hablaba así, dulce y tierno, haciéndole sentir especial. El colchón se hundió un poco con el peso del chico, y cuando estuvo tendido a su lado lo cubrió con las mantas- Vení, vení bebé ¿Estás bien?- volvió a preguntar.

-¿Me podés abrazar?- preguntó en cambio. Louis no dudó. Tiro del cuerpo del menor, y éste se apoyó en su torso desnudo. Lo sintió temblar.

Se quedaron así unos momentos, Louis abrazando al chico contra su pecho, y éste tenía escondido el rostro en su piel. Lo sintió respirar varias veces mientras su brazo pasaba por el abdomen del alfa.

Louis dejaba besitos en su cabello, mientras acariciaba su espalda para lograr tranquilizarlo.

-¿Me querés contar que sucedió?- habló en un susurró tan íntimo, que parecían ellos solos en el mundo.

Lo oyó suspirar, y sintió su valiendo aliento en su piel.

-Lo ví Lou- murmuró.

-¿A quién Hazza?- preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. Enterró sus dedos en el largo cabello del chico, y casi que éste ronroneó.

-Al que era mi alfa- habló bajito, Louis se tensó- Nick, el alfa que era mi dueño- su voz quebrada- No quiero que me lleve Lou. Por favor, no quiero que me vuelva a llevar- rogó.

A Louis se le detuvo el corazón con esas palabras. Sabía que algo había detrás del lugar donde lo conoció al Omega y de ese alfa que había visto que le hablaba. Algo Harry le contó sobre el tal Nick pero no mucho, y él no quería presionar.

-Nadie te va a llevar, Harry- prometió- nadie te va a alejar de mi mientras no te quieras ir ¿Si?- Harry asintió, acercándose más al cálido cuerpo del mayor. Louis dejó un beso en la mejilla salada del chico- Dormí un rato bebé, yo estoy acá y nada te va a pasar.

Lo sintió asentir en silencio y en la oscuridad. Minutos después, lo sintió tranquilo y su olor volvía a ser el mismo de siempre. Ese que lo tenía loco desde el primer momento.

El rizado se durmió en sus brazos, pero Louis no pudo hacerlo. Tenía un nudo en su garganta. Debía proteger a Harry de cualquiera que quisiera hacerle daño.

Debía proteger a su omega.


	8. Capítulo 7

Después de esa noche, todo se había vuelto un poco más...íntimo. Y extrañamente se sentía tan bien, correcto y familiar que descolocaba a ambos por momentos.

Dos días pasaron luego de eso, y Harry la segunda noche volvió a presentarse en la habitación de alfa haciendo la misma pregunta. La tercera, cuando Harry iba para su propia habitación Louis lo tomó por la cintura desde atrás con suavidad y lo invitó a dormir con él.

Ahora estaban ahí, bajo la misma colcha compartiendo calor corporal. Luz tenue entraba desde el pasillo, en una fina línea que no llegaba hasta donde estaban ellos.

Frente a frente estaban, mirándose. Harry, a pesar de ser más alto que el alfa, se sentía completamente pequeño ante las caricias del mayor. Louis le estaba tocando con delicadeza la cara, arrastrando las yemas de sus dedos por su suave piel, haciendo pequeños círculos mientras estés suspiraba bajito.

El ambiente era tranquilo, relajado. El dulce aroma de Harry inundaba los sentidos de alfa, y le gustaba. Le gustaba tanto, que respiraba con fuerza para sentirlo por completo. Su piel picaba en cada inspiración, embebiéndose del omega. 

Harry acariciaba el brazo desnudo del alfa, mientras mojaba sus labios con su lengua.

–Sos el omega más hermoso de todos– susurró el alfa, a penas. Cómo en un secreto en entre ambos– Harry, tu aroma es tan delicioso.

Harry agradeció que no hubiera luz, porque estaba colorado hasta más no poder.

–G-gracias Lou– murmuró, aceptando la caricia en su cuello. Ronroneó– Y vos el alfa más bueno que conocí nunca, el mejor. Me gusta estar con vos, así– aseguró, con voz temblorosa.

Éstos días, durmiendo en los brazos fuertes de alfa, con su nariz enterrada en el pecho y amaneciendo abrazos e impregnado del aroma del otro les hizo darse cuenta a ambos que había algo más. Que no eran simple conocidos compartiendo un lugar y un espacio. Había algo más ahí, latente y que ninguno se animaba a decir por miedo a la reacción del otro.

–¿En serio?– el pecho del alfa se hinchó de orgullo al oír eso del omega. De su omega, Louis estaba seguro de eso– ¿El mejor?– preguntó, con ilusión. Harry asintió, riendo a penas, avergonzado– Nunca me dijiste eso Hazz, y a mí también me gusta estar con vos, acá y así– confesó, recorriendo el hombro del chico hasta llegar a su mano y así entrelazar sus dedos.

–Si– asintió– El mejor. Nunca nadie me brindó tanto sin pedirme nada a cambio...nada de...de sexo– se encogió de hombros– Todos los alfas en mi vida me han buscado por eso, no se dar otra cosa– admitió, con la voz tomada.

–No no, no digas eso dulce omega. Por favor– se acercó más al chico, cada que lo sentía triste su intento le incitaba a estar más cerca, todo lo que podía. Temía que en un futuro cercano no pudiera estar alejado del hermoso rizado– Estoy seguro que tenés mucho para dar, bonito– Harry también se acercó, estando a un palmo de distancia.

–¿Eso crees?– preguntó, con el corazón acelerado por la cercanía, el calor del alfa y su fuerte y conocido aroma.

–Por supuesto que sí– aseguró– Yo siempre te voy a respetar, siempre. Y si hasta ahora no hice nada es porque te tengo respeto y quiero que te sientas cómodo alrededor mío, y no que creas que quiero algo a cambio.

La respiración se le cortó al omega. La misma de Louis le acariciaba el rostro, con aroma a café y menta.

–¿Ehm...te.. te contenes?– consultó, un poco aturdido por la confesión del mayor– Digo, si yo quisiera...

–Si quisieras te daría todo Hazza. Me gustas, omega. Me gusta tu compañía, tu aroma, que estés conmigo en la cama y compartamos calor, todo me gusta– confesó, mareado por el exquisito aroma que él omega soltaba– Desde el primer día que te vi. Cuando chocamos en la puerta del baño en...en aquel lugar– un escalofríos le recorrió el cuerpo a Harry de acordarse del burdel.

Quería llorar. Nadie nunca le había dicho esas cosas y el embarazo lo tenía muy emocional últimamente. Si. Era el embarazo. No, no era que éste alfa le movía el piso como nunca nadie antes.

–Lou– gimió bajito, cerrando los ojos. Le picaba la nariz.

–No Hazz, no llores– se apresuró a decir el mayor– no llores, perdón. Soy un estúpido, no debí. Sentí, pero-

–Yo también s-siento cosas, Louis– lo cortó, con la voz chiquita– Es que nadie nunca me dijo esas cosas y no sé...

–Sh chiquito, está bien, está bien– lo rodeó con las manos por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, las frentes se pegaron y las piernas se enlazaron.

Quedaron con las respiración agitada, Louis le besó la frente. Bajó. Le besó el ceño, suave. Un párpado cerrado, después el otro. Un pómulo, la nariz. Rozaba la piel del omega con sus labios apenas entreabiertos, Harry se sentía morir.

Si. Si. Quería ésto. Lo quería tan mal.

Siguió bajando. Besó una comisura y luego la otra, pasando por encima de los labios del omega y respirando encima, tocando a penas. Estaban entreabiertos.

–Por... favor– rogó el chico. Louis sonrió.

Con una mano justo en la nuca, acariciando la tersa piel cedió ante las ganas que también lo consumían.

Lo besó.

Sus labios se amoldaron a la perfección con los del omega. Los finos suyos y los gruesos de Harry. Sus narices chocaron cuando movieron el rostro, un gemido bajito fue tragado por el alfa.

Harry abrió su boca, gracias a la legua del alfa que pedía paso acariciando sus labios. El sabor dulce del menor explotó en su boca, cuando ambas lenguas se encontraron por primera vez y todo se sintió tan en su lugar, tan perfecto y correcto.

Dentro suyo, el alfa y el omega aullaban de felicidad, por fin su lado instintivo estaba ganando la batalla al racional.

Louis sintió el cuerpo cálido del omega pegado al suyo, y las manos del chico una en su pecho y la otra en su cuello.

Siguieron besándose, hasta que el aire les faltó a ambos. Jadearon cuando se separaron a penas, pero seguían tan cerca que sus respiración les llegaban al otro. 

Sonrieron nerviosos.

El corazón de ambos bombeaba sangre como si hubieran corrido una maratón. Una que ganaron por amplia diferencia.

Seguian pegados, acariciándose despacito.

Harry miró a los ojos del alfa, estaba nervioso. Louis no decía nada, solo lo miraba con una media sonrisa y respirando agitado. Empezó a preocuparse ¿Qué si se arrepentía? Le iba a doler, pero mejor que le diga ahora. Bajó la mirada, y su olor lo delató.

–Hey, hey. Hazz, bonito– lo llamó, levantando el rostro del menor con un dedo. Lo miró, con sus ojos zafiros profundos y volvió dejarle un beso sobre los labios, después otro y otro. Chiquitos. Sus labios hacían ruidito cuando se separaban– No pienses que no me gustó, porque no es así. Me encantó, tus labios son la gloria Harry. Tengo miedo de seguir y no poder parar– rió y el omega también.

El nombrado se mordió los labios hinchados, sonriente.

–Me gustó mucho también Louis– se acomodó entre los brazos de alfa, suspiró. Su lado racional e instintivo estaban de acuerdo, ese era el lugar donde debía estar. 

En los brazos de su alfa. Ya no tenía dudas de eso, no podía luchar contra ésto que venía sintiendo desde el momento en que lo conoció.

Louis le besó la cabeza, y se acomodó. Suspiró tranquilo, teniendo a su omega en los brazos.

Pero quería hacer las cosas bien, quería ir despacio con Harry y que todo se de natural, como ésto que sucedió ahora. Hizo un esfuerzo para ignorar a su alfa que rogaba por tomarlo en ese momento, hacerlo suyo y marcarlo para siempre. Para que todo alfa que lo viera supiera que ese hermoso omega lo quería a él y solo a él.

Le sorprendió sus pensamientos posesivos. No era así, pero Harry producía todo eso en él.

Louis dejó que Harry durmiera. 

El último pensamiento que tuvo en menor fue Louis, y sus labios. Louis y el bebé que crecía en su vientre. Debía hablarle, no quería mentirle y no tenía mucho tiempo. Pronto se le notaría y podría lidiar con un alfa enojado, eso no era bueno. Si. 

Mañana mismo encontraría el momento de decirle.

Era tarde y el otro día era domingo así que podían quedarse hasta tarde. Va, él podía pensó Louis.

Pero había algo que apretaba su pecho y le quería hacer gruñir profundo de sólo pensar y era el como vió a Harry la primer noche, hace tres atrás, cuando le pidió dormír con él. Lo había sentido tenso, nervios y con miedo. La feromonas que soltaba le preocuparon en demasía, y lo primero que intento fue brindarle tranquilidad y estabilidad, para que se sintiera mejor, luego de minutos cuerpo a cuerpo, el omega habló.

–¿Estás más tranquilo, Harry?– susurró el alfa. El omega había llegado a su cama, pidiendo ser arropado cual bebé. Louis no sé negó en absoluto.

–Si, mejor– habló bajito, sin levantar la vista. Ahora, ahí así sentía un poco de vergüenza en cómo se tiró a los brazos de alfa para que éste lo consolara.

Hubo silencio un par de minutos más, en donde no había otro sonido aparte del de sus respiraciones.

–¿Lo viste a...– no sabía si debía preguntar o no, si Harry querría hablar de eso ahora que estaba más tranquilo.

El ambiente era calmo, silencioso y oscuro. Solo estaban en ellos y a lo lejos se escuchaba alguna sirena perdida entre las calles. 

Harry se acomodó más cerca.

–Lo ví a Nick– empezó, hablando despacio– Ésta tarde quise salir a caminar un poco, como habías sugerido y lo ví cerca de acá.

El día era bastante frío, y Harry surcaba las calles londinense en ese barrio tan bonito y de edificios muy grandes.

Hacía casi un par de horas que había salido del penthouse de Louis. Traía algo de dinero en su bolsillo, así que al pasar por una panadería y ver los deliciosos cupcakes en vidriera no pudo evitar tentarce con ellos.

Entro y una amable beta lo atendió. Pidió dos con crema de limón y otros dos de caramelos. Era para compartir con el alfa al llegar a la casa, y también compro unas galletitas de vainillas con distintas formitas porque le estaba dando hambre.

Volvió, viendo la entrada a un gran shopping decidió mirar un poco los negocios que ahí había.

Tienda departamentales, de ropa y calzados, perfumes, comida y tecnología, el lugar estaba lleno de ellos. Paseó, mirando acá y allá, imaginadose por algunos momentos de la mano de Louis recorriendo esos lugares, con varios pequeños corriendo por delante, y él con una bella marca en su cuello.

Miró con ilusión varias parejas enlazadas caminar su lado.

Sacudió la cabeza. Eso solo sucedía en los cuentos para pequeños omegas. El sabía que eso no sucedía en la realidad, y menos a personas como él.

Decidió volver, cuando el sol ya estaba poniéndose. Tenía anotado la dirección de Louis y también su número, por las dudas de no perderse. Salió del lugar e intentó acordarse el camino por donde había venido.

Se había comido la bolsita entera de galletas y ahora tenía hambre, de nuevo. A ese paso iba a terminar con una panza muy grande.

Caminó, con sus cupcakes en mano en una hermosa bolsa de papel celeste pastel. Iba mirando las calles y las direcciones, ya le faltaba solamente dos cuadras según la numeración.

A su alrededor caminaban cientos de alfas, omegas y betas, y nadie le prestaba atención.

Cuando llegó a una esquina, se quedó perplejo. Se acercó a la vidriera de una tienda musical. Había ciertos de instrumentos y cosas relacionadas. A la vista había una guitarra electrónica, de color cereza y otra negra. A lo lejos, pudo ver un hermoso e imponente piano, sonrió. Recordó cuando era chico, y su mamá, Anne, le enseñaba a él y a su hermana Gemma a tocarlo.

Fueron tiempos hermosos que no volverían.

Las extrañaba horrores, y no sabía dónde podrían estar.

Se quedó un par de minutos ahí, contemplando. Una brisa le llegó hasta él, y no fue el frío de ella lo que le erizó la piel.

Fue el aroma bien conocido el que le comió las entrañas. Giró la cabeza, con el terror hecho de él.

Ahí estaba. Solo a unos metros.

Nick Grimshaw. 

Su alfa. El alfa que se adueñó de él antes de cumplir los 16 años, cuando su padre lo vendió por haber presentado como omega en su primer celo. Quien le había quitado la inocencia y su ser, alquilando su cuerpo al mejor postor sin importarle su sufrimiento.

Estaba ahí. Con una omega que él conocía. Era Laura, la última adquisición del alfa. Jóven. Recién presentada como omega, con piernas largas, ojos avellanas y cabellos rubio, largo por la espalda.

Se estaban subiendo a un auto. ¿Qué hacían por esa zona? A él nunca lo trajo a éste lugar ¿Será que la llevo a trabajar en algunos de esos edificios con clientes privados? Rogó que no lo viera, que no percibiera su aroma personal, ese que tanto le decía que le gustaba.

Hielo bajaba por su columna vertebral. Trató de esconderse entre la gente.

Los vió marcharse segundos después, pero estaba seguro de que él se había quedado congelado en ese lugar un largo rato.

Debía volver. Tenía que volver, no quería que lo llevara de nuevo. Fueron años horribles y ahora experimentaba por primera vez la libertad.

Un solo pensamiento se le cruzaba por la mente; Louis.

–¿Tu padre te entregó a él cuando todavía no cumplías lo 16 años?– preguntó sorprendido Louis, todavía ambos en la oscuridad.

Harry asintió.

–Mi hermana mayor presentó como alfa, y el esperaba que yo hiciera lo mismo– recordó– dijo- dijo que un hijo omega era una vergüenza para la familia, e hizo negocio con Nick. Nunca más ví a mi mamá ni mi hermana– sollozó.

Louis tenía la garganta seca. Quería buscar y matar, saciar la sed de venganza por haber ultrajado un ser tan puro como lo era Harry.

Lo arrulló, hasta que el omega se volvió a calmar. No preguntó más nada, era mucha información y de seguro el chico sufría cada vez que recordaba lo sucedido.

Durmieron juntos, abrazados. Louis protegiendo con su cuerpo el de Harry. Nadie le haría daño mientras estuviera con él.

Suspiró. Recordar lo que le había contado Harry todavía le escocía la garganta.

Decidió que era hora de dormir, no iba a perturbar el sueño del chico con las preocupaciones. Más adelante vería que hacer para poder ayudar a Harry, más allá de no dejar que nadie lo llevara de su lado.

°•°•°

Era la mañana, el sol filtraba entre las nubes de Londres. El cielo encapotado, la llovizna de siempre. Al menos no había nieve ese día.

Louis se despertó con el insistente sonido de un teléfono. Estaba tapado hasta el pecho, con una suave respiración ahí. Sonrió.

Harry estaba escondido en su cuello, con la cara para abajo. Le hacía cosquillas cada que respiraba.

El teléfono y dejó de sonar y bufó. Justo que quería dormir hasta más tarde ese día. Se volvió a acomodar. El omega hizo lo mismo, gimiendo bajito entre sueños. 

Era realmente hermoso. Su cabello chocolate largo, su rostro sobre su piel, la palma sobre su abdomen y la pierna metida entre la suya. Harry era un desastre divino.

Recordó lo que le había dicho el menor. El día de mañana, lunes, era el cumpleaños del omega y Louis quería prepararle algo especial.

Maldijo de nuevo. Un mensaje había entrado a su celular.

Como pudo se estiró, lo tomó. Harry se dió vuelta, dejando a la vista parte de su espalda y cintura al levantar la remera de dormir. Remera que era suya. Le encantaba verlo con su ropa, le generaba algo nuevo y emocionante.

Abrió la aplicación. Un mensaje de su mamá.

Madre

Louis William  
09:05pm  
Estoy abajo, en la puerta de tu departamento  
09:05pm  
Más te vale que me abras la puerta, llevo llamandote un buen rato  
09:06pm

Volvió a maldecir. Miró a Harry dormir a sus anchas.

Su madre, Jay Tomlinson estaba abajo.


	9. Capítulo 8

Decidió no contestarle a su mamá. Sabía que la omega no se iría hasta que le abriera la puerta, así que no le queda otra que levantarse y hacerlo.

Volvió a mirar al chico a su lado. Sonrió inconciente, el aroma dulce del omega estaba impregnando en toda la habitación, en su cama, en sus sábanas y colchas, hasta en su propio cuerpo y no podía estar más de acuerdo con eso.

Vió, la cabellera chocolate revuelta contrastar con lo blanco de la almohada, tenía la espalda descubierta. Resistió el impulso de hundir su nariz en el cuello del menor, ahora tenía que atender a Jay.

Se levantó, escuchando un pequeño quejido del chico. Éste se dió vuelta, estirando sus brazos al aire y bostezando. Sus ojitos verdes esmeraldas a penas se abrieron por la claridad del día. Se restregó.

Louis se mordió el labio. Harry recién levantado era el desastre más hermoso que había visto.

Su aroma el más dulce, y el que lo hacía perder mentalmente. Estaba cayendo tan profundo con éste omega.

Suspiró.

-Buen día, dormilón- Susurró el mayor. Harry sonrió.

-Buen día, Lou- murmuró- ¿Qué horas es?- preguntó, con voz pastosa y adormilada. Le pesaban los ojos y sentía el cuerpo relajado y pesado, había dormido de lo mejor.

Tal como lo venía haciendo las últimas tres noches y es que el pecho del alfa es la mejor almohada. No iba a admitir eso en voz alta, por supuesto que no.

-Son pasadas las 9, Hazz- también tenía la voz adormilada, y por un momento se perdió en los orbes verdes brillantes- Cierto- murmuró, recordando- Hay que levantarse, chiquito- le acarició el desordenado cabello.

Luego se puso de pie. Estaba con shorts de deportes y sin remera. Se estiró.

-¿Un ratito más? ¿Puede ser?- hablo, haciendo un puchero inconciente.

-Es que...es que vino alguien- susurró y justo en ese instante volvió a sonar el timbre. Harry se sentó de repente, un poco de miedo corriendo por sus venas. Louis se dió cuenta- No, no Hazz no tengas miedo. Es solamente mi madre- dijo, acercándose por el otro lado y colocándose a la altura del menor, le tomó del mentón con delicadeza- No hay nada de que preocuparse.

-¿Cómo no, Louis?- susurró apenado, mirando el profundo océano que tenía por ojos el alfa- Es tu mamá ¿Qué va a decir de mi? Acá. ¿Si quiere que me vaya? O me echa a la- Louis lo corto con un suave beso en los labios. El omega gimió bajito y se relajó bajo el suave tacto del mayor.

-Sh, no te preocupes lindo omega- lo calmó- Nadie te va a echar a ningún lado, mi madre es la omega más buena que puede haber además, ésta es mi casa- sentenció. Beso la frente del chico- Voy a cambiarme. Si no querés, podes quedarte en la cama yo la atiendo o si querés, podés venir a desayunar con nosotros- Harry contempló lo primero, pero cuando mencionó desayuno su pancita gruñó, tenía mucha hambre- Voy a pedir que nos suban Waffles con chocolate, y frutas rojas, jugo y algún bollito de banana.

-Sos malo- dijo el omega. Louis tipo porque parecía un chico- Sabes que los Waffles me gustan- y ya se estaba levantando. El alfa sonrió.

-Bueno, hace tiempo si querés. Voy al baño y a atender a mi madre, cuando quieras salí ¿Si?- Harry sonrió, y se tiró en la cama de nuevo. Louis sonrió, complacido.

Harry vió al alfa correr al baño, notó su fuerte y marcada espalda, así como también los hoyitos encima de su tracero. Se mordió el labio, Louis era hermoso de pies a cabezas.

🎇

Louis se acercó al intercomunicador y apretó la tecla para que si madre pudiera subir. Llamó a la recepción del edificio, donde había un restaurant y pidió el desayuno que le había prometido al omega.

Louis estaba igualmente nervioso. Se imaginaba el por qué de su visita y es que desde el día en que Harry está viviendo con él, ahí, dejó de ir a su casa familiar y no se había comunicado con su madre desde entonces, pero es que todo lo que venía sucediendo era bastante, y se le fue de la mente.

Antes de poder reaccionar, Jay estaba golpeando la puerta de entrada. El alfa se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada y tomó aire antes de abrirla. Lo sacó por la boca.

-¡Louis William Tomlinson!- cerró lo ojos cuando la omega pasó a paso rápido- ¿Me explicas por qué mi hijo desapareció sin decir nada?- preguntó la mujer, dejando su bolso en la silla y dándose vuelta a mirar a su hijo.

-Mamá, por favor- se acercó a la mujer- No grites, estoy bien. Mirá- alzó los brazos y dió una vueltita, Jay lo miró con el ceño fruncido, como tratando de ver más allá de la mirada azul de su hijo- Está todo bien- abrazó a la omega. Ella con gusto aceptó el gesto, abrazando al que siempre iba a ser su chiquito y aspirando su aroma personal.

Se separó. Lo miró interrogativa.

-Estas con alguien- sentenció. Louis se mordió la lengua. El aroma a Harry estaba impregnado en todo el lugar, la mujer miro hacia todos lados, olfateando- Acá hay una omega.

Louis cerró lo ojos. No podía ocultar a Harry y tampoco esa era su idea.

-Si, si estoy con un omega, mamá- comentó, rascándose la barbilla con rastro de barba- Está acá, pero no es lo que...

-¡Un omega!- gritó la mujer, y se acercó a abrazar a su hijo- Estás saliendo con un omega, mi hijo...mi bebé tiene pareja- susurró, aferrada al alfa. Éste sonrió.

Todos en la familia estaban pendiente de eso. De que Louis no tenía pareja y que, según ellos, iba siendo hora de que siente cabeza.

-Ma, por favor...no- pidió. La mujer se separó de su hijo, cuando un aroma dulce se hizo presente. Aún más fuerte.

Harry entraba al living, con las manos escondidas en su bolsillo trasero. Louis lo miró, tenía su hermosos cabello peinado, con enormes bucles naturales, los labios rojos como si se hubiera estado mordiendo, tenía una remera grande y estaba descalzo. El alfa no podía pedir una postal más linda.

El omega se sentía nervioso. Desde dentro de la habitación olió a la mujer. Su aroma era suave y dulzón.

Jay lo evaluó un momento, para luego sonreír grande. Sus ojos lo miraban con avidez. Se le llenaron de lágrimas, y Harry no entendía.

-Hola- Susurró el chico, apenado.

Louis se adelantó a presentarlos.

-Mamá, él es Harry- le dijo a su madre- Hazz, ella es mi madre. Jay- la presentó.

Jay se acercó rápido al menor, y éste no se espero el abrazo que le brindó. Por un instante se quedó paralizado para luego corresponder.

-Que bonito sos, Harry- halagó la mujer. Harry se puso colorado- Tu omega es muy hermoso Lou- le dijo a su hijo.

Ambos se atragantaron al escuchar esas palabras. El corazón de Harry latía con fuerza con esas palabras.

Evidentemente Jay se estaba haciendo una idea errónea. Él no era el omega de Louis. No. No lo era.

¿O si? No sabía, nada estaba claro, solo compartieron cama y un par de besos, nada más. No hay nada más que eso, o eso quiere creer.

-Mamá por favor, no es- no pudo continuar.

-No sabía que tenías omega hijo- se apuró a decir- Hacen un hermosa pareja con mi bebé Lou- murmuró la omega, emocionada.

-Mamá- se acercó a la mujer- Me lo vas a terminar espantando- la retó, hablando entre dientes. Harry no pudo evitar reír ante eso. Jay se puso colorada.

La omega ajustó la vista sobre el chico. Lo miró unos segundo, llegando hasta ella el aroma fuerte y dulce del chico, pero ahí había algo más. Tantos años no serían en vano...

Harry sintió la mirada de la mujer sobre él, e instintivamente llevó una mano hacia su vientre. Jay abrió la boca, grande, así como los ojos.

Louis miraba el intercambio silencioso entre los omegas.

-Harry- habló despacio Jay- ¿Harry... estás en...- se quedó callada, cuando vió los ojos llenos de lágrimas del chico.

Louis se alarmó. Había algo que no estaba entendiendo. Sintió el aroma sobrevolar en el aire. Miró al omega, estaba a punto de romper en llanto, miedo salía de él inundando toda la habitación. Se acercó apresurado hasta el chico y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos. Harry estaba duro como una piedra, no pudo corresponder el abrazo del alfa.

No podía crees que la mamá de Louis se dió cuenta, y él tenía planeado decirle ese día que estaba en cinta, que estaba embarazado.

Empezó a sollozar. Louis lo abrazaba con fuerza y le susurraba palabras para calmarlo, pero él no escuchaba nada. Sentía que se caía todo.

Zafó del cuerpo del mayor, dirigiéndose a paso apresurado a la habitación de huéspedes la que ahora era "suya."

Louis se quedó perdido. No sabía que había sucedido, cómo todo se cayó en solo un segundo sin siquiera haber cruzado palabras, prácticamente.

Giró. Tenía los ojos rojos. Miró evaluativo a su madre.

-Lou- lo llamó, calmada.

-¿Qué pasó?- habló serio. Quería entender.

-Louis- la Omega se acercó a su hijo. Louis no se alejó- Lou. ¿No sentiste algo...distinto en el aroma de Harry?

Louis se quedó en su lugar, pensando. ¿Cómo algo distinto en su aroma? Harry tenía el mismo aroma desde el día en que lo conoció, nada había cambiado.

-¿A qué te referís?- inquirió. Su alfa interior rugía por la necesidad de correr en busca del omega, calmarlo. Marcarlo con su aroma y que se tranquilice. Se movía inquieto dentro suyo, exigiendo salir de ahí y buscar a Harry.

-Amor...Lou- debía decirle- Harry...el chico está embarazado. Está esperando un cachorro ¿No te habías dado cuenta?

🎇

Harry sollozaba. No era ésta la forma en que quería contarle a Louis de su embarazo ¿Qué haría ahora? Louis no tenía porque aceptarlo y más habiéndole ocultado algo tan importante.

Ahora, que él estaba sintiendo cosas que nunca antes por un alfa. Ahora, que se sentía seguro como jamás lo hizo con alguien. Ahora, que su omega estaba aceptado que Louis era su alfa predestinado. Esa alma que dice completa la mitad tuya, pero ésto cambiaba todo.

Ni siquiera le importaba irse en ese momento, no podría aguantar que Louis se enojara con él por más que lo corriera de su casa. Le importaba mucho el alfa, y le dolía pensar que estaría enojado con él. No. El único que siempre lo trato con delicadeza y dulzura, no podía soportar...

Quizás sería mejor irse. Si, irse antes de experimentar la ira del alfa. No. No quiere pasar por eso, fueron muchas las veces que su piel quedaban marcadas por alfas en ese estado y por más que si inconciente le decía que Louis no era así, no quería arriesgarse. No quería hacerlo.

Se levantó de la cama, donde estaba sentado. Tomó una bolsita negra y se dirigió al armario, donde tenía lo poco o mucho que Louis le regaló. Tomó el sacon que Louis le dió el primer día, lo colocó sobre la cama.

Sacó las remeras y buzos, para empezar a doblarlas, mientras sollozaba. Lágrimas zurcaba su bello rostro, miedo y decepción en su corazón.

Se exaltó, cuando la puerta de la habitación fue abierta con cuidado. El aroma al alfa se hizo presente. No pudo mirarlo. Sus manos blancas temblaban, su labio inferior también mientras era mordido con fuerza.

-Hazz- susurró el alfa. Harry sollozó con más fuerza, enseguida tenía a Louis a su lado- Hazz, Hazz, bonito ¿Que estás haciendo? ¿Por qué guardas todas tus cosas?- preguntó, conpunjido 

Harry desprendía olor a tristeza. Louis se quería morir ahí mismo. Lo abrazo, y el omega se dejó hacer. El alfa lo acarició. Lo mimo, con su toque en la espalda, de arriba a abajo.

-P-porque s-si- soltaba pequeños hipidos- Por-porque m-me tengo que ir- lloró. Louis maldijo por lo bajo.

-¿A dónde?- preguntó rápido- ¿Por qué Harry? ¿Por qué te querés ir?- también sentía un nudo en la garganta, y dolor en el cuerpo.

Harry se separó, sus ojos eran una laguna de estanque verde, llena de agua cristalina. Tembló en sus respiraciones, no pudiendo hablar. Esperó.

-Porque... porque estoy- sollozó, Louis esperó- Y y-yo no pude, no pude decir-decirte Lou, perdón, perdón- el alfa tenía el alma por el piso.

Arrastró al omega con él hasta la cama. Se sentó y Harry hizo lo mismo, con cada pierna a un costado del alfa.

El timbre sonó en ese momento. Harry se asustó.

-Sh chiquito- murmuró, acunando el rostro del menor- debe ser el desayuno. No importa, más tarde lo atiendo- Harry asintió, sin mirar al alfa- Por favor ¿Me podés mirar?- rogó- Dale, dejame ver lo lindo de tus ojitos- le susurró, Harry tembló con lo suave de su voz. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con el mar calmo en los ojos del alfa- Eso es, así...sos hermosos. El omega más hermoso- lo halagó. Harry se sonrojó- No hay nada porqué pedir perdón.

-¿No estás...molesto?- preguntó, con la duda en su voz. Louis lo miró ninos segundo. Después, bajó las manos que sostenían su rostro hasta el vientre a penas marcado del omega. No tuvo miedo.

-¿Cómo podría?- se encogió de hombros, colando sus manos debajo de la remera y sintiendo la piel calida- Me sorprende, si. No te voy a mentir, pero molestarme o enojarme, jamás- puntualizó, haciendo leves caricias ahí. Harry se sentía morir en cualquier momento- Me hubiese gustado que me lo cuentes, pero entiendo tus razones. Las entiendo perfectamente Harry.

-¿En serio?- preguntó, esperanzado. Se acomodó más sobre el alfa. Louis lo sostuvo por la espalda baja. Aspiró el aroma del omega. Volvía a ser más dulce, y tranquilo. Lo miró a los ojos, asintiendo- Yo-yo iba a contarte. Hoy iba a hacerlo, pero tú mamá se adelantó- dijo, cabizbajo.

-Bueno, eso no importa ya- dijo y Harry lo miró- Lo importante acá es que vos y éste pequeñito- sobó la piel del chico- Estén bien, así que quiero que mañana mismo vayamos a un médico o si preferís, que venga uno acá. No importa, quiero saber que todo está bien.

-¿No vas a querer que...que me vaya?- Louis lo miró, con el ceño fruncido- Es que...yo...yo no sé de quién es mi bebé. No sé quién es el padre, hubieron varios alfas en celo en ese tiempo.

Louis evitó con todas sus fuerzas soltar un gruñido. Pensar en todo lo que tuvo que pasar éste hermoso chico y cómo había alfas que podían saciar su celo de esa manera. 

-Está bien Hazza, está bien- lo tranquilizó- Eso no es lo importante ahora.

-Si, pero no tenés por qué hacerte cargo de nosotros Lou- la tristeza volvía rápidamente. Estaba demasiado emocional- No tenés obligación de hacerlo, y nos estás dando tanto.

Louis lo calló, colocando un dedo en los labios de chico. Le dejó un besito en la nariz.

-Lo hago porque quiero- le aclaró- lo hago porque me gusta. Porque vos me gustas Harry- el chico se puso más colorado todavía- Mucho. No importa si hay un cachorro de por medio, dos o tres. No importa...a mí me gustaría...me gustaría hacerme cargo de ustedes- confesó.

Harry se quedó congelado. Ni en sus mejores sueños se imaginó que Louis le diría algo así.

-¿Es en...en serio Lou?- preguntó, con la voz tomada- Porque si no lo es, por favor no me ilusiones...

-No no- se apresuró a decir el alfa, limpiando la lágrima que rodaba por el rostro del chico, y dejando un beso ahí- Quiero que seas mi omega Harry- el nombrado, si no estuviera sentado en las piernas del alfa ya estaría tirado en el piso- Quiero ser tu alfa, quiero que te quedes conmigo, que se queden conmigo- corrigió, colocando las manos en el vientre del chico, sonriendo- Vayamos despacio, al tiempo que vos decidas, pero no me saques de sus vidas, por favor. Quiero estar, quiero estar para vos. Siento que...que sos mi omega. Mi alfa está muy de acuerdo con eso- comentó.

Harry tragó con fuerza. Asintió con ganas.

-Si, si por supuesto- contestó- Mi omega también siente que sos nuestro alfa. Quiero ser tu omega- gimió bajito. Louis sonrió.

Se acercó hasta los labios del chico, y lo besó con ternura y premura. Suave y con ganas, lo subió más arriba. Lamió el labio inferior, pidiendo permiso. Harry se lo dió con gusto.

Se separaron por falta de aire.

-Mi hermosos omega- murmuró, y Harry sonrió grande asintiendo- Hermoso, hermosos omega- picoteo sus labios. Sintieron un gruñido provenir del estómago del menor- Parece que alguien tiene hambre y lo está pidiendo- ambos rieron- Voy a buscar el desayuno y lo comemos en la cama ¿Te parece?

Harry estaba en una nube de la que jamás quería bajarse. Era hermoso y éste alfa lo era todo. No tenía remedio, ambos se estaban enamorando hasta la médula.

-Tengo mucha hambre- confesó, avergonzado.

-Que no se diga más- ambos se pararon- Esperame en la cama, yo llevo todo ¿sí? - Harry asintió.

Antes de irse, Louis volvió a besarlo robándose un gemido bajo de parte del omega y soltando un gruñido él, satisfecho. Se agachó, subió la remera del omega.

Harry lloraba en ese momento.

Louis dejó un beso mullido ahí, suave y tierno. Lo miró a los ojos desde abajo, ambos estaban llorando.


	10. Capítulo 9

-Quiero hacerte un nido- sus palabras rompieron la tranquilidad que estaban compartiendo.

-¿Qué...un- Harry pareció pensarlo por un momento, frunciendo el ceño en la penumbra-...un nido? Pero Lou, eso no se hace más- le recordó, un poco divertido.

Louis sonrió. Estiró el cuello, besando suave los labios de Harry. Se separó a penas, para hablar desde ahí.

-Ya se que no, omega- dijo en un murmullo. Volvió a besar la nariz, cada párpado cerrado y su frente- Pero yo quiero que tengas uno. Que tengan uno. Acá, en la habitación. Será tu lugar, vas a poder anidar ahí- enumeró, bajando por la piel del omega hasta la mandíbula, saboreando el gusto de su piel. Era el mal dulce, un néctar que le daba vida.

-N-no sé como funcionan- murmuró, dejando el alfa le llenara de caricias el cuerpo y le bese el alma- Nunca ví uno, alfa- cerró los ojos, cuando el mayor paso su mano por su pequeña pancita, que prácticamente no se notaba nada.

Estaban en la cama de Louis. Acurrucados uno al otro. La desazón que sintió a la mañana, cuando la madre de Louis supo que estaba embarazado había quedado atrás, el malestar de estar ocultando, el miedo y la incertidumbre se fueron, cuando Louis le aseguró que no le importaba y que quería ser su alfa, que quería cuidar de ambos.

Sentía perfectamente la palma del alfa en su piel, cálida y segura.

-Vamos a ir a comprar mantas- murmuró cerca de su oído- Muchas de ellas, las que vos quieras y más te gusten. Almohadones y cojines, cuánto más mejor. Lo voy a armar acá en la pieza, porque en muy grande. Va a ser suave, y mullida. Tiene que ser cómodo para vos, para el cachorro y- se lamió los labios, antes de dejar un beso en la sien del omega. Harry flotaba entre nubes- Y si...si me dejas, también los puedo acompañar. Normalmente los alfas la llenan de su olor, para que los omegas se sientan tranquilos, cuando no están. Es privado, y vos vas a mandar ahí adentro. Va a ser tuyo. De nadie más. Ni siquiera mío.

Harry se mordió el labio.

No creía lo que estaba escuchando.

-¿Cómo no te voy a dejar entrar, alfa?- preguntó incrédulo- Es lo más hermoso que me ofrecieron jamás. Vos...vos ¿Marcaría con tu aroma el nido?- la duda instalada en su voz.

Louis sonrió inconciente.

Si. Por supuesto que lo haría.

-Si...si a vos te parece bien, Hazz- murmuró. Sus cuerpos eran cálidos juntos, bajo las frazadas. Harry asintió rápido. Fuera, una tormenta de nieve se libraba paso- Se que ésto es antaño, pero quiero hacerlo. Y también quiero cortejarte, omega- Harry boqueó grande, se le nublaron los ojos- Quiero que te sientas especial, te voy a comprar todo lo que quieras. Te voy a cocinar, y preparar cosas especiales. No tengo mucha idea, pero podemos inventar nuestro propio cortejo ¿Te gustaría?

Harry calló unos momentos.

-Si, alfa- murmuró. Louis se elevó con un codo, para ver el rostro del chico. Éste evitó su mirada.

-¿Estás bien, Harry?- inquirió, preocupado- ¿Te sentís bien? ¿No te gusta la idea? Yo solo quería te-

-No, no- consiguió decir. Las hormonas lo ponían más emocional que nunca- Me encanta. Me encanta la idea Lou, es que nunca me imaginé que me me harían sentir así, especial. Es una tontería, debe ser el embara-

Louis lo besó. Con ternura. Con suavidad. Saboreando lo salado de sus lágrimas.

-Siempre voy a querer que te sientas especial, porque lo sos- aseguró- El omega más especial de todos, el hermoso y lindo, el más bueno.

Su voz era un susurro a Harry le calaba hasta los huesos. Su voz le daba paz.

-Basta, Lou- rogó, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del alfa- No digas eso, me da vergüenza.

Louis aspiró lo dulce de su aroma, y sonrió, pasándole una mano por la nuca con delicadeza.

-Hermoso omega, el más vergonzoso- rió, cuando Harry le dió un pequeño golpe en su hombro.

Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del mayor.

Batía sus largas pestañas, y le hacía cosquillas en la piel al alfa. Lo estrecho más a su cuerpo.

Suspiró.

-Mañana es tu cumpleaños- le recordó. Harry asintió, aceptado de buen grado como le acariciaba la espalda- Y yo no sé que regalarte- admitió apenado.

Quería darle todo, todo lo que el omega quisiera. Cualquier cosa, quería hacerlo felíz, que no se sintiera mal por nada y que nada le faltara. Ni a él, ni al cachorro. 

Jamás.

-N-no hace falta que me regales más nada- le dijo- Ya sufienciente haces con tenerme acá, en tu casa y brindarme todo alfa. No puedo pedir más nada.

Louis gruñó.

-Si, si que podés Hazza. Quiero darte algo, por favor omega- le susurró casi al oído. Harry siseó bajito, pero asintió- Así me gusta, buen chico. Me habías dicho que te gustaba tocar piano, cuando eras más chico ¿No es así?- consultó.

Harry murmuró algo que no logro oír, y luego asintió, con un pequeño dolor en el pecho. Punzante. Caliente, que le recorrió el esófago.

-Si- susurró- Me gustaba mucho, pero dejé de tocar hace-hace años- su voz se desinflaba a medida que hablaba. Recordar lo que había sido su niñez, y temprana adolescencia siempre era difícil. Y dolía. Si que lo hacía, tal como el primer día que los había perdido para siempre.

Louis lo percibió, en como su cuerpo temblaba. Se maldijo a sí mismo por hacerle sentir mal al omega. 

Frotaba suave el chico, y un rumor le nacía del pecho.

-Perdón- se lamentó. Harry evitó un sollozo- No quise traerte malos recuerdos, Hazz- el negó, despacio.

-Me hace bien recordar- aceptó el omega- No me deja olvidar, que en algún momento fuí otra persona. Otro distinto al que soy ahora- se encogió de hombros- Que tal vez, que quizás...uno que fué felíz.

Louis se mordió las mejillas internas.

Le dolió. Profundo.

No quería decir algo que le hiera. No quería hundirlo más.

-Entiendo- le dijo, suave- Es bueno recordar, pero no dejes que eso te consuma ¿Si? Y si necesitas hablar, siempre podés contar conmigo, te voy a escuchar y jamás juzgar omega- prometió, Harry se limpió las lágrimas y murmuró un silencioso gracias. Louis lo entendió- Mañana también vamos a ir al médico, quiero saber que todo está bien.

-Si, alfa- susurró- Gra-gracias. Por todo, no tengo como pagarte tanto.

Louis sonrió, satisfecho.

-Solo quiero que me dejes tu alfa. Tu compañero- Harry sonrió, sus dientes brillaron a penas en la oscuridad- ¿Y sabes... qué te gustaría que fuera? El cachorro, digo.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Siempre quise un niño, pero me da igual. Lo único que espero es que esté bien- deseó. Era todo lo que su omega le pedía, que su cachorro estuviera a salvo- Que sea sano, y tenga una vida distinta a mía. Quererlo no importa que casta sea, amarlo y que lo sepa. Siempre.

Louis tenía la boca pastosa y los ojos llenos de agua. Tragó saliva y cuando vió que la voz iba a salir cortada, carraspeó.

-Así será. Así será Hazz- le besó el mullido cachete- Yo velare por los dos.

Louis busco a tientas su mano, la delineó en la oscuridad. Llevó el dorso hasta sus labios y lo besó con delicadeza.

Se durmieron después de eso, sumidos en un silencio tranquilizador. Envueltos en el aroma del otro, de su calor y compañía.

°•°•°

Harry miraba con cara de asombro, y a la vez de horror, la pila inmensa de mantas, frazadas, colchas y cojines que Louis estaba encargando al empleado del lugar.

Estaban en una tienda departamental, rodeados de inmensos rodillos de telas por doquier. Pilones de ropas de camas de todo tamaños, de todos colores, tipos y texturas, para adultos y niños, con estampas y lisos, de temporadas y más. 

El rizado se sentía bucear en todo ese lugar, y Louis le hizo elegir los que más le gustaran, los terzos y suaves.

Uno azul con patitos grandes y pequeños le gustó mucho. Louis pidió 5 de esos.

-Es mucho Lou- le susurró, cuando éste estuvo a su lado. El brazo protector del alfa siempre en su cintura. Louis lo miró, le besó la coronilla y sonrió.

-Nunca es suficiente, omega- le dijo bajito- Vamos a necesitar mucho, tiene que ser grande, y cómodo para vos y el cachorro, querrás estar ahí cuando crezca la panza, y después de tenerlo- le comentó, mirando sus brillantes ojos verdes- No vas a querer salir ni que el bebé tampoco lo haga, va a ser hermosos. Cómodo. Te lo prometo.

Harry tragó saliva. Asintió. Desvió la mirada.

-Gracias, alfa. Estoy seguro que va a ser hermoso- confesó, con un nudo en la garganta. Aceptó el suave beso que el alfa dejó en sien.

-Quiero que estés bien, los dos- volvió a repetirle- Es lo único que me importa.

-Vamos a estar bien, y va a ser gracias a vos- susurró.

Louis se había tomado ese día en el trabajo. Se lo comunicó a Eleanor temprano, cuando todavía Harry dormía tranquilo entre las frazadas de su cama.

Se levantó tarde.

Se dió cuenta que Harry últimamente dormía más, y solo lo tomó en cuenta después de saber, y quería creer que era por el embarazo pero le preguntaría al médico de todos modos.

Louis se le había quedado mirando desde el marco de la puerta, varios minutos. Respirando lenta pero profundamente, llenándose los pulmones. Una y otra vez, sin poder quitarle la vista de encima, y se imaginó...se imaginó por primera vez una casa grande, con Harry embarazado de él y varios niños corriendo por el lugar. Se vió llegando del trabajo, y alzando a sus cachorros y besando a su omega embarazado. 

Se imaginó una familia, un hermosa y grande. Llena de amor, y ese pensamiento le calentó el cuerpo, el alma y el corazón. Una sonrisa se le había dibujado, cuando salió para preparar lo que sería el día junto al omega.

-¿Puedo-podemos llevar de eso?- la suave voz de Harry lo trajo a la realidad. Louis lo miró sin comprender al principio- Esos...esos almohadones tipo verdes.

El alfa miró hacia donde indicaba el chico. Eran grandes, de color verde entretejidos con formas raras y diversas.

-Si, por supuesto. Los que vos quieras, Hazz- Harry le sonrió tan bonito, que se grabaría si rostro en sus pupilas.

-Es que-es...a mi mamá le gustaba el verde ¿Sabes?- comentó, absorto. Su vista fija en ellos- decía que representaba la esperanza, la vida y la promesa de felicidad.

Louis lo miró.

Eso es lo que veo, cuando veo tus ojos, pensó.

-Como los tuyos- le susurró. Harry parpadeó.

-Mhm- murmuró, volviendo a mirar al alfa.

-Si, como el color de tus ojos, digo- le dijo, mirando la profundidad de las cuenca del omega- Tu mamá habrá amado tus ojos verdes, y seguro veía eso en vos. Yo lo veo.

Harry se sonrojó. Bajó la mirada.

-Si. Siempre me lo decía- balbuceó. Se mordió el labio y recordó la voz su mamá.

El mundo está en tus ojos amor, lo tenés todo ahí dentro. No dejes que nadie, nunca, vea por vos. Sé valiente, que éste mundo es de ellos.

Sonrió instintivamente, la voz de su madre retumbando en su cabeza.

Para cuando terminaron, Louis encargó que se lo llevaran directo al penthouse. Era demasiado, según Harry. A Louis le parecía poco.

El Omega se sentía apenado de que Louis gastara todo ese dinero en él, y en su pequeño bebé. Pero, el alfa tenía una mirada encantada, casi soñadora cuando Harry elegía lo que le gusta o le llamaba la atención. A su alfa interno le hacía sentir orgulloso poder proveer para su omega.

Porque inevitable es su omega. No podría, ahora, negarlo y siente ese tirón en el pecho cada que lo veo sonreír, dormír o comer. 

Y comía bastante, Louis se ocupó de una desayuno casi mostruoso ese día por la mañana. Harry al principio se negó, pero cuando olió la variedad sobre la mesa se le hizo agua la boca y se permitió probar de todo un poco, y más también.

Cargaron al auto de Louis las cosas más pequeñas. El alfa insistió en que Harry decorarse el interior de su casa, así había comprado muchas chucherías. 

Harry se inclinó por un par de jarrones, algunos cuadros de lugares que no conocía pero que se había quedado observando. Era muy pronto, pero Louis le dijo que cuando supieran que todo estaba bien podrían empezar a comprar ropa para el cachorro y todo lo que hiciera falta, y al omega se le llenaron de lágrimas los ojos. 

Louis lo besó suave, tranquilizador.

También eligieron cojines para el living, una alfombra nueva los pies de la cama, una lámpara de pie. Todo eso iba con ellos, directo al médico obstetra que iba a atenderlo para verificar que todo estuviera en orden.

Louis no se había olvidado del cumpleaños de Harry, claro que no. Lo celebraron con un bonito pastel de muchos colores, y brindaron con bebida sin alcohol.

Pero el alfa había visto algo que le gustó, cuando estaban en la enorme tienda y sin que Harry se diera cuenta, éste lo compró.

°•°•°

-Muy bien, omega- habló la beta obstetra que estaba atendiendo al chico- quiero te acuestes en la camilla, por favor- su voz era clara y firme, pero a la vez dócil y amable.

Louis había pedido expresamente que no fuera un alfa quien los atendiera, cuando llegaron a los consultorios del hospital. No quería que Harry se sintiera invadido por un alfa desconocido, claro que era solamente eso. Nada tenía que ver con el gruñido que evitó al pesar que el ojiverde sea atendido por uno. No eran celos, se repitió a sí mismo.

Harry miró a Louis, estaba nervioso. Le sudaban las manos y eso que hacía frío. El alfa le tendió la suya, y dejó que la apretara con fuerza, y él le sonrió cálido.

-Todo va a estar bien, omega- le susurró al oído, y éste cerró los ojos- No te preocupes, el bebé va a estar bien- lo tranquilizó. Louis veía el temor en sus ojos cristalinos. No necesito palabras para saber que tenía miedo.

-Si, alfa- Louis sonrió. 

Caminaron hasta la camilla y lo ayudo a acostarse encima.

La doctora se sentó del otro lado, antes corriendo el monitor delante de ambos para que pudieran ver.

En el ambiente ese respiraba olor a desinfectante.

-Muy bien- clamó la beta- Por esa pantalla, vas a poder ver lo que voy a ir señalando- les comentó. Ambos asintieron, y se dedicaron un mirada- Louis, ¿Podés levantarle la ropa hasta casi el pecho, por favor?- le perdió amable.

Louis lo hizo. Le subió la remera y el buzo hasta donde indicó la doctora. La campera estaba colgada en una silla al costado.

-¿Así?- preguntó, nervioso el alfa. Ella sintió.

-Te voy a poner un gel, y va a estar muy frío pero no pasa nada ¿Si?- Harry tenía su vientre, a casi nada, hinchado a la vista. Siseó cuando el gel tocó su piel, y un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo. Louis no le soltaba la mano- Bien, empezamos. Respira tranquilo, omega.

Harry inspiró, cuando apoyó el aparato en su vientre. Instantáneamente, en la pantalla apareció la imagen. Borrosa, y oscura. Se movía todo, y no se entendía absolutamente nada.

Esperaron.

Silenció.

La doctora movía y miraba detenido, y Louis sentía el corazón en la boca. Harry ni él quitaban la vista de ahí.

-Bien- habló por fin- ¿Ven ahí?- indicó, con un cursor en la pantalla. Era a penas un puntito, con algo al rededor- Está perfecto, papis- Louis tragó saliva- El tamaño es el adecuado, miren- indicó algo que no entendieron- Mide lo justo, y se ve todo normal. El corazón late fuerte y así tiene que ser- miró a ambos.

Louis tenía los ojos brillosos, y Harry tenía lágrimas en la mejilla.

-¿Saben de cuántos estás?- preguntó ella.

Harry negó.

-¿De-de cuánto estoy?- preguntó, con voz trémula, atragantada en la garganta.

-Estas de dos meses y medio- dijo. Quitó la mano los vientre y apagó el visor- ¿Tienen alguna pregunta?- consultó, mientras le tendía un paño. Louis lo tomó, con manos temblorosas.

-¿En serio está todo bien?- preguntó Louis, todavía no entendiendo del todo- Quiero decir, está bien- sentía la boca seca.

Harry le seguía apretando la manos.

-Si, si está todo perfecto- ella anotaba cosas en un ficha. La dejó sobre la mesa- Su omega y su bebé están muy bien, de todos modos vamos a quedar en una cita para dentro de dos semanas, para ver qué todo siga en orden- A Louis se le detuvo el corazón con esas palabras- Igual, también, le voy a recetar unas vitaminas, porque estás un poco delgado- le dijo al omega. Éste asintió, mientras el alfa le terminaba de limpiar el vientre- Vas a tener bastante apetito. Necesito que te alimentes bien, y que duermas todo lo que necesites. Vas a estar cansado, y con sueño. Es totalmente normal.- miró a ambos que no decían nada. Carraspeó- Voy a buscar unas muestras de vitaminas, y después les daré las recetas. Los dejo un momento solos.

Ella salió por la puerta. Se quedaron en silencio un instante, luego de que Harry se bajara la ropa y se sentara en la camilla.

Louis se quedó mirando el suelo, bajo los piel colgados de Harry. Se agarró la cabeza, y se hizo más pequeño.

-Lou- dudó en hablar, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera oír- Louis...¿Estás bien?- preguntó, todavía en su lugar. Louis no contestó- Si...si es mucho para vos, entiendo. Entiendo, en serio...

El alfa no dijo nada, pero negó la cabeza despacio.

Salió del escondite entre sus manos. Harry vió que tenía una sonrisa húmeda. Se levantó y se acercó al menor.

Harry se quedó pasmado, cuando Louis se pegó a su cuerpo y le besó con ternura el cuello. Sintió la humedad de la piel del alfa, y al mismo tiempo lo abrazó por la cintura.

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, y Louis besaba chiquito su piel, escondido en el hombro del omega.

Harry lo abrazó con fuerza, y se apoyó en él.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias- dejaba besos donde podía, y le acariciaba la piel de la espalda con ternura, bajo la ropa- Gracias por dejarme compartir con vos, y por ser parte. Gracias omega- la voz le salía rota. 

El omega sollozaba en silencio, y si oyó que Louis hacía lo mismo...no dijo nada.


	11. Capítulo 10

Lo primero que Harry vió, cuando llegaron al penthouse, fue lo que parecía un gran mueble, en medio del recibidor, cubierto con una tela blanca.

El omega se quedó estático, con Louis detrás suyo. Miraba su reacción con ojitos soñadores. Se ubicó a su espalda. Le besó, suave, detrás de la oreja. Dejó sus labios ahí, cálidos y habló contra la piel. Harry inspiró el aroma del alfa.

Le gustaba. Le gustaba en demasía.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Harry- un escalofríos le recorrió el cuerpo, cuando las manos del alfa fueron a parar en su pequeño vientre. Lo sintió acariciar en círculos chiquitos, por encima de su ropa.

El aroma dulce, fuerte, como un néctar, llegó hasta los sentidos de Louis. Hundió su nariz en dónde nacía el cabello del menor. Se contuvo de lamer ahí.

-¿Es-es para mi?- preguntó, con vos vacilante. Carraspeó- Lou, no me digas que es para mi- rogó. Louis sonrió. Asintió.

-Pues te digo que es para el omega más hermoso y bello de todos- le besó el hombro- ¿Acaso hay otro en éste mundo, que no seas vos?

Harry ahogó una risita incrédula. Louis lo soltó, buscando su mano y guiando al chico hacia el objeto. El omega tenía los pies clavados en el suelo.

Negó con la cabeza. Louis le sonrió, todavía sosteniendo su manos, con delicadeza. Harry dió un paso, y luego otro. Quedó frente al objeto todavía cubierto. Era grande e imponente.

Louis vió, los ojos del color más verde jamás antes visto. Era una mezcla de emociones, y cada una brillaba más fuerte que la otra.

Harry entendió, sin palabras, que debía sacar el cobertor y ver, pero ya tenía una leve idea de que había debajo y si era lo que pensaba, iba a morir ahí mismo.

El ojiazul dejó que lo mirase. Que con sus manos blancas, y uñas pintadas de negro, lo descubriera. Harry se llevó las manos a la boca, y se cubrió medio rostro cuando vió, por fin, el soberbio piano de color blanco y acabados dorados.

-No, no, no- sollozó- E-es un...no yo no puedo creerlo alfa...¿Cómo...cuando?- balbuseaba. Lo descubrió, revelando las teclas y tocando a penas, como si no creyera lo que vieran sus ojos.

-Lo ví hoy, en la tienda. Es para vos, omega. Tiene tu nombre desde que lo ví. Es para que lo uses, y te recuerde un poco más a tu mamá- Harry se enjugaba los ojos. Louis lo abrazo- Sh, chiquito. Está bien, está todo bien- lloraba en su hombro, y sus manos se aferraban al pecho del alfa, y éste lo tenía contra su cuerpo, abrazado a su cintura estrecha- ¿...te gusta? Porque si no te gusta, podemos-

-No- lo cortó, con la voz ronca- Me encanta Lou, me e-encanta sólo me...no, yo...me sorprendió- Louis lo besó en la frente, cálido.

-Esta bien, Hazz- murmuró, besando su frente- Es para vos, y si quisieras algunas clases podemos contratar alguien que te las de ¿Si?- Harry asintió- Eso es, buen chico. Mi omega más lindo, el más bueno todos- susurró, besando su mejilla.

Y a Harry le encanta que le hable así, nunca lo había sentido. Pero es algo que descubrió que le gusta y mucho, que sus palabras suaves calan hondo, que sabe qué decirle y como, y está sorprendido porque es más de lo que siempre deseó, porque lo respeta, y quiere. Lo sabe, lo siente. Lo sintió éstos días, y también hoy en el médico cuando Louis se emocionó de esa manera, y lo abrazó hasta que la doctora había vuelto, y luego había preguntado lo que podía comer, lo que podía hacer y que estarían ahí en dos semanas para controlar el cachorro.

Era muy pronto, pero sentía que Louis podría ese ese padre para su bebé. Deseaba que así también lo sintiera el alfa.

-Tengo sueño, alfa- susurró. Sentía su cuerpo flojo bajo el tacto de Louis.

-Estas cansado, pobre omega- lo cargó hasta la habitación que había sido suya hasta que invadió la del mayor. El alfa lo sostuvo contra su cuerpo, cálido y fuerte. Harry hundía su cara en el cuello del alfa. Lo dejo sobre el colchón, delicado y suave. Le besó la palma de la mano, y apagó la luz cuando salió.

Harry ya estaba dormido, tapado hasta cuello. Le dió tanta ternura, verlo ahí tendido. Con la respiración lenta, y pausada. Sonrió, y inspiró llenándose los pulmones del dulzón aroma al omega.

Cayó, en ese momento, a su mente la pantalla oscura y los puntitos borrosos, las palabras lejanas de la médica. Recuerda su boca seca, y lo fuerte que Harry le apretaba la mano. Deseó, en ese momento, que Harry le permita formar parte por siempre de sus vidas, y se vió como un papá que ama a su omega y su hijo.

Una solitaria lágrimas rodó por su mejilla.

°•°•°

Louis estaba sudado de pies a cabezas cuando terminó.

Una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro, con el pecho lleno de orgullo y su alfa arañando de felicidad.

El nido estaba hecho.

Luego de que Harry se quedara dormido, se comunicó con la administración del edificio y le informaron que si pedido ya había llegado. Hizo que lo subieran, y lo dejaran en el living.

Trató de hacer el menor posible de ruidos, quería despertar al omega cuando todo estuviera listo.

Fue arrastrando cada pila hasta su habitación, pasando por dónde estaba Harry y viendo que no se había movido del lugar donde lo dejó.

Era hermoso, y todo a su alrededor irradiaba luz.

Cómo base acomodó un colchón nuevo, no muy grueso pero si muy mullido, y fue intercalando almohadones y mantas, que previamente las marcaba con su aroma. Hizo unos bordes, todo al rededor. Colocó varias capas, dobló y dió formas para que quepa a la perfección, y que estuviera sumamente cómodo, o eso era lo que esperaba.

Miró con ojo crítico, a decir verdad estaba un poco chueco. Maldijo entre dientes, se secó el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano y volvió a acomodar, sacar y rellenar.

Después de mover un poco, quedó, a su forma de ver, algo bastante decente. O eso esperaba.

El ambiente dentro era tranquilo, cargada de una paz que le gustaría respirar por resto de su vida.

Era loco, pensó. Como su vida cambio drásticamente de un día para otro, con la llegada de éste hermoso omega que dió un giro a su mundo por completo.

Fue a cambiarse, antes de ir hasta donde estaba Harry. Se baño rápido, se colo o una remera holgada y unos shorts. La calefacción hacia buen trabajo manteniendo el frío fuera, y el calor dentro.

Miró su obra de arte, y se sintió el alfa más poderoso del mundo, y es que su instinto primitivo se apoderaba de él de vez en cuando, y el sólo pensar ver a su omega ahí, con el cachorro en brazos hacía que su sangre corriera más rápido, y su corazón se acelerara.

-Hazz- susurró, prendiendo el velador a un lado de la cama. Harry se removió- Hola, omega bonito- acarició el cabello largo, color chocolate del chico. Harry inspiró con fuerza.

-Hola, alfa- su voz era ronca. Se estiró y apoyó su cabeza llena de rulos en el regazo de Louis.

-¿Te sentís bien?- asintió- ¿Pudieron dormir, omega?- consultó.

Todo era suave, y tranquilo. El peso de la cabeza de Harry era ideal. Se inclinó y besó a penas sus labios.

-Si, muy bien- sentía la boca pastosa- Pero...mh- gimió bajito con la caricia en su nuca.

-¿Alguien tiene hambre, no?- Harry sonrió grande, asintió restregando su nariz por la tela del pantalón del alfa.

-Mucha- sus ojitos verdes chispeaban.

-Que bueno que me adelanté, y pedí comida así, que enseguida va a estar.

-Mh, alfa- susurró.

-¿Estás cómodo?- Harry asintió, acomodándose mejor. Louis rió bajito- Bueno, yo sé que soy la mejor almohada de todas pero tengo una pequeña sorpresa- cantó. Harry levantó la vista.

-¿Qu- pensó-...el nido?- inquirió. Louis acarició detrás de su oreja. Asintió, sonriendo- ¿Ya está listo?- se incorporó rápido, y sintió un pequeño mareo.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo bebé- pidió- Te va a hacer mal, omega. Y si, el nido ya está listo- sonrió con suficiencia. Harry lo miro a través de sus pestañas gruesas, emocionado- ¿Querés verlo?

Asintió con ganas

Cuando Harry vió el nido, tuvo que contener un pequeño sollozo. Se quedó en la puerta, viendo cómo la extensión cubría gran parte de la habitación. Era enorme, y de muchos colores. 

Se acercó, a pasos lentos. 

-¿Puedo entrar?- preguntó, mirando los bordes.

Louis frunció el ceño.

-Por supuesto. Es tuyo, y del cachorro- le recordó- Soy yo el que te va a pedir permiso para entrar con ustedes.

Harry asintió lentamente.

Se sentó, experimentalmente. Su tracero se hundió, y dió un respingo. Rió.

Se subió más arriba, todo olía a Louis. Fuerte y espeso. Se acomodó, extendiendo su cuerpo entero, dejándose caer con gracia.

Louis lo miraba, su carita de ilusión, y de descubrimiento no se lo quitaría jamás en la vida. Lo vió olfatear todo lo que tenía a mano, acomodándose. Si cuerpo se perdía dentro, y le parecía lo más hermoso del mundo.

-¿Te gusta?- consultó, sin apartar la mirada del registro iluminado del ojiverde. Estaba lívido-...digo, ¿Es cómodo? Sino puedo poner más- empezó a decir.

-Alfa- lo cortó- Es hermoso, lo más cómodo dónde jamás me acosté- le dijo, con los ojos fijos en él. Louis sintió palpitar el corazón. Asintió- Huele mucho a vos. Me encanta.- hablaba en un susurró, acariciando todo y sin dejar de mirar de un lado a otro- ¿Te...te... querés venir conmigo?- preguntó, con duda en los ojos.

Louis murió de amor, por encima vez en el día.

Asintió.

Gateo hasta el cuerpo del chico, y se acostó a su lado.

-Espero que te guste, lo hice con mucho amor y cariño- hablaba despacito, como en secretismo.

-Me encanta alfa, gracias. Gracias, gracias. Por todo lo que haces por mi- se tocó el vientre- Por nosotros. Todo hoy fué mágico, espero que no sea un sueño- dijo, con voz chiquita.

Se acercó más a él, y acunó su rostro entre sus manos. El omega cerró los ojos. Louis lo besó con ternura, suave. Lento y con cariño.

-Es todo para ustedes. Todo, todo lo que tengo y lo que soy, omega- juró.

Se quedaron así un rato, disfrutando de la cercanía y del calor del otro. Acariciándose, y aprovechando para besarse.

El timbre del comunicador sonó, y Harry se exaltó.

-Alfa- dijo, con rapidez.

-Sh- lo calmó. Estaba en su pecho, recostado- Debe ser la cena ¿Querés comer acá? ¿Te gustaría?

Harry asintió.

Louis apareció, después de unos minutos, con una gran bandeja llena de comida. Harry lo vió con ojos brillantes, y con el estómago rugiendo.

Se sentaron. Compartieron una bella cena ahí, en la intimidad del nido nuevo y con el corazón expuesto. Después de un día largo, de muchas emociones.

Entre bocado y bocado reían. Hablaban de temas triviales, y Louis le robaba besos para limpiarle rastros de comida. Harry se sentía vergonzoso, pero se dejaba hacer.

Comió. Bastante. Repitió el plato dos veces, y bebió jugo. Louis lo miraba, más que satisfecho. No se olvida que la médica dijo que estaba delgado, así que quería que subiera un poco de peso, y le daría toda la atención para que así fuera.

-¿Qué?- dijo, con la boca un poco llena. Tragó.

Louis negó, riendo.

-Sos hermoso, omega- declaró- ¿Te lo habías dicho hoy?

Harry se sentía colorado.

-Si- murmuró, después de tragar- varias veces- sus mejillas eran rojas.

-Que bueno- musitó, tomando su mano libre y mirando sus largos dedos- Porque es verdad, sos el omega más bonito de todos. No me voy a cansar de decirte. Jamás.

-Basta, alfa- pidió, apenado. Desvió la mirada. Louis lo tomó del mentón, con suavidad y lo giró.

-No me impidas ver tus ojitos lindos, por favor- susurró.

Harry negó.

Louis, después de que el omega terminara de comer llevó la bandeja y volvió corriendo. Harry lo esperaba con loa ojos puestos en él, desde que entró.

Sintió un aura distinto. Un aroma exquisito.

Una punzada le dió en la base de la cintura.

Pidió permiso para entrar, y cuando se acostó al lado del chico éste atrapó su boca en un beso casi desesperado. Gimió, bajito, cuando Louis mordió su labio inferior.

Harry se movió, quedando encima del alfa. Éste se asustó por un momento, pero había un brillo distinto en los ojos del omega. Tragó.

El verde casi había desaparecido.

Sentía el peso de Harry sobre su torso, y sus manos en sus pechos. Una cortina de cabello chocolate caía por ambos lados. El aroma del omega se hizo más fuerte, más denso.

-Quiero- rogó, desde arriba- Quiero...quiero que me tomes alfa, por favor- suplicó.

A Louis se le secó la boca.


	12. Capítulo 11

Louis lo miraba con dudas en los ojos, pero había un destello de lujuria en ellos.

Las manos del alfa instintivamente fueron a parar al vientre de Harry, lo acarició con los pulgares.

–El...pero el– balbuceó.

El peso de Harry lo estaba perdiendo, estaba haciendo que su cordura desapareciera.

Sentía su cercanía, y las ganas palpitando bajo su tacto. Harry estaba ardiendo, y él seguía el mismo camino.

–No va a pasar nada– se había agachado, y susurrado contra sus labios– Sé que nos vas a cuidar, a ambos. Por favor Lou, necesito...te necesito más cerca, más. Más todo.

Cuidar. 

Cachorro.

Harry y cachorro.

Asintió.

Estaba perdido.

–Si, si– se apresuró a decir, sacándole la prenda para quedar con el torso desnudo. Buscó su cuello– Si, los voy a cuidar. Cuidar al cachorro.

Harry rió.

–Si Lou, el cachorro– le dijo. Louis asintió. Serio. Le estaba tocando la espalda, toda su extensión blanca, mientras Harry empezaba un sutil movimiento de cadera.

Un gemido bajito, cuando la dureza del alfa se hizo notar a través de la tela. Harry jadeó, una corriente eléctrica le recorrió la columna vertebral.

Algo empieza a palpitar en su entrada, cuando siente al alfa bajo suyo tocar su cuerpo, cuando su aroma de exitacion está inundando el ambiente.

La desesperación empieza a hacer mella, y Louis lo está sintiendo en todo su cuerpo. Quiere comer. Consumir por completo el cuerpo de Harry, hacerlo suyo. Besarlo y lamerlo, que su nudo los deje pegado por horas porque total es ahí donde quiere estar.

Con un movimiento fluido y delicado, Louis quedó encima de Harry. Se miraron fijo unos segundo, y sonrieron sintiendo el mismo calor nacer en su estómago y consumirlos por completo. 

El alfa delineó el cuerpo bajo suyo, y éste se retorcía con su toque cuidado. Su cintura, y su vientre a penas visible, su ombligo que empezaba a saltar. Su pecho, piel lechosa y nívea, su mentón, sus pómulos y sus labios.

Los labios que sabían a un pedacito de cielo terrenal, y dónde quisiera ahogarse por siempre.

–Vamos a ir despacio ¿Si?– susurró, acercándose a los labios del omega– Y cualquier cosa que sientas, cualquier dolor o molestia en cualquier momento me decís, y paramos. Por favor, Hazz– rogó. Harry veía como los ojos azules iban siendo consumidos por el negro, como la respiración iba siendo más densa y pesada.

–Si, alfa. Si si– lo quería más cerca. Más todo– Por favor, besame. Besam- Louis lo besó, impetuoso.

Harry sentía que se moría de sed, hasta que los labios finos de Louis tocaron los suyos. Gruñidos y jadeos bajitos. Louis empujó y ambos miembros rozaron y gimieron con ganas

Las sábanas estaban hechas girones. Eran todo besos y manos tocando experimentalmente.

La entrada del omega estaba empapada y se sentía dilatado, como nunca antes lo había sentido. Estaba seguro que su ropa estaría mojada a ese punto.

Louis lo besaba tan bien, tan suave por momentos y desesperado por otro, oía el rumor del gruñido en su interior. Nacer desde el fondo de su garganta, y le hacía vibrar. No supo en qué momento estaban sin ropa porque en su mente era solo LouisLouisLouis y en la del alfa HarryHarryHarry. No había más que el otro, la piel del otro, los labios del otro y el aroma del otro.

Sintió, como los dedos del alfa se empaparon con su lubricante cuando éste tocó su entrada. Louis gruñó sobre su garganta y Harry le dió más acceso, levantando las piernas y rodeando la cintura del mayor.

Los tres dedos no eran suficientes. Se iba ahogar en necesidad. En calor, tan fuerte como el infierno y tan placentero como el cielo.

El interior del omega era ardiente, y abrazador. Le succionaba sin ningún tipo de permiso y Louis se sentía desfallecer en ese mismo momento. Era una delicia, el aroma y la piel de Harry.

Su miembro le dolía, palpitaba en necesidad de tomarlo.

Lo miró, cuando saco sus dedos y oyó el dulce quejido que soltó. Se llevó los dedos a su boca, y Harry gimió de anticipación cuando lo vió lamerse uno por uno.

–Voy a entrar– anunció, después de masturbarse con los restos cálidos del dulce lubricante del omega. La entrada de Harry estaba roja, y goteaba. Abrió más las piernas.

–Si, si, si– rogó– Ya, ya por favor. Alfa– balbuceó.

Louis se alineó, y ejerció un poco de presión. Penetró el primer anillo de músculos, y el ardor lo envolvió.

Soltaron un gemido ronco, cuando sentían como se abría al paso del enorme y gran miembro del alfa, y éste al ser engullido por completo.

Pelvis con pelvis estaban, sus respiraciones agitadas. Harry se abrazó al alfa por el cuello, respirando con fuerza y Louis esperando a que éste se adaptara a su tamaño.

Oía y sentía la respiración del omega en su oído, mientras intentaba no aplastar el vientre de Harry. Se mordió con fuerza los labios. Tenía el cuello de Harry a plena disposición, solo faltaba hundir sus dientes ahí, y serían un por siempre.

Percibió que Harry decía algo, pero no entendió hasta que él mismo empezó a moverse.

Fue lo mejor que ha sentido nunca en su vida.

Empezó a embestirlo, con suavidad. Lento. Entrado y saliendo, y robando suspiros del omega. 

Le besó el rostro, mientras empezaba a embestir más fuerte. Besó sus descoordinados labios, su mandíbula y detrás de su oreja.

Harry jadeaba con fuerza. Arañaba su espalda y más le gustaba, que deje sus marcas así como él las dejaría en el omega.

–Ahí, alfa. Ahí, no pares no pares– gimió, cuando dió justo en su punto más dulce. 

Louis se sostuvo por su cintura, y acomodó los pies en su hombro y lo penetró más fuerte. Cada gemido era tener la gloria en las manos.

Se acomodó, con ambas manos sosteniendo el cuerpo de Harry. Su interior era todo lo que alguna vez soño. Su calor abrazante. La piel como terciopelo.

El verde y el azul desaparecieron. El negro ocupada sus lugares, mientras los cuerpos sonaban en cada movimiento. Las pieles hacían un sonido sordo, producto del choque y el sudor.

La habitación estaba colmada de gemidos, gruñidos, jadeos y palabras entrecortadas. De besos perdidos, de piel probada, de saliva. De rasguños.

Luis miraba la expresión del omega. Buscaba cualquier signo de malestar o dolor, pero éste solo tenía el rostro envuelto en su cabellos despeinado y pareciendo que tocaba en cielo con las manos. Los labios entreabiertos, soltando suspiros bajitos, y por momentos altos. Pidiéndole más con la mirada.

Harry tenía al alfa encima suyo, y era todo lo que jamás había sido. Puro. Intenso. Cuidado.

Louis lo cuidaba. Lo miraba y sabía que le estaba preguntando en silencio si estaba bien, y mierda si no estaba. Jamás había estado mejor en toda su vida. Quería llorar.

Derramó un par de lágrimas de gozo. Louis se lo secó con besos, sin dejar de penetrarlo todo el tiempo, de tocarlo y entrelazar sus dedos.

Sintió el principio de su nudo, y Harry también pudo sentirlo.

–¿Querés... querés el...nudo?– gemia en medio de cada palabra. Nunca antes había anudado a un omega, ni siquiera en sus celos, y pensaba que quizás sería mucho para Harry– Hazza– lo llamó. No aguantaba más.

–¡Si!– gimió– Si si, alfa. Lo quiero por favor– instintivamente corrió su cuello en señal de sumisión.

Quería que lo muerda. Que lo marque. Que lo haga suyo, sentía la necesidad avasallando en su interior, quemar como un río de lava.

Los caninos de Louis crecieron, viendo semejante imágen. Harry completamente roto bajo suyo, sudado. Con piel brillante llena de gotitas plateadas, y su glorioso cuello que lo llamaba a ser mordido. A hundirse ahí, romper y lamer.

Su nudo les tomó por sorpresa a ambos, creciendo de repente. Louis se inclinó y mordió a penas la clavícula de Harry.

No puedo. 

No está conciente.

Harry sentía que se iba a romper. Que se iba a partir al medio. Louis era inmenso, y su nudo gigante.

Se corrió, cuando sintió al alfa derramarse dentro. Fuerte y cálido.

Su propio orgasmo lo sorprendió. Nunca antes había tenido uno tan fuerte, y tan genial. 

Louis lo besó, tan suave como siempre hasta que el nudo bajó, unos minutos después.

Se quedaron dormidos. Con el pecho fuerte del alfa en su espalda y la sensación de un mundo nuevo y desconocido abriendo las puertas para ambos.

°•°•°

Todo a su alrededor era muy silencioso. Solo se oía el rumor de las respiraciones, y algún movimiento bajo las mantas.

El cóctel perfecto de calor mezclado de ambos cuerpos, la pesadez justa y la piel contra piel.

Era uno de esos silencio simples, sencillos. Armonioso. Entendedor. Lejos de toda incomodidad, era la perfección luego del pecado.

Louis acariciaba con calma el cabello de Harry, quién estaba prácticamente acostado sobre su pecho. Podía sentir su respiración en la piel, y toda la extensión del omega justo a su lado. Pegado. Cómo si siguieran siendo uno.

Plantó un beso en la esquina de su ojos, que en la oscuridad buscaba ser su frente. Harry ronroneó, complacido. 

Respiraron a compás, más que satisfechos. Con el pecho lleno de esa calidez que solo te brinda el hogar, y para ellos su hogar ya no era un lugar bajo algún techo, sino entre los brazos del otro. Ahí habían hallado lo mejor, ese pedacito del mundo en dónde estaban aprendiendo a pertenecer pero que sin duda ya no habría otro donde quisieran estar.

Sintió a Harry pegarse más a su cuerpo, con más fuerza. De repente, como si quisiera asegurarse de que estaba todavía ahí, buscando su calor y cercanía.

Louis sabía, que los omegas después de anudar por primera vez con sus alfas necesitaba toda la contención, la compañía y cercanía pues algunos podrían sentirse vulnerables, y querer el olor de sus alfas envolverlos por completo.

No pensaba irse por nada del mundo.

Sonríe, el pequeño vientre de Harry le toca en la cadera y le encanta, ahora que ya pasó el momento, vuelve a sentir miedo de haberlo lastimado. No podría perdonarse hacerle algo malo al cachorro, primero perdería la vida sin dudas.

Y ese temor se intensifica, cuando oye un pequeño sollozo por parte del omega y es entonces que se le cierra la garganta, y sus músculos se tensan pero intenta no demostrarlo. Ahora no, debe saber qué le sucede a hermoso chico.

–¿Hazz?– pregunta con cautela. Acaricia su espalda desnuda con delicadeza. En su piel, el rastro de sudor y su aroma más fuerte e inteso, como una fruta de estación perfectamente madura– ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? Omega– lo llama, con voz dulce y suave.

Harry se restregó sus ojos aguados contra el poco vello bajo su mejilla.

Sonrió húmedo.

–Estoy bien, alfa– murmuró. Louis lo trajo más contra su cuerpo. Besó su coronilla, cerrando sus ojos. Aspirando su aroma. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuera cierto.

–¿Es...es porque...?– carraspeó– No lo hice porque pensé que-si. Pensé que capaz estabas preso por tu instinto y yo no-

–No, no– lo cortó. Elevó su cuerpo por encima y picoteo los labios del alfa. Louis se relajó– No es por eso Lou. Está bien, tampoco estaba pensando demasiado.

–Pronto– le prometió, besándolo suave en los labios gruesos y dulces– Si a vos te parece, puede ser pronto Hazz.

Asintió.

–Me gustaría...me gustaría mucho alfa– se sincero– Nunca quise una marca. Siempre pensé que te hacía dependiente, y que uno deja de pensar por si mismo pero...ahora. Con vos, es todo distinto. Raro. Pero un buen raro.

Louis gruñó bajito, complacido.

–¿En serio querrías mi...mi marca?– Harry asintió, con una sonrisa– Será pronto, chiquito. Te lo prometo, yo sólo quiero que estés seguro. De mi. De nosotros, y de qué nunca te voy a hacer daño.

–Lo sé, alfa. Sé eso desde que te conocí, y es grandioso no temer a nada cuando estás a mi lado– Louis quería llorar ahí mismo. Se aguantó las lágrima– Pero no era por eso que...ya sabes– siguió. Y la sonrisa boba del mayor cayó al abismo.

–¿Y entonces?– susurró. Harry, lentamente, se separó de su cuerpo. Louis sintió frío.

–Es la primera vez que...– gimoteó, y llegó hasta lo más profundo al alfa. El chico se acostó boca arriba, mirando el techo. No hablo por unos minutos. Louis se dió vuelta sobre su costado, y acarició la línea de su pecho, esperando. Lo oyó suspirar.

–¿La primera vez de que, omega?– preguntó con suavidad. Harry desvió la mirada hacia abajo, ahí donde Louis hacía formas sin sentido sobre su pecho. Sentía cosquillas.

–Es la primera vez– repitió– Es la primera vez que...que me siento bien después de... después de hacerlo, Lou– a Louis se le escurrió el corazón entre los dedos. Calló– Es raro porque por primera vez en toda mi maldita vida, no soy yo, el que tiene que dar placer al otro– apretó sus labios, en una fuerte línea, cerró los ojos con fuerzas y los abrió, volviendo su mirada a los ojos más azules que jamás vió. Un estanque de paz y bondad. Intentó ahuyentar los fantasmas del pasado– Porque siempre... siempre fuí yo. Quien se ocupaba de todo, y ésta vez fue...la...fue la primera vez que-que disfruté alfa– se llevó una mano a la boca y sollozó.

Quiso, pero no pudo evitar pensar. Alfas grotesco, desconocidos. Usando y desechando su cuerpo frágil.

Louis se apresuró a encarnarse encima de él, con un deseo incontrolable de calmarlo. De borrar esas huellas en su corazón, y colmar todo su ser con besos, y caricias, y hacer desaparecer todo lo malo. Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de lamerlo, de susurrarle palabras pero también de matar a todo aquel que abuso de una omega tan puro y chico como él.

–No, no hermos omega. Mi hermoso omega– rogó, besando por encima de los dedos que cubrían su boca– No llores, me vas a matar por favor.

Estaba encima de él, sin apoyar su peso en Harry. Solo viéndolo desde ahí y queriendo amarlo como se merece.

Harry hipó.

–Nadie n-nunca se ocupó de mi, como lo hiciste, alfa– trató de tranquilizar su voz. Louis estaba histérico– Nunca me sentí tan querido, ni amado como hoy. Antes, cuando trabaja en el Burdel– recordó, mientras el alfa olía su clavícula y dejaba suaves besos y él masajeba el cabello del mayor– Me sentía sucio después de cada cliente. Me sentía asqueroso. Teníamos...teníamos como un tiempo muerto entre cada cliente. Para asearnos, y estar listos para el próximo, y te juro alfa, te juro que– Louis miraba los intensos orbes verdes. Dejó que hablara, que exorcizara lo que tenía dentro, que lo escupiera– Me metía en la ducha, y me enjabonaba el cuerpo entero...3 veces. Todas las vueltas, todos los días, porque-porque sentía, sentía, su olor en mi piel y no me gustaba. Sentía sus aromas, impregnados en mi nariz y no se iban, alfa. Yo me lavaba una y otra vez, y no se iban. Seguían ahí, acechando.

Louis era capaz de ofrecer su corazón en una bandeja. Sacárselo y darlo así, sin miramientos. No tenían aún un lazo, pero le dolía casa célula del cuerpo con lo que Harry contaba, y hasta podía verlo ahí. En ese lugar, y quería prender fuego todo.

–Sh, sh– lo calmaba, besando su mejilla– Ya no estás más ahí, ya no omega. Estás bien, estás a salvó... conmigo.

–Y yo...y yo tenía que salir, después– estaba como en un trance– Hacer como si realmente me importara quien estaba ahí, esperándome. Tenía que aparecer fresco, como si nada hubiera pasado. Cómo si una parte de mi alma...como si una parte de ella no se escurría con nada lavado, y se perdía en el agua.

El ojiazul no podía. No podía contener las lágrimas. Lo tocaba por todos lado, todo el cuerpo. Lo besaba, y susurraba palabras con desesperación.

–Pero– le oyó decir, luego de varios minutos– Llegaste vos, un día. Y cambió todo. No me tocaste, no me hiciste nada y por primera vez en la vida, pensé... pensé que existían las buenas personas. Gracias. Gracias alfa, por rescatarme y regalarme tantas cosas– su voz había dejado de ser plana, y había emoción cargada en ella– Y ahora no puedo...no puedo no pensar en no tener tu aroma. Es lo único que me tranquiliza.

Harry tenía una mezcla de emociones. Quería llorar, reír, salir corriendo. Quería morir y renacer en ese momento, porque estaba tan lleno de sensaciones nuevas que lo abrumaba. Podía hacer todo eso junto.

Correr mientras llora y ríe. Que es otra persona y que Louis lo cambió.

–No, no me agradezcas– pidió, con los labios pegados a los de Harry– No son regalos. Es todo lo que te mereces, es todo tuyo omega.

–Si. Si es un regalo, porque me regalaste una vida nuevo Louis– lo sentía dormirse más con cada palabra.

Luego de eso, Harry se tranquilizó y por consiguiente Louis también. Lo besó el cuerpo entero, y lo envolvió en su aroma. El ojiverde olía tanto a él que su alfa interior se sintió satisfecho.

Con poca fuerza, lo tendió casi encima de su cuerpo y dejó que durmiera ahí. Que durmieran ahí. Los tapó a ambos y dejó que la piel sea una y el calor los rodee por completo.

Durmieron, con sus cuerpos desnudos, pero también sus almas y corazones.


	13. Capítulo 12

–Si– afirmó– Quiero saber cuánto antes, todo lo que puedas conseguir. Cualquier información– demandó. Tenía al alfa en frente– Necesito absoluta discreción, nadie tiene que saber. Lo que sea que averigües es conmigo. Y únicamente conmigo con quién tenés que hablar.

Su tono era severo. No había juegos, no había sutilezas. Jonh, el alfa que era bajo para su casta, asintió sin emitir ninguna palabra. Louis sabía. Confiaba en que pudiera llevar a cabo lo que le había mandado a investigar; la familia de Harry.

El ojiazul, desde hace un tiempo, viene recabando información sobre la familia de su omega. Algunas preguntas, algún nombre o lugar. Pudo sacarle algo, Harry es un poco reacio a hablar de ellos pero por las noches, cuando la oscuridad los cubre con su manto de protección, luego de oírlo sollozar en silencio, es cuando el menor habla. Cuando cuenta, cuando se quiebra, y es cuando Louis lo hace por dentro, también.

Necesita hacer algo. Lo que sea. Aunquesea saber sobre ellos, qué fue o que hicieron. Así que ahora, con una persona de confianza como John y con los recursos de la empresa pueden hallar un lugar. Un número de teléfono, una dirección. Lo que sea, Louis está desesperado por calmar el dolor de Harry.

Suspiró. Miró a su alrededor.

Estaba tapado de trabajo. Literalmente. Su escritorio había dejado de ser ese pulcro lugar, reluciente, para pasar a ser uno lleno de trabajo atrasado. Documentos que revisar, que releer, que reescribir y firmar.

Estaba cansado. Quería volver a su casa. Al que ahora era su hogar.

Sonrió. 

Era las 10 de la mañana, y quería el olor a su hermoso omega. Quería su aroma dulzón, ese que se queda impregnado detrás de su paladar cuando lo besa, o cuando lame su cuello por las noches para que logre dormir, porque ahora le duelen los pies, y también la espalda. Y llora porque su ropa no le queda, y porque tiene hambre a las 2:50 de la noche y no lo quiere despertar, y que se contenta con cualquier cosita para picar a esa hora que Louis, con amor, se lo prepara.

Y es que ahora, con tres meses y medio su pancita se nota más. Está más grande, y ya empiezan las molestias. Y sonríe, porque Harry lo mira con ese amor bajo sus pestañas, y lo mira como nadie nunca, como si fuera un super héroe y Louis se siente así cuando lo mira de esa forma porque no quiere que lo mire de otra distinta, nunca jamás en la vida.

Bendice a las hormonas del embarazo que lo ponen tan sentimental ,porque el omega se deshace bajo su toque y es todo un mimoso andante y le demanda su cariño y si pudiera le daría la vida porque no se merece absolutamente nada menos que eso.

No puede, necesita hablar con él. Escuchar su voz y entonces decide llamarlo. Toma su celular, y va directo a su contacto.

Tres tonos y Harry atiende su propio celular, y si, uno que Louis le compró para poder mandarse mensajes cuando están desocupado, o algún audio. El omega es de los vídeos, y Louis ama que se grabe cocinando y se lo mande, que se grabe tocando el piano que le regaló y se lo mande, o que le hable desde el nido, lugar donde se pasa la mayoría del tiempo. Entre los cojines, y las colchas, los acolchados. De variados colores, y tamaños, donde se pierde entre los pliegues.

Desde que lo hizo, duermen ahí todas las noches y cuando están cansado. Harry lo disfruta, y Louis disfruta ver que lo hace.

Louis se queda mirando cada uno, con una sonrisa boba cada vez que puede.

Ya no se lo pudo ocultar a Zayn, porque, según sus propias palabras, el chismoso de Niall no se quedó callado y el morocho se lo tomó a mal que no le incluyera para contarle que tiene un omega y que está esperando un cachorro, pero es que a Louis cuando está con Harry se le pasa el mundo, las horas desaparecen para ambos.

–Hm– sonríe.

–Omega– susurra Louis, mirando hacia la ventana frente suyo.

–Hola, alfa– su voz es ronca, y Louis la conoce tan bien. 

–¿Todavía dormías, Hazz?– sabe la respuesta, pero quiere oírlo hablar. Es uno de sus vicios últimamente, oírlo porque el omega habla y mucho.

–No– contesta. Se lo imagina restregando sus ojitos cansados.

–No me mientas, omega– lo reprende.

–Bueno, un poquito– ríe. Es la mejor risa del mundo, gloriosa.

–Está bien, chiquito– susurra– Solo quería saber cómo estaban ¿Todo bien?

–Mhm– contesta. Escucha que se está levantando, a penas– Si bien, pero tengo hambre Lou.

Louis se muerde el labio. Siempre tenes hambre, pensó

–Te dejé una sorpresa, en la heladera, Hazza– oyó como se le cortó la respiración y contuvo una risa– Seguro les va a a gustar.

–Estoy yendo– lo escucho murmurar, rápido, y enseguida sintió el gritito– ¡Alfa! Hiciste Waffles con fruta– podía asegurar de que estaba haciendo un puchero.

–Si, los hice rápido ésta mañana antes de salir– comentó. Al tiempo escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta y la abría de repente. Era Eleanor– Sabía que al bebé le iba a gustar...y al cachorro también– murmuró, con las mejillas coloradas.

–M-me encanta– tenía la boca llena, lo podía sentir. Suspiró, tranquilo. Sus chicos estaban saciados y bien, eso era lo único que le importaba.

–Bueno, omega. Parece que están ricos– rió bajito. Harry murmuró un asentimiento. Su secretaria se cruzó de brazos, y movía el piel impaciente– Que disfrutes y estoy después del medio día ¿Si? Tengo que seguir trabajando, Harry.

–Si, alfa– tragó– Nos vemos, te extraño– dijo, bajito– Te voy a cocinar algo para esperarte– había alegría en su voz, y Louis se perdió en ella.

–Sí, lo que quieras– se perdió– Beso, y avisame lo que sea. Cualquier-

–Cosa– terminó el omega– Lo sé, gracias Lou.

Guardó a regañadientes su celular. Quería seguir hablando, aunquesea de algún sueño que haya tenido o simplemente sentir que lo acompañaba mientras desayunaba pero tenía una mirada pesada sobre su ser que no admitía más distracción.

El rostro de la omega se suavizó, cuando Louis puso su atención en ella. Se acercó, acomodando su cabello y soltando ese aroma que hasta ahora el alfa descubrió que no le gusta, y le parece agrio en comparación del de Harry.

–Lou– susurró ella– Te traje los reportes que me pediste más temprano.

Ella le sonrió. Louis le devolvió la sonrisa por cortesía.

–Gracias Elea– murmuró, tomando entre sus manos los papeles y echando una ojeada rápida– ¿Algo más?

–Ehm si– respondió rápido, sentándose en la silla frente a él– Quería saber si...si podrías acompañarme a elegir el vestido para la fiesta– murmuró, risueña. Parpadeó.

–¿Qué fiesta?– preguntó, haciendo un mueca. La cara de la omega se desencajó un momento, solo una milésima para luego volver a su sonrisa tensa.

–La de la celebración por los 25 años de la compañía, claro– Louis se dió una cachetada mental.

La fiesta. Esa fiesta.

Se olvidó por completo. Pero ¿Cómo no hacerlo, teniendo un chico de rulos en su casa que llena su vida con su simpleza y amor?

–Si, claro. Esa fiesta, por supuesto que la recuerdo– soltó, carraspeó y se acomodó en su lugar– Pero ¿Por qué necesitas que yo te acompañe a comprar un vestido?– estaba confundido.

Ella pareció notarlo. Su sonrisa no se borró, pero era más pequeña. Su aroma era más denso, Louis se ahogaba.

–Ay, Lou– fingió sonrojarse– Ya sabes, voy a ser tu acompañante, y debemos estar presentables ya que-

–No– la cortó, haciendo un gesto con la cara. Se puso de pie– ¿Por qué crees que...?– cerró los ojos– Papá– masculló– Perdón Eleanor, nosotros no iremos juntos. A decir verdad, hasta se me olvidó que era la celebración– de encogió de hombros.

–Pero...pero tu– también se puso de pie. Estaba roja, ardiente. Apoyó sus manos con fuerza sobre el escritorio. Louis no se inmutó– ¿Es por ese omega tonto? Está embarazado, y ni siquiera es tuyo– escupió.

Tragó saliva. No debía enojarse, no porque no estaba bien. Eleanor hablaba del enojo, y del rencor. De la tonta idea que su padre le puso en mente de que ella sería su compañera, su omega.

–Te prohíbo– habló despacio, tranquilo– que te vuelvas a referir así a Harry, y al cachorro. Ellos son mi familia. Harry es mi omega, y el bebé que está en su vientre es mi hijo. Es mi hijo por elección, por amor, no por obligación– Eleanor estaba blanca, pasmada.

–Perdón, yo...yo no quise-

–No quisiste, pero lo hiciste. Por favor, si no necesitas más nada te pido que vuelvas a trabajar, hay mucho para hacer– la omega giró en sus talones, y se dirigió hacia la puerta– La próxima vez que lo insultes...no va a haber próxima– cerró la puerta sin contestar absolutamente nada.

Se sentó, pesado. Deseo con todas sus fuerzas que sea hora de volver a su casa.

Minutos después, la voz cantaría de Niall se hizo presente. Café en mano y listo para una sesión de amigos.

°•°•°

Inspiró con fuerza, y los músculos de su rostro se contrajeron sin pedir permiso.

Olfateó. Olía dulce, todo olía a Harry, a miel, a azúcar de caña, a fruta madura y un toque de tierra mojada con las primeras gotas de lluvia. Olía también a comida, a algo que se estaba cocinando. 

Olía a casa, a hogar. A conocido, a suyo.

Harry no lo oyó entrar. La música sonaba alto, y el omega movía la cintura con delicadeza frente a la mesada de la cocina.

Sonrió.

Tenía unos jogging nuevos, que habían ido a comprar. De esos un par de talles más grande, para que no le ajuste la cintura ni le marque el abdomen, seguía usando esas remeras que a él le quedaban grandes pero que a veces se ponía porque a Harry le gusta su olor en ella.

Por las noches, cuando todo está en silencio, Louis se dedica a pasarle crema en su pancita que ya se va notando más que antes. Hay un pote en la habitación, y el alfa le levanta a penas la remera mientras Harry descansa, lo besa suave y le da pequeñas caricias, para después llenarse de la pomada y extenderla con delicadeza, sintiendo cómo ronronea.

Harry dice que le pica la piel, y Louis entiende que quiere la crema con olorcito a coco. El alfa no se hace rogar y el menor se deja hacer, complacido.

Caminó, lento. Sin hacer ruido hasta estar detrás del omega. Se mordió el labio inferior. Está hermoso, cada día más.

Cuando está a unos centímetros, Harry se detiene y habla.

–No creas que no te olí ni bien entraste, alfa– su voz es suave, y tiene un tinte gracioso.

Louis cierra toda distancia y pega su pecho a la espalda del chico. Sus manos recorren con ternura su cintura para ir a parar a la curva de su vientre, por debajo de la remera. Harry se echa para atrás.

–Me pillaste, Hazz– besa su nuca a penas apoyando sus labios y hace circulitos con sus dedos sobre la piel.

Harry sonríe.

–Te extrañé Lou. Mucho– se deja besar la mejilla y lo oye inspirar con fuerza.

Louis siempre hace eso cuando viene del trabajo, lo abraza y besa, oliendo para llevarse de su aroma. Lo hace unos minutos hasta que, al parecer, se calma y baja a lo que son ellos, ahí. Nadie más. Nada más.

–Y yo– le dice, ronco– También, mucho– le hace cosquillitas su respiración en el hombro, combinado con los besitos que va dejando por sobre la tela.

Harry deja lo que está haciendo, y gira para quedar frente a frente con esa laguna azul que tanto le gusta perderse.

Se besan, sin mediar palabras. Harry pasa sus brazos por el cuello del alfa y éste mantiene las manos en su cintura, proyector. Posesivo. Lo trae más hacia su cuerpo, y lo besa una y otra vez. 

Harry no se queja.

–Que bien huele– murmura el alfa sobre sus labios, rojos e hinchados– Y la comida también– Harry se ríe bajito.

–Alfa– se queja, pero no se aleja– Se va a quemar la comida.

–Hm– murmura, besando su mandíbula– ¿Que cocinó mi hermoso omega?– susurró. Dejó un beso en sus labios y lo dejó ir.

–Pollo relleno de mozzarella, envuelto con jamón de parma, con una guarnición de puré casero– a Louis se le hizo agua la boca, y no solo por la comida.

–Todo un cheff mi chico– le dió una palmada en un cachete y Harry dió un respingo.

Almorzaron, mientras Louis comentaba su día en la mañana y Harry le comento que pudo sacar una melodía en el piano gracias a las clases online en Youtube. Declinó la idea de tener profesor particular, al menos por ahora. Louis aceptó, lo que a él le hiciera feliz estaba bien. Más que bien.

Para cuándo los platos terminaron, Louis vió la cara de cansancio en el omega. Levantó los platos y los colocó en la lavadora, limpió la mesa y se acercó a Harry.

–¿Alguien está queriendo dormir un ratito?– murmuró, haciendo un masaje en el hombro del chico. Harry gimió bajito.

Asintió.

–Si– susurró, aquejado– Me duelen los pies, y me pica alrededor del ombligo– hizo un puchero inconciente. Louis sonrió desde atrás. Ya se imaginaba.

–Vení– susurró– Vamos, te llevo.

Lo cargo como una recién casada. Harry sonrió, lánguido.

Se dirigieron a la habitación, directo al nido. Louis lo acomodó, con cuidado de no golpearlo. Harry tiró de él, para que se acostara a su lado.

No se negó.

Lo recibió en su pecho, y Harry se acomodó ahí. Suspirando complacido. Acarició sus largos cabellos chocolates hasta que sintió su respiración pausada, lenta y suave.

Se había dormido.

Evitó decirle lo de la fiesta, y de qué le gustaría ir con él. No quería que se ponga nervioso, todavía falta un tiempo.

–Te amo, Harry– susurró, con la voz cargada– Te amo. A vos, y al cachorro.

Se acomodó, con Harry en el pecho. El corazón repleto de amor hacia éste ser puro.

Respiró hondo, lleno del aroma de Harry. El mejor del mundo.

Se durmió, soñando con la familia que tendrían. Con la que siempre quiso, y que ahora se hacía real.


	14. Capítulo 13

Harry se removió en el nido. Estaba de espaldas a Louis, con el pecho caliente del alfa pegado a su cuerpo.

Suspiró complacido.

Entre sueños, el ojiazul lo estrechó más hacía si mismo. Sentía su respiración ardiente en su nuca, y la mano protectora encima de su vientre.

Louis esta muy caliente, pensó.

Abrió de repente los ojos, grandes como un plato. Había algo más...algo más, pegado a su cintura baja. Algo duro, y grande. Tragó saliva.

Intentó moverse hacia delante, pero Louis gruñó entre sueños. Todo su cuerpo vibró, y su entrada empezó a palpitar despacio y a humedecer lentamente.

Como pudo, dió vueltas entre el brazo y el cuerpo de Louis, quedando a un palmo por debajo de la cabeza del mayor, justo en su cuello. La piel ardía, le llegaba las ondas de calor que irradiaba.

El día recién estaba empezando, las nubes teñían de gris el cielo londinense. Fuera hacía frío, todavía el clima imperioso se rehusaba a desaparecer.

Al estar tan cerca, se dió cuenta.

Por un instante temió. Cerró los ojos, y pensó. Recordó. Todos esos alfas que lo habían maltratado, Nick. Pasaban como una mala película por su mente, imágen tras imágen.

Grandes, fuertes. Manos sosteniendo su cuerpo, su boca. Flafhes.

Pero no, no eran ellos quienes estaban a su lado en ese momento. Es Louis, se obligó a pensar. Louis. Louis. Es el mejor alfa que conoció nunca, que lo trata bien, que es dulce y amable, que lo quiere y lo respeta, tanto a él como al cachorro, que le brinda su calor por las noches y su brazos cálidos de día. Que lo besa tan dulce, tan suave, tan delicado. Cómo si... como si él valiera algo en verdad. 

Como si valiera.

Tragó.

–Lou– susurró. Éste se movió, y su dureza pegó en el muslo del ojiverde. Sonrió, apenado– Louis, despertate– rogó, moviendo el hombro del alfa.

Miraba sus facciones. Fascinado.

Hubo un pequeño gruñido. Se movió. Le besó la mejilla. Sus labios eran fuego, y el aroma que desprendía El alfa era cegador.

–Omega– farfulló.

–Louis... estás... estás– balbuceó– ¡Alfa!– lo llamó, más alto al ver que Louis pretendía seguir durmiendo.

–¡Si!– se sentó de repente, con la mirada nublada– ¿El cachorro? ¿Es hora...? Las cosas...– murmuró atropellado.

Estaba perdido.

Harry murió de amor, un poquito más.

–No, no Lou– lo calmó. Le tocó la espalda, y estaba sudado y caliente– No es el bebé.

Louis parpadeó. Gimió bajito.

Miró hacia los costados, el ojiverde tendido en su lado con las mejillas rojas y tratando de evitar su mirada.

–Harry– gimoteó– Yo...yo, perdón– notó, entre sus piernas, como su ropa le quedaba pequeña. Salió a trompicones del nido, asustado de haber asustado al omega. No sé lo podría perdonar jamás. No. No él. No como todos los demás en su vida.

Harry lo siguió. Se puso de pie y quedó a una distancia considerable.

–Estas en...en– no lo dejó terminar.

–En celo, sí– cerró los ojos. Un calor intenso se instaló en la parte baja de la columna del omega. Evitó gemir– Yo... pensé que tenía una semana más, se adelantó– se esforzó por decir. Harry vió como el azul era consumido por una gran hoyo negro. Harry asintió– Me te-tengo que ir, Harry.

Hizo el amago de salir por la puerta, pero Harry lo de tuvo. Louis lo miró, tenía la mirada perdida pero todavía era un poco él.

–No...– gimió bajito. Louis lo miró fijo, pero con la calma de siempre. El alfa evitaba tocarlo– ¿Dónde vas a ir?

Inspiró. El aroma dulce de Harry iba a matarlo en cualquier momento. Estaba haciendo fuerza para no saltarlo encima, y besarlo. Tomarlo. 

Marcarlo.

Tranquilo.

Omega embarazado.

Omega y cachorro.

–A-a cualquier lado, no importa– se esforzó por decir. Harry veía el esfuerza por no acercarse a él, los músculos tensos y los tendones marcados en el cuello– No puedo-no puedo quedarme. Sólo va a ser una día-dia, no-

–Quedate– rogó, en voz baja. Se acercó más a Louis, su aroma estaba haciendo estragos en todo su ser. Estaba seguro que el alfa podía oler el lubricante de su entrada fluir. Ya no notaba que su ropa estaba húmeda. Louis aguzo la vista. Nego– Por favor, quiero ayudarte ¿Quien otro sino? ¿Con quién...?

La sola idea de pensar que Louis podía ser asistido por otra u otro omega le hacía doler el corazón. Louis era su alfa, necesitaba estar para él. Que otro toque su piel, que otro lo huela.

Que Louis sea de otro.

No. No. Se negó mentalmente.

Louis gimió de dolor, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y llenando sus pulmones con el aroma de Harry. Era más intenso que nunca. Podía saborearlo en su boca, palpar con los dedos.

–Nadie– contestó, acercándose un poco. Harry gimoteó– Nadie más que vos, omega. S-si me voy, es para estar s-solo y no...no lastimarte, ni obligarte a nada.

Harry cerró toda la distancia. Acunó el rostro ardiente de Louis. Se derritió como hielo al sol bajo el tacto del omega.

Estaba perdido. No podía contenerse con semejante omega a la vista.

Harry, su olor. Harry, su pelo enmarañado. Harry, su piel suave, blanca y dulce. Harry, sus ojos verdes profundos. Harry, su calor. Harry, su tacto.

Harry. Harry.

Estaba perdido, por los siglos de los siglos.

–Solo yo– lloriqueo el omega, dejando que Louis colocará las manos en su cintura– Por favor, alfa. Solo yo.

Asintió, ansioso. Sus manos se ajustaban a la perfección en la cintura del menor, como si hubieran sido esculpidas juntas.

–Solo vos, Harry– prometió. Se rindió, la cercanía lo estaba volviendo loco. Hundió su nariz en el cuello de Harry, y aspiró con ganas– Solamente vos, amor. Nadie, nunca antes de vos. Nadie– apretó los labios sobre la piel del omega– Nunca nadie después de vos.

Lo alzó, como si no pesara nada.

Louis era suave, cuando lo colocó sobre las mantas del nido, con una delicadeza como si fuera a romper con el menor de los toques. Lo besó, el cuello y la clavícula, corriendo la remera para tener más acceso.

Gruñía de gusto.

Harry jadeaba.

Lo tocaba, lento y suave, y Harry lo amaba. Louis era agua sobre él, dócil, maleable. Lo oía murmurar cosas que no entendía, mientras se desarmaba bajo el cuerpo esculpido y fuerte del alfa.

–Louis– gimió, cuando el alfa se deshizo de toda la ropa y quedaron los dos piel a piel. Louis ardía por dónde lo toque, su ancha espalda y su cintura delgada. 

–Mío– beso sus labios con premura. Con suavidad por momentos, y necesidad por otras– Mío, mío– murmuraba y Harry estaba totalmente de acuerdo.

Louis sentía que los labios de Harry eran agua en medio del desierto, y él llevaba una vida sin probar una gota. Quería fundirse en él, absorberlo. Amarlo por siempre. Sus manos recorrían con codicia el cuerpo bajo suyo, siempre teniendo cuidado de no aplastarlo ni hacerle ningún daño, en su mente sabía que no debía.

Harry acunaba su nuca, cuando ataba su cuello, mientras que raspaba la piel sensible con sus dientes y todo lo que el omega podía pensar era 'si, si, hazlo. Tuyo. Solo tuyo' mientras sentía que un río bajaba por sus piernas. Louis se detuvo y lo miró. Le sonrió tan lindo, con puro amor debajo de sus ojos oscuros.

–Te amo, Harry– le susurró– Te amo– le corrió el flequillo que le caía por la frente sudada, tapando uno de sus ojos, verdes como un campo en primavera. Quería verlo. Siempre quería verlo– Hermoso. El omega más hermoso de todos, el único para mí– paso sus manos por la mejilla del omega, retirando la traicionera lágrima que rodaba por ahí. Harry inclinó su cabeza y besó la mano del alfa, conteniendo un sollozo– No llores, por favor. Te amo. No llores, amor.

Tragó saliva, su boca pastosa. Siempre que había estado en con algún alfa en celo habían sido todo menos ésto. Alfas bruscos, malos, desinteresado e interesados únicamente en su propio placer. Sin rostros, sin nombres. Pero Louis...Louis era todo lo contrario. Un universo aparte.

Louis estaba en celo, y no había hecho otra cosa que besarlo, abrazarlo y hablarle de la forma más hermosa de todas. Y no se estaba conteniendo para no tomarlo, lo disfrutaba. Harry podía ver su necesidad. La necesidad de Harry primero, de su bienestar, de su seguridad y nunca se va a sentir tan seguro con nadie que no sea él. Nadie, nunca.

–Yo también te amo, alfa– logró decir– Te amo, te amo. No quiero otro alfa, te quiero para siempre– pidió. Se aferró al cuerpo encima suyo y ambos escondieron sus caras en la piel del otro, con la luz del sol bañando sus cuerpos desnudos.

Lo besó detrás de su oreja, donde concentraba mucho aroma. Bajo la mano, recorriendo el cuerpo del omega delicadamente, delineando sus costillas, su cintura, su cadera y muslo. Lo oyó gemir bajito, cuando dirigió hacia la entrada. Estaba húmedo. La cara interna de sus muslos eran todo lubricante.

Los dos jadearon a penas, cuando coló uno de sus dedos dentro. La paredes se cerraron sobre su entrada y gimió sobre el oído del menor y éste en el suyo, abriendo más las piernas. 

Hermoso. Caliente. Suyo.

Louis se estaba quemando, y necesita su estanque de salvación. Harry era eso, su salvación. Llegó para salvarlo de una vida monótona, y absurda. Llegó para convertirse en su vida, y para darle un familia, un sentido a su vida.

Luego del tercer dedo, Harry estaba pidiendo por más entre besos. Louis se lo comía entero, con suavidad. Con la necesidad bramando en sus venas pero pensando en en Harry y su bienestar, únicamente.

–Voy a tomarte– le advirtió. Se acomodó entre las piernas de Harry– Necesito hacerlo, o me voy a morir omega.

Harry asintió, con énfasis.

–Hazlo– lo apresuró. Mordió su hombro cuando la punta tanteó su entrada– Tómame todas las veces Lou, hasta que el dolor se vaya.

Louis tragó un gemido.

–No me duele– ingresó en Harry. Gimieron– Con vos no me duele, nunca más– llevó toda su extensión hasta quedar íntegramente en su interior.

Harry arañó la espada, todo era calor. Calor y Louis. Louis en su interior, grande, caliente. Llenando todo su ser.

Se quedó quieto, dándole tiempo a Harry de que se acostumbrara a su tamaño, aunque moría por hacerlo suyo en ese instante. Mientras, besaba el punto dónde iría su marca, si fuera a hacer una. Lamía, mordía y volvía a lamer, robando suspiros al omega, hasta que Harry lo rodeó con las piernas, y todo se volvió negro.

La piel empezó a hacer ruido, por la entrada y salida del miembro del alfa, la entrada húmeda de Harry. La piel de ambos chocando, como en una colisión de asteroides.

No eran Louis y Harry. Era el alfa y el omega volviéndose uno.

Gruñidos, tirones de pelo y besos desencontrados.

Harry se sentía morir, quería más. Más fuerte, más profundo y no tenía reparo en pedirlo, y Louis no se lo podía negar. 

Sudaban. Sus pieles brillaban como perlas al sol. Resbalaban, se besaban, se tocaban. 

Se amaban.

Louis alzó la pierna de Harry, y dió en su punto más dulce. El omega gimió con deleite, y el alfa sonrió con suficiencia.

Su omega estaba disfrutando, y eso le llevaba a hacerlo él también.

Su nudo no tardó en empezar a formarse, lo sintieron crecer de a poco.

Harry lloró.

El aroma de ambos inundaba la habitación. Almizclado. Feromonas de exitacion, de amor, rebotando en las paredes.

Inclinó su cabeza, y le dió vista a la piel más exquisita que Louis jamás vió, que jamás deseo profanar. 

Sus colmillos aparecieron.

–Por favor, alfa– balbuceó– Hazlo, hazo– Harry estaba ido. Louis también.

Su nudo terminó de crecer, haciendo que detenga sus movimientos y quedando pegados, como uno solo. Su semen empezó a derramarse, cálido.

Lo mordió en ese instante.

A Harry lo golpeó su propio orgasmo, salpicando el estómago de ambos.

Sus colmillos atravesaron la piel, y el músculo. Saboreó su sangre al instante.

Harry dió un grito silencioso, con una 'O' muda. Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Un calor abrasador le inundó el cuerpo entero. Dolor.

Mío. Mí Omega.

Míos.

Era todo lo que Louis podía pensar en ese momento.

Lo soltó, y automáticamente empezó a limpiar la pequeña y roja herida. Secando la sangre que brotaba, hasta que ya no salió más.

Harry estaba relajado. La Paz le inundaba el pecho.

Ambos sintieron cómo la conexión se creaba. El latido del corazón del otro retumbaba en sus pechos, sus respiraciones suaves. Sus cuerpos flojos y sus mentes conectadas. Estaban tranquilos, mientras los cuerpos estaban pegados.

El nudo de Louis bajó, y se quitó de encima.

Harry soltó un quejido bajo, le dolió cuando quiso girar el cuello. El alfa no se lo permitió.

–No, no– dijo, despacito mientras se acomodaba a su lado y seguía en su tarea de curar la herida con su saliva. Harry supo entonces que algo tenía, porque aliviaba el dolor y el ardor automático, al tiempo que una electricidad cubría su cuerpo entero, lo sacudía de arriba a abajo. Increíble– Quedate quieto, Hazza. El lazo se está formando, nos vamos a quedar acá hasta que estés curado amor– susurraba al oído del omega.

Asintió despacito.

–No-no te vayas, Lou– pidió. Louis lamía su herida y era regocijante.

–No me voy a ir– murmuró con ternura, desde su lugar– No me voy a ir, se que me vas a necesitar. Ambos nos necesitamos, no voy a ir a trabajar, omega. Soy todo tuyo, sh no te preocupes– lo calmó.

Harry se derretía por éste alfa.

Sé sintió tranquilo, sabiendo que Louis no se iba a ir. Que no lo iba a dejar solo ahí, con una marca recién hecha.

Y es que era verdad, los omegas necesitaban a sus alfas cuando recién eran marcados. Ansiaban su presencia, su olor. Su seguridad. Su toque, y que curasen la herida.

Louis iba a hacer todo eso. Se iba a quedar con él hasta que todo estuviera bien, no importaba nada más. Nadie más que su omega.

Se quedaron así, con Louis lamiendo su hermosa herida hasta ser solamente dos puntos rojos, con la piel morada a su alrededor. Estaban relajado, siendo uno solo. Sintiendo esa conexión que se da cuando las almas son las unas para las otras, aceptándose como compañeros de vida.

A Harry lo despertó, media hora después, la subida de temperatura del alfa a su lado, de su lengua ardiente.

Sonrió.

Le esperaban casi 24 horas más de esto.

¿Que más podía pedir?


	15. Capítulo 14

Corría el tercer día que Louis no asistía a la oficina, y ciertamente tanto Niall como Zayn estaban un tanto preocupados. Habían recibido a penas un mensaje del ojiazul, días atrás, que decía no poder ir a trabajar en los próximos días pero para ser sinceros, el beta no creía que su amigo pudiera durar tanto tiempo alejado de la oficina puesto que si había algo que lo definía era obsesivo por el trabajo. Si, eso encajaba perfectamente con el alfa, al menos hasta hace un tiempo. 

Era por eso que ahora, a raíz de su desaparición repentina, tanto él como el morocho, estaban tocando el timbre del penthouse de Louis con la esperanza de poder encontrarlo y ver si no había muerto en éstos días, según palabras del propio Niall.

Tanto él como Zayn estaban al tanto de Harry, pero no lo han conocido aún, oficialmente puesto que lo habían visto una vez pero esa no contaba, y es que Louis es un tanto cerrado en su vida privada e íntima, pero vamos...ellos son sus amigos y quieren, necesitan, conocer al omega que hizo que el castaño diera un cambio radical en su vida.

Varias veces se lo quedaban mirando, mientras él no se daba cuenta, y lo veían sonreír a la pantalla como un bobo enamorado. Colgaba la charla por contestar algún mensaje que suponían era de Harry, o simplemente desaparecía atendiendo/haciendo un llamado y volvía con las mejillas coloradas y los ojos soñadores. Ninguno le decía nada, nunca.

Pero ahora ahí, esperaban tener algún mínimo de respuesta 

Una voz que no conocían salió por el intercomunicador.

Niall se quejó que tenía los dedos de la mano congelados.

–¿Si?– la voz era suave a través del aparato. Niall y Zayn se miraron– ¿Lou? ¿Te olvidaste la tarjeta de entrada?

Zayn le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que el beta hablase, y el rubio peleó en silencio para que él contestara. El morocho terminó hablando.

–Ehm, hola. No, no soy Louis– contestó rápido. Oyeron una respiración del otro lado– Somos Niall y Zayn, amigos suyos. Venimos a ver a-

–Louis no está, perdón– lo oyeron murmurar en un tono que no supieron cómo interpretar.

Ambos amigos pensaron. Dudaron si deberían pedirle al omega de un alfa, que está solo y embarazado, que abriera la puerta a dos personas desconocidas para él.

Antes de que pudieran decir algo, vieron que el alfa ojiazul se acercaba con un par de bolsas en cada mano. Se quedó parado frente a ellos, cuando alzó la vista y los vió.

–Hey– les dijo, confundido. Agarró con las fuerza las bolsas que se estaban de su agarre– ¿Pasó algo... qué hacen?– murmuró, su mirada vagando de uno al otro.

–Lou– murmuró Harry del otro lado. Louis desvió la vista hacia el intercomunicador.

–Hazz, bebé– se acercó y le hablo despacio. Los otros se le quedaron viendo– ¿Estás bien? ¿Todo bien?– preguntó, con suavidad.

–Hm– contestó– Me duelen los pies, pero estoy bien– contestó más alegre, al escuchar la voz de su alfa.

–Enseguida voy, y te hago masajitos ¿Si?– Harry rió bajito del otro lado, contestó con un pequeño asentimiento y colgó.

Cuando el alfa giró hacia sus amigos, éstos lo veían con avidez y ojos grandes.

–¿Estás bien, Louis?– preguntó despacio Zayn. Louis parpadeó– Eso fue raro.

–¿Por qué lo preguntas?– sacaba del bolsillo la tarjeta para abrir el ascensor– Es mi omega, está embarazado. Le duelen los pies y le hago masajes ¿Está mal?– su voz iba a en aumento.

Se sentía un poco irritado, con las miradas de ambos chicos. De hecho, le irritaba que estuvieran ahí, sin haberle avisado.

–Tu omega– murmuró Niall– ¿Como tu-tú omega?– preguntó, despacio.

–Si, mí omega– contestó– Está recién marcado Niall, y les agradecería que se-

–¡¿Lo marcaste!?– chilló el beta– ¡¿Cómo que lo marcaste!?– hizo una seña al cielo con ambas manos.

Louis lo miró fijo.

–Eso no está en discusión, Niall– había un rugido formándose en el interior de su garganta y el fondo de su pecho, trató de contenerlo– No es asunto tuyo, ni de nadie. Solamente de él, y mío.

–Lou, hey está bien– lo tranquilizó Zayn– Perdón, Niall es un estúpido. Y si es lo que los hace feliz, está bien hermano. Somos tus amigos, nos alegramos por ustedes– le confesó, y le dió un golpe a Niall para que saliera de su asombro.

Marcado, pensó. Louis enlazado.

–Ehm si, si– respondió, rápido– Por supuesto tonto. Somos tus amigos, queremos verte bien– Niall sonrió, como siempre solía hacerlo. La sonrisa le llegaba hasta los ojos, era completamente sincera.

Louis se relajó visiblemente, destensó los músculos. Carraspeó.

–Gracias, chicos– correspondió– Siento haber actuado así, es que no quiero que nadie haga sentir mal a Harry. Lo marqué, sí, él quería, yo quería. Mucho. Es hermoso, muchachos. Es lo mejor que me pasó en la vida, Hazz es...– sus ojos se nublaron un momento– todo.

En su pecho sentía el suave latir del corazón de Harry. Ahora que estaban enlazados les pasaba de sentir lo que el otro, estaban más conectados y hasta a veces no necesitaban palabras para comunicarse. Se entendían, más que antes. Eso los hacia sentir pleno.

Louis sintió el abrazo de sus amigos, esos que estuvieron siempre para él. Los que nunca lo juzgaban por nada y por quieres hubiera dado la vida. Ambos chicos volvieron a felicitarlo, como hacen los buenos amigos.

–¿Quieren conocerlo?– preguntó con hilo de voz. Ambos asintieron rápidamente– Subamos, pero primero tengo que preguntarle. No quiero que se sienta invadido en su propio lugar.

–Por supuesto– contestaron ambos.

Subieron en el ascensor, y antes de que la puerta se abriera Harry podía sentir el aroma de su alfa. Su olor se había intensificado desde que se enlazaron y ese era único aroma que lograba calmar su malestar. Pero, también percibió dos aromas extraños.

Se tensó un poco.

Louis entro primero, y se encontró con su bello chico en el sofá, con los pies en alto y restos de algún snack a su lado. Sonrió. 

Harry se colgó de el, prácticamente, cuando lo vió. El alfa soltó lo que traía y dejó que cayera al piso. Una manzana rodó por el suelo, pero no les importó. Louis lo estrechó contra su cuerpo, con suavidad. Acunó su vientre más marcado con una caricia sutil y un beso en la marca.

Inspiró su dulce aroma. Canela y miel con almendras.

–Hola, amor– susurró el mayor, en el cuello del chico– Mis bebés– dijo.

–Hm, Lou– ronroneó. Todavía no se acostumbraba a que se le sacudiera el cuerpo, cuando Louis besaba su marca pero sin duda le gustaba. Mucho.

Subió y dejó un tierno beso en sus labios. Sabía a fruta, Louis dedujo. Rió internamente.

–¿Descansaste?– murmuró contra sus labios. Harry asintió.

–Me despertó el timbre– susurró– ¿Están ahí afuera, verdad?– Louis miraba la profundidad de sus ojos verdes, quería sumergirse en ellos. Nadar ahí, desentrañar todos sus secretos y ser el guardián de ellos.

Asintió.

–Quería saber si...

–Hazlos pasar– contestó enseguida. Toda la inseguridad que sintió, cuando atendió y no sabía quiénes eran o incluso sus olores desconocidos se fueron cuando Louis atravesó la puerta. Estaba seguro que su alfa jamás lo podría en peligro. 

Harry tenía sus manos alrededor del cuello del alfa y éste sus manos en la cintura baja del chico. En medio, la pequeña barriga del omega se interponía.

–¿En serio?– murmuró– No es obligación, si no querés...

–Quiero– asintió– No conozco a nadie de tus amigos. Yo nunca tuve muchos– se encogió de hombros.

El corazón de Louis hizo "crack" un poquito más.

–Si, si– besó sus labios varias veces– les digo que pasen– Harry rió por la seriedad del alfa.

Se soltaron y Harry fue a colocarse unas zapatillas, puesto que estaba descalzo.

Para cuando volvió, había dos personas más en el living. Estaban parados ahí, como si no supieran qué hacer. Harry los miro medio segundo, y recordó que eran ellos quienes acompañaron a Louis la primera vez que lo vió en aquel Burdel.

Louis tuvo que evitar un gruñido, cuando tanto Niall como Zayn lo abrazaban.

–Tranquilo, animal– bromeó Zayn– no te vamos a quitar a tu omega.

Louis sonrió a penas y se colocó al lado de su chico, con un brazo protector sobre la cadera del chico.

–Wow– exclamó el rubio– Es de verdad...– no dejaba de mirar la marca en el cuello del rizado.

Harry se incomodó un poco, y se acercó más a Louis.

–Si, si bueno– el ojiazul le clavó un mirada acérrima– Ya, deja de mirarlo.

–Perdón– murmuró el rubio. Harry rió bajito por la actitud de su alfa.

–Es un gusto volver a verte Harry– el omega torció un poco gesto.

–Igualmente– murmuró.

Louis los invitó a sentarse, y sentó a Harry en su regazo. El omega beso su mejilla y le susurró que se tranquilice en el oído.

Y es que los alfas se ponían más posesivos, y un tanto territoriales cuando sus omegas estaban recién marcados.

Se serenó. Solo eran sus amigos, y venían a conocer a su pareja. Está bien. Harry también quería ésto. Él quería que todos lo conocieran. Plantó una mano encima del vientre del chico y Niall no podía creerlo. Louis jamás había sido tan así, pero entendía la situación. Amaba a su amigo, y le gustaba que estuviera bien con la persona que eligió.

Harry descubrió después, que el beta era alguien muy gracioso. Hacia chistes, tal vez un tanto inoportunos a veces pero a él le causaban gracia. Gracias al rubio pudo saber un poco más sobre su alfa, como por ejemplo cuando iban a universidad, cuando se conocieron o la época en la que Louis era fan de los Beatles y se dejó el cabello como Paul Mccartney.

El omega casi vomita el jugo que estaba tomando de la risa, y a Louis le encantaba verlo interactuar con otros, reír de esa manera. 

Se tatuaría su risa si fuera posible.

Descubrió también cosas sobre el ojiverde, como que le gustaba leer cuentos de terror.

Zayn era el más callado, pero también charlaba sin problemas. Ayudo a Louis a preparar el almuerzo, mientras que Harry y Niall reían de anécdotas que éste le contaba.

Cuando llegó la hora de la siesta, el omega estaba evidentemente cansado y Louis lo acunó en sus brazos. Relajado y listo para descansar un rato. Harry dormía mucho, pero la doctora dijo que era normal así que no se preocupaba por ello. Dentro de dos semanas harían otra ecografía para ver qué todo estuviera yendo a la perfección. Todavía era temprano para saber el sexo del bebé, pero tanto Louis como Harry estaban emocionados por ello.

–Ah si– dijo Niall antes de salir por la puerta– Tu padre querrá saber de esto...digo, la semana que vienen es la fiesta del aniversario y sería genial que lleves a Hazz, Lou– a Louis le tembló un ojo ante las palabras de su amigo.

–Si, si gracias– murmuró– adiós– todavía no le había dicho nada a Harry sobre ese evento en particular.

–¿Fiesta de aniversario?– inquirió el rizado. Estaba parado detrás de él, cuando se dió vuelta.

–Si, amor– susurró Louis, acercándose y colocando sus manos en las caderas del menor– Es el aniversario número 25 de la empresa. Papá quiere que asista.

–¿Y yo tengo que ir?– preguntó, asustado. Louis se acercó y dejó un beso en la marca. Harry se relajó automáticamente, abrazándose al alfa– Tengo miedo Lou ¿Y si me rechazan?

–Sh– susurró el mayor– Si querés poder ir. Si no querés, no lo vas a hacer. No es obligación, amor. Y nadie te va a rechazar, ¿Cómo podrían con lo hermosos que sos, hm?– murmuró, besando la piel del cuello del chico.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior.

–Lo digo en serio, tonto– se quejó. Suspiró ante los toques de su alfa– ¿Que pasa si-

–No va a pasar nada– le aseguró– Absolutamente nada, no te preocupes. Le hace mal al cachorro, Hazz. Voy a hablar con mi padre cuando vuelva a trabajar, así está todo claro ¿Si? No va a haber sorpresa. No te voy a exponer a eso, jamás. No quiero– le aseguró, elevando su mirada hacia el omega– Son lo más importante que tengo, y si mi padre o alguien pone alguna objeción simplemente no iremos a la fiesta. Y eso es todo.

Harry se quedó pensando un instante.

–¿No irías...por mi?– susurró, apenado.

–Haría todo por vos, Hazza. Por vos, por nuestra familia. No hay nadie delante, ni mi padre ni la empresa– le aseguró, y Harry se relajó contra el pecho del alfa– No quiero que te estreses amor ¿Vamos a dormir, si?

Besó suave sus labios. Harry se estremeció.

–Gracias, alfa– contesto, con voz chiquita.

–¿Querés que te cargue?– le susurró, después de darle el beso. Harry asintió– ¿Y que te pase cremita por la panza?– volvió a asentir, con una sonrisa brillante.

Louis lo cargó con facilidad hasta la habitación, y lo dejó suavemente sobre el nido. Se acostaron juntos, y para cuándo el alfa terminó lo prometido, Harry estaba profundamente dormido.

Besó su frente y lo cubrió con la ropa, se acomodó para que el omega quedara en su pecho.

°•°•°

No iba a negar, estaba nervioso.

La puerta de la oficina de Mark estaba frente suyo, antes de ella había la oficina de su secretario. Un beta.

Saludó, con un asentimiento de cabeza. Nadie le decía nada, él no debía pedir para hablar con su padre. Si estuviera en alguna reunión, él estaría enterado.

Se adentro entre las puertas de vidrios. Los pisos eran de padres pulida, y sus zapatos hacían ruido en cada paso que daba.

Era el siguiente día al que Niall y Zayn conocieron a Harry. Esa mañana, Louis le preparó el desayuno y dejó al omega durmiendo en el nido, cuando el se tuvo que ir temprano.

Ignoró la mirada que le daban algunos de los empleados, y en especial la gélida brindada por Eleanor cuando ingresó a su propia oficina.

Mark estaba de espalda, mientras hablaba por teléfono. Se había anunciado con un golpecito y entrado directamente. Su padre giró en la silla, y le hizo señas para que se sentara.

–...Si amor, yo te llamo– Louis dedujo que era su madre– Tu hijo acabada de entrar. Si, se lo digo. Nos vemos más tarde, te amo omega.

Sus padres siempre habían sido cariñosos uno con el otro, y estaba más que acostumbrado a esas muestras así que no le sorprendió en absoluto.

–Alfa– murmuró él ojiazul, sentado frente a su padre.

–Hijo– lo saludó– Tu madre reclama que no te ve hace tiempo– lanzó.

Louis suspiró. Debía hacerse un tiempo para ir a ver a su madre. Estaba agradecido que ella dijera nada sobre Harry, él se lo pidió explícitamente la vez que se vieron en el penthouse. Quizás era hora de ir y hablar con ella, y contarle las buenas nuevas.

–Si, lo voy a hacer papá– lo tranquilizó. Limpió sus manos en su pantalón de vestir– Pero vine a hablar de algo con vos...es sobre la fiesta de aniversario y también sobre-

Mark hizo un gesto con las manos.

–Genial, genial. También quería hablar sobre eso, ya que no estuviste viniendo– lo cortó Mark– Voy a llamar a Elean-

–Tengo omega, papá– escupió. Ojos ojos del alfa se pusieron sobre él– Se llama Harry, y nos enlazamos durante mi celo... ésta semana.

Tragó saliva. Pasó un latido de su corazón.

–¿Qué?


	16. Capítulo 15

Louis subía el ascensor directo hasta la puerta de entrada a su lugar. Tenía la respiración atravesada en la garganta, y los nervios no se habían ido en absoluto. Es más, estaba peor que antes, y eso era decir mucho en realidad.

Entró, despacio y sin hacer ruidos. Era temprano, a comparación de la hora en que solía volver todos los días pasada el medio día o la siesta y es por eso que no se sorprendió al encontrar en perfecto silencio y vacío el lugar. Todo estaba como lo había dejado, incluso el desayuno estaba en su lugar. Dedujo que Harry seguía durmiendo, tal como lo dejó más temprano.

Se dirigió a su habitación, donde el nido de su omega se encontraba y sonrió como un tonto cuando lo vió acurrucado con un par de sus buzos pegados a su mejilla. Su cuerpo parecía chiquito entre las mantas y los cojines. Amaba su pelo revuelto de las mañanas.

Sabía que Harry usaba su ropa cuando se iba a trabajar, pero nunca dijo nada. Él se los ponía y usaba y dejaba a la vista para que el omega los colocara en su nido para intesificar su aroma, era sabido que los omegas que anidaban hacían eso. Pero de saberlo a verlo era algo muy distinto, y volvió a morir de amor...si eso era humanamente posible.

El omega era una maraña hermosa de carne, huesos y mantas.

Se acercó despacio, y oyó un suave ronquido que le erizó la piel. Gateó hasta él, y se colocó a su lado como sumo cuidado. Retiró su cabello con delicadeza, y entre sueños el omega siguió su toque sutil murmurando algo que no había logrado entender. Fijó su vista en el vientre del chico. Estaba pasando las dieciséis semanas, faltaban cuatro más y podrían saber el sexo de cachorro.

-Harry- susurró suave, acariciando su rostro para lograr despertarlo sin que se asuste- Soy yo, Lou. Bebé- lo llamó. Se removió en su lugar y sus hermosos ojos verdes hicieron acto de presencia. Parpadeó.

-Lou- murmuró. Louis sonrió- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó, con la voz pastosa y adormilada de siempre por las mañanas. El alfa le besó la frente. Estaba cálido. 

-Esta todo bien, tranquilo- lo calmó. Acunó su mano en la nuca del chico y lo trajo hacia su cuerpo. Harry se acomodó en el pecho del alfa.

-¿Tu papá?- preguntó rápido- ¿Qué...por qué viniste tan pronto? No me digas que te echó por mi culpa Lou- sentía un poco apretado el pecho de pensar en que a su alfa le hubiera pasado algo malo.

Louis negó.

-No- contestó rápido, dejando un beso en su coronilla y llenando sus pulmones del aroma del chico. Dulce y que lograba calmarlo siempre- No, por supuesto que no. Vos no te preocupes por nada, al cachorro no le va a hacer bien, Harry.

-¿Entonces... qué pasó?- inquirió.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el alfa mayor. Sus ojos clavados en los de Louis.

-Conocí a Harry hace un tiempo, papá- siguió el ojiazul- Está viviendo conmigo, en el penthouse donde solía pasar mis celos yo sólo. Por eso no he vuelto a casa, pero-

-¿Un omega?- volvió a preguntar, se acercó Louis- ¿Un omega, y no me lo contaste? ¿Cuándo sucedió ésto, Louis?

Louis jamás había tenido a su padre, pero ahora lo sabía que pensar. No podía descifrar la mirada del alfa.

-Hace ya un par de meses lo conocí, y que que vive conmigo, fue algo rápido. Me enamoré casi al instante bien lo conocí- se sincero- Es hermoso. Es el omega más bueno, hermoso, sincero y...y todo. Y por sobre todas las cosa... me quiere. Me quiere ¿Entendes?- los ojos del alfa menor estaban lagrimosos- Me ama tanto como yo a él, no buscamos nada de lo que sucedió. Se dió así, solo. Ha sufrido mucho, mucho- le dolía el pecho. Los ojos de su padre se suavizaron- Le hice un nido, uno grande. No quería, pero ahora-

Mark levantó la mano.

-¿Un nido, Louis?- preguntó, en un hilo de voz- ¿Eso quiere decir que...?

Louis asintió, con la felicidad pintada en el rostro. Cómo si estuviera viendo a sus chicos frente suyo, o como cuando lo veo comer sin pudor, cuando se duerme en su pecho o como cuando lo deja bañar y hacer masajes.

-S-si- dijo, con voz entrecortada. Lo temblaba el labio- Esta de cuatro meses, un poquito más- dijo despacio. Si Mark hacia las cuentas se daría cuenta, pero Louis no le importa.

-Cuatros meses- repitió rápido. Sus ojos se desviaron de los de Louis.

-Si, y no me importa lo que sea que- Mark se levantó de su asiento, si dejar de terminar a Louis hablar. Quedó congelado, cuando su padre lo abrazo al acercarse. Fuerte. Hubo un momento de silencio, en donde el ojiazul supo que su padre estaba conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Vas a-a ser papá- le habló casi al oído- papá...y yo...yo, tu mamá- estaba evidentemente emocionado y Louis intentó no llorar en ese momento.

Falló.

Asintió- Si, si. Es mi bebé, mí cachorro- declaró- Es tu nieto. Suyo. Por Dios, Ha-Harry lo es todo paapá- no podía hablar.

Mark le palmeó la espalda, y se separó de él.

-Es hermoso hijo. Hermoso, yo...no, no sé que decir- declaró.

-Decime que lo vas a querer, decime sólo es papá- rogó Louis, sin despegar la mirada de su padre. Mark le acunaba el rostro como cuando un pequeño cachorro- Que vas a aceptar a Harry. A mí familia. No quiero otra cosa.

-No te...- carraspeó- No te atreves a poner eso en duda eso, Louis. Jamás- le dijo, severo. Lo abrazo otra vez.

Asintió.

-Es que...es que pensé que querías que Eleanor y yo- balbuceó.

-Es que pensé que estaban juntos- declaró el alfa, cuando estaba ya alejándose de su hijo- Me dijo que estabas de acuerdo, fue por eso. Nunca te impodría algo que te hiciera infeliz, ni a tu hermana tampoco. Oh Dios. Cuando se enteren- rió nervioso– un bebé, un nieto. Abuelos– balbuceó.

-Gracias, alfa- Susurró. Un peso se le había quitado de encima.

-Quiero conocerlo- declaró, con chispas en los ojos.

-¿Todo eso?- Harry estaba sorprendido, con los ojos grandes- ¿Qué le dijiste, Lou?- preguntó rápido.

Louis esperó unos segundos.

-Esta abajo, en el auto. Esperando- declaró. Harry se sentó rápidamente y miró al alfa horrorizado.

-¿¡Abajo!?- casi gritó. Louis lo siguió rápido, y le acarició el estómago y se acercó a besar la marca en su cuello. Harry era agua líquida ni bien sus labios lo tocaron.

-Ya le dije que dependía de vos, Hazza- murmuró el alfa, haciendo suaves movimiento en si vientre- No tenés por qué hacerlo ahora. Nadie te va a hacer nada.

-¿Y a..a nuestro bebé?- preguntó, siendo estremecido por la suavidad de los toques del alfa.

-A nuestro cachorro tampoco. Nadie, omega. Te lo prometo- le juró. Harry asintió, despacio y relajado por el ara de su alfa.

-Si- susurró, chiquito. Cerró los ojos, y disfruto del mimo que Louis les estaba dando- Que suba, Lou. Confío en vos.

Louis mordió suave la piel del cuello.

-¿En serio estás de acuerdo con ésto?- volvió a asegurarse, y Harry le dijo que si moviendo la cabeza- Harry, sos el omega más valiente de todos, y te amo por eso. Gracias, gracias. Mi omega valiente- murmuraba Louis, subiendo hasta besaron la comisura de los labios del menor. Sabía que no le gusta que lo besara ni bien se despertaba.

-Pero vamos a desayunar- aclaró, tocando su vientre por encima de la mano de Louis que seguía ahí- Que tenemos hambre, alfa.

Louis rió y por supuesto acepto.

°•°•°

Harry se sentía con miedo, cuando el alfa desconocido para él cruzó la puerta varios minutos después de que se lavara y cambiara. Seguía usando esa remera grande que supo ser de Louis, y éste se sentía más que satisfecho.

El alfa era grande, con ojos claros. Cabello con líneas plateadas.

-Harry- susurró el hombre- Un gusto conocerte- se inclinó a penas.

Harry miró a su alfa y luego al mayor.

-Señor, un gusto- murmuró él omega. Mark le dirigió una mirada cálida.

-No, no por favor- levantó las manos- Decime Mark, señor es muy viejo.

Harry rió. Louis lo estrechó más hacía su cuerpo.

-Gracias- dijo, chiquito. El alfa dirigió la mirada hacia la marca en su cuello. Fué rápido, como un parpadeó.

-Él es mi omega, papá- habló el ojiazul- y éste chiquito, es nuestro cachorrito- tocó el abdomen del menor. Había un tono de orgullo en su voz.

Mark lo miró. Tenía lágrima en sus ojos, pero intentó disimular. Harry se dió cuenta, y se apoyó en el cuerpo de su alfa.

-Es magnífico- lo oyeron murmurar- Felicitaciones omega. Van a ser padres geniales.

Harry volvió a agradecer, y luego se sentaron en el living. El alfa mayor no dejó que Harry le sirviera nada.

La visita fue corta. Mark estuvo un solo unos minutos más y luego decidió irse para no incomodar al chico. Harry lo agradeció internamente, puesto que tenía ganas de desayunar y estar solos con su alfa.

El alfa mayor le dedicó una mirada llena de orgullo a su hijo, y volvió a desaparecer por el ascensor.

°•°•°

La tan nombrada fiesta de aniversario se dió lugar diez días después del encuentro, cuando Harry estaba tocando las veinte semanas de embarazo, y habían programado una visita a la médica para el día después.

Decir que Harry estaba nervioso era decir poco, puesto que iba a ser presentado en sociedad y uno; él no se sentía ser alguien que debía ser presentado en sociedad, y Louis sintió eso como algo que le dolió que su omega pensara sobre él mismo.

Ofreció que Harry hiciera algún tipo de terapia, para poder aceptar ese pasado que sabía atormentarlo. El omega prometió pensárselo. Y dos; ¿Que iba a decir la gente de él? Su alfa le aseguró que nadie diría absolutamente nada.

Los padres de Louis estaban enterados. El alfa habló con su madre y la pareja los visitó una vez más en el transcurso de la semana.

Jay, la mamá de Louis lo trató como si fuera su propio hijo y Harry le dió calorcito en el corazón, haciéndole recordar a la suya. La omega cocinó, junto con el embarazado, un montón de comida que podía ser frizzada y que según ella comía cuando estuvo embarazada. Louis los miraba interactuar, y disfruto de esa calidez hogareña.

Sus padres y su omega embarazado. Algo que siempre quiso pero también lo veía muy lejano en su vida. 

No busco el emor, simplemente lo encontró y estaba tan agradecido de ello.

Harry se estaba colocando un traje de smoking hecho a medida con un moño y un pañuelo verde que hacía resaltar el esmeralda de sus ojos. El resto era negro.

En cambio Louis, tenía uno azul marino que realzaba sus ojos color cielo y su sonrisa blanca lo enmarcaba todo. La ropa para el omega fue confeccionada por una beta que fue directo a su casa y tomó la medida del chico.

Estaba hermoso.

Louis se lo quería comer entero, si pudiera.

–Te daría un mordisco, grr– gruñó, cuando bajaban por el ascensor. Harry rió, colorado.

–No seas tonto, que el bebé escucha– se colocó las manos en su vientre. Louis lo abrazo por la espalda.

–Mejor– dijo con voz ronca– Que sepa que sus papás se aman. Mucho– dejó un beso en su hombro– Mucho, como a él.

Harry estiró la mano hacia atrás, y acarició el suave cabello del alfa.

–Sos el mejor alfa que deseé nunca, Lou– Susurró– Gracias. También te amamos, mucho.

Louis colocó sus manos en el vientre del chico, y para su sorpresa ambos sintieron un pequeño movimiento.

Quedaron estáticos. No sé movieron. Louis habló, bajito. Mientras, la puerta del ascensor se abría.

–¿Sentiste eso, Harry?– tragó saliva. Harry asintió y oops. Otra vez volvieron a sentir– ¡Se mueve Ha-Harry, se está moviendo!– chilló.

Harry puso las manos sobre las de su alfa.

–¡Se muevo, alfa!– quería llorar– Le gusta tu voz– declaró, con la suya en un hilo– Le gusta Lou. T-te dije, también te ama– había lágrimas en sus mejillas y también en las del alfa.

–Los amo. Los amo tanto, omega– no se volvió a mover, pero el fantasma de ello les quedó por un rato.

Fue algo hermoso, para ambos. Harry agradecía que Louis estuviera justo en ese momento, no había otra persona en el mundo con quién le gustaría más compartir el primer movimiento de su bebé. Por dentro, Louis seguía emocionado y no se quería quebrar delante de su omega pero unas lágrimas escaparon de todos modos.

Una de las mejores experiencias de toda su vida, y era gracia a Harry y su cachorro bebé.

El camino fue un tanto largo, pero al omega le gustó la tranquilidad del interior del auto, la suave música y los dedos de su alfa apretando suavemente su muslo.

Conversaron de temas triviales, y recordaron el pequeño movimiento del bebé. Louis seguía emocionado, el omega se dió cuenta por su voz cargada.

Un rato después llegaron, y Harry no se sorprendió de lo lujoso que era todo. El Hall del hotel en el centro de Londres era vistoso, inmenso y luminoso.

Había mucha gente, fotógrafos y valet parking. Cuando estaban entrando, un flash le cegó el rostro por un momento. Louis le pidió al beta que había tomado la foto que por favor no siguiera, por suerte aceptó y lograron entrar sin otra, aparente, toma de la pareja.

El salón estaba lleno, había catering, modos con shampang. Louis pidió agua tanto para él y para el omega. No podía beber por el embarazo, y el alfa tenía que conducir.

Antes de que pudieran encontrar a los padres Louis, Harry diviso entre la multitud a alguien que parecía conocido, desde un perfil.

Afinó la vista, y la respiración se le cortó por un momento. Louis lo miró.

Harry se movió entre la gente. Eran solo unos paso.

Si, si era. La única persona que en mucho tiempo había sido su único amigo.

–¿Liam?– preguntó, sobre el murmullo y el omega inmediatamente se dió vuelta.

Liam, su compañero de noches largas y charlas interminables en el Burdel estaba ahí, justo frente suyo.


	17. Capítulo 16

-¿Liam?- preguntó, sobre el murmullo y el omega inmediatamente se dió vuelta.

Liam, su compañero de noches largas y charlas interminables en el Burdel estaba ahí, justo frente suyo.

El nombrado giró. El omega estaba vestido con un traje gris al cuerpo, que dejaba ver su esbelta figura. 

Sus miradas se cruzaron, la verde contra el marrón. La gente a su alrededor seguía moviéndose, bebiendo y hablando. Louis estaba pegado a su espalda, con los ojos puesto en su omega.

-¿H-Harry?- murmuró él chico, quieto en su lugar. Parpadeó, y un sonrisa fue apareciendo en su rostro- ¡Harry!

El ojiverde se acercó, con lágrimas en sus ojos. Liam fue su amigo durante años, nadie... absolutamente nadie más sabía por lo que había pasado en aquel lugar, salvo el omega.

-No puedo cree, Li. ¿Que haces acá?- susurró el chico, cuando se soltaron del abrazo en el que se habían fundido.

-Harry, Harry, Harry- negaba el chico- Pensé que...te perdiste...te fuiste. Creí que- se detuvo. Lo miró con ojos entrecerrados, y sus obrves fueron directo a la marca en el cuello del ojiverde. Liam se tapo la boca con ambas manos- No puedo creer ¡¿Quién fue el hijo de...?!

Louis miraba la escena desde un palmo por detrás de Harry. Había notado la presencia del chico que era omega, pero eso tampoco lo mantenía tranquilo.

-¡No, no!- le dijo, haciendo señas con las manos- Nadie me llevo, Li. Ésta marca es porque yo quise, me empareje por decisión mía, amigo.

Liam, por un momento, había pensado que la desaparición de su amigo tenía que ver con qué quizás algún alfa lo había marcando sin que nadie se diera cuenta y se lo hubiera llevado.

Éstos meses, el omega estuvo muy, muy, preocupado por su rizado amigo.

-No puedo creer. Estás emparejado y ¡Oh! ¡Harry, ya se te nota la pancita!- chilló el chico, y Harry sonrió avergonzado. Colocó su mano sobre el vientre, y sintió a su lado como Louis entrelazaban sus dedos con los suyo. No había nada como el calor de su alfa estando cerca.

-Si, ya pasé las dieciocho semanas. Estosmy enorme- hizo un puchero, y Louis le besó la frente- Li, quiero presentarte a Louis. Él es mi alfa, y el amor de mi vida- dijo, colorado de pies a cabezas. Louis hincho el pecho de orgullo- Lou, amor. Él es Liam, es mi amigo hace mucho tiempo- lo presento.

Louis le tendió la mano y Liam lo saludó con una sonrisa blanca en su rostro.

-Bebé, enseguida va a ser el brindis y necesito que estés conmigo- susurró el alfa, bajo la atenta mirada de Liam- Y hay que buscar a mis padres.

-¿Me puedo escapar un ratito, Lou?- lloriqueo el omega- Quiero hablar con mi amigo un poquito- rogó, y Louis creía que era el ser más hermosos de todos.

-No necesitas mi permiso, Hazza. Yo voy a estar saludado a unos amigos ¿Si?- contestó, besó la mejilla del chico- Voy a estar por allá, cualquier cosa me avisas. Por favor, amor- suplicó. Harry asintió, y vió como su alfa se perdía entre la gente hacia un semicírculo no muy lejano a ellos.

-Li ¿Podemos hablar? ¿Estás con...?- arrugó la frente. No sabía cómo ni con quién estaba el chico ahí.

Liam asintió, luciendo un poco más nervioso que antes.

-Vine con un alfa, que me invitó- se puso colorado- Es hermoso y es muy bueno conmigo. Éste último tiempo ha estado yendo de seguido, y sólo se ve conmigo. Debe andar por ahí- indicó hacia la multitud.

Mientras hablaban, iban acercándose hacia unos sillones que habían cerca de ellos. Harry se sentó despacio, y Liam le tendió la mano para ayudarlo.

-Eso es genial, Li- le sonrió- No todos los alfas son malos, ahora lo estoy aprendiendo- miró hacia donde se encontraba Louis, y por entre un huequito sus ojos se encontraron. El alfa le sonrió y le tiró un pequeño beso a la distancia, y Harry quería a ese alfa hasta la muerte.

-Ojalá que si amigo, ojalá- suplicó, en un suspiro.

°•°•°

Mark se colocó en el centro del salón, copa en mano y con Jay a su lado. La omega lucía un vestido color natural y cabello recogido. Dió un par de golpecitos al cristal y todo quedaron en silencio.

La luz cálida venía de todas partes, y de afuera ya se vía la oscuridad de la noche caer.

Louis buscaba a Harry. Lo había perdido de vista hacía un rato, y estaba sintiendo la ansiedad justo en el pecho. Necesitaba al omega cerca, quería verlo y sentir su aroma, que era lo único que lograba relajarlo.

Miró más allá, y había un mar de cabezas. Un océano de aromas y perfumes, y no podía identificar al único que quería.

Justo cuando su padre se colocó en medio del lugar, sintió una presión a su costado y pudo respirar al fin cuando vio a su chico de rizos revueltos que envolvía su brazo alrededor del alfa.

Al instante percibió el nerviosismo de su omega. 

-¿Harry, amor?- preguntó en un susurró. Harry negó con la cabeza, se unió más a su cuerpo. Podía oler su malestar.

-Lou- dijo, con voz quebrada. Escondió su rostro en el pecho del alfa, cuando éste se dió vuelta y lo estrechó contra su pecho.

Solamente la voz de Mark se escuchaba a lo lejos, pero Louis no le estaba prestando la mínima atención. Lo único que se la llevaba era su hermoso chico que temblaba en sus brazos.

Su alfa interno estaba inquieto, y él comenzaba a estarlo también.

-Hazza, amor ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué...te sentís mal? ¿Pasó algo con el bebé?- preguntó, rápidamente, sobre el oído del omega. 

Harry negó.

-El bebé está bien- susurró, y Louis automáticamente colocó sus manos en la pancita del chico.

"...es por eso que quiero brindar en nombre de mis hijos. Lottie, Fizzy, mis gemelas Phoebe y Daisy. Ernest, Doris y Louis. Quien está en parejas, y se ha enlazado recientemente con Harry. Chicos, la mayor de las felicidades, a ustedes y al cachorro en camino. Nuestro nieto. Cuenten con nosotros siempre, la familia Tomlinson está a su disposición"

Louis y Harry miraron al alfa, que les sonría grande, orgulloso de ellos. Ambos, sonrieron como pudieron, y alzaron sus copas con agua y brindaron.

Louis se llevó a Harry ni bien tuvo la oportunidad, unos minutos después. No podía seguir exponiéndolo así, aunque no tuviera idea de que estaba sucediendo con su chico.

Para cuando subieron al auto, Harry era un un profundo mar de llantos y Louis no tenía idea de que había sucedido o que le estaba pasando en ese instante.

Estaban en estacionamiento. No dejaron que el valet parking les devolviera el auto, fueron abrazados hasta donde estaba.

Louis estaba alterado. Quería destruir a quien quiera que hubiera dañado a su pareja de esa manera. Harry camino a su lado, con el rostro escondido en el abrazo protector de su alfa y éste quería gruñir a cualquiera que se acercara al omega. Quería protegerlo, besarlo, calmarlo. Quería llevarlo al nido, besar su marca y llenarse del aroma del otro mutuamente.

Quería su lugar, donde nada ni nadie podría dañarlos nunca.

-Harry, Harry...mi amor, por favor- suplicó el alfa, sosteniendo delicadamente el rostro del menor. Dejó que llorara en su hombro- Sh, ya está. Ya pasó. Estamos juntos, estamos bien- Louis le decía palabras suaves y de aliento, bajito. El cuerpo de Harry empezaba a dejar de temblar, y a respirar más calmado.

-N-no dejes que me- se atragantó, con solo pensarlo- que me lleven Lou. No quiero, no quiero- Louis no entendía absolutamente nada.

Le acarició la cabeza, suave y despacio.

-Nadie te va a llevar a ningún lado, Harry- busco la mirada verde de su chico- No sé quién te dijo, o qué te dijeron pero nadie. Nadie. Te va a llevar lejos de mí.

-Nuestro bebé- negaba Harry, parecía no oírlo- Nuestro cachorro Louis, por-por favor.

Louis movió el asiento del conductor hacia atrás, todo lo posible dejando un espacio entre él y el volante. Con un mínimo movimiento, hizo que Harry pasara a su lado y se sentara en su regazo.

El Omega tenía el saco desprendido, y su pancita tocaba el vientre plano de Louis. Acunó su cintura, y dejó que se recostara por su cuerpo. Le besó la marca, con ansías. Posó sus labios ahí, terso y suave.

-Nuestro cachorro es nuestro, Harry- murmuró desde la piel- Nadie te lo va a sacar, nadie. Va estar con vos, siempre. Va a dormir en el nido, vas a sentir su calorcito, y su olor. Va a vivir con nosotros hasta que seamos viejos- Harry rió bajito.

Se relajó con las palabras de su alfa, su olor y el cuerpo cálido bajo suyo que lo sostenía por completo.

-Si- susurró a penas- Si, si. Prometeme, Lou.

-Te juro. Te prometo, omega. Nadie los va a hacer daño- juro. No era la mejor y más cómoda posición, pero era lo que tenían y la cercanía les hizo bien a ambos- ¿Querés hablar, Harry? ¿Qué pasó, chiquito?

Harry suspiró.

-Harry, yo realmente pensé que te había pasado algo- susurró Liam. Estaban sentados cerca, uno del otro- Creí que alguien te llevó, o que te perdiste, o cualquier cosa. Ese día, después de lo que pasó salí a buscarte y no pude encontrarte- miró hacia abajo, apenado. Tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Estoy bien, Li. Mejor que nunca- le aseguró- Louis es hermoso. Me salvó ese día, que yo estaba sólo en medio del frío. Me llevó a su casa, y me ofreció todo. Al principio tenía miedo, solo lo había visto una vez, pero con los días ví y sentí que su forma de actuar conmigo era distinta a cualquier persona que hubiera conocido antes y...Liam- tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, y lágrimas en sus ojitos verdes- Quiere tanto a mi cachorro, a todos les dice que va a ser papá, está muy emocionado. Le habla, y acaricia, todo el tiempo. Por las noches, cuando cree que estoy durmiendo, lo escucho susurrarle cosas con los labios pegado a mi piel, y te juro que...- tragó. Recordar eso le hacía tanto bien.

Liam sonreía, y se secaba las lágrimas.

-Te mereces todo, amigo. Absolutamente todo- aseguro- pero ahora que te tengo en frente...y...Ehm no puedo no decirte ésto- negó con la cabeza.

Harry entendió todo.

-Nick- susurró el omega rizado.

Liam asintió.

-Te está buscando, Harry. Te estay buscando como un loco- aseguró, con dolor en los ojos y en la voz, que le temblaba- Quiere encontrarte. Nos interrogó a todos, si sabíamos que hacía pasado. No dejes, no...no dejes que encuentre Hazza- se apresuró a decir- No dejes que los encuentre. No sé como, pero sabe que estás esperando un bebé.

Y el mundo se fue desmoronando para Harry en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sabía que Nick no se iba a rendir tan fácil, pero no pensó que podía estar al tanto del cachorro.

Necesitaba a su alfa. Lo necesitaba ahora.

Harry casi no prestó atención, cuando un alfa conocido para él se acercó hasta la pareja de omegas. 

Era Zayn, que venía en busca de su compañero.

Harry se durmió poco después de eso, y Louis no tuvo corazón para despertarlo así que se quedaron un buen rato ahí, con la respiración suave de su omega en su cuello, y su ya conocido peso.

Acarició su espalda, y besaba su coronilla. Se embriagaba con el dulce aroma del chico.

Ese día volvieron tarde a su casa, y durmieron juntos como todos los días. Louis avisó que no iría a trabajar los días siguientes, y tuvo que pedirle a Mark y Jay que no vinieran esos días, puesto que el omega estaba muy alterado aún.

Lo que sucedió una semana después, Louis no lo pudo preveer.

Era sábado por la tarde, y tanto Harry como Louis estaban mirando un película en el living. Ambos tenían puesto unas pijamas puesto que estuvieron dentro de casa todo el día.

Harry quiso cocinar, y ambos lo hicieron juntos.

El día anterior, había recibido la visita de los padres de de Louis. Harry por fin pudo conocer a sus cuñadas y cuñado. Hermanos menores de su alfa.

Fue casi al instante, las chicas lo hicieron sentir como si fuera parte de la familia hacia mucho tiempo. Las gemelas querían ver la panza de Harry, y éste con gusto se las enseño.

Cada vez que Louis venía a su pareja interactuar con alguien nuevo, y ver qué era recibido con todo el amor que se merecía, le daba un retorcijon en el estómago al saber que Harry había perdido a la suya.

Ahora estaba en el living, con Harry sentado entre sus piernas y un bol de pochoclos dulces. Antojo del omega que Louis no dudó en cumplir.

El alfa notó que el menor se había empezado a quedar dormido, el último tiempo le venía pasando bastante así que no dejó descansar sobre su pecho un rato más.

Luego de la fiesta, la semana anterior, Louis poco se había separado del omega, que cada vez era más dependiente de él. Lo buscaba todo el tiempo, y si nido estaba lleno de cosas del ojiazul.

El alfa fue solo un par de días a trabajar, y volvía lo más rápido posible.

-Harry- susurró el alfa. Iba a llevarlo al nido, para que lograse descansar mejor- Hazz, vamos al nido amor- le habló despacito. Harry se removió, e hizo un ruidito medio dormido medio despierto.

Louis rió. Entendía a la perfección ese pedido. Así que logró sentarlo, para poder así cargarlo hasta la habitación.

Harry lo hizo, mientras miraba con sus ojitos a penas abiertos al alfa. Estiró los brazos, cual bebé, para ser cargado.

Louis se acomodó ropa, listo para alzarlo.

Y entonces...la cara de horror de Harry lo descolocó.

Siguió la mirada del omega. 

Su ropa tenía una mancha de sangre impregnada en ella, y Harry tenía la misma en su pijama.

Louis entendió. Harry estaba con pérdidas.

El cachorro, fue lo único que pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo.


	18. Capítulo 17

–Tranquilo, tranquilo, Hazza– Louis ciertamente no estaba nada tranquilo, pero su instinto rugía por calmar a su omega, le batía la sangre– Tranquilo amor, ya llegamos.

Harry no podía hablar, solamente lloraba y se tocaba el vientre. Hizo un intento de asentimiento que Louis vió por el rabillo del ojo. También estaba llorando, pero su deber era calmar al omega.

–L-Lou– gimió el omega, intentando contener un sollozo que logro escaparse igual. Tenía una mano en la boca, y los rulos hechos un desastre. Estaba rendido en el asiento.

Estaban en el auto de Louis, yendo directamente al hospital donde la obstetra de Harry se encontraba. Salieron así como estaban, con los pijamas puestos. Cuando el alfa cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, lo único que hizo fue agarrar su billetera, las llaves del auto y el celular. Cargó al rizado, incluso en el ascensor, con un nudo gigante en la garganta y el estómago.

Harry se prendía por su cuello, mientras era llevado. Para ese momento no podía hablar, sólo desear que todo estuviera bien. Y no perder a su bebé...

El camino parecía eterno, y Louis quería volar por encima del tránsito. Trataba de hablarle al chico para que se tranquilice y dejaba que apretase su mano con fuerza, no importaba si le cortaba la circulación, más o menos.

Le susurró palabras para tranquilizarlo todo el camino, aunque estuviera lejos de sentirse tranquilo él mismo. No podía...no podía concebir que algo le sucediera al cachorro o a Harry, rogaba que no fuera así. Quería que fuera un mal sueño, de esos que uno se despierta agitado y perdido, pero que al instante sabe que no fue real y todo eso quedaba atrás. Eso quería. Estar en un sueño, y no yendo de urgencia al hospital.

Luego de varios minutos, en dónde le preguntaba constantemente a Harry si se sentía bien, si le dolía algo o si sentía seguir sangrando. El omega contestó a penas que se sentía bien, claro que físicamente y que no, no le dolía nada y no había vuelto a tener alguna pérdida. Louis estacionó, lo más cercano a la puerta de entrada posible. A toda velocidad bajó, rodeó el auto y abrió la puerta del acompañante, colocando un brazo por debajo del chico y otra en su espalda y lo saco con sumo cuidado, cerrando la puerta con una pierna.

Se apuró con él en brazos.

–¡Ayuda!– gruñó, entrando por la puertas corredizas– ¡Alguien que nos ayude, por favor!

Para cuando había terminado de pronunciar la palabra, ya habían dos enfermeras a su lado con una camilla. Louis subió a su chico a ella.

–¿Situación?– preguntó, una omega colorada.

–E-está de diecinueve semanas de embarazo, más o menos, y sa-sangro hoy– la voz le temblaba, mientras caminaba con Harry mirándolo a los ojos suplicante de que no lo dejara solo– Lo traje de inmediato.

Ambas asintieron, y cruzaron un par de puertas con paso apresurado. Louis le indicó quien era la doctora que estaba llevando el embarazo adelante y ellas dijeron que se iban a comunicar de inmediato con la médica.

–Lo siento, no puede seguir desde acá– dijo amablemente la otra enfermera, un beta de piel oscura– Es área restringida– le informó, cuando Louis estaba por protestar– Ni bien sepamos algo, va a salir alguien a informarle.

Louis sentía que se desgarraba de dolor.

–Por favor, por favor– rogó Louis. Harry ya había sido llevado por la peliroja– Salven a mi omega y a mí bebé– susurró, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ella le sonrió amablemente, y asintió.

–Haremos todo lo posible, está en buenas manos– y segundos después había desaparecido por el mismo lugar en donde se llevaron a Harry, junto con su corazón.

No pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse en la puerta a esperar alguna noticia, y entonces, fué que se comunicó con su mamá para avisarle lo que había sucedido.

Tanto ella como su padre decidieron ir de inmediato, y Louis estaba de acuerdo. No quería estar sólo si algo pasaba...

°•°•°

Los cuarenta y cinco minutos que habían transcurrido desde que Harry fue atendido de urgencia, habían parecido horas y horas de espera.

Para cuando la doctora que había atendido desde el principio a Harry salió, casi a los cincuenta minutos, hacia a penas unos cuantos que Jay y Mark habían llegado, con semblante preocupados y nada más que un abrazo reconfortante de parte de ambos.

–Sr. Tomlinson– dijo, con su bata blanca y su peinado descuidado. Los tres Tomlinson se acercaron de inmediato.

–¿Harry? ¿Y el cachorro?– se apresuró a decir el ojiazul, parado con los brazos su riendo su pecho y evidentemente nervioso.

Ella no tardó en responder.

–Ambos están bien– Louis pareció respirar nuevamente, como cuando salís desde el fondo del agua y das esa primera bocanada de aire– Harry está estable, y al bebé no le pasó absolutamente nada. Tuvo una perdida. No es normal, pero sí es común que suceda en éste estadio del embarazo– explicó. Los tres prestaban atención a la mujer– No tuvo dolor, ni contracciones. Eso es bueno, es solamente una perdida.

Los tres asintieron.

–¿Entonces está bien?– volvió a preguntar Louis. Lo único que le importaba era eso.

–Si, si– aseguró enseguida– Si me sigue, lo voy a llevar hasta él. Está nervioso, y necesita a su alfa más que nunca.

Por supuesto que Louis acepto. Sus padres lo animaron, y se despidieron con un pequeño abrazo y murmurando que lo iban a esperar ahí.

Louis caminó los largos pasillos, iluminador con luz blanca. Olor a desinfectante y completamente silencioso.

Harry estaba en una de esas habitaciones, con un suero conectado a su brazo. Louis miró a la doctora.

–Es solo suero para la hidratación– le comento.

Louis se acercó a su omega, que estaba tapado hasta el pecho con una sábana blanca y un cobertor verde musgo.

–Harry– gimió el alfa, cuando llegó hasta su chico– Amor, amor– besó su mejilla, todavía sabía un poco salado.

–Lou– Susurró el omega, gustoso de ver a su alfa, de sentir su aroma fuerte y seguro– El bebé está bien, está bien– gimió. Louis asintió.

–Estan bien, ambos lo están– acarició su pelo largo, y no pudo evitar besar su marca en el cuello. Harry se estremeció.

La doctora se acercó, despacio, dándoles un pequeño momento, y luego le pregunto a Harry como se sentía. Éste contesto que bien, en un hilo de voz. Tenía a su bebé bien, y a su alfa cerca. No podía pedir más.

–Muy bien, muy bien. Eso es importante– aseguró ella– Como se los dije a ambos, no pasó a mayores. Es común que sucedan perdidas, pero es bueno asegurarse que todo esté bien. Ya hicimos un ultrasonido, y se escucha perfecto. 

Louis respiró profundo por la naríz.

–¿No le va a pasar nada?– preguntó Harry, sosteniendo la mano de su alfa.

Ella negó.

–No, no. Está bien, está en la medida adecuada y también tenés un buen peso– miro sus notas– mejoraste desde la última vez. Voy a indicarles que no haya estrés, eso sí. Tranquilidad, no hacer fuerzas y reposo por unos días. Después, vida normal pero sin sobresaltos. Hay que cuidarse de no hacer fuerzas, eso puede traer una nueva perdida y no nos podemos arriesgar, es muy pequeño para nacer aún.

Louis la miró.

–No se preocupe. Si hace falta, lo voy a cargar al baño todas las veces– Harry rió avergonzado, pero aceptaría si eso fuera necesario. Ella también rió.

–No, no va a hacer falta. Puede caminar, por ahora lo mínimo– les dijo– Después de que termine los días de reposo, debe caminar. No mucho, pero es bueno moverse, aunquesea dentro de la casa ¿Si?

Ambos asintieron, y agradecieron las explicaciones. Se quedaron un poco más tranquilos después de eso.

–¿Podemos...ehm podemos saber el sexo?– preguntó el alfa, vacilante.

Ella lo pensó.

–Por lo general, se puede saber a partir de la semana veinte– dijo. Harry pareció decepcionado, ya quería saber. Seguía acostado y Louis a su lado– Estás pasado las diecinueve, a penas. Pero podemos hacer el intento, si no se ve tendrán que volver la próxima semana o la otra.

Los dos asintieron, esperanzados. A Harry le brillaban los ojos tanto como a Louis. El alfa besó la comisura del labio del chico, y le murmuró palabras dulces desde ahí mientras la médica iba a buscar lo necesario para poder llevar a cabo todo, sin tener que moverlo a Harry hasta el sector donde se hacen las ecografías.

–Lou– murmuró el omega, cuando estuvieron solos– ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

Louis se mordió el labio. Harry era tan dulce, y hermoso. Pico uno de los hoyuelos que se le formaba.

–Por supuesto, mi amor.

El omega dudo un par de segundo, desviando la mirada. Louis lo vió tragar saliva.

–Si...si lo hubiese perdido– murmuró, despacio. Louis esperó, con el corazón en la boca de solo pensarlo– ¿Sería un mal omega? Digo...¿Me querrías igual, si...si hubiese-

Louis lo cortó, colocando suavemente un dedo en sus labios. Negó con la cabeza.

–No, no. Por supuesto que no serías un mal omega aunque quisieras, Hazz– empezó, beso su frente– Jamás pensaría que en que sos un mal omega, por nada del mundo. Y yo te amo, Harry. Te amo, y amo a nuestro cachorro– tocó la pancita de Harry por encima del cobertor– Si lo hubiésemos perdido, no sería culpa de nadie. Y yo te querría igual, siempre. No importa qué suceda ¿Está bien?– Harry asintió, más relajado– Pero no pienses en ello ahora. Estas bien, ambos lo están. Me voy a asegurar de que así sea, siempre.

Harry quería llorar.

–Es que...que mi papá– Susurró el chico– antes, antes decía que los omegas solo servían para dar crías– dijo, en un hilo de voz– Y que el omega que no pudiera, no servía para nada. Era obsoleto– había más lágrimas en sus ojos, y Louis se las secó con ternura– Que solo servían para eso, y mucho tiempo lo creí– se encogió de hombros.

Louis tragó a penas. Besó las suaves y blancas manos del omega.

–Sos valioso, Harry. Valioso, por lo que sos. No por dar o no un hijo– había indignación en su voz, bronca y odio hacia ese hombre que no conocía– Los omegas son valiosos por ser ustedes, que nadie nunca te haga creer lo contrario, amor. Amo que me puedas dar hijos ¿Pero si no pudieras, te amaría menos? Por supuesto que no, jamás. No pienses en eso, ya no sos lo que él decía de vos, sos otro. Más fuerte.

La doctora ingreso en ese momento, con la maquinaria necesaria.

Harry se secó las lágrimas, y murmuró un 'gracias, alfa' puro y sincero.

Ella se movió a su alrededor, y conectó todo lo necesario.

–Bien, vamos a hacer como siempre– indicó. Louis se apresuró, destapó al chico, y dejó descubierto su vientre. Besó su costado antes de volver a su lugar, y a Harry le recorrió un calor agradable por el cuerpo– Acá vamos.

Colocó el frío gel sobre su piel, y apoyo el lector. Instantáneamente la lluvia de grises apareció frente a sus rostros. Ninguno entendía nada, pero miraban como si fuese la mejor película de todas.

Movió un poco, y automáticamente se escuchó el corazoncito latir con fuerza. Harry apretó la mano de Louis, y éste lo besó en el hombro.

–Ahí está nuestro cachorro– le murmuró al oído, con voz tomada por la emoción y Harry asintió, perdido en la imagen borrosa y el sonido que se perdió segundo después.

–Muy bien, su corazón late con fuerzas– comentó alegre la doctora– ¿Quieren saber el sexo? Porque ya lo ví– murmuró ella, mirando a la pareja.

Ambos asintieron, rápidamente.

–Por favor– murmuró Harry. Ella les sonrió.

–Bueno– dijo, comprensiva. Los miró, e indicó con el cursor en la pantalla– Van a tener un niño.

Ambos cerraron los ojos con fuerza, Louis se acercó a abrazar a su omega. Harry lloraba en el hombro de su alfa.

–Un niño– susurró el menor– Un hermoso niño.

Louis asintió.

–Uno tan hermoso con vos– aseguró, con lágrimas en los ojos– Te amo, te amo.

Besó los labios del chico, sin importarle la presencia de la médica.

–También te amo, alfa. Gracias por tanto– Louis volvió a besarlo.

–Bien– dijo ella– está todo en orden. Harry, vas a quedarte el día y la noche para controlar que todo siga bien– comentó, y ambos la miraron. Asustados– es solo el protocolo. Un día en observación, y luego van a casa.

–Si– dijeron, juntos.

Un niño. Iban a tener un cachorro. Estaba bien. Era lo único que les importaba en ese momento.

°•°•°

Harry fue dado de alta el día siguiente, cerca del medio día. Tanto Mark como Jay estuvieron ahí, y recibieron al omega como si fuera su propio hijo.

Pero, habían decidido que por el momento iba a ser mejor que se mudaran a la mansión de los Tomlinson, que estaba un poco más lejos que el penthouse pero sería más práctico. Harry no estaría solo, y tendrían persona que lo ayudaran esos días en que el omega necesitaba mayor cuidado.

Al principio tuvo miedo, y un poco de vergüenza. Luego recordó que sus cuñadas estaban ahí, y tendría con quién conversar cuando Louis no estuviera. Todos lo habían tratado muy bien, así que nada debería cambiar.

Ambos fueron en su auto, seguidos por la pareja mayor en los suyos. Fueron en primer lugar hasta el que había sido su hogar ese tiempo, y Louis juntó toda la ropa de Harry, y también toda la suya. El omega no tendría nido en ese lugar, así que llevaba ropa suya para improvisar uno en su cama, así el omega no se sentía tan perdido.

Llevó sábanas, y colchas. Algunos cojines con su aroma, pantalones viejos, remeras y suéteres. Eso debía servir, serían tan solo una semana o diez días.

Fué lo primero que hizo, cuando llegaron a su casa familiar. Harry quedó impresionado, era muy grande. Muchas habitaciones, y todo brillante. El suelo tapizado por alfombras y muchos cuadros.

–Esta es su casa– ofreció Mark– Tanto Ana, con el resto de la chicas van a estar pendiente de lo que necesiten.

Tanto Jay como él, les ofrecieron una mirada cálida. Ambos habían estado muy preocupados cuando recibieron la noticia, y no dudaron en ir al encuentro de ambos chicos.

–Ana es la ama de llaves– murmuró Louis, para que el chico se quedara tranquilo.

Ni bien entraron, las hermanas menores de Louis se hicieron presentes y el alfa tuvo que advertirles que Harry no podía hacer fuerzas, y que tampoco lo hicieran enojar ni asustar con nada, puesto que las gemelas eran de hacer bromas.

Todos entendieron.

Harry agradeció, cuando fue a acostarse un rato más tarde, luego de comer algo que habían preparado para él, y se encontró con la improvisación de nido que Louis había creado. Su ropa estaba envuelta en almohadas, y esparcidas por el lugar.

–No es como en casa– se lamentó el ojiazul– Pero...pero puede servir por unos días.

–Es hermoso alfa. Cómo siempre, haciéndome sentir bien– Louis se acercó a su chico, y rodeó su cintura con las manos. Lo besó lento, suave y con amor. Lo acarició con ternura, y lo acostó en la cama barra nido.

–Siempre quiero que te sientas bien– susurró el alfa, acostado a su lado y pegando su pecho a la espalda del omega.

Harry se acomodó, con el conocido cuerpo detrás suyo. Su calor protector, y su aroma que lo volvía loco. Louis percibió que se había dormido minutos después, y lo hizo por varias horas. Horas que el alfa se pasó abrazado a él, y agradeciendo por tener a su pareja en brazos y a su futuro cachorro. Su alfa interno estaba relajado, todo estaba bien y en su lugar.

Llevaban cuatro días en la mansión, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta de entrada. Louis jamás se lo habría imaginado.

Harry estaba cómodo. Ana y las demás chicas lo consentían en todo. Cualquier comida que quisiera, a cualquier hora.

Jugaba a las cartas con su hermana, y algunos juegos de mesa que no requerían mucho movimiento. Louis veía contento a su omega, de estar rodeado de otras personas.

Todo el mundo amaba a Harry, y erao mínimo que se merecía. 

Dormían juntos, y el omega se reía de su habitación de la niñez. Había figuras de acción, y proyectos que había quedado de la universidad. Louis lo vió varias veces mirándolos y se los enseñó con gusto.

Ana se acercó, la tarde del cuatro día. Lo llamó a parte y le informó que alguien lo estaba buscando.

–¿Quien es?– preguntó él. Estaba preparando un sándwich a su omega, que estaba bastante hambriento.

–Es una chica– respondió la beta– Alta, y de pelo castaño. 

–¿Dijo como se llama?– inquirió.

Ella asintió.

–Gemma Style– contestó– Dice ser la hermana de Harry.


	19. Capítulo 18

Louis boqueó. Extrañamente sintió un peso en la boca de su estómago, y no sabía por qué era. Gemma estaba en la puerta, la hermana de Harry. La hermana por la cuál tantas veces lloró por las noches, y por la que se le cortaba la voz al recordarla, como algo lejano, de otra época. 

De otra vida.

Instintivamente miró hacia el sector de las escaleras, tratando de percatarse si su rizado bajaba de ellas o no. Pensó qué hacer. Pensó en el tiempo que su propio detective privado estuvo esos meses buscando algún rastro o dato de la familia de su pareja, pero nada habían conseguido. Absolutamente nada, no pudo conseguir más allá de saber que se habían mudado de la casa donde se criaron y ahí se perdía todo rastro.

Pero ella estaba ahí, y Harry arriba. Acostado en su precario nido improvisado, con sus veinte semanas de embarazo y amenaza de pérdidas por cualquier situación que le hiciera pasar un estrés, pero entonces...

¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo la chica pudo dar con ellos? ¿En su propia casa? ¿Era prudente avisarle a Harry?

–Louis, ¿Estás bien?– la llamó Ana. Ana era la beta ama de llaves de su hogar, lo había visto nacer y crecer a él y sus hermanas y hermano– ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Qué le digo?

Louis parpadeó. Tomó aire por la boca, y negó con la cabeza.

–Estoy bien, es... sólo...estoy sorprendido, nada más – la tranquilizó.

Ella asintió.

–¿Querés que le diga que se retire? O que deje algún contacto, o-

–No, no– la cortó, despacio. Se levantó– Hazla pasar, yo enseguida voy a recibirla. Y por favor, que Harry no baje, necesito estar seguro que no viene por él para llevárselo o hacerle daño, no lo voy a permitir– lo último lo dijo más para sí que para la mujer.

Por supuesto, Ana asintió. Despareció rápidamente por la puerta, y Louis se quedó solo un momento.

Pero en su hermoso chico, y todo lo que había sufrido hasta ese momento. No necesitaba más, pero tampoco era su decisión si podía o no verla. Era de él, y de nadie más. Pero eso no quitaba que él pudiera asegurar el terreno de ante mano.

Gemma lo estaba esperando en el living, un par de minutos después. Se bebió un vaso largo de agua, y se adentro a recibir a la alfa. Era alta, de pelo largo y castaño, puntas más claras. Había un parecido innegable con Harry, labios grandes.

Tenía un semblante serio, cuando se acercó.

–Hola– dijo, seguro– Soy...

–Tomlinson– gruñó ella– Louis Tomlinson– se adelantó. El alfa te tendió la mano, pero ella no respondió el saludo. Estaban en medio del living– Gemma Styles ¿Dónde está mi hermano? ¿Lo tenés encerrado acá?– directo al grano, pensó Louis. El ojiazul notaba la mirada asesina de la chica, y el ambiente se volvió más denso.

Louis retiró la manos, e intentó calmar a su alfa interno. No le gustaba nada que otra persona se dirija de esa manera a su compañero, por más que fuera la hermana de él.

–Antes de responder cualquier cosa, quiero saber cómo lo encontraste– Louis también gruñó. Ella aguzó la vista, era un poco más alta que él– No te diré nada hasta saber si-

–¿Si es seguro compartir información sobre mí hermano, conmigo?– ambos estaban parados, un tanto alejados pero sus instintos los tenían perfectamente alerta para atacar en cualquier falso movimiento– Yo no diré nada, hasta saber que mi hermano...que Harry está bien. Quiero saber si se encuentra en éste lugar– zanjó.

Louis intentó respirar, más calmado. Harry estaba arriba, y gracias al lazo que compartían por la marca, el omega podría sentir la intranquilidad de su alfa y bajar. Y no, no era el momento adecuado para eso. Así que buscó serenarse, transmitir seguridad a través del lazo para que Harry estuviera tranquilo.

–¿Nos podemos sentar?– ofreció el chico– Harry sí está acá, pero no te lo vas a llevar– gruñó.

Ella aceptó. Se sentó en uno de los grandes sofá, y se miraron. Frente a frente. Sus ojos estaban clavados en los del otro, analizando. 

La alfa suspiró.

–Necesito saber...mi hermano– negó con la cabeza, y se apoyó en sus muslos– Llevo años buscándolo– sus ojos brillaban a la misma intensidad que los de Harry– Años. Por supuesto que quería llevármelo, nos lo arrebataron siendo solo un niño– Louis se puso alerta. Gruñó. No importa que sea la hermana, nadie se iba a llevar a su pareja y su cachorro. No.

–No te lo vas a llevar– volvió a repetir. Respiró– Está acá porque quiere, nadie lo tiene contra su voluntad.

Ella abrió los ojos, grande.

–¿Entonces no lo estás obligando?– había confusión en sus ojos y en su voz– ¿Cómo puede ser? He llegado a averiguar que estuvo en un-

–Burdel, sí– concordó el alfa– Pero yo lo conocí ahí. Llegué por...cuestiones personales. Pero un día lo ví, solo. En la calle, y con el frío sobre él. Le ofrecí venir a mi casa, y con el tiempo nos dimos cuenta de que éramos el uno para el otro. De que lo somos– puntualizó.

Gemma no lo podía creer. Todas sus paredes estaban siendo derribadas.

–Mi pobre hermano– susurró ella– Pobre. No quiero pensar en lo que sufrió, y nosotros no estuvimos para él. Nunca me lo voy a perdonar– un dolor profundo había en ella. Louis lo podía sentir, era el mismo que él también sentía cuando Harry le contaba sobre su vida, antes de conocerlo.

–¿Cómo lo encontraste?– preguntó, más calmado después de unos segundo que le concedió a la alfa para recobrarse. Parecía que estaba perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

–La revista– murmuró ella, sin levantar la mirada.

–¿Qué revista?– inquirió. Frunció el seño.

Ella sacó de su bolso una revista, o lo que solía ser. Era solo unas páginas.

–Lo encontré de casualidad. Fue el día más feliz de mi vida, en años– susurró ella. Louis miraba la sección de eventos. Ahí salía una foto suya con Harry, a la entrada de la fiesta de aniversario de la empresa. Hasta se acuerda el momento en que se la sacaron, al pie una nota adjunta.

"El codiciado empresario y heredero de Tomlinson Enterprise, parece haber encontrado el amor en un jóven omega, del cual no se sabe mucho pero la revista pudo saber que se llama Harry, y que están enlazados hace bastante poco"

Cómo Louis no se dió cuenta en pedir que no sacaran una nota sobre ellos, no lo sabe. Pero ahora se odia por ello, bastante.

–Si– contestó ella– Esa fue la forma. Me tomó varios días averiguar más sobre ustedes, y su familia. Conseguí ésta dirección, y vine. No podía...no podía no hacerlo– le dijo. La alfa se puso de pie– Es mi hermano, y yo lo a- el corazón de Gemma dió un vuelco, al escuchar la dulce voz que solo se repetía en sus sueños, hacía años.

–Lou– Harry se asomaba por las escaleras. Tenía una remera que le quedaba un poco corta, y su pancita ya era más visible. Unos jogging y unas pantuflas que Felicité, la hermana de Louis, se las regaló y él las amaba.

Louis se puso de pie de inmediato, colocándose instintivamente delante de Gemma. La alfa estaba clavada al piso, sin siquiera respirar.

–Hazz, amor– se quedó sin aire. Intentó acercarse a su omega, pero él levantó la mano para detenerlo en medio del camino.

–No– susurró él, con voz atragantada– No, no– negó con su cabeza.

–Tranquilo, bebé– le pido– El cachorro...

Harry parecía no escucharlo.

Gemma vago su mirada del rostro de su hermano, a su mano en el vientre y de nuevo a su rostro. 

–Harry– gimió ella.

Harry parecía flotar, cuando pasó frente a su alfa. Louis vió, que estaba llorando. 

–Gems, Gems– sollozó el omega, acercándose a su hermana. Ella se adelantó, y no le importó el gruñido de Louis. Rodeó en un abrazo cuidadoso a su hermano, y ambos rompieron a llorar.

Cada lágrima que derramaban, era una hora lejos uno del otro. Harry lloraba en el hombro de la chica y ella acariciaba la cabeza de su hermana, y susurraba cosas que Louis no alcanzaba a oír.

Gemma olía a casa, a leche chocolatada, a pasto recién cortado y amor.

Ese que se le fue arrebatado injustamente, siendo solo un niño.

–Estás bien, estás bien– murmuraba ella, besando la cabellera de su hermano– Te busqué siempre, Harold. Te busqué siempre, no puedo creer. Estás inmenso, mira lo hermoso que estás con tu pancita. Te extrañé mucho, te extrañamos una vida entera– era algunas de las cosas que le susurraba al oído.

Harry no podía hablar. El embarazo lo tenía hormonal, y ésto lo había multiplicado por mil. No podía creer, que volvía a estar en brazos de su hermana mayor, esa que siempre lo amo y cuidó. A la que tantas noches en soledad le rogaba que fuera a salvarlo del infierno que estaba viviendo.

Y ahí estaba. Años después, siendo los niños que supieron ser.

–Te extrañé mucho, Gems– susurró– no tenes una idea.

Era lo único que si voz le permitió decir. Louis se acercó lentamente, y le acarició la espalda. Harry parecía percatarse recién de si alfa, y llevó su mirada al mayor. Una mirada húmeda y alegre, una que pocas veces había visto en su chico.

–Hazz– murmuró el chico. Harry se soltó de la chica y se refugió en su alfa. Louis lo recibió, respirando recién cuando lo tuvo en sus brazos– tranquilo, tranquilo. Está bien, está bien amor, entiendo que estés así. Solo, relajate. Por favor, por el bebé ¿Si?– su voz era a penas un susurró, pero que al omega lograba tranquilizar.

El asintió, respirando el aroma de su alfa. Dejando de llorar poco a poco, bajo la atenta mirada de su hermana.

No había nadie más en el lugar, más que ellos tres.

–Siento mucho haber pensado mal de vos, Tomlinson– murmuró la alfa, mirando su hermanito escondido en el pecho del alfa– Me alegro que estén juntos.

Harry temblaba en el pecho de Louis, y éste lo rodeaba por completo, intentando protegerlo de algo que en realidad dolía en el corazón, y él no podía hacer nada. Besó su coronilla, dulce y aspiró su aroma embriagador.

–¿Y mamá?– preguntó, de repente Harry, saliendo del escondite en el pecho de Louis pero siguiendo en contacto con su alfa. Era lo único que lo sostenía al planeta, ni siquiera la gravedad lo hacía. Era Louis y su cachorro, y nadie más.

Gemma sonrió, tal cómo Harry la recordaba. Cómo esos innumerables sueños en dónde volvía a verla, pero nada se comparaba con la realidad de volver a tenerla frente suyo. 

Rogaba que no fuera uno de esos sueños vívidos, y no se despertara en medio de su nido, que Gemma realmente estuviera ahí. Quería pellizcar su piel.

–Oh, Hazz. Mamá va a estar tan contenta, cuando sepa que estás bien– susurró, conteniendo las lágrimas y acercándose a su hermano. Le acarició el rostro, impactada de que los años hicieras de aquel nene adolecente en un hermoso chico, con sus ojos verdes, hoyuelos y labios cereza– No sabe nada, no se lo conté. No quería ilusionarla para después nunca encontrarte– habló, con un hilo de voz, le acarició el brazo desnudo y tomó sus blancas manos entre las suyas– Te buscó siempre, te amo siempre Harry.

Harry se mordió los labios. Hanne, su madre, siempre le había demostrado amor. Siempre lo trató con dulzura y cariño. Él sabía que la omega había sufrido con su partida, pero que no pudo hacer nada. Ni ella. Ni Gemma.

–Dioses– murmuró él chico– Quiero verla. Necesito, necesito hacerlo– susurró. Dió vuelta y miró a Louis, con ojitos suplicantes.

Louis le acarició el cabello, pasando sus dedos como si fueran un peine.

–Amor, sé qué querés verla...– Harry asintió.

–Por favor, Lou.

–No me tenés que rogar, chiquito. Por supuesto que vas a verla– dijo, su voz llegando a los oídos del omega– Pero es mejor planear, estás cansado. Son muchas emociones juntas, y...

Harry hacía un puchero, que Louis intentó con toda sus fuerzas ignorar.

–Hace años que no la veo, alfa. Años– había lágrimas en sus ojos. Louis besó sus cachetes rojos.

A veces, Harry tenía que hacer esfuerzos para acordarse de su rostro. Eso le dolía en demasía.

–¿Está lejos de acá?– se dirigió a la chica, que los miraba con incredulidad. Ella realmente pensó que Harry estaba atrapado con ese alfa, y ahora se da cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba.

Louis era tierno. Le acariciaba el vientre y le hablaba dulce, y suave. Lo miraba como si en los ojos de Harry se escondiera el universo, el cosmos. Y para el alfa era realmente así.

–Unas cinco horas de acá– calculó la chica– En un pueblito, ahí donde estamos viviendo hace un par de años.

Louis no tuvo otra opción que asentir, bajo la mirada esperanzadora de Harry. Con sus ojitos brillantes, su piel pálida, su sonrisa grande y su vientre ya marcado por debajo de la ropa. Pidió que las cocineras hicieran viandas para el camino, conocía a su omega en el transcurso de cinco horas iba a tener ganas de comer varias veces, ya lo conocía suficiente y nada le daba más placer que verlo comer a gusto, que disfrute de la comida y de lo que le gusta. Que ría mientras lo hace, conversar de temas triviales, o de cosas más profundas. Sus ojos cansados después, su modo niño cuando cuado quiere dormir. La forma en que descansa sobre su pecho, y cómo envuelve sus piernas sobre las de él. 

Louis, en poco tiempo, aprendió que esos era los mejores placeres que le daba la vida. Una cama cálida, su bello omega entre sus brazos y su respiración lenta y pausada en su cuello. No cambiaría nada, absolutamente nada por ellos.

Condujo en la carretera, con Harry a su lado como acompañante y Gemma en el asiento trasero. Louis veía por el rabillo de ojos, que su chico no se cansaba de mirar a su hermana, y hablaron un buen rato hasta que se quedó dormido. Sus pequeños ronquidos eran ya conocidos para él, sus manos estaban juntas. El omega cada vez era más dependiente de él. Lo necesitaba para dormir, y para comer. Quería su toque todo el tiempo, y Louis no se lo negaba en absoluto.

Gemma le contó parte de la historia de Harry, cosas que éste ya sabía y cosas que no. Cosas como que el padre de ambos no quería un omega como hijo, y que, cruelmente, entregó a su hijo a alguien que ellos no conocían. Que un día Harry simplemente había desaparecido, sin dejar rastro y que desde ese momento Hanne moría cada día más al haber perdido a su hijo. Que ella se juró encontrarlo, aunque tuviera que dejar la vida en ello. Que Harry siempre fue amado, pero que tenía un padre despiadado, y que se había pasado años en busca de él, y cuando por fin vió la foto de él en aquella revista, no pudo contener el llanto por varios minutos y que uso hasta el último recurso para hallar su casa.

Que no esperaba verlo de nuevo, o que Louis le permitiría hacerlo. Pensó que era quien lo había, quizás, comprado o algo peor. Pero que ahora se daba cuenta que no era así, y Harry estaba feliz con él, y eso a ella le llenaba de alegría.

Harry se despertó un par de veces, y se prendía a charla y luego volvía a dormirse, después de haber comido.

Era ya de noche, cuando habían llegado a la entrada del pueblo. La ruta fue tranquila, y Louis iba despacio así que les tomó un poco más de tiempo, pero no les importaba.

El omega se despertó, ansioso de volver a ver a su madre.

Gemma fue la primera en entrar a la pequeña casa, y de ella salió una mejor de cabello oscuro y ojos cansados.

Harry se tuvo que sostener de Louis, cuando la vió– ¿Mamá?


	20. Capítulo 19

–¿Mamá?– susurró el omega.

Anne boqueó. Miró a su hija, que estaba a su lado, en la puerta y luego a su hijo. Parpadeó.

–¿Harry?– la vista se le nublo. Las piernas se le aflojaron, y sintió que la gravedad hacia efecto en ella.

–¡Mamá!– la alfa la sostuvo, y Harry dudo si debía acercarse o no. Louis lo sostenía por detrás mientras el omega estaba llorando, silenciosamente.

–Mi hijo, mi hijo– balbuceó la mujer, sosteniéndose por la puerta– Mi bebé, mi chiquito– su voz era estrangulada, débil. Extendió sus brazos, mientras la chica la sostenía por la cintura.

–Anda– susurró Louis, detrás de su chico. Harry estaba tieso. Vaciló un instante, y se abalanzó a los brazos de su madre.

Esos que tanto había añorado día y noche. Sin siquiera darse cuenta, ambos estaba sumergidos en un mar de llantos, y abrazos por todos lados. Ojos que se buscaban y encontraban, necesidad de madre e hijo. Una madre y su eterno cachorro.

–Mami, mami– lloriqueo, y es que Harry era como un bebé grande cuando estaba sentimental.

Detrás, Louis contenía el llanto en su garganta. Veía, con sus ojos brillantes, una de las escenas más tiernas, alegres y dolorosas, todo junto a la vez. Harry era un niño pequeño en brazos de su madre, nuevamente, de dónde no tuvo que haber sido arrancado 

–¡Oh, mi bebé!– chilló, acariciando el cabello de su hijo. Estaba más largo, mucho más largo que la última vez que lo vió– Gemma, es Harry. Es Harry– murmuró, sin soltar al chico y mirando de reojo a su hija.

Ella le acarició la espalda, con suavidad y ternura.

–Lo sé, ma. Te dije que lo iba a encontrar, cueste lo que cueste– sonrió a su pequeña familia. Nuevamente, junta– Te lo prometí, y acá está– carraspeó.

Anne asintió, todavía con los ojos húmedos y Harry mirándola a los ojos.

–Mi pequeño cachorro– murmuró ella, viendo a los ojos verdes a los cuales vio nacer– Mi chiquito ¡Estás en espera! Yo no-no lo puedo creer– miro con premura el vientre de Harry. Llevaba solo un suéter.

–Es mejor que entremos– sugirió Gemma– Harry no puede pasar frío.

–Mamá– masculló Harry. Se le había olvidado como pronunciar esa palabra en voz alta– Él... él es Louis. Es mi alfa– murmuró, indicando hacia el alfa, detrás de ellos.

La omega le dió una mirada. Harry se movió de ella a los brazos de su alfa.

–Un gust- Louis no pudo finalizar. La mujer los había abrazado a ambos, con fuerza y cariño.

–Gracias, gracias, por traerme a mi hijo de vuelta– sollozó. Louis le acarició la espalda. 

Quien tenía que agradecer era él, por haber dado a luz a la persona que cambió su vida por completo. Louis hizo un sonido estrangulado con la garganta, no podía, literalmente no podía, hablar. Miró a su chico, y tenía la felicidad rasgada en el rostro y no había otra cosa que deseara más para él.

–Gracias, señora– trago saliva. Anne se separó.

–Oh, Anne. Por favor– comentó– entren, vamos, entren– murmuró la omega. 

La noche ya había caído sobre ellos, y el par de minutos que llevaban ahí afuera, se sentían como horas. Los hizo pasar a los tres, la casa era pequeña pero acogedora. La mayor se apuró a invitarlos té, para quitar el frío y los tres aceptaron. La pareja se sentó junta, en un sofá en forma de L, y Gemma en una silla a parte. Conversaron hasta que la mujer volvió, y les sirvió a cada uno una taza con galletitas.

Harry tenía hambre. Anne sonrió.

–Perdón, tengo hambre– se excusó el chico, y los tres rieron. Su madre acunó su rostro, ya que estaba sentada cerca de ellos.

–Todo para vos, mi amor– murmuró, con ojos brillantes– Quiero saber todo, todo. Te extrañé, te lloré todos los días Harry. Necesitaba verte nuevo, tan mal...¿De cuánto estás? ¡No puedo creer, voy a ser abuela!– habló rápido, no podía dejar de hacerlo.

Harry tomó las manos de su madre entre las suyas. Rió, reconociendo la piel de la mujer.

El lugar era cálido, la calefacción estaba encendida.

–Son muchos años para contarte en tan poco tiempo– murmuró él ojiverde. Miró a su alfa, y sonrió tan lindo que Louis sintió mariposas en su estómago. Lo abrazó gentilmente– En resumen, pasé los peores años de mi vida pero también llevo viviendo los mejores meses de todos, desde que conocí a Lou– llevó una de sus manos, hacia las de Louis que estaban en su muslo– Me dió el amor que me faltó el último tiempo, de sobra...– sus ojitos brillaban, y miró de nuevo a su mamá– Estoy de veinte semanas, y estamos esperando un niño– contó con ilusión.

Anne tragó un gemido.

–Un niño– repitió– eso es simplemente hermoso, cariño. Hermoso– tragó saliva, y se sintió apenada– Perdón. Perdón por todo lo que tuviste que pasar, te juro...no, no hubo un día en que yo-

Harry negó.

–No, no mamá– suplicó– necesito dejar el pasado atrás, no me pidas perdón. No es tu culpa, en serio. Lo que sucedió, necesito olvidar. Ahora tengo un presente hermoso y un futuro mejor aún, y las quiero a las dos. Ahí, conmigo– miró a Louis, y éste asintió. Le besó tierno la sien– Con nosotros, nuestra familia.

Ambas mujeres asintieron.

–Por supuesto que sí, por supuesto. No me quiero perder nada más, no lo soportaría– murmuró, mirando a la pareja. Sonrió, la ternura sumambando en su cuerpo.

–Pero, quiero saber que...que pasó con– no quería pronunciar su nombre. Anne pareció estremecerse de repente.

–Entiendo. Entiendo que lo necesites para cerrar– carraspeó. Cerró los ojos, y se llevó la mano a dónde supo estar su marca– Él murió, tiempo después de...de lo que te hizo. Cayó enfermo. No se pudo hacer nada, y yo no lo hubiera hecho de todos modos– escupió– Nuestro lazo se rompió, el día que desperté y no tenía más a mi bebé conmigo. Creí que me iba a morir, creí no lo iba a soportar Hazz. Pero lo hice– dijo, fuerte y de repente– Por vos. Por tu hermana. No me podía ir sin haberte visto una vez más, y eso me mantuvo con vida. Cuando murió, la liberación también llegó para mí, quedé libre y juré nunca volver a enlazarme con nadie más. Ahora-ahora lo único que me importa son ustedes, y mi nieto en camino.

Harry asintió, con un nudo en la garganta. No porque su padre hubiese muerto, sino porque su madre también vivió un calvario éstos años, justo como él. Un miedo insensato se instaló en él, pensando en que alguien le quitara a su hijo. No sabría si podría sobrevivir a algo como eso. Por eso, admiraba mucho a su madre.

–No quiero decir que me alegro– murmuró Harry– pero un poco lo hago.

Y todos rieron un poco con eso. La tensión se rompió luego de eso.

Anne ofreció hacer una cena tardía, y todos aceptaron aunque la hora ya hubiera pasado un poco. No iba a permitir que su hijo y nieto fueran a la cama con hambre, de ninguna manera.

Louis y Harry cenaron, sentados uno al lado del otro. La mano del alfa sosteniendo la del omega. Hasta podía oler en Harry su felicidad, su aroma más dulce y suave, sus ojos más verdes incluso, su sonrisa más grande y sincera y la mirada que vagaba por el rostro de su madre, como si la estuviera esculpiendo en su mente para no volver a olvidarla.

Luego de la cena, decidieron quedarse a dormir puesto que el viaje de vuelta era largo. Ambos estaban cansados, a parte. 

Anne venía a su hijo con ojos cristalinos. En su interior, seguía siendo ese niño que le fue arrebatado de sus brazos, sus facciones se habían endurecido tan solo un poco, y realmente le sorprendió verlo embarazado pero después de presenciar la forma en que Louis lo trataba estaba segura de que sería un buen alfa para su hijo. 

No podía creelo. Años soñando con volver a verlo, a tocarlo y olerlo. Su aroma había cambiado un poco, se mezclaba con el del cachorro y el del alfa, pero la escencia seguía siendo la misma.

Louis ayudo a Harry a desvestirse, y le colocó sus típicas ropas para dormir, con sumo cuidado y amor. Lo arropó contra su cuerpo y los tapó a ambos.

Hizo un camino de besos por la línea detrás de su oreja, llegando su mejilla y luego sus labios. Dulces y suaves como siempre, tocándolo por debajo de la remera de delicadeza, sin ninguna otra intención más que hacerle sentir su cariño y amor, como cada noche que iban a dormir juntos. Masajeo la piel, y se dedicó a besar con suavidad su marca en el cuello del omega.

Harry se relajó.

–Alfa– murmuró él menor. La calidez del alfa era transmitida desde el pecho a su espalda. Harry giró, mirando al techo.

–Hm– Susurró el mayor, acomodando el cabello del chico detrás de su oreja– Mi omega.

Harry sonrió, pero ello no duró demasiado. Louis se preocupó. Frunció el seño, pero dejó que el menor hablara. Cómo siempre lo hacía, puesto que era un día especial, con muchas emociones nuevas, y encontradas. Mucho para procesar y asimilar, no todos los días uno recupera su familia luego de años de haberlos perdido.

–¿Vas a querer a nuestro cachorro sea como sea, verdad?– preguntó de repente el chico. Louis se quedó quieto– Digo, no importa si es alfa, beta u omega ¿No? No quiero que nadie me saque mi bebé por ello, Lou– su voz era pastosa. Estaba conteniendo el llanto.

–Mi amor– susurró, con ternura y acariciando el costado del omega– ¿Me podés mirar, chiquito? Yo los amo con toda mi alma, jamás te alejaría de tu hijo. Nunca. Ya los amo, no importa que sea Harry– Harry lo miraba, y asentía. Por supuesto que sabía que Louis jamás haría lo mismo que su padre. Por supuesto que sabía que nunca lo separaría de su hijo, y que no importaba que casta fuera, pero es que la mente juega malas pasadas y el omega necesitaba una confirmación constante de que nada sería como lo que él tuvo que vivir– Son el amor de mi vida, Harry. Daría mi vida. Mi vida por ustedes, no lo dudes nunca.

Sus narices se tocaban a penas, y respiraban el mismo aire. Estaban en la habitación de Hanne. Ella se los cedió, para que estuvieran más cómodos mientras ella se quedaba en la de huéspedes.

–Yo sé. Se que no sos como él, pero es que tengo ese miedo. Acá– indicó en su pecho– de que todo se vuelva a repetir. Pero no. Vos no sos él. No sos ellos, Louis. Lo sé. Perdón. Te amo, alfa. Sos el amor de mi vida– susurró. Louis sonrió, con el corazón derretido ante éste hermoso chico.

–Los amo. Los amo– repitió.

Colocó su manos sobre el vientre de Harry, y su cachorro dió un pequeño movimiento que tuvo a los dos varios minutos con una sonrisa como tontos, esperando a volver a sentir otra. Pasado unos minutos lo sintieron nuevamente, y el alfa besó al menor con ternura, agradeciéndole por lo hermoso que estaban viviendo.

Louis se durmió enseguida después de eso, pero Harry más bien no pudo hacerlo. Por más que estuviera en los brazos de su alfa.

Cuando la noche habia entrado bastante, y Harry sentía la respiración suave del alfa en su cuello, y su agarre era flojo, se escurrió de los brazos del chico. Lo miró, cuando ya estaba parado delante de la cama, y sonrió. Tenía el mejor de los alfas, estaba seguro de ello.

Caminó, despacio, en la oscuridad. Tenía las pantuflas que le gustaban y que Louis las había traído para él. Llegó hasta la puerta de la pieza donde estaba su madre, y ésta estaba entreabierta. Despacio, entró. La cerró sin hacer ruido. Todo estaba en silencio, y en penumbras. 

Anne reposaba en cama, a un costado del lugar. Harry dudo un segundo, pero luego vió como las mantas se movían y daba lugar a que se acostara al lado de su madre.

Harry sonrió.

Apuró el paso, e ingresó en ese tibio lugarcito. Quedó frente a frente con su madre, y ella le besó la frente.

–Te estaba esperando, mi pequeño omega– su voz en un susurró. Harry sonrió, emocionado por las palabras de su madre– siempre venías en las madrugadas, cuando no podías dormir o tenías pesadillas. Siempre lo hacías, cuando eras a penas un cachorro. Sabía que ibas a venir, mi hermoso hermoso hijo.

Harry se limpió una lágrima, y se acercó tanto como pudo al cuerpo de su madre.

–Necsitaba hablar con vos, ma– suspiró– te necesite tanto tiempo.

Ella envolvió sus brazos al rededor del chico.

–Soy todo oídos, amor– propuso ella.

Ambos. Madre e hijo hablaron hasta que el sol empezó a salir y mostrar su luz. En la intimidad de la oscuridad y en la pequeñez de esa cama, en brazos de su madre, Harry se rompió innumerables veces, y dejó escapar aún más lágrimas. Habló. Hablaron de todo, todo lo que se perdieron en éstos años, en susurros secretos que quedarán entre ambos cuerpos con la oscuridad como única testigo.

Harry se dejó arropar, se dejó calmar y sanar frente a ella. Era todo lo que necesito en años, su aroma. Su exquisito aroma, sus consejos y dulce amor emanando desde sus poros. Cuando el día empezaba a nacer, el omega volvió a la cama con su alfa, más liviano y con el corazón un poco más enmendado.

–Mhm– murmuró él alfa– Te extrañé, omega– Harry sonrió.

–Yo también, mi alfa.

Durmieron lo que quedaba de horas, como siempre lo había hecho.

Salieron de vuelta después del medio día. Anne prometió que iba a mudarse lo antes posible a Londres. Ahora que había recobrado a su hijo, no quería estar lejos y perderse el embarazo del chico, y la llegada de su nieto. La pareja estuvo más que de acuerdo, por supuesto. A Harry le hacía ilusión tener a su mamá y hermana más cerca.

Lo primero que Louis hizo al llegar, fue usar sus contactos para eliminar la publicación de la revista donde ellos salían, aunque temía que fuera un poco tarde y que otra persona ya lo hubiera visto.

°•°•°

Harry y Louis estaban volviendo de la visita a su médica, sólo habían ido por control. El omega ya estaba pasando los seis meses y medio de embarazo, o ventiseis semanas.

El omega llevaba en sus manos la ecografía dónde se lo podía ver más detalladamente. Era en cuatro dimensiones.

–¡Mirá, se ven sus manitos! Y carita heemosa– chilló el chico, señalando la imágen con apuro. Louis sonrió, porque ya la habían visto por completa desde que salieron del hospital.

A ese estadio, el cachorro se ubicaba en posición fetal y ya se podían distinguir rasgos menores como sus deditos, su nariz y demás. Se movía más, y Harry estaba cada día más cansado. Más pesado.

La pareja decidió quedarse por más tiempo en su casa familiar, y por ello Louis quiso armar otro nido similar al del penthouse, lugar donde Anne y Gemma estaban viviendo, y dónde iban de visita cada tanto. Louis sugirió que podía comprarse una casa para ellos, cuando el bebé naciera. Uno que fuera su hogar, y dónde podrían criar a sus hijos, puesto que ya habían dicho que querían tener más.

–Es hermoso, como vos– murmuró el alfa. Harry le sonrió.

Entraron al garage de la casa familiar Tomlinson y Louis ayudo a Harry a bajar del auto, y subieron las escaleras al ritmo del omega puesto que su panza era más grande y prominente. Las hermanas pequeñas de Louis, que amaban a Harry y su sobrino en camino, los recibieron en la puerta, alegres y listos para jugar con la panza del chico a la que le hablaban y contaban cosas que nadie más que él podía saber, según ellas.

Lo que Harry ni Louis se dieron cuenta, era del auto de color oscuro que los había seguido todo el camino desde el hospital hasta su casa.


	21. Capítulo 20

Liam suspiró, tranquilo en el pecho del alfa peligro. Jugó con el suave vello que ahí crecía, haciendo pequeños rulos con sus dedos. 

Estaban en la misma habitación de siempre, con la iluminación habitual y todos los aromas flotando en el aire.

Zayn, como todas las vueltas, hundía su nariz en el cabello del omega para llenarse sólo de su aroma y dejar los demás fuera de su sistema. Gruñó, cuando el chico se movió en su lugar intentando salir de los brazos del morocho.

–Mmm mío– le gruñó al oído. Los muslos del alfa se movían debajo de Liam. Se dejó caer de nuevo.

–Tuyo, pero me tengo que bañar– murmuró. Sonrió, cuando el alfa mordisqueó su oreja– Enseguida tengo más clientes, y me tengo que preparar, Zy.

El alfa negó.

–Pagaré otro turno– murmuró, sobre la cabeza del chico. Afianzó su agarre– por favor, no.

Hacía ya varios meses que Zayn y Liam tenían encuentros que nada que tenía que ver con una relación de "cliente y contratado." El alfa venía todas las semanas, y estaba a veces toda la noche con el omega, y éste al principio le pareció un tanto extraño. La primera noche, tuvieron sexo pero, el alfa en vez de irse, luego, sin darles siquiera una mirada el pelinegro se quedó. Le pidió dormír con él, y eso le sorprendió porque la mayoría solo buscaba sacarse las ganas y luego desaparecer.

Las noches venideras, ni siquiera había intento de intimidad sino simplemente hablar o dormir uno abrazado al otro. Liam pensó que el alfa lo hacía porque simplemente estaba sólo, y no tenía a nadie más que le acompañase pero todo cambió cuando Zayn le pidió que se fuera con él, que dejara ese lugar y que fuera solamente suyo.

Liam casi muere, ante aquel pedido. Por supuesto no acepto. Luego, llegó lo de la fiesta de Tomlinson Enterprise y Zayn ofreció pagarle por todas las horas para que lo acompañara, pero el omega se negó a cobrar la parte que a él le correspondía por ese tiempo. Como a todos lo que estaban ahí, en ese Burdel, una parte era para los dueños del lugar sólo le pidió el dinero necesario para no tener problemas, porque si los podía tener. Y muy grandes.

Para ese entonces, Zayn ya se había propuesto todas y cada una de las veces que venía a verlo, y a Liam le costaba cada vez más decirle que no. El alfa argumentó que era su alma gemela, y Liam ya estaba seguro que él era el suyo también.

Pero no podía. Simplemente no podía irse.

–Vení conmigo– suplicó el alfa– no quiero...no quiero más. No más clientes, por favor Li– susurró– Me muero de pensar que no me quieres.

–No, no, no– se apresuró a decir, acunando el rostros con un poco de barba del alfa– Yo sí te quiero, alfa. Te quiero, pero no puedo irme. No puedo.

–Ya te dije, vení conmigo. Vamos a solucionar todo, tu familia...

–Mi familia depende de mi, Zy– le dijo, con voz cansada– Mi padre omega está postrado en una cama, con un lazo roto y dejándose morir. Tengo tres hermanitos a los que mantener, simplemente no puedo...

Zayn iba a hablar, pero tenía el corazón roto por la historia de Liam. Era la primera vez en meses que el omega le contaba el por qué estaba ahí, sabía que no era como Harry, que había estado por obligación. Que no tenía alguien que le manejara, y era por eso que no entendía por qué Liam no quería o no podía dejar ese inmundo lugar.

Para cuando iba a hablar, una voz le llegó a los oídos a ambos.

"Maldito Tomlinson" Zayn se sentó de repente, agusando el oído "No se despega del maldito omega. Es como una sanguijuela ¡Necesito a ese idiota! ¿Lo seguiste?" Oyeron otra vez que murmuraba "No me importa cuánto nos lleve. Harry vendrá conmigo. Yo pagué por él, es mío. Si el muy bastardo piensa que por estar marcado se va a salvar pues está equivocado. Vendrá con su dueño, donde pertenece, y no me importa si muere por culpa del lazo"

Liam tuvo que vomitar en el costado de la cama.

°•°•°

Harry suspiraba despacito. Su cuerpo se mecía con cada pequeña estocada proporcionada por su alfa. Las manos de Louis lo sostenían con posesión por la cintura y sus labios presionados contra la marca.

Sentía el pecho sudoroso del mayor pegado a su espalda, y también como corría su corazón con fuerza mientras el miembro, grande y grueso, entraba y salía de su agujero húmedo. Intentaban hacer el menor ruido posible, puesto que no estaban solos. Si bien las demás habitaciones estaban un tanto retiradas, Harry se moría de la vergüenza si alguien los oía tener relaciones.

–Te sentís bien, bebé– murmuró, sobre el oído del omega– Tan lindo, tan bueno. Me encantas, me encantas...

Harry gimió ante el elogio. Le gustaba mucho cuando lo hacía, y hasta le exitaba cuando estaban teniendo seco y le hablaba con esa voz ronca.

–Ahí, alfa...ahí– se tuvo que morder el labio inferior para no gemir tan alto, cuando Louis tocó su próstata.

Sus cuerpos estaban sudados, y la piel hacía ruido húmedo al chocar y despegarse, una y otra vez.

–Mío, mío– murmuraba el alfa, con voz agitada.

Estaba el alfa pegado a la espalda del chico, y Harry apoyado en su castaño puesto que era única forma en la que Louis accedía a hacer el amor porque tenía miedo de que el omega hiciera fuerza y algo saliera mal.

Extendió sus manos, pasó una por debajo del cuerpo de Harry y agarró su erección y con la otra tiraba la pierna más arriba para encontrar un nuevo ángulo. 

Harry chilló de gusto.

En el instante en que su nudo lo dejó dentro del omega, volvió a reabrir la marca a penas cicatrizada. Hundió sus colmillos en suave piel, y ahí Harry llegó al orgasmo con un sollozo ahogado y silencioso. Al mismo momento, Louis lo llenaba con su semen, caliente y abundante.

El omega ya estaba acostumbrado a que su marca fuera reabierta. A Louis le gusta hacerlo cada vez que anudaba o a veces cuando notaba a Harry ansioso por algo. Y a éste le gustaba la sensación, como el vínculo se hacía más fuerte cada vez, y ese algo que le hacía sentirse cuidado, querido y tranquilo, que abundaba en su cuerpo mientras el alfa curaba con su saliva la nueva herida.

–Tranquilo amor, ya va a bajar– prometió Louis, pasando su lengua por los dos pequeños orificios en la piel de Harry– ¿Estás bien?

–Mhm– murmuró él chico– mejor que nunca– Louis sonrió, abrazando su cintura con ternura.

–Ya no debe faltar mucho– ya no se estaba derramando en el interior del chico, así que solo debía bajar la hinchazón.

–Alfa– susurró el chico. Louis hizo un pequeño sonido para darle a entender que lo estaba escuchando, acariciando su muslo desnudo– No hemos pensado en un nombre para el cachorro.

Hizo un sonido bajito, cuando Louis salió de su interior. Le besó el hombro y los limpio a ambos con toallitas de papel que tenía a mano para esos momentos. Luego irían a bañarse juntos.

–No, es cierto– murmuró, y lo ayudo a girar sobre su espalda. Su vientre prominente se movió un poco. Harry era un desastre hermoso en momentos como éste, con su cabello revuelto, su frente mojada por el sudo y la piel brillante, sus ojitos cansados– pensé que querías elegirlo vos solo– se encogió de hombros y puso su mano con delicadeza en la zona baja del vientre y limpió con dedicación.

Harry frunció el seño.

–¿Por qué querría hacerlo solo?– inquirió. Louis lo miró vacilante.

–No sé, como no me habías dicho nada– murmuró él mayor– pensé que era algo que querías decidir, nada más.

Harry chasqueó la lengua. Giró a penas, y su estómago chocó contra el plano de Louis. Sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

–Pero yo quiero compartir todo con vos, amor– susurró el menor, tomando con amor el rostro de su chico– no hay nada que no quiera compartir o hacerlo yo solo, tonto. Tengo muchas ganas de que lo elijamos juntos– su voz era un susurro. La habitación casi por completa a oscuras.

Louis sonrió más grande.

–¿En serio, Hazz?– preguntó ilusionado– Porque está bien si-

–Shh, no seas bobo. Claro que sí, quiero. Y mucho– remarcó la palabra– quiero todo con vos, estamos juntos en ésta...¿O no es así?– guió su mano hasta la cadera del mayor, y acarició el hueso que sobresalía con delicadeza.

A Louis le dió piel de gallina, pero asintió.

–Todo lo que haces, para mí es un regalo– murmuró, besando los labios dulces de Harry– ¿Pensaste en alguno, quizás?

El omega sentía la voz tomada de Louis, pero no comentó nada. El alfa se emocionaba todo el tiempo por cualquier cosa referida al cachorro y él ciertamente moría de amor.

Harry pensó a la pregunta del alfa. A decir verdad, no había pensado en ninguno todavía, así que dijo solamente los que se vinieron a la mente.

–Duncan, Alec, Bill– enumeró el chico. Louis pensó.

–Bobby, Chad– sugirió.

Harry negó.

–Parecen nombre de mascotas, Lou– ambos rieron por eso– No quiero que a nuestro bebé le hagan bullying por su nombre.

Louis besó su frente.

–Nadie le va a hacer bullying por nada, bebé– le aseguró, y el omega se relajó– Enzo, Eric– volvió a sugerir.

–Alex me gusta, y también Ethan– murmuró. Louis parpadeó.

–Ethan es lindo, me gusta ese– sonrió. Harry iluminó su rostro. Acarició su vientre, y ambos lo miraron.

–¿Ethan?– preguntó, tocándose la piel estirada– ¿Te gusta ese nombre bebé? Lo eligió tu papi para vos– murmuró. Louis tenía los ojos brillantes.

–Yo creo que le gusta– murmuró– ¿A vos te gusta?– preguntó, mirando los hoyuelos que se le marcaban. Picó uno con un dedo.

–Mhm– murmuró él cansado omega– me encanta. Nuestro cachorro, Ethan.

Louis besó la sien del chico, y lo acunó más contra su cuerpo. Piel contra piel. 

–Ethan será entonces, mi amor. Hermoso, hermoso cachorro– murmuró– ahora descansa. Es tarde, omega.

–Pero me quiero bañar– susurró, chiquito. Louis acarició su espalda y el omega ya estaba durmiendo, y a él nada le costó también encontrar el sueño.

°•°•°

Harry ya estaba pasando las treinta semanas y la estaba pasando bastante mal. Le dolían los pies, y la espalda. Tenía ganas de llorar todo el tiempo, cuando su alfa no estaba cerca.

Lloraba porque tenía los pies hinchados, y le dolían en demasía pero también lloraba cuando Louis le hacía masajes y el dolor se aliviaba, y decía que era un exagerado pero agradecía que lo haga. Le molestaba la espalda, y no podía estar mucho tiempo de pie. También cuando Louis estaba lejos, o se iba al trabajo. A pesar de que trabajaba menos horas.

Louis le tenía toda la paciencia del mundo, y no se enojaba con él con absolutamente nada. Amaba cuidar a Harry, y que el omega lo estuviera esperando ansioso cuando llegaba. La forma en que se le prendía por el cuello, y aspiraba su aroma. 

Harry nunca se quejaba de su cachorro, sólo de los dolores que le causaba pero Louis sabía que el chico le hablaba a la panza y hasta a veces le pedía que se quedara quieto por las noche, cuando no le dejaba dormir.

Esa era otra de las cuestiones que sacaban algunas lágrimas al ojiverde. Por las noches, no podía dormir. Ethan parecía jugar en su vientre, y no dejaba de moverse. Por eso, a la mañana, cuando el cachorro parecía dormír Harry también intentaba hacerlo, aunquesea un poco o sino tenía muy mal humor.

–¿Te gusta, omega?– preguntó el alfa, con movimiento leves y suaves.

–Mhm– murmuró él menor, con los ojos cerrados. Louis le estaba lavando la cabeza, con agua tibia y bastante shampoo.

Estaba en la bañera, su cuerpo cubierto por agua y espumas de jabón, donde su vientre sobresalía.

Louis siguió masajeando el cuero cabelludo de su omega, y rociaba agua para enjuagar y seguir acariciando. Limpió el cuerpo del menor, su piel suave se deslizaba por el jabón. Gimió bajito, cuando el alfa acarició su voluminosa pancita puesto que otra cosa que le sucedía era que le picaba la piel. Le picaba demasiado, y no quería rascarse porque o sino leyó que le iban a quedar marcas y no quería, y entonces se pasaba todo el día con la crema a su lado y pasándola para evitar la picazón.

–Si, Lou. Me pica mucho– murmuró. Louis sonrió, haciendo pequeños círculos por todos lados y a veces le hacía cosquillas para arrancarle alguna sonrisa al menor.

–Anne va a venir a cenar– le recordó el alfa. Harry asintió.

–Si, también Gemma, y Zayn con Liam. 

–Y Niall– le dijo el alfa.

Iban a tener una cena familiar, sin ningún motivo alguno. Solamente les gusta juntarse a hacerlo, llenar la larga mesa de personas y de risas. A Harry le gustaba mucho, no hacía mucho era él solo en el mundo. No tenía a nadie más que a él mismo, y bueno...Nick también estaba pero no contaba cómo alguien bueno ni mucho menos interesante.

La hora de la cena llegó, y en la mesa no sobraba ningún espacio. Estaba absolutamente repleta, por los padres de Louis y sus hermanas y y hermano, Anne, Gemma, Zayn y Liam, y Niall.

Louis lo había ayudado a salir de la bañera sin caerse, lo sostuvo hasta que estuvo fuera y lo ayudo a cercarse en los lugares que no alcanzaba y también lo vistió con ropa suave y holgada. Les había dado incluso un ratito para tomar una siesta juntos, antes de que los invitados llegasen.

Estuvo ansiosa de todos modos.

Harry todavía no sabía bien que sucedía entre sus dos amigos. Liam seguía trabajando, por lo que le había dicho pero Zayn parecía no molestarle o eso al menos creía el ojiverde.

Se rieron de Niall, y sus chistes ocasionales, de cuando se le cayó el plato con comida encima por querés agarrar más. A Harry le dolía el estómago de tanto reírse. Anne contó cómo era su hijo de pequeño, y Jay, para suerte de Louis, mostró algunos vídeos en dónde se lo veía corriendo, cayendo de una bicicleta y llorando a mares.

Antes de que casa uno decidiera irse, Liam se acercó sigiloso a Harry.

–Hey, amigo– murmuró, cuando Louis acompañó a la puerta a Niall, Gemma y Anne. Harry ya no podía caminar mucho, así que decidió esperarlos en el living.

–Li– el ojiverde se sentó mejor, y el omega lo hizo a su lado. Liam acarició suavemente la panza sobre la remera.

–¿Estás bien? ¿Todo bien con Louis?– preguntó, interesado en su amigo. Antes de que Harry pudiera responder algo más que un asentimiento, notando lo nervioso que estaba Liam, el chico habló– Necesito contarte algo importante.

Harry se quedó mudo, esperando la noticia que sabía vendría dentro de poco.


	22. Capítulo 21

Louis conducía con tranquilidad, sonriendo hacia su omega que tenía la cara de felicidad pintada en su rostro.

Estaban volviendo de una pequeña tienda de ropa para bebés recién nacido, y Harry tenía en sus manos un par de pequeños escarpines blancos tan, tan, chiquitos que entraban en su dedo meñique.

Habían comprado bastante. El omega se enloqueció con los enteritos, pantalones y gorritos. Louis eligió batitas de varios colores. Eran neutros, verdes y blancos. Con mariposas, autitos, gatitos. 

Harry no quería ropa que tuviera género, y eso le pareció adorable al mayor. También compraron cambiadores, bolsos para llevar todo lo que necesita. El omega miraba con ilusión todo, y le brillaban los ojitos viendo cada prenda, tocando la suavidad con sus dedos, oliendo el aroma a perfume suave.

Parecía que el niño era él y no quién estaba en su vientre y Louis pensó que era la cosa más hermosa del mundo, ver la emoción a flor de piel en el chico pero murió un poco más de amor cuando apoyó los pequeños escarpines en su vientre e hizo que daba pequeños pasitos sobre la tela de la ropa, que lo marcaba aún más. Louis lo tuvo que besar ahí, se lo quería comer entero. El omega era el más sonriente de la tienda, con sus dientes blancos y sus labios cerezas.

Harry volvió a llorar, cuando vieron la cuna que podía ser para Ethan. Compraron una, que iban a llevar directo hasta su casa. También consiguieron pañales, mamaderas, peines, shampoos y una bañera. 

Era realmente hermoso, ver como todo iba tomando más dimensión. Ver el carrito lleno con todo lo que necesitaban, como Harry reía y señalaba algo que inmediatamente Louis lo guardaba. 

Harry amaba la cara de Louis, conteniendo las lágrimas con cada cosita nueva que agregaban a la lista.

Hablaban y elegían, y el omega era el ser más feliz y Louis quería que fuera siempre, siempre, así. 

Salieron, con las bolsas llenas así como su corazón rebosante de alegría. Cargaron el auto, y fueron a la consulta que tenían pactada para ese día.

Louis no dijo absolutamente nada del auto que vió que los venía siguiendo.

°•°•° 

–La presión arterial está bien, pero el ritmo cardíaco es un poco alto– murmuró la médica, hacia Harry y Louis, mirando el monitor que indicaba los niveles– Necesito que te relajes un poco, Harry.

Harry asintió, un poco más nervioso por lo dicho.

Estaban en la consulta para decidir qué fecha iba a nacer el cachorro. La doctora quería programar la cesárea para dentro de dos semanas, para así asegurarse que llegue a término.

–¿Pero está todo bien?– murmuró él omega, sosteniendo la mano de su alfa, mientras ella tomaba nota de los valores.

–Sí, todo lo demás está perfecto– se acomodó las gafas de pasta oscura– Todavía es pronto para nacer, si entraras en labor en éste momento el bebé nacería prematuro, eso no es bueno– informó. Harry tragó saliva– estás a penas de treinta y seis semanas, y lo necesitamos es que puedas llegar al menos a la treinta y siete. Lo óptimo es entre las treinta y ocho hasta las cuarenta y dos, pero no vas a llegar a tanto. Es por eso que vamos a agendar para dentro de dos semanas, así nos aseguramos que todo esté bien.

Ambos suspiraron. Todo iba bien por el momento. Harry tenía una panza muy grande, que sobresalía por debajo de cualquier cosa que se pusiera salvó que fuera alguna de las grandes camperas de su alfa.

–¿Y qué pasa si no llega?– consultó el ojiazul, un poco pálido.

Ella parpadeó.

–Si llegado el caso, se adelanta... tendremos que asegurar la vida de ambos y luego llevarlo a cesárea– le dijo, con calma– el bebé está bien, tiene buen peso pero aún es pequeño. Si naciera hoy tendría que ir a incubadora un tiempo si, eso sería lo más factible.

Harry abrió los ojos grandes, y se le pusieron colorados.

–¿Mi cachorro...en incubadora?

–Tranquilo, Harry– le dijo ella, suave– Intentaremos que no suceda, por eso estamos acá. La incubadora sirve para el control de la temperatura, aislamiento, control del peso y humedad, suplemento de oxígeno y demás. Simula tu vientre, es sólo eso– lo tranquilizó.

–Tranquilo, bebé. Va a estar todo bien– Louis le besó la sien y acarició su cabello rizado con ternura. La beta tuvo que retirarse por un llamado en la puerta, la necesitaban un momento– necesitas estar calmado, Harry– dijo, con suavidad, ver a de su rostro– si no querés seguir con ésto, está bien. Vamos a encontrar-

–No– dijo, firme– necesito ésto Lou. Necesito hacerlo, o no me dejará vivir jamás.

Louis lo besó en los labios, y sabían dulce como siempre. Aspiró el aroma del omega, una, dos, tres veces para calmarse él también. Aseguró sus manos juntas, la suya un poco más pequeña que la de Harry pero un poco más endurecida, llevó los nudillos del chico y lo besó cada uno.

La médica ingresó en ese momento, interrumpiendo el momento íntimo entre la pareja.

–Sr. Tomlinson– llamó la atención del alfa– voy a necesitar los datos de su seguro ¿Me puede acompañar a la administración por un momento?

Harry fijó sus fanales verdes sobre el mayor.

–Anda, Lou. Estoy bien– aseguró.

–¿No puede esperar a que salgamos los do-

–No, alfa– lo llamó– voy a estar bien, en serio.

Louis vaciló un instante, mirando a la doctora y Harry de nuevo, sus profundos ojos azules vagando uno al otro. Los hombros tensos.

–Voy a tardar solo un momento, amor– le dijo, besando su frente. Harry extendió su mano y tomó papel para limpiar su estómago descubierto. Asintió, regalando a su alfa una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora.

°•°•°

Harry estaba de espaldas a la puerta, con vista hacia el tablero que había con información sobre gestaciones, cuidados del neonato y demás. Se estaba colocando el suéter con el que había asistido a la consulta, tratando de ajustarlo sobre su gran vientre cuando la puerta hizo chirrido mínimo.

Inspiró con fuerza, y cerró los ojos.

–¿Te olvidaste algo, alfa?– habló, con voz tranquila sin darse la vuelta.

–Si, a mí maldito omega– esa voz. Esa voz...profunda, pastosa y con acento marcado– el que yo compré.

Harry giró sobre sus pies, y ahí estaba Nick. 

Nick Grimshaw, con una maldita sonrisa ganadora en su rostro y ojos prácticamente oscuros, de pie. El omega vió que no había cambiado absolutamente nada en éstos meses.

–Yo ya tengo alfa– dijo, con voz más firme de lo que se sentía por dentro. Inclinó el cuello, y le mostró la marca que ahí había. Cicatrizada, dos puntitos blancos perlados. 

Nick rió.

–Oh, pequeña mierda. Tu alfa soy yo, no el imbécil inservible de Tomlinson– Harry abrió los ojos– ah sí, sé absolutamente todo y no me importa que estés marcado. Fue muy estúpido, de parte suya, haberse dejado tomar fotografías por periodistas, mientras jugaba al papi. Eso que tenes en el vientre, es mi hijo– demandó– no de ese.

A Harry le hirvió las entrañas. Estaba clavado en el piso.

–No es tuyo. Es mío y de Louis, de nadie más– el alfa mayor volvió a reír– él ya va a...

–El inservible no va a venir– murmuró, acercándose a paso lento al omega. Harry dió un paso hacia atrás, chocando con un mueble lleno de medicamentos, miró hacia todos lados. Nick estaba sólo a unos pasos– lo tengo bien vigilado, y si te niegas a venir conmigo, nada bueno le va a suceder– comentó, con veneno en la voz.

Harry tragó saliva con fuerza.

–¿Qué querés?– preguntó entonces. Tal vez, si le hacía perder el tiempo Louis podría aparecer pronto.

–A vos. Y el cachorro– demandó– me perteneces. Gasté mucho dinero, y no estás produciendo nada. Ni bien nace ese bastardo, lo voy a vender para recuperar lo que gasté con una rata como vos– escupió a sus pies. Había fuego en su mirada, Harry lo conocía.

–¿Por qué me odias?– preguntó entonces– no te hice nada, trabaje para vos todos estos años, por favor...

Nick sonrió.

–Yo no te odio, pero me hiciste perder mucho dinero. Mucho. Éstos meses– declaró– jugando al buen omega y los padres. Y no creas que no se a lo que estás jugando, tu querido alfa está muy ocupado– sacó el teléfono móvil, buscó y le enseñó a Harry una foto de Louis en la recepción, hablando con varias personas– Lo están entreteniendo bien, y si no haces lo que digo...una sola llamada y se termina la vida del alfa perfecto.

Harry empezó a llorar, y negar con la cabeza. Frenéticamente, su pulso acelerándose.

–Por favor, no. Él no tiene nada que ver– rogó– haré... haré lo que quieras– declaró, mirando el piso. Cataratas en sus mejillas.

Nick se acercó, y lo tomó del rostro. Arrugas en sus ojos. Había ganado.

–Eso es, sé un buen omega– hablo lento y despacio. Harry percibió su característico aroma. Era como caucho, fuerte y oscuro. Muy, muy, distinto al de su alfa, que era suave y seguro, fuerte. Intenso, pero tranquilizador– ahora nos iremos. Nos vas a decir absolutamente nada, no vas a hablar. Me vas a tomar de la mano y seremos dos amorosos padres que vienen al control de su cachorro.

Harry lloró, bajo el tacto de mayor. Intentó safar pero el agarre se intensificó.

–Si...

–Bien– declaró– sumiso y obediente. Como deben ser los omegas. Tu padre se llevó buen dinero por vos, el muy maldito– el corazón de Harry se rompió un poco más si eso era posible– luego de que salgamos de éste lugar, un doctor te va abrir y sacar eso que tenes dentro– el menor cubrió rápidamente su estómago, negando con su cabeza, y sollozando.

Ahogó un grito.

–Por favor no, no– rogó. Nick disfrutaba.

–¿Por qué lloras? Si solo sos una máquina para ganar dinero y parir– declaró– no servís para otra cosa, más que ser usado. Después de éste, podemos tener más y venderlos a familias que no pueden tener. Ese es un buen negocio, tendrás que esforzarte por tener mellizos o trillizos, así vendemos más sin esperar tanto.

Harry lloraba, con las horrendas palabras del alfa. Sentía su garganta desgarrar.

–No– fue lo único que pudo decir. Harry sabía que Louis debía estar sintiendo su angustia en éste momento, gracias al lazo fuerte que tenían y que habían creado todo éste tiempo.

–Vamos– se apresuró a decir el hombre, también dándose cuenta que el otro alfa podía percibir el malestar del omega.

Lo tomó con fuerza del brazo, e hizo que se moviera del lugar donde estaba prácticamente clavado. Harry sentía un hierro caliente bajar por su garganta, sus ojos arder, de solo pensar lo que Nick tenía planeado para su cachorro y para él.

¿Como podía haber personas tan malas? ¿Por qué quería dañarlo tan mal? Nick era del tipo de alfas que no daban valor a ningún omega, y por lo que Harry sabía tenía varios bajo su radar en la misma situación que el ojiverde, era malo y desdeñoso.

A Harry lo había mantenido medianamente en buenas condiciones, porque era alguien que todas las noches traía buen dinero como ganancia, y las propinas eran alta. Hasta que no pudo mantener el ritmo de los demás, y cuando los alfas ya no querían estar con él y había empezado a ganar cada vez menos.

Todo se había roto esa mañana que Louis lo encontró bajo aquel frío, cuando esa noche no había obtenido lo que Nick le pidió por tercer noche consecutiva y lo describió con la parte de sus propinas que guardaba para escapar.

Harry planeaba escapar esa mañana, ya no aguantaba más. Tenía lo poco que había juntado en su bolsillo, al menos para un par de meses hasta poder hacer algo por él mismo y por su cachorro, pero Nick llegó antes. Estaba furioso, cuando supo que no tenía el dinero necesario, y encontró que tenía si ahorro escondido. Fue entonces que se lo quitó, como le había quitado la dignidad todos esos años, noche tras noche, día tras día. Lo dejó bajo aquel frío, solo para ser rescatado por un ángel llamado Louis. Louis Tomlinson. 

Un alfa de hermosa sonrisa, y voz suave y fina. De manos cariñosas y ojos tiernos, profundos como el mar mismo. Atento, cariñoso y amoroso, que le dió todo sin pedirle nada a cambio y es que Harry tampoco tenía mucho para ofrecer, porque estaba roto por dentro, quebrado.

Salieron al pasillo. A Harry le picaba la manos pesada del alfa que reposaba en su cadera. Miró hacia todos lado, esperando ver quizás a su alfa de cabello castaño y labios finos, pero nada. Louis no estaba por ningún lado. Sabía que debía haber sucedido algo, para que corriera a sus brazos, como siempre lo hacía.

–El estúpido de Tomlinson no me dejaba vía libre– murmuró el alfa, dirigiéndose hacia uno de los ascensores en dirección contraria de dónde sabía que Louis estaba– te seguía como un perrito faldero todo el día, pero sabía. Sabía que en algún momento se iba a descuidar, y yo iba a poder tomar lo que me pertenece– hablaba en voz baja, disimuladamente.

–¿Nos seguiste?– preguntó. Vió como Nick apretaba el botón dorado y comenzaban a bajar hasta la planta baja.

–Los vengo siguiendo desde que reconocí a Tomlinson– declaró– fue bastante sencillo.

Harry sentía se pecho apretado, intentando safar del agarre del alfa pero éste lo tenía firme para que no se escapara.

–Hm– se quejó, cuando giraron brusco en una esquina. 

Harry sabía que se dirigían hacia la puerta principal.

–Quieto– dijo– solo tengo que hacer una llamada, y tu alfa estúpido pasará a la historia.

Llegaron al vestíbulo, donde estaban llenas de personas. Algunas enfermeras y administrativos atendiendo. Sabía que Louis debía estar en el piso superior, donde habían estado. Trato de calmarse en ese momento, y así sentir los latidos del corazón de su alfa. Eran rápidos, y estaba nervioso, Harry se dió cuenta. Entonces supo que su alfa estaba al tanto de que algo había pasado.

Debían pasar frente a todas esas personas. Nick murmuró que se quedara tranquilo, y que no sucedería nada si seguía sus indicaciones.

Habían pasado pocos minutos desde que habían estado monitoreando su vientre, con Louis tomando su mano y susurrándole palabras de aliento. Pocos minutos desde que estaba en la seguridad de los brazos de su alfa, y ahora estaba ahí. Siendo raptado por el asqueroso alfa que había arruinado su vida entera, delante de toda esa gente que no tenía idea de que estaba sucediendo.

–Pero... ¿qué mierda?– preguntó confundido el alfa. Harry levantó la vista. Estaban a pasos de llegar a la puerta de entrada, podían ver el exterior y la luz del sol tapada por la nubes –¿Que haces acá, Payne?

A Harry le dió un vuelco al corazón, mirando al frente con más atención.

–¿Algún problema, Grimshaw?– murmuró él chico de ojos color miel– ¿Dónde crees que vas con ese omega?

Nick apretó su agarre. Harry vió la cara de pánico, cuando de otro de los costados salían Niall, y también Zayn.

Harry sollozó.

–¿Que mierda hacen acá?– gruñó el mayor.

–¿Pensaste que te ibas a ir tan fácil, con mi omega y mi cachorro?

A Harry le tembló las piernas al escuchar esa voz.

Era Louis. 

Louis estaba ahí.


	23. Capítulo 22

–Sh, está bien omega– murmuró Louis, cerca del oído del menor. Harry se acurrucaba en el pecho de su alfa, y éste acariciaba su espalda.

–Pero, Lou...– susurró, sorbió su naríz. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas– ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Quiere nuestro c-cachorro, me quiere a mí– sollozó.

–Ni él ni nadie los va a alejar de mí, Harry– dijo, con suavidad pero firmeza a la vez.

Harry se había quebrado en el momento en que Liam le contó sobre lo que habían escuchado en el Burdel, de Nick, tanto él como Zayn hace un par de días. Louis apareció unos segundos después, ya sabiendo lo que sucedía porque su amigo también se lo había contado.

Estaban en el living, después de la maravillosa cena que habían tenido pero ahora se estaba yendo todo a la basura, y Louis lo único que quería era salir, buscar a Nick Grimshaw y matarlo con sus propias manos si era posible. Años atormentando a Harry, y ni siquiera estando presente hacía que el omega se sintiera inseguro.

–Si– gimió, y se agarró con más fuerza a la ropa de Louis como si alguien lo estuviera intentando llevar en ese instante– pero no me d-deja vivir en paz. Quiero paz, Lou. No pensar en que va a aparecer en cualquier momento, y llevarnos lejos tuyo.

A Louis le dolía la voz de Harry, rota. Lo acunó más contra su pecho, y acarició con ternura.

–No vamos a salir de la casa– dispuso. Harry le tendió una mirada asustada, y sus amigos una sin entender– Si es necesario, vamos a pedir la asistencia médica acá, y no nos vamos a ir a ningún-

–No– lo cortó el omega– No, alfa. No...no puedo vivir encerrado ¿Nuestro bebé va a vivir con miedo, también?– negó con la cabeza, y Louis lo miraba son enteder.

–Pero amor, es para su propia seguridad– repuso, con voz suave, besando la mejilla del chico y acunando su vientre.

–Si, Hazz– estuvo de acuerdo, Zayn– eso va a ser mejor por el momento– Harry volvió a negar.

–Lo quiero enfrentar– repuso, y todos los miraron– no quiero seguir viviendo así, no me gusta. Quiero ser libre, merezco ser libre...

Louis no sentía más que admiración por éste hermoso omega. Profunda y sincera, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado estaba ahí, con ganas de hacerle frente. Con el miedo corriendo en sus venas, pero con la fuerza dentro suyo para ser libre.

–¿Qué propones, amor?– preguntó entonces su alfa.

Harry lo pensó.

–Nick nos está siguiendo– comentó, y todos asintieron– vamos a dejar que nos encuentre, entonces.

Louis abrió grande los ojos.

–¿Qué?– preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Harry asintió.

–Si, y vamos a dejar que me agarre– sentenció. Louis negó frenético con la cabeza, y Harry acunó su rostro– Si, si alfa. Es la única forma, pero vos vas a estar cerca. Necesito que estés cerca, así podemos evitar que nos lleve.

–No– dijo, con voz bajita– mirá si no sale bien, si no puedo...

–Vas a poder– aseguró el omega.

–Nosotros los vamos a ayudar– Liam habló, y Zayn asintió. Niall también– ¿Cuando es la próxima visita al hospital?

–En un par de semanas– contestó Louis.

–Bien– Zayn levantó la voz– nosotros vamos a estar cerca, atentos a cualquier cosa. Ustedes van a estar haciéndose el control, y cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal Louis nos va a avisar. Vamos a estar en la salida, por si Nick quiere llevarse a Harry.

Harry asintió.

–Y lo va a intentar– dijo el omega con rulos– cualquier momento que Louis se distraiga, él va a aparecer.

–Y vos vas a dejar que te lleve– dispuso el beta rubio.

–Y nosotros vamos a estar en la entrada– Liam dijo.

–No sé– Louis no estaba seguro– ¿En serio querés hacer esto, Harry?– preguntó, con voz temblorosa.

–Sí– dijo, con firmeza– necesito sacarlo de mi sistema.

–¿Creíste que no sabíamos que nos estabas siguiendo?– preguntó entonces en ojiazul– ¿que no nos íbamos a dar cuenta y que te iba a dejar el camino libre?

Nick miró hacia todos lados. La gente comenzaba a mirarlos, estando ellos en el centro del lugar.

–¡¿Y creen que no me voy a llevar a mi omega?! ¡Yo lo compré!– gritó, histérico.

Harry estaba aún sostenido por la cintura, con bastante fuerza. Miró, a sus costados. Niall de un lado, del otro Zayn, frente Liam y detrás estaba Louis. Podía hasta sentir su respiración cerca y, quería sus brazos y palabras suaves, y toque cálido.

–Se terminó el juego, Nick– dijo, con suavidad, Liam– Ya todos saben lo que haces. Dejá ir a Harry...

–No tenés escapatoria– habló Louis detrás– si lo dejas ahora, te podés ir– ofreció.

Nick negó frenético.

–¡No!– volvió a decir. Se veía acorralado, pero no iba a ceder tan fácil. Había tensión en el lugar, y todo se sumió en un silencio– es mío, no me importa que esté marcado. Es de mí propiedad.

–Yo no soy de nadie, más que de mí mismo– habló Harry– quiero que me dejes en paz. Que te vayas, por favor...

–Harry– oyó murmurar a Louis detrás suyo. Las lágrimas seguían rodando por su mejilla.

–Callate– rugió.

Entonces pasó. Nick hizo un movimiento, que tomó a todos desprevenidos. Los tres que veían la escena desde el frente jadearon, Louis no pudo ver el arma que el alfa que sostenía a Harry sacó, colocándola en el costado del omega.

–¡No!– gritó Liam, levantando las manos.

–Ahora creo que nos entendemos– murmuró, con una risa rota y amarga. Harry tembló de miedo, por él pero por sobre todo por su bebé. Si algo le sucedía, no se lo iba a perdonar jamás. Fue su idea, si culpa, estar en ésta situación– van a dejarme pasar, y no nos van a seguir. Nadie, o...

Escucharon las sirenas y el murmullo de automóviles estacionarse frente a la puerta de entrada.

Louis estaba histérico, podía sentir en su pecho el latir del corazón de Harry. Sentía su miedo, como si fuera suyo propio, le golpeaba como una roca en medio del estómago. No le dejaba respirar, ni pensar ni actuar. Solo quería a su omega de vuelta, y a su cachorro. Los quería junto a él, tomarlos y llevarlos lejos.

Varios hombres uniformados entraron, también armados. Liam, que estaba en la puerta como impidieron el paso, se movió a uno de los laterales y se abrazó a Zayn. Louis se quedó en su lugar, clavado ahí.

–¡Suelte al omega!– gritó uno, el que estaba más cerca. Louis contó que eran unos diez, al menos.

Agradeció internamente a sus amigos, alguno de ellos había llamado a la policía cuando notaron que algo sucedía. Un tiempo después, sabría que fue Niall quien accionó de esa manera.

–¡Es mío!– gritó, ajustando la punta del arma justo en la cintura alta del omega– ¡Me lo robaron, ellos son míos!– se justificó.

–Nick Grimshaw, está secuestrando a un omega marcado y embarazado– habló, más paciente el hombre– suelte el arma. No se mueva, o no va a salir con vida.

Nick lo pensó. Estaba literalmente rodeado. Evaluó la posibilidad de matar a Harry, pero entonces también él iba a morir porque le iba a disparar y entonces ¿Valía la pena morir por un omega como él?

–Por favor, Nick– suplicó Harry, miró de reojo y vio a Louis cerca suyo– ya está. No dejes que todo se salga de control...

–¡Callate dije!– tragó saliva. La gente había desaparecido, despejada por uno de los oficiales que había ingresado. Aislando el lugar sólo con ellos.

–Lo tenemos rodeado. Un movimiento en falso, y será hombre muerto– sentenció el mismo alfa.

Nick maldijo mil y una vez en su cabeza. Odió a sus hombres, que habían huido sin siquiera ayudarlo. Tenía alfas rodeándolo por todos los flancos, al menos diez armas de distintos calibres apuntando a su cuerpo. Podía sentir a Harry temblar en su costado.

Despacio, el rizado percibió cómo la presión del arma iba desapareciendo de su piel. Pudo hasta sentir el suspiro que exhaló Louis a los lejos, cuando Nick levantó el brazo en el aire.

Y todo se volvió borroso, voces y gritos, movimientos. En un segundo estaba e sostenido por Nick y al siguiente, Louis lo estaba estrechando contra su pecho y entonces fué cuando su aroma lo envolvió, que se permitió llorar. 

–Nicholas Grimshaw, queda detenido por el intento de secuestro y asesinato del omega Harry Styles.

Se dejó ir. Todo se volvió negro de un segundo a otro, la fuerza le abandonó las piernas y ya no estaba conciente de más nada.

°•°•°

Si Harry no despertaba pronto, a Louis le iba a dar un ataque al corazón. Literalmente hablando.

–Mis bebés– murmuró, acomodando el cabello del omega. Cerró sus ojos y reposo y su mejilla sobre el pecho de su chico.

Recientemente la médica se había ido, dejándolos solos por el momento. Le explicó que debido al shock emocional, Harry perdió la conciencia pero que estaba todo en orden, habían monitoreando su presión, y como se encontraba el cachorro y todo seguía exactamente como debía ser, y que el omega debía despertar pronto, pero eso no sucedía.

Harry hacía casi dos horas que no respondía, y solo su respiración pausada lograba tranquilizar al alfa.

Louis sostuvo fuertemente a Harry, cuando este perdió la conciencia en el instante en que Nick era apresado y sacado del hospital esposado. La policía estaba esperando para interrogar al omega, pero debieron posponer todo para cuando se sintiera mejor. 

Anne, Gemma, Mark y Jay estaban afuera, así como también Liam, Zayn y Niall. Estaban todos, pero el único que podía entrar con Harry era Louis, así que ahí estaba. No había comido, no había bebido, y ni siquiera ido al baño, sintiendo un vacío que comprimía su pecho. Si a Harry o al cachorro le pasaba algo, iba a ser su culpa, por no haber sido un mejor alfa para ellos, por no haber podido mantenerlos a salvo, por más veces que se lo hubiera repetido.

Se odiaba a sí mismo.

–Lou– la voz raspoza de Harry lo hizo volver a la realidad. Se levantó con brusquedad.

–¡Hazz!– lloriqueo– mi amor, bebé. Volviste ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo?– preguntó rápidamente, mientras apretaba el botón para llamar las enfermeras.

Harry lo miró, y sonrió, asintiendo.

–A mi alfa– susurró, y Louis se apronto a colocarse a su lado. Besó varias veces si sien, sin poder evitar algunos sollozos.

–Acá estoy, omega. Acá estoy, amor– murmuraba, Harry tomó la mano del alfa con la suya y entrelazó sus dedos– no me voy. No me voy, nunca.

–Se que no, Lou– murmuró– estás siempre. Mi hermoso alfa, el mejor de todos– su voz era suave, y tranquila. Más que la de Louis.

–Mi hermoso omega. Valiente como nadie– juró– el mejor para mí– besos suavemente los labios del omega– te admiro, Hazz. Cómo no tenes una idea– Harry no pudo evitar sonreír.

Pasó a penas unos segundos, y las enfermeras llegaron. Revisaron a Harry y llamaron a la doctora que llevaba adelante el embarazo del chico.

Ella le explicó lo mismo que a Louis, y tranquilizó a ambos padres de que todo estaba en perfectas condiciones y que tenían suerte que todo el estrés los traumático no hubiera afectado al cachorro.

Harry y Louis volvieron a su casa, el día siguiente. El omega fue recibiendo, más tarde ese día, a su madre y hermana, que demandaban ver al chico.

Louis acostó ese día a Harry en su nido, que no había perdido en absoluto su aroma y lo vió acurrucarse contra las mantas y en especial con una jersey del alfa, que le gustaba en demasía. 

Harry supo en ese momento, que todo había terminado al fin. Que todo ese pasado había quedado atrás, y que Nick iba a recibir su merecido por todo lo que le había hecho, por la vida que había intentado arruinar. Por supuesto, el omega debía prestar testimonio de todo lo que había sucedido esos años, y también la denuncia por intento de secuestro. Los abogados de Louis se encargaron de todo, presentando un escrito por el momento y aplazando la presencia de Harry en el juzgado, pero no pudo librarse de la interrogación policial el día siguiente.

°•°•°

Una semana y media había pasado desde lo de Nick, y Harry sentía el peso eliminado de sus hombros. Sí, todavía pesaba en él, en lo que le había hecho y todo lo que hubiese pasado si Liam y Zayn no hubiesen escuchado su conversación, si no hubieran advertido de lo que estaba planeado, también soñaba con el arma en su abdomen, o que Louis se iba y no volvía, o que le quitaban su cachorro pero, cuando se despertaba agitado, Louis estaba ahí todas las veces. 

Lo arrullaba con paciencia, lo envolvía con sus brazos y lo besaba con suavidad hasta que se calmaba y volvía a dormir, o incluso se quedaban hablando por más que fuera de madrugada. Entre susurros, hablaban de Ethan. Eso siempre calmaba al omega, siempre. Soñaban cómo sería, y cómo harían después de su llegada. Lo poco que iban a dormir, y lo mucho que lo iban a amar.

Louis estaba en tratativas para su nuevo hogar, que estaría también en Londres pero casi en las afueras, a más o menos cuarenta y cinco minutos de su trabajo, pero no importa. Harry vió fotos, y quedó literalmente enamorado. El alfa quería que luego de que naciera Ethan, volvieran directamente ahí. Y poder vivir los tres juntos, y arreglarse ellos solos. El ojiazul se tomaría un tiempo en sus deberes en la empresa, pero con eso no había problemas.

Harry ya prácticamente no salía de la habitación, y no es porque no quisiera ver a nadie. Sino que le costaba mucho caminar, y los dolores eran cada vez más fuertes.

Pero ese día en particular, Harry decidió desayunar en la cocina juntos con Louis y las gemelas. Su alfa se esmeró en prepararle panqueques con frutos rojos, tal como a él le gustaban.

Louis lo vió bajar de las escaleras, y evitó reírse de la forma en que caminaba el chico puesto que éste se enojaba y era capaz de no comer por un buen rato. Caminaba despacito, con las manos bajo su vientre, como si lo estuviera sosteniendo para que no se cayera de repente, y daba pasos cortitos y se balanceaba de un lado a otro.

–Más amor– no era una pregunta, sabía que diría que si. Era uno de sus desayunos preferidos, así que hacía en abundancia puesto que sus hermanas también comían.

Harry asintió, sonriendo. Era todo hoyuelos y rulos, con azucar impalpable en la comisura de sus labios y el plato vacío frente suyo.

–Me encanta– cantó, cuando el alfa le sirvió otra porción y espolvoreó más azúcar porque a Harry le gustaba así y él le daría todo lo que quisiese– ñam ñam– decía, en medio de cada bocado.

Louis se lo comería entero en ese preciso momento. Apuró a sus hermanas, porque ya era hora de ir al colegio, por suerte tenía alguien que las llevase porque él se dedicaba específicamente a Harry, más que éstos días seguía más y más pegado a él, aunque ya se le había imposible alzarlo y no por su peso, específicamente, sino por el tamaño de su panza. No quería apretarla de ninguna manera.

–Hay más si querés, amor– ofreció. Harry estaba dando un bocado grande, y de repente soltó el tenedor.

Un sonido sordo hizo al chocar contra el mármol. Louis lo miró, listo para hacerle algún tipo de chiste, pero vió la cara de pánico del omega y como se iba desencajó.

–Louis– dijo, casi llorando– me hice pis encima...

Louis se levantó rápidamente, viendo cómo todo bajo la silla del omega estaba mojado.

–No te hiciste pis, amor– le dijo, tragando duro– es el cachorro, ya va a nacer...


	24. Capítulo 23

Louis corría por toda la casa buscando las cosas para el cachorro, que ya estaba en camino. Se dijo a sí mismo. Subió, a toda prisa, por las escaleras, con sus pasos resonando fuertemente, hacia la habitación que compartían con Harry, tomó el bolso, de color verde, grande que tenía dentro todo lo necesario.

Un par de días antes se habían puesto ambos a preparar, por las dudas que el bebé no decidiera venir a la madrugada y no tuvieran nada listo. Así que ahí estaba el alfa, revisando por última vez. Pañales de recién nacido, ropita y mantas, cambiador, algodón, talco y cremas. Verificó que hubiera también cambio de ropas para Harry, una vez que estuviera en la habitación solo, y no tuviera que usar de esas batas de hospital porque sabía que no le gustaba en absoluto.

–Estoy todo m-mojado– contuvo un sollozo, sosteniendo todavía su vientre.

Estaba paradito, junto con Ana, la ama de llaves, que intentaba calmarlo, pero sólo lo hizo cuando su alfa apareció por la puerta.

–Sh, amor... está bien ¿Querés que te traiga ropa para cambiarte?– susurró Louis, una vez al lado suyo, dejando el gigante bolso sobre la encimera. Harry asintió.

–Si, alfa...p-por favor– un par de lágrimas corrieron por su mejilla. Louis lo besó en la frente, y rápidamente fue hasta el tendedero que estaba más cerca que la habitación, y busco ropa interior y un pantalón seco de omega.

–Acá, bebé– dijo cuando llegó a su lado– ¿Ana, podés avisar a Joseph para que conduzca? No creo poder hacerlo con Hazz así– Ana asintió, y salió disparada a buscar al alfa encargado de conducir el auto de la familia, dejándolos solos– a ver amor, te voy a ayudar a cambiar ¿Si? Agárrate de mi, Harry– le indicó, y Harry lo hizo.

Con cuidado, Louis le sacó la ropa húmeda. Lo secó con una toalla, le colocó un boxer que le quedaba flojo y unos jogging que usualmente usaba para dormir.

–¿Lou, va a estar bien Ethan?– preguntó, con miedo en la voz el omega. Louis lo estaba llevando ya hacia el auto que iba a llevarlos al hospital. 

–Por supuesto, amor. Todo va a estar bien con Ethan– lo tranquilizó, aunque, ciertamente, calma era lo menos que el alfa sentía en ese preciso momento pero debía intentar calmar a su pareja– vas a ver, muy pronto vas a tenerlo en tus brazos, todo chiquito y hermoso. Como vos– lo sostuvo más contra su cuerpo.

–Me da miedo, porque... porque todavía faltaba para las treinta y ocho semanas– divagó. Louis le cubrió la cabeza para que no se golpeara al entrar al auto. Lo ayudó a acomodarse, y Harry tendió la cabeza hacia atrás cuando le llegó una contracción.

Lo hizo casi llorar, arrugó su rostro y se sostuvo la panza. Dió un pequeño grito que alteró a Louis y a Joseph que ya estaba sentado en su lugar. El alfa ojiazul se apuró a entrar, dejando a un costado el bolso y concentrándose en el doloroso omega.

–Tranquilo, amor– la voz del alfa era temblorosa. El auto se comenzó a mover casi al instante, después de otro sollozo del chico– ya vamos a llegar, estamos yendo Harry. Aguanta bebé, aguanta– susurró el mayor, rogándole a ambos.

–Lou, Lou. Me duele, me duele– suspiraba y apretaba la manos del alfa, clavando sus uñas pero al castaño no le importaba en absoluto. Con la mano libre, le frotaba el vientre y le susurraba palabras para que se tranquilizara.

Harry se calmó, cuando la contracción se relajó y pudo respirar con mayor tranquilidad. Sus ojos estaban llorosos y su cabello hecho un desastre. Louis estaba pegado a su lado, mientras el otro alfa conducía hacia el hospital.

El ojiazul usó un momento de calma, en donde solo se escuchaban resoplidos del chico, para mandar un mensaje a su madre y a Anne, para que fueran directo al lugar y luego volvió su atención al rizado.

–Estamos cerca, Harry– besó los nudillos del chico, con delicadeza. Harry se había tranquilizado, y el dolor lo abandonó. Louis se inclinó hacia el vientre del chico y le susurró a su cachorro– bebé, mi amor...ya estamos llegando. A papi le duele, quedate tranquilo por favor– y besó sobre la tela de la ropa.

Harry lo veía, con ojos chiquitos y el corazón colmado de emociones. Enterró sus dedos en el cabello del alfa para llamar su atención, y Louis lo miró con ojos tiernos y llenos de amor. El omega tenía la boca pastosa.

–Mi alfa, el más bueno...te amo– le susurró– Ethan y yo te amamos. Siempre t-te digo lo mucho que nos das y lo poco que tengo para ofrecerte, pero quiero sepas– Louis a ese punto estaba llorando, con un río que recorría su mejilla mientras negaba– lo mucho que cambiaste mi vida en éstos meses, y por eso te amo...

–No...no Harry– habló, con la voz atragantada– no conviertas ésto en una despedida, porque no lo es amor. No te despidas, todo va a estar bien. Ethan va a estar bien, vos también. ¡Hey!– lo llamó, cuando lo vió cabizbajo– te prometo que vas a estar bien, y también te amo. Los amo, más que nada– declaró, con voz suave y en un susurro.

Harry asintió, dejando que Louis lo cincuenta y acaricie. Tuvo a penas contracciones el resto del camino, y poco tiempo después estaban entrando al estacionamiento del hospital. Estaba a penas lloviznando, y el cielo gris como siempre el Londres.

Louis bajó corriendo, y dió la vuelta para ayudar a Harry a bajar, y después agarró el bolso con la otra mano. Joseph los dejó justo en la puerta, así que no tuvieron que caminar mucho. Ni bien ingresaron, Louis llamó a las enfermeras por lo alto y éstas aparecieron rápidamente con un silla de ruedas. Lo ayudó a sentarse, cayendo su cuerpo contra el cuero.

–¡Harry!– oyeron la voz de Gemma, que ya estaba en la sala de esperas antes de que ellos llegaran puesto que estaban más cerca.

–¡Hijo!– Anne también se acercó corriendo, cuando divisó a su hijo. Tenía el rostro colorado y los ojos llorosos, también– mi bebé ¿Está bien?– inquirió, mirando al alfa.

–Rompió bolsa antes de salir, y tuvo varias contracciones en el camino– indicó. Una de las enfermeras asintió, y le preguntó quién era su obstetra, y Louis se lo dijo. Otra mujer, indicó que la doctora no se encontraba en ese momento en el hospital, pero que se iban a comunicar con ella para que viniera lo antes posible. Louis estaba histérico, y Harry podía olerlo en su aroma. Buscó la mano del alfa y la estrechó contra la suya.

–Vamos a llevar a prepararlo– Louis asintió, besando a Harry sin cuidado en los labios y murmurando que enseguida iría con él. Gemma se quedó con el ojiazul, mientras debía hacer el ingreso del omega. Anne fue con su hijo.

Antes de que Louis terminara el ingreso de Harry en la administración, Jay y Mark también llegaron. Cruzaron palabras con su hijo, y éste se aprontó a la habitación dónde estaba su omega. Encontró a Anne afuera de la puerta, ya que no podía ingresar mientras le estaban haciendo las revisiones previas.

–La doctora de Harry está en camino– indicó ella, y Louis suspiró. No quería que fuera otra persona quien llevase adelante el parto porque Harry no se iba a sentir cómodo con alguien desconocido– no vive lejos, en unos minutos está acá, me dijo una de las enfermeras. Yo no pude entrar, lo están revisando...¿Crees que...?– el alfa asintió, con las manos en la cintura.

Golpeó la puerta, a penas. Una de las enfermeras abrió y lo reconoció.

–Oh, genial. Está pidiendo por su alfa, y es mejor que estés cerca todo el tiempo– comentó ella, mientras le daba lugar a Louis para que ingresara, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Harry ya estaba con la ropa de hospital, mientras un doctor le hacía una ecografía para ver cómo estaba todo. Louis gruñó ante el desconocido. No pudo evitarlo, cuando vió que su omega estaba con las piernas abiertas y desnudo en sus partes íntimas.

–¡Lou, viniste!– Harry sollozó. Louis se colocó a su lado, sin dejar de mirar al médico desconocido, besando suavemente la frente del chico. Éste no se percató de la mirada asesina que el alfa le estaba dando.

–Bien– dijo él– todo está bien. Hay un poco de presión arterial en– miró el nombre en la planilla– en el Sr. Styles. Debemos controlar eso, pero por lo demás estamos bien. Tengo entendido que están esperando a su obstetra– ambos asintieron, mientras él apagaba el monitor y ayudaba a Harry a bajar cuidadosamente los pies– bien, mientras ella llega, vamos a preparar el quirófano para la cirugía.

–Cuando esté todo listo, vendremos por vos– amablemente dijo la enfermera, y todos se retiraron– ah, cualquier cosa que necesiten...

–Si, apretamos el botón. Gracias– murmuró el alfa, volviendo su atención a Harry. Ella asintió, y también se fué.

–Lou– susurró el omega. Louis le tomó la mano y la llevó a sus labios.

Estaban en una habitación, con otra cama al lado. Cortinas blancas, un televisor empotrado en la pared, un mueble para ropas y no mucho más.

–Estoy acá amor, con vos– prometió.

–No me dejes solo, alfa. Por favor– rogó, y Louis negó con la cabeza.

–Por supuesto que no, nunca. Jamás– juró.

Harry asintió, más seguro que cuando estaban en el auto, ahora ya estaban siendo atendidos. Nada malo le iba a pasar a su cachorro por no llegar a tiempo, asi que intentó calmar sus nervios como indicó el médico. Tenía a Louis a su lado, y su familia estaba afuera. No estaba sólo, no iba a dejar que los fantasmas de su pasado le acecharan en ese momento especial y único. Iban a conocer a Ethan, volverían a la casa que Louis compró para ellos, iban a ser una hermosa y bonita familia, con mucho amor, y cariño porque su alfa era el mejor. Era bueno y amoroso, y lo amaba. A él y al cachorro, y le prometió que nadie le iba a sacar a su bebé, no importaba si fuera omega, beta o alfa, se iba a quedar con ellos hasta que fuera mayor y quisiera hacer su vida solo, pero nadie lo iba a arrancar de sus brazos como hicieron con su madre cuando se lo llevaron a él. Nick iba a ir a prisión, y Louis le prometió que lo iba a amar sin importar nada, así que todo iba a estar bien, se dijo a sí mismo y con ese pensamiento se relajó, sumado a los suaves toques del mayor.

Se quedaron susurrando uno al otro, hasta que su doctora habitual entró por la puerta. Ambos se exaltaron, un poquito. Ella les sonrió, como siempre hacía cuando los atendía.

–Bueno, bueno– su voz era suave y alegre– ya leí el informe, así que estamos listos para conocer a Ethan ¿Verdad?– preguntó, acercándose a ambos miedosos padres.

Ambos asintieron.

–Si– Susurró Harry, más alegre de ver una cara conocida. Ella era amable con él siempre, y le explicaba todo.

–Genial, porque ya estamos listos– anunció, y ambos la miraron– me dijeron que el quirófano ya está esperando por Harry, así que en minutos vienen a buscarte– le habló a Harry– también me informaron lo de la presión alta. Vamos a tener más cuidado en eso, pero creo que vamos a estar bien– los tranquilizó.

–¿Puedo entrar con él?– preguntó Louis. Ella parpadeó.

–Por supuesto que sí, solamente hay que desinfectarse a la perfección– le informó– ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso Harry?

–Si– dijo instantáneamente– quiero que Louis esté conmigo...¿Yo voy a estar dormido?– preguntó, vacilante.

Ella negó.

–No se procede a una anestesia total a menos que sea necesario– comentó ella, tocando el vientre de Harry para ver la posición del bebé– va a ser anestesia local, así que vas a estar despierto. Vas a escuchar el llanto de tu cachorro, es hermoso– le prometió. Harry le sonrió a Louis, y era la mejor maldita sonrisa de todas.

–Ves, todo va a estar bien– le susurró el alfa.

Las enfermeras llegaron enseguida, llevándose a Harry en una camilla, siendo seguido de cerca por Louis. Fuera, se encontró con toda la familia, sumado sus amigos en el pasillo.

–Vamos a estar acá, esperándolos mi amor– le prometió Anne.

–Más te vale volver saltando en una pierna– lo amenazó Gemma, y besó la frente de su hermano. Harry se lo prometió, entre lágrimas.

Los demás también murmuraron algunas palabras de aliento. La enfermera le indicó a Louis donde debía ir a cambiarse, y lavarse. Había alguien que le enseñó, lavando con desinfectante manos y brazos. Colocándose cofia, guantes y ropa de color azul.

Estaba más que nervioso. A solo minutos de ver a su cachorro, no podía estar más ansioso porque era imposible.

Llegó acompañado de un enfermo hasta el quirófano. Harry ya estaba ahí. Lo habían cambiado de camilla, había gente a su alrededor hablando e indicando cosas en las pantallas a los lados del omega. Louis se acercó a su chico, y le besó la cabeza. Había una tela que dividía el abdomen superior e inferior, así que ellos no podían ver lo que los doctores hacían, sólo oían murmullo de voces. Ya le habían colocado la anestesia, así que ya estaba prácticamente listos.

–Esperemos que no tengamos que atender al padre alfa– rió una de las chicas. Louis gruñó.

–Sí– dijo otra– si se desmaya, lo dejamos a un costado– bromeó, y Harry apretó los labios para no reír por la cara de su alfa, que estaba rojo como un tomate.

Todos rieron un poquito, para liberar el ambiente de la tensión. El alfa vió a Harry intentando no reírse, y besó su nariz.

–Acá vamos– anunció la médica de ellos.

Louis se concentró en que Harry lo viera a él, a sus ojos. Él miraba los verdes de su alfa, tratando de transmitir tranquilidad a través del lazo. Las voces se hicieron murmullos, los pitidos de las máquinas llenaban el ambiente.

Harry respiraba más rápido por momentos, dando profundas inhalaciones y Louis sosteniendo su mano sin dejar de verlo nunca. Besó su mejilla, aún con el barbijo puesto y susurró algo que el omega no alcanzó a oír.

Todo era como en una película, creyó Louis. Las máquinas, y ellos en medio del lugar. Harry apretó su mano con más fuerza. Lo oía respirar más profundo.

Pasaron un par de minutos y oyeron la voz de alguien que no identificaron.

–Ahí viene, ahí viene– anunció, y segundos después escucharon un estrepitoso llanto que inundó el lugar por completo. 

Louis miró a Harry, y éste estaba llorando de igual manera que él.

El llanto de la vida, pensó Louis. El alfa levantó la vista, y alguien apareció con un hermosos bebé rosado y llorón en sus brazos. Ethan lloraba con fuerza, con todo sus pulmones, lloraba con con todo el rostro aún manchado y el cabello pegado, con sus manitos apretadas en un pequeño puño mientras temblaba. Sus ojitos cerrados con fuerza, y todo colorado por la intensidad del llanto, su pecho pequeño subiendo y bajando en respiraciones cortas.

–Aquí está el niño– anunció ella, bajo la atenta mirada de Harry que abrió grandes sus hermosos ojos, mientras contenía la respiración de igual manera que Louis lo estaba haciendo.

Lo colocó en el pecho del omega, piel desnuda contra piel desnuda.

–Es muy chiquito– murmuró Harry, y lo sostuvo levantando la cabeza para poder verlo. Ethan era hermoso. Hermoso y chiquito, pero era suyo. Él lo creo, y era lo mejor que había hecho en toda su vida. El cachorro se calmó de inmediato, cuando sintió el calor conocido y los latidos de corazón con los que había vivido todo éste tiempo.

Pasaron unos segundo, en que Louis solamente tenía ojos para el cachorro. Lo miró con todo el amor que tenía, y que no le cabía en el pecho.

–Se parece a vos, Hazz– susurró. Pero Harry no le contestó.

Louis lo miró, y Harry había tirado la cabeza para un costado. Frunció el seño, porque tenía los ojos cerrados, y entonces fué que miró a la enfermera a su lado y mundo volvió a cobrar sentido.

Las máquinas se volvieron locas, las voces se alzaron y la enfermera rápidamente tomó a Ethan de los flojos brazos de Harry. Louis no podía procesar que estaba sucediendo.

–Rápido, llevenselo afuera– pidió alguien, y pronto Louis fue tomado del brazo y jalado hacia afuera, dejando a un desvanecido Harry sólo y sin él.

Salieron justo fuera del quirófano.

–¿Q-Qué?– murmuró, todavía perdido en la rapidez con la que había sucedido todo.

–Alguien va a salir a explicarle enseguida– y volvió a desaparecer por donde habían venido. Louis no podía respirar, literalmente.

Los treinta segundos más largos de su vida fueron hasta que alguien apareció por la puerta, con guantes y la ropa manchada de sangre. 

La sangre de Harry, pensó.

Era la médica de cabecera suya.

–Harry está sufriendo un pico de presión en éste momento– anunció– lo estamos tratando de estabilizar.

Louis solo se derrumbó en ese momento.


	25. Capítulo 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Advertencia; lactancia masculina*

Pasaron cerca de veinte minutos, o quizás más. Los minutos más largos de la vida de Louis, sin dudas, donde el fuego y el vacío se habían instalado en su estómago y al parecer se resistían a irse hasta que alguien saliera y le diera alguna información de Harry.

Estaba solo en esa puerta, tal como lo habían dejado. Esperando. Del otro lado, su hermoso omega estaba sufriendo quien sabe qué cosa y tampoco sabía nada de su cachorro. Necesitaba a ambos, los quería ya. Ahora.

Los segundos en que los que Harry lo sostuvo en sus brazos, y como Ethan se calmó, fueron los más impresionantes de su vida. Amor puro y en cantidades abundantes, perfección en todas sus formas. Louis no pudo mirarlos con nada más que no fuera amor rebozando en su corazón, y escapándose en forma de lágrimas.

–Sr. Tomlinson– una enfermera murmuró, y Louis levantó la vista automáticamente. Ansioso por algún tipo de información– necesito que me acompañe, su cachorro lo está esperando para ser vestido– le dijo suave. Louis asintió, con un nudo en la garganta.

–¿Y Harry?– preguntó, cuando la seguía.

–Lo están llevando a una habitación, enseguida va a venir la doctora a hablar con usted– murmuró, pasando a un sector más privado– pero está bien, si eso es lo que quiere saber.

Louis al fin respiró, entonces. Esa eran las palabras que más había necesitado escuchar en su vida.

Llegaron a una habitación, donde había una enfermera y una pequeña cunita donde estaba Ethan. Louis tragó saliva. Estaba limpio, con las manitos cerca del rostro en pequeños puños y en una de las muñecas Louis leyó "Ethan Tomlinson Styles" en una pequeña pulserita blanca. Literalmente se derritió de amor, por enésima vez en el día.

–Ethan lo está esperando para que lo vistan– cantó un de las chicas. Louis la miró con pánico.

–¿Yo?– preguntó, con miedo en la voz. Ellas rieron bajitos, y asintieron.

–¿Es usted el padre, no?– inquirió una, y el asintió.

–Es mi cachorro– dijo, con orgullo en su voz y en los ojos– solo tengo miedo de hacerle daño– susurró, acercándose a la cuna, y pasando un dedo por la tersa piel del pecho descubierto de Ethan.

Una de ella, trajo ropita que habían dejado preparado para éste momento.

–Un papá nunca va a hacer daño a su bebé– le comentó ella. 

Ethan estaba desnudo, tapado a penas con una mantita. Por suerte, dentro del lugar no hacía nada de frío. Louis recibió el pañal de recién nacido, y con indicaciones se lo colocó. Le quedaba grande, incluso siendo el más pequeño que había. Sus piernitas bailaban y Louis sonrió, con lágrimas en los ojos. Luego, una batita blanca llena de ositos de colores, y un pantaloncito que hacía el juego perfecto. 

Le indicaron como debía sostenerlo, y no tocarle demasiado la cabeza. Ethan seguía tranquilo, haciendo puchero eventualmente, cuando era movido de un lado a otro. Cuando le pasaba las manitos por las mangas y lo cerraba en el pecho, y cuando colocaba cada piernitas dentro y le ajustaba en la cintura a penas. Louis se inclinó y le dejó un suave beso en la frente, que Ethan parecía no haber registrado porque seguía imperturbable.

–Te amo, bebé– susurró el mayor– sos igual a tu papi. Hermoso, hermoso– tenía la voz cargada de emoción.

Se quedó mirándolo unos segundos, y era simplemente maravilloso. No estaba colorado, como hacía unos minutos. Tenía poquito pelo, labios gorditos, como Harry. 

Fueron algunos de los segundos más mágicos de toda su vida.

–Louis– murmuró alguien, y el nombrado levantó la mirada de Ethan. Era la doctora, y estaba cambiada ya– esperaba encontraste acá– comentó ella, acercándose a ambos. Louis iba hablar, pero ella lo hizo primero– Harry está bien, quédate tranquilo. Solamente se desvaneció por la presión, pero pudimos controlarla a tiempo. Lamento que hayas tenido que salir así, es el protocolo– se disculpó ella.

–¿Entonces está bien?– inquirió, rápidamente– ¿Puedo verlo ya? 

Ella asintió.

–Si, por supuesto– concordó– está despierto, y está preguntando por ambos– Louis no pudo evitar sonreír a través de sus lágrimas. La doctora se acercó y le palmeó la espalda, reconfortante –Tranquilo, ambos están bien– lo tranquilizó– vamos, Ethan viene dentro de un ratito.

A Louis le costó un poco, bastante, dejar a Ethan nuevamente. Quería llevarlo con él, y que Harry lo viera de inmediato. Pero también quería encontrarse con su omega, después de lo que había sucedido, tenía muchas ganas de verlo, de sentirlo cerca. De tocar su piel y besar sus labios, de vivir los tres juntos y que la felicidad al fin llegue a ellos.

El pasillo se hacía eterno.

Harry estaba ya en la cama, con rostro cansado por con ojos abiertos. Ni bien lo vió, empezó a llorar y estiró la mano hacia su alfa.

–¡Alfa!– sollozó. Louis rápidamente se acercó a él y se inclinó para poder abrazarlo, teniendo cuidado de no apretar su vientre, donde estaba la cirugía de la cesárea.

–Mi amor, bebé– murmuró el alfa, acunando la cabeza del omega entre sus manos– hola amor. Hola– también sollozó, besando la coronilla del chico.

–Lou, Lou, Lou– murmuraba Harry, siendo besado con delicadeza y amor. Louis lo miró a los ojos, los mismos verdes de siempre y un amor distinto a todos.

–¿Estás bien?– susurró, y Harry asintió desde su cama– tuve miedo. Mucho miedo de perderte, no me dejes Hazz. No nos dejes nunca, amor– rogó, y besó los labios magullados del menor. Harry negó, frenético.

–¿Dónde está Ethan?– preguntó rápidamente, luego de soltar los labios del alfa, aferrado a sus bíceps con fuerza– ¿Dónde está nuestro cachorro, Lou?– Louis vió la desesperación de Harry en sus ojos, y literalmente quería llorar.

Antes de que Louis pudiera decirle algo, una enfermera entraba con la cuna móvil.

–Permiso, que viene el cachorro más lindo a ver a sus papis– murmuró ella, adentrándose al lugar con la cuna que Louis había visto hacia solo unos minutos. Los ojos de Harry de abrieron de par en par.

–Bebé– susurró él. Louis se movió de su lugar, y se acercó a Ethan. Con el mayor de los cuidados del mundo, lo levantó tal cuál le habían enseñado. Harry estiró los brazos para recibir a su cachorro, con ansiedad.

Louis se lo colocó con igual delicadeza en el pecho, y automáticamente Ethan comenzó a olfatear, reconociendo a su papá, y ambos rieron, todavía muy emocionados para poder articular alguna palabra. Harry lo acunó contra su pecho, sintiendo el calorcito de su pecho, los suaves latidos de su corazón y su respiración tranquila.

Quería que jamás abandonara ese lugar, lo quería siempre con él, de ahora en más. Lo miró a la cara, sonriendo. Deleitándose con cada detalle de Ethan.

Louis se acercó, sigiloso. Besó la mejilla del omega, y ambos miraron al hermoso cachorro que estaba frente suyo.

–Bueno– susurró la doctora, y ambos la miraron– Ethan es un bebé muy sano. Está perfecto. Peso 2.775g. y es un buen peso, dentro de todo. Considerando que aún le faltaban un par de semanas– explicó ella– te recomiendo, Harry, que le des el pecho lo antes posible. Va a tener hambre pronto.

Harry asintió, vacilante.

–¿Y qué hago si no quiere?– preguntó, con miedo a no ser capaz de darle el pecho a su cachorro.

–Si no agarra, tendremos que buscar otra vía– explicó– lo mejor es siempre que le des vos, pero si no quiere en los próximos minutos habrá que usar jeringa y sino, intravenosa– les dijo, y ambos se asustaron– esperemos no llegar a eso. Los voy dejar solos, así intentan. Cualquier cosa me avisan– les indicó– ah, y otra cosa. Su familia quiere entrar a verlos, me atacaron cuando salí. Les avisé que todo salió bien, pero no puedo decirles más porque no son los padres. Por favor, que entren de a poco.

Dicho eso, se retiró.

–¿Que vamos a hacer si no me quiere, Lou?– se apresuró a preguntar Harry. Asustado de que tuvieran que colocarle suero a Ethan.

–Va a querer amor, estoy seguro– le susurró, tranquilizador. Harry asintió, despacio y volvió a mirar a Ethan.

Era muy chiquito. Muy vulnerable y dependía completamente de ellos, de su cuidado y amor. 

Harry estaba aterrorizado de no saber qué hacer cuando llore, de no entenderlo.

–¿Me ayudas?– preguntó. Louis rápidamente asistió al omega.

El alfa ayudo a desprenderse la bata, con cuidado de no golpear la cabeza de Ethan. Dejó descubierto su pecho, ayudo al omega a acercarlo. El cachorro olfateo con ganas, y tan rápido como pudieron parpadear ya estaba tirando del pezón de Harry. El cachorro gimió bajito varias veces, aparentemente de gusto y su manito en palma fué a parar a la piel de su papá.

Harry miró con emoción a Louis, y ambos se quedaron mirando a Ethan mientras se alimentaba y hacía ese ruidito de deleite cuando tragaba. El alfa te acomodó el pelito, que todavía algunos tenía pegado al cuero cabelludo, con extrema delicadeza.

–Es hermoso, Harry– murmuró él alfa, abstraído por la imágen del bebé sobre la piel blanca de Harry– lo hiciste perfecto, omega. Es perfecto, como vos amor.

Harry se mordió el labio, feliz por el halago.

Había un silencio demasiado cómodo entre ellos, solos los tres. Louis sentado a un costado, acariciando el cabello rizado del omega.

–Es hermoso– concordó– y es nuestro Lou. ¿Se puede amar tanto a alguien, así?– preguntó, susurrando. 

Louis los miró, casi con adoración.

–Sí, sí que se puede– no le quitó la vista de encima. Harry sintió la intensidad de sus palabras. Como pudo, Louis besó la marca en el cuello del chico, y lo oyó suspirar cuando lo tocó con sus labios. Sonrió. El omega siempre hacía eso, cuando lo besaba así y quería que lo hiciera siempre, eternamente.

Eventualmente Ethan se llenó, quedándose dormido instantáneamente después de eso. Ambos sonrieron, no había llorado ninguna vez. Louis le contó que él lo había vestido, y Harry pudo notar el orgullo en su voz respecto a eso. 

Minutos después, Louis salió para llamar primero a los abuelos, para que se acercaran a conocer a su recién nacido nieto. Tanto Anne, como Mark y Jay se apuraron cuando lo vieron salir. El alfa menor todavía tenía puesto la ropa azul de más temprano, sólo se había quitado la cofia y guantes.

–¿Cómo están?– preguntaron casi todas las voces, cuando lo vieron.

–Harry ya está bien– les dijo, acercándose.

–¿Como que "Harry ya está bien"?– preguntó Anne, al borde del colapso. Jay la sostuvo de un brazo y Gemma del otro.

–Se descompensó– les dijo, despacio– se desmayó, cuando recién tuvo a Ethan en sus brazos. Tuvo un pico de presión, por un momento pensé que...– ya había lágrimas en sus ojos de nuevo. Anne ahogó un grito.

–¡Mi bebé!– chilló. Ambas mujeres intentaron calmar a la omega.

–Pero la doctora dijo que estaba bien– murmuró Mark, también preocupado por su yerno.

–Es que lo está– los tranquilizó– fueron algo de unos cuantos minutos, que hasta tuve que salir del quirófano. Pero ahora está bien, Ethan acaba de tomar el pecho y se durmió. Es hermoso, y es igual a Harry.

Todos sonrieron.

–Papá baboso– murmuró Niall, y todos asintieron.

–¿Podemos verlos?– preguntó Anne. Solamente ver a su hijo y nieto le iba a calmar ese vacío en el pecho. Necesitaba verlos. Louis asintió.

–Si, si. Vamos, pero de a poco. Primero los abuelos– indicó.

Todos asintieron. Él y los tres fueron directo hacia la habitación de Harry. En la puerta había un par de globos blancos y el nombre del recién nacido escrito con letras negras. Louis no pudo evitar emocionarse.

Entraron, sin hacer mucho ruido. Harry seguía sosteniendo a Ethan sobre su pecho, mientras lo miraba con devoción y lo arrullaba en suaves movimientos, hablándole suave y despacio.

Los tres mayores se emocionaron ante la vista. El omega levantó la vista, y sonrió grande. Tenía ojeras marcadas bajo sus ojos, y el pelo bastante desprolijo. La primera en acercarse fue Anne, y en plantarle un beso en su cachete. Le dieron un momento de privacidad, en donde se susurraban cosas que nadie más escuchaba, al mismo momento que la omega miraba por primera vez a su nieto y, por supuesto, lloraba.

Después se acercaron los demás, saludando a Harry respetuosamente. Felicitando y admirando a Ethan. El cachorro permaneció en sus brazos todo el tiempo, se negaba a dejarlo ir. Louis lo entendía, los omegas se hacían más posesivos con sus cachorros, cuando recién éstos nacían. De todos modos, todos lo entendieron.

Todos admiraron a Ethan, hablaron con Harry un rato y se fueron, con el corazón llenito de amor y ganas de que estuvieran fuera y poder disfrutar del recién llegado. Los siguientes fueron Gemma, Zayn y Niall, que se quedaron menos tiempo que los mayores, alegando que seguro se querían quedar solos los tres.

No estaban nada equivocados.

Gemma abrazo a su hermano todo lo que pudo, le habló bajito y le dijo lo mucho que lo amaba, y lo orgullosa que estaba de él y de la persona en la que se había convertido.

Prometieron visitarlos pronto.

Nuevamente, los tres se quedaron solos. Louis se cambió de ropa, para estar más cómodo, y notó que Harry se estaba durmiendo del cansancio.

–¿Querés que lo acostamos en la cuna? Así descansas amor– propuso. Harry vaciló la respuesta, mirando a uno y a otro, varias veces– va a estar acá nada más, bebé. Lo ponemos al lado tuyo, así lo podés ver todo el tiempo– le dijo, y eso logró convencer al omega.

–Siento que ya lo extraño dentro mío– murmuró, cuando Louis lo colocó con delicadeza en la cuna. Hizo un ruidito con la garganta, se movió a penas y siguió durmiendo. Lo tapó a penas, y se aseguró que desde ese ángulo Harry lo viera sin esfuerzo.

Tan bonito, pensaron.

–Sí, pero ahora lo vas a tener en brazos siempre– prometió. Harry lo miró, con un puchero.

–¿Siempre?– preguntó.

–Siempre– le dijo, y beso su frente– hasta que tenga veinte, más o menos– ambos rieron y Harry suspiró, realmente estaba cansado– ahora podés dormír. Yo me voy a quedar en la otra cama– le indicó la que estaba penas a un par de metros de distancia.

Harry negó.

–Acostate conmigo– suplicó, y Louis lo miró. Miró el lugar y lo miró a él– re necesito.

–Pero amor, no entramos– le susurró, despacio. Harry rogó con la mirada, y como siempre Louis no podía negarle absolutamente nada. Suspiró, y asintió. Harry sonrió, victorioso.

–Vení– le dijo, y se movió a penas hacia un costado dejándole espacio para que el alfa se acueste de costado. Louis lo hizo, quedando a su lado y acariciando la mejilla del omega con sus nudillos.

–Mi hermosa familia– murmuró él– chiquita, pero hermosa– juró, y limpió una lágrima solitaria de Harry.

–Los amo– Susurró el omega.

–Los amo también– le dijo.

Durmieron un par de horas, no en la mejor posición pero si en el mejor lugar del mundo. Uno al lado del otro, y con su cachorro sólo a unos centímetros de distancia. A mitad de la noche Ethan lloró, y Louis se levantó exhaltado. Se apresuró a acercarse a él, y no sabe como pero adivinó que debía revisar su pañal. Rápidamente lo cambió buscando repuesto en el bolso.

Harry lo miraba a través de sus pestañas, ansioso por el llanto de Ethan y no poder hacer nada. Louis lo limpió, y colocó uno nuevo. Lo alzó y llevó a los brazos de su omega para calmar a ambos. El chico le dió el pecho, del otro lado, al bebé y éste volvió a tomarlo.

Luego de eso, los tres durmieron un poco más.

Harry estuvo internado dos días más, controlando la herida y que todo estuviera bien antes del alta. Recibieron las mismas visitas ambos días y el tercero pudieron abandonar el hospital los tres juntos.

Louis había organizado todo en la nueva casa, así que ahí fue donde primero se dirigieron. 

Un hogar no es un lugar físico, dicen. Sino donde uno lo siente propio, y está con quién quiere y ama. Y eso era justo lo que tenían los tres al volver, un pequeño y hermoso hogar. Nuevas cosas se vendrían, nuevos desafíos. Pero juntos, tal como se prometieron al principio de todo.


	26. Capítulo 25

4 meses después.

Harry tenía a Ethan en brazos, lo mecía con la cabecita en su hombro y cantaba bajo un arrullo, mientras le acariciaba la espalda para lograr calmarlo.

–Arroro mi niño, arroro bebé– susurraba el omega, con los ojos entreabiertos. Ethan hacía un ruidito por lo bajo, prendido a la remera pijama de su papá– arroro pedazo de mi corazón.

Louis se tomó tres segundos para verlo desde la puerta de la habitación, observando como el chico caminaba lento y con pasos largo acunado al pequeño cachorro. Sonrió, a pesar del cansancio.

–Acá está, amor– susurró, con la voz más baja que pudo. Harry agradeció por lo bajo y tomo con una mano el termómetro, lo miró– ¿Se durmió?– consultó el alfa, acercándose y dándole un pequeño beso en la sien y rodeándolo y viendo los ojos de Ethan abiertos de par en par– nop.

–Al menos no llora– convino el menor.

Eran casi las 2am, Ethan no se sentía bien. Lloraba, y parecía que se quejaba de algo que los padres no entendían, al parecer. El pequeño cachorro era muy tranquilo, por lo general. Se quejaba cuando tenía hambre, cuando se había ensuciando o tenía sueño.

Las primeras dos o tres semanas, luego de volver del hospital los tres juntos, habían sido un tanto... complicadas. Harry tenía la herida de la cesárea, y por eso le costaba un poco poder moverse con facilidad, o más bien el alfa era quien tenía terror de que hiciera mala fuerza y se abriera, y era por ello que evitaba que hiciera la mayor cantidad de movimientos posible. Al principio Harry lo veía tierno. Bastante tierno, a decir verdad.

Pero, cuando el alfa llegó a sostenerle la tapa del inodoro fue que Harry, muy amablemente, le pidió a su alfa que dejara que hiciera algo por el mismo, y al ojiazul le costó. Bastante. Pero, con los días había vuelto a la normalidad.

Ethan dormía en el nido, junto con ellos, por supuesto. Se habían adaptando a su nuevo hogar rápidamente, y Harry lloró ni bien vió el nido que Louis le había armado. Era prácticamente idéntico al que tenían en el penthouse. El lugar era grande. Amplio. Con grandes ventanas, y aún más grandes cortinas. Sus cosas estaban ahí cuando llegaron, sus ropas y también la del cachorro. 

Louis lo había besado con ternura en cada habitación de la casa, cuando recorrieron a paso lento todas y cada una. A Harry le gustaba el jardín, era grande y tenía suficiente lugar para que Ethan se iba a entretener, cuando fuera el momento.

El alfa, a los ojos de su omega, era sencillamente perfecto. Se tomó licencia el primer mes y medio, hasta que se acostumbraran a la presencia de Ethan, y a entenderlo. Se levantaba por las madrugadas si era necesario, si el cachorro lloraba era el primero en estar pendiente. No dormía hasta que Harry lo hiciera también, y no le importaba en absoluto que el otro día tuviera que levantarse temprano para ir a trabajar.

Harry era hermoso como padre. Ethan lo ama, con todos los sentidos de la palabra. Y era increíble, porque lo sentía a la distancia. Louis se reía, porque ambos parecían una ovejita lanuda y su pequeño cordero, que iban juntos dónde quiera que fueran. El cachorro lloriqueaba cuando lo siente, y le gusta estar en sus brazos. Descubrieron que le gusta su aroma, pues lo huele siempre y a veces se le escapa pequeñas sonrisas que hace ambos derretirse frente a él, sacarle rápidamente una foto o simplemente admirarlo. 

Durante las noche que Louis no podía dormir, se los quedaba mirando en completo silencio. Admirando la maravilla en que estaba viviendo, y pensaba. Pensaba mucho, en como su vida había cambiado por completo gracias a ese hermoso omega que resoplaba lentamente en la oscuridad, y al pequeño cachorro que estaba en medio de ambos. A veces, el ojiazul se quedaba tan cerquita de Ethan, que podía oler su aroma natural suavecito, dulzón y que tenía un toque de mezcla con el de Harry. Su cuerpo pequeño, vulnerable, sus manitos que toman sus dedos y lo apretan estando dormido, y por milésima vez muere de ternura, y vuelve a pensar en qué sería de su vida si no hubiese ido a aquel burdel esa tarde de su cumpleaños, y que sería de él si esa mañana nevada no hubiera salido y nunca encontrado a Harry en medio de esa tormenta de nieve. Sin dudas, hoy no sería un décimo de lo felíz que es. Por otro lado, por primera vez sintió el aroma de su omega puro, sin la mezcla de Ethan dentro suyo y si antes estaba enamorado, ahora no tiene palabras para describirlo. Es suave, y le hace sentir que está en casa con sólo percibirlo en el aire.

Cada día que se levanta, y los ve ahí...junto a él, se siente el alfa con más suerte en el mundo porque son de él y él es completa y eternamente suyo, de pies a cabezas, de la primera a última célula y en todas sus respiraciones.

Tanto, que a veces le duele pensar que pudiera haberlos perdido en algún momento, y es ahí que ambas presencias vuelven a darle fuerzas, y lo traen al hoy y ahora y no al que hubiera pasado sí...

–No tiene fiebre– murmuró el alfa, cuando le retiró el termómetro de la axila de Ethan– y creo que por fin se durmió– susurró, intentando no despertarlo.

Harry caminó despacio, hasta el nido y con un movimiento fluido lo tomó de la espalda y sosteniendo su cabecita con cuidado, dejándolo entre medio de dos cojines, que de seguro tenían el aroma de él y de Louis.

–Tu voz siempre lo calma– murmuró Harry, volviendo hacia donde el alfa estaba parado. Louis rodeó su cintura con delicadeza y atrajo hacia su cuerpo, dejando que el omega se apoyara en su pecho. 

–Lo sé– dijo, orgulloso– pero la tuya le encanta ¿Viste como te busca, cuando te escucha?– preguntó dulcemente, acariciando la espalda del chico por debajo de la remera– mueve sus ojitos, es hermoso– declaró.

Harry sonrió en el pecho del alfa, murmurando algo en la piel y dejando que el mayor lo acune contra su cuerpo.

–Es el cachorro más bueno de todos– bostezó– necesito dormir...

Louis sonrió. Abrazo más fuerte al chico, necesitaba sentirlo más cerca, más todo.

–¿Dormimos o aprovechamos para un baño exprés– consultó. Harry gruñó, desde la garganta.

–¿Y si se despierta?– preguntó, mirando a su pequeño dormir plácidamente después de una noche bastante complicada dónde no lo podían calmar.

–Dejamos la puerta abierta– dijo, despacito. Harry sopesó la idea.

–Necesito agua caliente– murmuró, y Louis sonrió– ¿Me alzas, Lou?– hizo un puchero y envolvió sus manos al rededor del cuello del alfa.

–Sabes cómo ganar siempre– Harry sonrió.

Con cuidado, Louis lo cargó hasta el baño. Lo dejó frente al espejo, y corrió a encender el grifo y que se ambientara el lugar. Lentamente, Harry se desvistió, prestando atención a si Ethan lloraba o hacía algún ruido.

Hacía tiempo que no tenían momentos para ellos solos, y las madrugadas, si el cachorro dormía temprano, se mimaban mutuamente con un buen baño, besos, caricias y un par de veces terminaron con algún nudo, llevado rápidamente adelante.

El agua con temperatura cubrió ambos cuerpos, y la relajación llegó con ella. Louis lavo el cabello del menor, mientras hacia algún masaje sobre los músculos agarrados del chico. Besó su nuca, y también la marca. Robándole algún que otro suspiro.

Todo era suave, y terso. Los aromas intensificado y el amor estaba presente en cada caricia y en cada palabra susurrada.

Harry dejaba que Louis llevara la situación adelante, le gustaba que el alfa tomara el control de la situación y él se volvía maleable bajo su tacto.

El vapor de agua estaba por todos lados, cubriendo la habitación. Los cuerpos estaban pegados unos a los otros cuando Louis tomó el miembro erecto de Harry, acariciando con suavidad y con la otra delineaba su cintura, que volvía a ser pequeña y estrecha.

Jadearon bajito, cuando el alfa ingresó dentro de su omega. Éste intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, pero es que se le hacía un poco imposible. Más cuando su alfa le estaba dando tanto placer.

Pocas estocadas necesitaron, para poder terminar prácticamente al mismo tiempo. Louis lo anudó, dejando el agua cayera por ambos, bajando los jadeos. Cerraron el agua, y escucharon el perfecto silencio provenir de la habitación.

Minutos después, Louis estaba besando con delicadeza al menor, ya en el nido. Ethan estaba en medio, así que intentaron no moverse demasiado. Harry, después de todo, lo colocó del otro lado, para quedar él en medio de ambos chicos, así Louis lo podía abrazas por detrás.

Ethan hizo un pequeño puchero, y un amago de llanto que alertó a ambos. Harry lo pego a su cuerpo, y el pequeño instintivamente buscó su pecho. El omega se descubrió a penas, y lo ubicó para que pudiera alimentarse sin problemas, mientras el alfa le dejaba suaves toques en su piel y pegaba su pecho a la espalda del menor.

Louis vió, por el reflejo de luz que entraba del baño, como su bebé enseguida soltaba a su padre y seguía el sueño en que se había embarcado. Sonrió cuando le tembló a penas el labio. Ayudó a acomodarse a Harry con la ropa, y éste acomodó mejor a Ethan para que tuviera lugar para moverse.

Se durmieron los tres, agradeciendo que el día siguiente era finde semana y nadie tendría que levantarse temprano. Harry fué el siguiente en dormirse, con el calor y el firme cuerpo detrás suyo que lo sostenía con firmeza y a la vez total delicadeza, y el cuerpito de su cachorro justo al alcance de su mano, su aroma tranquilizador y suaves movimientos.

°•°•°

Louis miraba a su omega jugar con Ethan distraídamente. Ese día no pudieron dormir hasta tarde, porque el cachorro se despertó un poco enojado, y con bastante hambre, así que se levantaron para desayunar los tres juntos, como siempre que podía.

Al cachorro le gustaba su cochecito, pero por supuesto le gustaba más los brazos de algunos de sus padres, así que era Harry quien lo estaba sosteniendo, mientras Louis terminaba de preparar el desayuno, por supuesto Ethan no había podido esperar así que el fue el primero en llenarse.

Harry sintió un tirón en su espalda baja, pero no quiso decir nada.

Para cuando los mayores terminaron lo suyo, el pequeño volvía a tener hambre. Pero ésta vez, Harry decidió por un biberón, puesto que iba alternando, para que se acostumbrara también a algo más que no fuera su pecho y el pequeño lo recibía perfectamente.

Louis no resistió, y le tomó una foto para pasarla al grupo familiar.

"El dueño de casa está muy relajado, ¿No les parece?"

Escribió, y enseguida empezó a recibir mensajes de respuesta. Anne y Jay contestaron lo hermosos que ambos se veían y llenaron el chat con emojis de todos los tipos. Avisaron que estaban yendo hacia su casa, porque según ellas dos días sin ver a su nieto era perderse demasiado. Ambas abuelas se hicieron amigas, y siempre una andaba con la otra, e iban juntas a ver a la pequeña familia. Gemma contestó también, vomitando comentarios dulces hacia su sobrino y Mark, que había aprendido a mandar stickers, mandó unos cuantos llenos de corazones.

Ambos rieron, porque su familia eran muy expresivas y afectivas. Venían de visita casi todo el tiempo, Anne y Jay cocinaban y guardaban comida casi lista, para que no tuvieran que perder tiempo. Gemma los visitaba cada de podía, así como las hermanas y hermano de Louis, que literalmente amaban a su sobrino. Él quedaba hipnotizado con las gemelas, y les gruñía cada que ellas se acercaban y les hacían ruiditos con la boca que Ethan intentaba responder. Ambos padres amaban ver cuánto amor recibía el cachorro, y como crecía día a día.

Sus amigos también los visitaban siempre que podían. Zayn y Liam estaban juntos, como una pareja. El omega fué convencido de dejar el Burdel, cuando un alfa borracho estuvo a milímetros de marcarlo, y fue entonces que el morocho sintió el verdadero miedo de perder al amor de su vida, y viendo ésto el castaño dió brazo a torcer.

Ahora, Liam estaba marcado y esperando su primer hijo juntos. Fue una noticia ovacionada por todos, y festejada por sus amigos.

Harry había sido citado a declarar por el caso contra Nick. Expresamente pidió no cruzarlo, y le concedieron eso. El juez interrogó al omega, y después de unas semanas de que salieron del hospital, el alfa fue condenado a 25 años de prisión, dejando así al fin libre de una vez por todas a Harry.

Aunque, para el omega no era tan fácil como pasar de página y ya. Todavía soñaba con él, y muchas noches se despertaba con la respiración atragantada en la garganta y necesitaba tener a Ethan cerca, y Louis también. Lo tomaba en la oscuridad, lo alzaba contra su pecho hasta que su respiración se calmaba, otras veces Louis lo calmaba con dulces palabras, lo hacía bajar y darse cuenta de que nada de lo que había soñado o pensado iba a suceder, lo llenaba de besos y caricias hasta que lograba dormirse nuevamente.

Hace tres semanas, Harry comenzó terapia dos veces a la semana, con un beta recomendado a Louis. Fue una decisión complicada, el omega no quería perder momentos con Ethan o tener que salir a la calle él solo, si justo el alfa estaba trabajando o no podía llevarle.

Convinieron que el psicólogo fuera a su casa, cuando Louis estaba presente y les dejaba una de las oficina para que tuvieran sus sesiones privadas, pero el alfa estaba cerca por si algo salía mal, y el omega no quería estar lejos de Ethan.

Louis lo esperaba en la cocina o en la habitación, jugando con el cachorro hasta que Harry volvía, con ojitos rojos e hinchados, a veces callado y sólo necesitaba un abrazo y un beso, tener en sus brazos a su hijo y otras hablaba y contaba de qué había tratado la sesión. Siempre dependía de él, y el alfa jamás lo presionaba para nada y le brindaba su apoyo en lo que necesitaba.

Louis tenía esperanza de que funcionara y que Harry pudiera superar su pasado y disfrutar del hermoso presente y próspero futuro que le esperaba.

–Creo que se durmió– murmuró Harry, sacado la tetina de los labios flojos de Ethan y dejando lo restante en una mesita a lado de ellos. Louis lo agarró con sumo cuidado, y lo llevo a su pecho para que hiciera provecho, mientras Harry traía su cochecito– cuando esté, podés acostarlo acá amor.

Louis asintió, y una vez Ethan estuvo listo, limpiando un poquito de vómito que cayó en su babero, lo acostó. Volvió a dónde estaba sentado Harry, y se colocó detrás de él. El omega gruñó bajito ante el contacto, y tiró los brazos hacia atrás para acercar más al alfa.

Louis sintió algo raro en el toque de Harry. Abrió sus ojos, su nariz estaba pegaba a la coronilla del menor.

–¿Hazz?– Harry sintió arder la piel de Louis, cuando acunó su pecho.

Harry se levantó, y Louis llegó a él de inmediato. Lo tomó suave por el rostro, y ambas pieles estaban en llamas. El omega, de un segundo a otro se pegó a él, buscando su calor y su cercanía.

–Mmm Lou– murmuró, y Louis aspiró su aroma denso. Harry hizo lo mismo, llenando sus pulmones del intoxicante olor del alfa.

Louis recorrió su cuerpo, con apremio. Un pequeño gemido salió de la garganta de ambos.

–Estas en celo– dijieron al mismo tiempo, y sus ojos fueron a parar a Ethan que seguía durmiendo.

Louis gruñó, cuando justo en ese momento sonó el timbre de la casa.


	27. Capítulo 26

El timbre volvió a sonar, pero Louis se resistía a soltar a su omega, en cambio soltó un gruñido leve que erizó la piel del chico. Lo tenía sujetado por la cintura, con algo de fuerza pero a la vez siempre delicado y sin hacerle daño, en absoluto. Sus dedos se hundían en la carne tierna, y su aroma empezaba a ser más intenso, y fuerte. Harry vió como el azul iba siendo consumido, y sus pupilas dilatadas, viéndolo sólo a él y nadie más.

Harry acarició su espalda despacito, y el alfa gimió bajito ante su toque. El corazón del mayor latía con más fuerza, y el omega podía sentirlo como si fuera suyo. En su pecho golpeaba la posesión que le nacía a Louis, y eso lo mataba. Le gustaba cuando se ponía así, cuando tenía ojos solo para él, cuando su amor se mezclaba con esa parte animal, irracional. Pero que siempre, siempre, estaba ahí, debajo. Latiendo. Respirando.

–Mi omega– susurró el mayor, y el aliento cálido le llegó al omega como en una pequeña brisa. Eso hizo que su entrada empezara a segregar el lubricante natural de siempre, pensó que no faltaba mucho para que el alfa quisiera tomarlo allí mismo. Más cuando lo sintiera, pues su aroma también se intensifica en esos momentos.

–Tuyo– correspondió, acariciando el rostro del castaño, con cariño y amor– pero, tenemos que atender la puerta– Louis gruñó bajito, amoldando sus manos en la cintura baja– sí, mi amor...es tu mamá y la mía ¿Te acordás que iban a venir a ver a Ethan?

–Ethan– murmuró, aflojando de a poco el agarre. Ethan dormía en su cochecito, ajeno a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor– si. Si, amor. Hay que abrir, pero después n-necesito...

–Yo también, yo también te necesito alfa– besó la mandíbula del chico más grande– voy a ver, ya vengo– le avisó, y Louis lentamente soltó el cuerpo del menor. Un poco del azul profundo habitual había vuelto, y eso significaba que tenían unos minutos más para poder acomodar a Ethan y sus madres.

Louis fue a la habitación, a preparar un bolso con las cosas del cachorro y Harry se dirigió a abrir la puerta, apurado. Hizo fuerza para que su entrada no siguiera segregando lubricante, no quería que su madre ni suegra lo sintieran así. Eso era solo, y únicamente, para su alfa, para nadie más.

Había una cara de susto en ambas omegas, cuando el rizado abrió la puerta. Anne dió un paso para ingresar al lugar, pero se quedó a medio camino, cuando se dió cuenta. Jay miró a su yerno, que tenía el rostro un poco desencajado.

Ambas aspiraron el aroma fuerte que les llegó como oleada, aún fuera de la casa.

–¿Hazz?– preguntó su madre– ¿Amor? 

Harry asintió.

–Ma– evitó el gemido bajito que quería emitir– Louis-Louis entró en celo y yo-yo también.

Ambas abrieron los ojos.

–¿Era su fecha?– preguntó Jay, intentando ver dentro ya que escucho un movimiento. Harry negó.

–No, no sé– dijo a penas– se suponía que-que sería el mes pasado el mío, pero como es el primero después de Ethan...no-no es tan regular aún– ambas asintieron rápidamente.

–¿Quieren que nos llevemos a Ethan éstos días?– se apuró a preguntar su madre. Harry seguía con medio cuerpo dentro de su casa. Asintió con su cabeza, apretando sus muslos.

–Lou-Lou está preparando un– oyeron la voz del alfa, más ronca de lo normal y Harry quería gruñir por lo profunda que se escuchaba– ahí vengo, disculpen– susurró. Ambas se quedaron en la puerta, esperando.

Harry apareció, un par de minutos después, con Ethan en sus brazos y Louis con un gran bolso lleno de cosas que probablemente podría necesitar el menor.

Anne vió el rostro de Harry, y cómo Louis lo tenía sostenido de su cintura con fuerza. El olor era cada vez más fuerte, y ya se sentían el mareo.

–Tranquilo, lo vamos a cuidar bien hijo– anunció Anne, mirando a su hijo que hizo un mueca.

Ethan estaba recostado en su hombro, todavía durmiendo. Tenía un chupete en la boca, y lo habían cambiado de ropa. Le colocaron un enterito a rayas, con una gorrita con oreja tipo un cebra. El omega se resistió un tanto a soltar a su bebé.

–Por-por favor, cualquier cosa nos avisan– suplicó. Era la primera vez que iba a separarse por tanto tiempo de su hijo, y por más que su lado animal lo estaba empezando a controlar, separarse de él se le hacía difícil, en todos los sentidos.

–Hijo, no te olvides que he criado seis niños– dijo sonriendo Jay– las gemelas van a estar felices con su sobrino. Y tanto Anne como yo, vamos a cuidarlo como si fuera nuestro– le prometió. Harry asintió, más seguro.

No había nadie en el mundo que fuera a cuidarlos mejor que sus madres, a parte de ellos claro. Anne sostuvo al bebé durmiendo aún, y Harry besó su cabeza con suma delicadeza, acariciando su cabello finito y aspirando su olor característico. Louis lo dijo nada, estaba haciendo mucha fuerza para sostener su lado racional, pero de igual manera se acercó a su hijo y besó su frentes con ternura, y acarició su manito. Le murmuró algo que los demás no lograron escuchar, y volvió a sostener a su omega contra su pecho.

–Louis, por favor...cuida a mi hijo– rogó Anne– que no se deshidrate. Ninguno, sé precavido– sugirió, y por supuesto que Louis asintió. No iba a dejar que nada le pasara a su omega, e iba a preparar todo para que no tuvieran que alejarse mucho durante el tiempo que llevase el celo.

Las abuelas se fueron enseguida, prometiendo que llamarían cualquier cosa que surgiera y que ellos podían pedir ayuda si necesitaban algo, sea lo que sea.

Harry se quedó desahuciado por unos momentos, pero eso duró poco cuando Louis lo besó con pasión y lujuria, acorralando al menor contra la puerta y apretando ambos cuerpos ardientes juntos, no dejando un milímetro entre ellos. Las manos volaron rápidamente por todos lados, tocando la piel conocida pero queriendo más. Siempre querían más del otro, lo necesitaban. 

°•°•°

Louis poco creía, eso que se decía de las almas gemelas y predestinadas. Siempre pensaba que era algo así como leyendas urbanas, que pasaban de boca en boca, de persona a persona y generación en generación, eso de que los omegas y alfas, cuando se emparejaban, lograban tal grado de conexión que hasta sus celos se entrelazaban y se volvían uno.

Vió y vivió el amor de sus padres, toda su vida. Pero, nunca hubo nada como aquello en ellos, ni en nadie que hubiera conocido antes, pero desde que conoció a Harry, todas sus creencias se derrumbaron y fueron construidas nuevamente. Desde que marcó al omega, en aquel último celo, cuando seguía embarazos de Ethan, él mismo había cambiado. Lo que duró el embarazo y el tiempo después de que naciera, no había vuelto a tener un celo.

Los celos de los alfas eran cada seis meses y los de los omegas cada tres meses, pero por alguna razón en el mayor se presentó antes y en el rizado después, logrando así quedar en la misma fecha, el mismo día. Eso, según se decía, era producto únicamente de aquellos que estaban destinados a estar juntos, que sus almas eran una y al nacer se dividían, siendo pocos aquellos que tenían la dicha de encontrarse nuevamente.

Pero, Harry y Louis tuvieron la dicha de serlo y encontrarse, y el alfa poco a poco comprendió que no podría vivir sin su hermoso omega, y así mismo el rizado entendió lo mismo. Dándose cuenta que eran una sola persona en dos distintas.

Harry estaba acostado sobre la cama, con el cuerpo cálido y pesado de Louis sobre el suyo propio. El alfa desnudó a su omega con dicha y placer de ver su piel suave, blanca y kilométrica. Era una delicia de ver, porque creía que arte en estado puro. Sólo para él.

La extensión del omega, toda, brillaba por el sudor. Como un bello diamante, y Louis se dedicó a sacarle brillo con besos y caricias por dónde le quedaba a mano. No hubo lugar donde no besó, no hubo piel que no saboreó y palabras de adoración que emitió. Adoró a Harry tal como se merecía ser adorado, con pasión y posesión, con amor y premura, con ganas y deseos. Absorbió todo lo que su omega tenía para darle, quería todo de él. Quería convertirse en uno sólo, que fueran un solo cuerpo y un solo corazón.

Harry saboreaba la devoción que profesaba su alfa para con él, en cada susurró, en cada beso y caricia. Amaba con toda su alma al ser que le estaba dando todo. Necesita estar más cerca, pero eso era físicamente imposible. Era acero fundido bajo del dedos de Louis, pero sin embargo ninguno dañaba al otro. Jamás.

El omega no llegó a sentir el dolor que causa no tener un nudo dentro suyo para que lo calmara, porque Louis se ocupó de llenarlo en todo momento. Sus dedos eran sabrosos dentro suyo, su lengua húmeda y caliente refrescaba su piel constantemente y su cuerpo era como un baño de inmersión que le daba vida en ese momento.

Louis se introdujo en su interior, logrando calmar ese vacío que dejaron sus dedos cuando lo abandonaron. El lugar se llenó de gemidos, jadeos y ruegos, palabras que no llegaban a ser palabras y sonidos que solo invitaban a continuar ese vaivén en el que jugaban sus cuerpos, y dejaban escapar un pedacito más de su alma en cada respiración.

Dentro de la habitación había un cóctel, que los transportaban al cielo y los traían nuevamente. El sonido de la piel chocando contra la piel, la humedad segregada por sus partes unidas. La entrada de Harry al recibir el miembro de su alfa, una y otra vez. Los jadeos, las respiraciones y gritos. Los gruñidos de satisfacción, los resortes de la cama y las patas que rechinan al moverse con tanta fuerza.

–Ahí, alfa– suplicaba el menor– Sí, sí no pares– el alfa aceleraba sus embestidas, deleitándose con las súplicas de su omega. Era él y solo él quien lograba robar esos sonidos que eran casi melodías.

Lo sostuvo por la cintura, para poder empotrarlo con más fuerza contra el colchón. La visión no era más que un nubarron. Las uñas del omega dejaban surcos en la espalda del alfa, y Louis gruñía de gusto. Los gemidos en su oído no hacían más que hacerlo perder en la sensación extraordinaria de Harry envolviendo su miembro, paredes ardientes y ajustadas, que lo estaban ahogando poco a poco.

El climax se iba acercando. Louis aceleraba, impulsando su cuerpo con los pies para llegar más adentro, más profundo. Harry apretaba su agarre por las cinturas con sus piernas, tiraba del cabello del alfa, y éste besaba su marca como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Les faltaba el aire, pero eso llegó a un punto que ya no importaba. Jerry acabo con fuerza, curvando su cuerpo contra el del alfa, gritando su nombre y manchando el pecho y abdomen de ambos con su semen, justo cuando el alfa arañó con sus dientes la marca y tocó su parte más sensible.

Louis estaba extasiado, arremetiendo contra el cuerpo del omega durante el orgasmo de éste, degustando las pulsaciones sobre su miembro. Cuando sintieron que el nudo empezó a crecer, quedando atrapado dentro del menor, clavó sus colmillos en la piel cicatrizada. La volvió a romper, atravesando sus músculos, haciendo que Harry tuviera otra orgasmo en ese mismo instante, y él llegó al suyo. Líquido caliente llenando el interior del omega, en tiras ardientes y aparentemente interminables.

El nudo duro un rato, mientras Louis limpiaba la herida, disfrutando de la cercanía y el cuerpo del otro. Luego, aprovecharon para beber y comer algo, antes de que la próxima oleada de calor les llegara.

No faltó mucho para eso.

Tuvieron una sesión de amor y sexo durante lo que quedó del día y parte de la noche. 

Durmieron en los intervalos que les daban la necesidad de unirse nuevamente. Se amaron de cada manera posible, hicieron el amor a través de sus celos, incluso en un estado del no todo conciente siempre estuvo el cuidado y el amor entre ellos, dejando de lado hasta inclusive su lado irracional para quererse en todo momento.

–¿Estás bien, omega?– Louis vió a través de sus pestañas y en la oscuridad de la madrugada, cómo ese verde que tanto amaba volvía a ser profundo y brillante, dejando ver la conciencia del omega en ese momento.

Harry asintió.

Estiró su mano, blanca y tersa como un pluma. Acarició el rostro de su alfa con delicadeza, amando el rastrojo de barba que ahí había.

–Soñé que era felíz, mi hermoso alfa– murmuró él omega con una suave sonrisa, ojos brillantes y llenos de amor– pero me di cuenta de algo...que no estaba durmiendo.

Louis tragó las ganas que tuvo de llorar.

–Te amo Harry. Te amo con todo lo que soy, con cada parte de mí. Te doy todo, hasta mi última respiración es tuya.

–Hasta mi última respiración también será tuya, mi alfa.

Louis brindó un cálido y sincero beso, donde busco trasmitir eso que con palabras no podía expresar. Harry lo recibió todo, atesorando la conexión que tenían mediante el lazo, donde podía sentir el amor, la necesidad de alfa por hacerle sentir bien, y todas las emociones que de él fluían. Y era recíproco, ambos lo tenían.

A veces parecía de locos, pero no fueron pocas veces que hasta podían compartir un pensamiento, como flashes.

El celo duró hasta el otro día a la tarde, y se comunicaron con sus madres para saber cómo estaba Ethan, quién volvió esa misma noche porque Louis podía sentir la ansiedad de su omega por volver a tener a su bebé en brazos. Así que esa noche, después de limpiar y cambiar todo, volvieron a dormir los tres juntos, como esa pequeña familia de tres que eran ahora.

°•°•°

Ethan cumplía ocho meses ese día, y todos estaban en su casa, festejando el cumple mes del pequeño cachorro.

Harry no podía creer lo hermoso y grande que estaba. Lo veía ahí, en el regazo de Louis con su enterito de jean y zapatitos marrones, con una camisa azul clara. Sus ojos eran grises, su cabello castaño, se fue haciendo más oscuro con el correr de los días, sus manitos eran pequeñas, y sus pestañas largas. El alfa decía que que tenía la misma naríz que el omega, y eso le hacía sentir orgulloso. 

Harry podía ver lo cercano que eran padre e hijo. Ethan amaba a su papá alfa, varias veces se levantaba sin que ellos supieran y los encontraban en el living con el mayor hablado, y un cachorro absorto en sus palabras, mientras acariciaba su piel con delicadeza, como si entendiera lo que su papá le estaba diciendo. Louis era un padre hermoso, dedicado y amoroso, y Harry estaba tan orgulloso de eso.

Por supuesto, Ethan tenía un amor puro por sus padres, ambos. Cada uno tenía lo suyo, por supuesto que por Harry sentía un amor muy especial, eso era innegable. Era bueno, y cariñoso. Y tenía mucha, mucha, gente que lo quería. Desde sus padres, a sus abuelos, sus tías y tío, los amigos de la pareja y todo aquel que lo conociera, quedaba encantado con el pequeño bebé.

Liam tenía su vientre grande. Ya sólo le quedaba menos de un mes para que naciera su primer hija, Naiara. La pareja era muy feliz, y estaban tan enamorados como se veían. Zayn daba la vida por su, también, pequeña familia. Niall seguía soltero, pero le gustaba picar en cualquier lado que pudiera, y según él no estaba esperando al amor pronto.

Louis acomodó a su hijo en sus piernas, y éste estiró sus bracitos hacia su padre omega que se acercó rápidamente al llamado de su bebé. Se sentó al lado de su alfa, y éste automáticamente lo abrazó por la espalda, besando su hombro con ternura y mirando los ojos verdes del chico. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa, y acarició su mentón, antes de que Ethan fuera recibido en sus brazos.

Lo arrulló contra su pecho al pequeño, mecerlo era siempre la mejor opción. Besó su manito, y después recibió un tierno beso de su alfa, mientras cada uno estaba completamente en su mundo. 

–¿Te sentís bien, amor?– susurró cerca el alfa. Harry asintió, haciendo caritas a Ethan que se reía mientras lo miraba.

–Creo que si, habrá sido algo que comí– argumentó.

Harry venía con mal estar la última semana, pero no tanto como para preocuparse e ir al médico.

–¿Les preparo un café?– ofreció Jay a los invitados, por más que fuera la casa de su hijo ellas se movían como si fueran suya.

Todos asintieron, sonriendo al ofrecimiento.

–Yo traigo el postre que hice, vamos– Anne anunció.

Harry siguió hablando con su alfa, acordando que la próxima semana tendrían que ir a vacunar a Ethan y comprar algo de ropa, porque todo le estaba quedando bastante chico al cachorro, y también quería buscar un regalo para la bebé de Liam y Zayn.

Anne apareció enseguida, con una bandeja llena de tazas con cafés humeantes y trozos de tarta de vainilla que ella había preparado especialmente para la ocasión.

Colocó delante de la pareja, uno para cada uno. El olor a café recién preparado llegó hasta el omega, y lo olfateó arrugando su naríz.

Louis vió en cámara lenta, como Harry empezaba a tener arcadas ni bien percibió el aroma, y rápidamente tomó al cachorro en sus brazos. Todos vieron como el omega corrió del lugar, tapándose la boca, en dirección al baño.

La puerta ni siquiera se había cerrado detrás de él, y Harry vomitó todo lo que había almorzado ese día. 

Para cuando Louis llegó hasta él, segundos después, el omega estaba llorando en el piso cuando otra oleada de vómito y malestar le llegó.

En ese momento, el alfa decidió llevarlo al médico.


	28. Capítulo 27 (Final)

Louis sostenía la mano de Harry firmemente entre la suya acariciando con su pulgar delicadamente, mientras el omega movía su piernas nerviosamente como en un tic. Su alfa lo había visto suspirar varias veces a su lado. Apretó su agarre, llamando la atención del chico, y éste lo miró. Le sonrió, cálido y lindo, como siempre hacía el ojiazul, para que se tranquilizara. 

–Tranquilo, mi omega hermoso– Susurró el mayor, besando los nudillos del chico con delicadeza. Harry asintió, liberando un poco de tensión.

Estaban a espera del médico que los estaba atendiendo. Luego del episodio de Harry más temprano, el alfa arregló para poder ir juntos a la clínica. Ethan se quedó con sus abuelas en su casa, una vez que se durmió.

Harry seguía diciendo que algo malo habría comido, que estaba bien y que se le iba a pasar, pero su alfa no terminó de convencerse y prefirió que fuera a hacerse ver, por las dudas. Ahora el omega tenía miedo de que algo malo le estuviera pasando, después de que le mandaran estudios de sangre. De los cuales, el resultado estaría en unos minutos.

–¿Te escribió alguien por Ethan?– preguntó el rizado, después de un par de minutos en el mismo lugar. Louis sacó su celular, y revisó los mensajes.

"Ethan duerme, tal como cuando se fueron. Que Harry se quede tranquilo, amor. Avísanos cualquier cosa que suceda, con amor... mamá" recitó el alfa. Harry asintió, todavía algo nervioso. Louis le acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja, con suavidad. Lo envolvió en un abrazo cálido y dejó que se acercara a su pecho.

El omega se acomodó ahí, impregnando sus sentidos del aroma del alfa, fuerte y seguro como siempre. Restregó su mejilla contra la piel a penas expuesta, y Louis rió.

–Sos como un pequeño gatito– susurró, acariciando sus rulos– uno con rizos hermosos. Rebeldes y maravillosos...

Harry sonrió.

–Me gusta ser tu gatito– casi ronroneó. Louis gruñó bajo, y cuando estaba por contestar el doctor ingresó. Tenía un sobre blanco con letras azules impresas al frente, sujeto en las manos. Harry se tensó automáticamente, sentándose recto pero sin perder el toque con el mayor.

El médico, un alfa, se sentó frente suyo. Louis se acercó más a su omega y lo abrazó por los hombros, mirando fijo al hombre. Harry rió bajito. 

Louis era bastante celoso cuando otro alfa estaba cerca. Lo sujetaba por su cintura, siempre con delicadeza. Le besaba la mejilla o lamía su marca, y todo el tiempo lo mantenía pegado a sí. A Harry le gustaba un poco cuando se ponía asi, así que entrelazó sus dedos para calmarlo. Lo sintió relajarse despacio.

Él los miró, sonriendo despacio. Extendió el sobre y sacó su contenido. Leyó, bajo la mirada verde y azul, ansiosa. Asintió.

–Bueno Harry– comenzó, elevando su mirada gris– no hay ningún problema del que preocuparse. Estás sano– sonrió.

–¿Entonces por qué los ataques de vomitos y mal estar, doctor?– hablo Louis, con voz gruesa.

–Oh, para eso sí hay una explicación– dijo despacio– Harry, estás embarazado de tres semanas– dijo suave, mirando a la pareja.

Y como por arte de magia, el tiempo se detuvo para ambos. Un zumbido nació en los oídos de Harry, aislando todo a su alrededor.

"Embarazado" en su mente sólo se repetía eso. Parpadeó. Un latido de corazón sucedió u pronto sintió como sus ojos se humedecían. La imágen de Ethan le llegó de repente, todo chiquito y durmiendo en su pecho. Luego la de Louis. Su mirada azul turquesa, profunda y fuerte. Dos cuencas extensivas del océano mismo, justo frente suyo.

No oyó lo que el médico dijo, pero éste salió un momento de la habitación para darles privacidad.

Harry lloró en ese instante, con una presión en el pecho. Una que no era suya, y que provenía de su alfa, sus latidos rápidos y su respiración acelerada.

Entonces sintió los brazo de Louis rodear su cuerpo. Escondió su cara en el cuello del alfa, y éste con un movimiento lo subió a su regazo, aspirando su aroma. Una pierna a cada lado, y las cálidas manos del ojiazul en su cabeza, tocando con ternura sus rulos.

–Mi amor– susurró en su oído, suave y cálido. Su aliento acariciando su piel– sh, tranquilo.

–Embarazado, Lou– sollozó, apretándose a su cuerpo.

–Estas embarazo, mi bebé hermoso– buscó el rostro de su compañero, lo encontró lleno de lágrimas y ojos colorados. Harry vió que Louis estaba igual, o peor que él. Le sonrió al menor, a través de sus lágrimas– ¡Estás embarazado!– dijo, con voz entrecortada.

Harry parpadeó, dejando que el alfa limpiara sus lágrimas con sus dedos. 

–¿E-estás felíz?– soltó, tragando un sollozo. Louis lo miró, entre confundido y divertido.

Harry desprendía un aroma a preocupación que el alfa no entendía.

–¿Vos no?– inquirió, acomodando sus manos en los rulos maravillosos de su amado omega. Miró el brillo esmeralda, ese mismo que lo deslumbró hace ya tiempo y que sigue ahí, intacto. Intenso, como un bosque recién brotado. Lagrimitas brotaban de ahí, y Louis sonrió porque supuso que eran las hormonas que lo estaban afectando.

–¿No estás e-enojado? O al menos p-preocupado, Lou– susurró, cerca de los labios de su alfa. Éste lo sujeto contra su cuerpo. Le olfateó el cuello y pudo sentir un poco de miedo e incertidumbre en su aroma.

–¿Por qué debería estarlo, amor?– habló contra su piel, llevando sus manos hacia el vientre nuevamente plano del omega– ¡vamos a tener otro cachorro! Es precioso, Hazz. Siempre quise una familia grande, muchos hijos– lo miró a los ojos, nuevamente– me haces tan felíz, omega– susurró, dejando escapar una sonrisa envuelta por la felicidad que sentía en ese momento. Sentimiento que golpeó de lleno al omega– me haces el alfa más orgulloso de todos, Harry. Y no porque me des hijos, sino porque me das una familia. Primero Ethan, y ahora éste hermoso cachorro que va a llegar– Harry no pudo evitar sonreír por la alegría de su alfa.

Louis estaba felíz. No se iba enojar con él, tal como siempre le había dicho. Como le había prometido, que su cachorro iba a ser amado y lo cumplía todos los días, cada hora y minuto. 

–Ethan va a ser hermano mayor– sonrió, lloroso. Louis lo besó salado, debido a las lágrimas. Lo besó con fuerza y ternura a la vez, lo acarició con cariño y devoción, como cada vez que sus manos tocaban su cuerpo.

–Ethan va a ser un hermano mayor maravilloso, y nosotros vamos a ser padres de nuevo– era como una promesa– nunca pienses que no me voy a alegrar por algo que nos suceda juntos, amor. Amo que lleves mi cachorro en el v-vientre– su voz cortada por la emoción, se dió cuenta el omega.

Harry se derritió en los brazos de su alfa al verlo llorar de alegría, y la felicidad lo bañó también a él. Estaba embarazado de nuevo, de Louis. Iban a tener otro cachorro, su pequeña familia iba a dejar de ser pequeña y ellos iban a ser protegidos por ese alfa maravilloso. Como desde el primer día en que lo conoció.

–Vamos a ser padres, de nuevo– repitió, saboreando esas palabras que rápidamente se volvieron dulces en sus labios y fueron directo a su corazón. 

Se abrazaron, fuerte. Como necesitando volver a ser uno, a fusionar sus células. A que no hubiera espacio entre ellos. Volvieron a sus lugares, solamente cuando el médico ingresó nuevamente pero siempre entrelazando sus dedos y limpiándose los restos de lágrimas de alegría que por ahí había.

°•°•°

Era tarde esa noche, cuando ya estaban solos en su casa. Ethan dormía en el nido, como siempre rodeado por los aromas de sus padres, los cuales eran como somníferos para el pequeño cachorro, que era ajeno a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

El dúo de madres se apresuró a saber qué le sucedía al omega ni bien llegaron, preocupadas por el chico. Ambos padres decidieron esperar un poco más para contar la hermosa noticia que tenían entre manos, o más bien en el vientre. Harry decidió eso, cuando cayó en cuentas de que era muy chiquito todavía, y prefería resguardar a su cachorro hasta que fuera más seguro contar. El doctor le sugirió no hacer fuerzas demás, si bien podía seguir alzando en brazos a Ethan no debía recorrer extensos caminos con él puesto que era peligroso.

Por eso, ni bien llegaron Harry se prendió por el pequeño cachorro que ni bien lo percibió rió y extendió sus manitos hacia él, dejando ver lo mucho que también lo había extrañado. Su padre omega lo estrechó en su pecho, asimilando su olorcito a bebé. Sus madres se quedaron a cenar, todavía con dudas de las explicaciones dadas por ambos chicos, y por la actitud que había tomado el alfa de la casa. Como el omega ya sabía, Louis enseguida se convirtió en más posesivo, lo olfateaba todo el tiempo, pensando en cómo no se había dado cuenta antes ya que el aroma de su hermoso omega había cambiado sutilmente, siendo éste más dulce. Un tanto parecido a cuando estaban esperando a Ethan, pero a la vez siendo único e irrepetible. Se sentó con él a cenar, no le dejó lavar los servicios ni hacer ningún tipo de fuerza.

Ayudo al omega a darle el pecho a un hambriento cachorro y a un ansioso Harry cuando esté empezó a llorar en sus brazos.

En un momento, Harry le susurró al oído que todo el mundo se daría cuenta si seguía siendo de esa manera delante de los demás, y ambos rieron por eso pero no cambió ni un ápice su actitud y ciertamente a Harry no le molestaba ser mimado todo el tiempo por las manos dulces de Louis, con su voz susurrando cosas en su oído y dejando besos en cualquier lugar que alcanzara sus labios.

Ahora estaban ahí, en sus usuales baños nocturnos. Con la bañera rebosante de agua caliente y espuma sobre sus pieles, siendo el omega quien estaba recostado en el pecho de su alfa. Disfrutaba de las caricias que éste le estaba dando a su cabello, a un paso de dormirse.

Louis disfrutaba de la tranquilidad, la intimidad que siempre se generaba entre ambos. La cercanía de sus cuerpos y de tener a su omega, ahora embarazado, entre sus brazos. Seguro. Lugar donde no debía abandonar nunca, donde siempre sería cubierto por ambos brazos protectores y devotos.

Enjuagó el shampoo del cabello del chico, derramando agua sobre ellos. Deleitándose con los pequeños gemidos de placer que le provocaba. Luego de acomodarse mejor, llevó sus manos al vientre de Harry. Lo acarició con ternura, sus dedos resbalando con facilidad por el agua enjabonaba. Arrastrando su piel por la contraria, haciendo círculos pequeños y sin sentidos, de arriba a abajo. Delineando los suaves músculos y sonriendo por los vellos que se le erizaban al omega, al tiempo que besaba su pelo húmedo, sus mejillas y susurraba en su oído.

Harry se reía, la barba de un par de días de Louis le hacía cosquillas en su oreja cada que se acercaba y él cerraba sus ojitos y se carcajeba bajo, dejando ver los profundos hoyuelos que el alfa tanto amaba. 

Le confesó lo mucho que lo amaba, a él, a Ethan y al nuevo cachorro en camino. A todos los que vinieran y si así no lo hiciera también lo haría, le contó sus sueños de una familia numerosa, como la que tenían sus padres.

Sus piernas se entrelazaban, los dedos de sus pies se buscaban bajo el agua y los de las manos se encontraban a penas por encima de la espuma que los cubría, justo en el estómago del omega. El pecho fuerte y cálido del alfa le daba un lugar seguro donde relajarse, y su cabeza se acomodaba justo en el hueco del cuello del mayor, dejando su marca expuesta a los labios de Louis. Éstas, rojas y cicatrizadas, tiraban como un imán los labios del mayor que se cernía sobre ellas con ganas.

–¿Me harías un favor, gigante como tú corazón, omega?– murmuró él alfa en un momento, con sus labios posados en la sien del menor. Harry rió bajito.

–Por supuesto, alfa– murmuró, mirando como Louis acariciaba nuevamente su vientre. Tal como con el embarazo de Ethan, Louis iba a obsesionarse por su panza, lo sabría tiempo después.

–¿Podés cerrar los ojos, Hazza?– susurró. Harry soltó un suspiro cuando éste besó su marca.

El agua se sacudió un poco con su movimiento, pero hizo lo que el alfa le pidió. Le susurró que era un buen chico, y éste sintió una pequeña corriente eléctrica recorrer su espina dorsal. Los dedos y mano de Louis abandonaron su piel tibia por el agua que iba perdiendo temperatura.

–¿Lou?– susurró, cuando hubo unos movimientos a su lado. Él seguía con los ojos cerrados fuertemente.

–Sh, tranquilo Harry– su voz era suave y como siempre, pero había algo más. Estaba cargada de algo que el omega no llegó a identificar– no los abras hasta que te diga– demandó.

–Si, alfa– jadeó.

Louis besó su mejilla y le hablo cerquita– ¿Sabes que te amo, no?– preguntó, su aliento tocando su piel húmeda. Harry asintió– te amo con todo lo que soy, con todo lo que tengo Harry. Que quiero gastar el resto de mi vida con vos, con nuestros hijos. Que ojalá los dioses nos concedan la dicha de en envejecer juntos, rodeados de nuestros hijos y nietos. Por qué no, bisnietos– Harry rió ante la idea de ambos siendo viejitos, y visitados con todos sus hijos, con los suyos propios y siendo unidos y disfrutando la unidad, y de estar juntos.

–Me gusta esa imagen mental– concordó, y ambos sonrieron. 

En el aire había un aroma a jabón y cítricos, almizque con los suyos propios.

–Sabes también que amo que lleves mi cachorro en tu vientre– dijo con orgullo– amo que lleves mi marca en el cuello, amo verla en vos. Besarla y disfrutar cuando te hace estremecer, amo todo de vos Harry.

–Y yo amo todo de vos, alfa– susurró, dejando que el alfa siguiera hablando aquello que tal bien le hacía a sus oído.

–Y sé que una marca es más que suficiente. No, no habras los ojos, vivo– le susurró riendo, cuando Harry estuvo a punto de abrirlos ante esas palabras, pero se contuvo– que una marca es una conexión casi irrompible, pero quiero que seas mío en todas las formas posibles.

–Lou– gimió, removiendo su cuerpo. 

–Y que ésto no se suele hacer en nuestro mundo, Harry– continúo– pero no me importa, porque con vos quiero todo. Quiero todo– juró, y Harry se tapó la boca para no abrirla de asombro, respirando más rápidamente– ¿Harry Edward Styles, me harías el honor de ser tu alfa, y esposo ante la ley, en ésta y en todas las vidas venideras?

Lentamente Harry los ojos, cuando el alfa lo alentó en un susurro. Frente a sus ojos, habían un par de anillos de compromisos en una caja de terciopelo negó y rojo. 

Ardieron los ojos del omega, cuando Louis tomó uno de ellos y se los colocó en su dedo anular, después de asentir como un loco con la cabeza.

–Acepto, por supuesto que sí mi alfa– lloró– en ésta y en cada vida. Te amo, te amo, te amo.

Louis lo giró con cuidado, e impactó sus labios con los del omega como una forma de sellar ese pacto de amor, que ahora nuevamente se prometían. 

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Quedan el Epílogo y 4 extras!


	29. Epílogo

–¡Ethan!– volvió a gritar Harry desde el pasillo– Es hora de levantarse, amor. Hay que ir al colegio– habló desde la puerta.

El chico se removió en su lugar, girando el rostro hacia su padre omega.

–Los gemelos todavía duermen– se quejó, limpiándose los ojos con sueño aún.

–Kate y Elio no van a ir, están enfermos– le recordó– así que arriba, que tu papá está terminando el desayuno. Ethan bufó por lo bajo, pero terminó saliendo de debajo de las mantas. 

Harry sonrió victorioso, cuando lo vió dirigirse a paso lento hacia el baño. Fue en dirección a la habitación de sus gemelos, los cuales no habían tenido un buena noche por lo cuál se había mantenido en vela un buen rato.

Sonrió al pensar en sus tres hermosos hijo, Ethan con tan solo diez años era un hermano mayor inmejorable. Atento, amoroso y preocupado por sus hermanos gemelos menores, de nueve años.

El tiempo había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su familia si antes era unida ahora lo era mucho más. Los años habían asentado todo en su lugar, tanto con sus hijos, su alfa y toda su vida en general.

¿Había sido sencillo? En lo absoluto. Una sorpresa había sido enterarse que estaban esperando gemelos, lo supieron cerca de las dieciséis semanas de embarazo cuando se dejaron ver y escuchar claramente. Harry había llorado en los brazos de su alfa un buen rato, de amor, de alegría y sorpresa y quizás porque no sentía merecer tanta felicidad. El cuidado y la crianza de tres bebés demandó mucho de ambos padres, momentos en los que no sabían si estaban haciendo bien, si iban por buen camino. Uno lloraba, y lloraban los tres aunque por lo general eran bastante tranquilos.

Al ir creciendo, Ethan adoptó un rol bastante protector con sus hermanos aunque no se llevaban mucha diferencia de edad. Dedujeron que era muy probable que fuera un alfa, y Louis tenía orgullo por su hijo mayor. Va, lo tenía por todos y cada uno de su familia. Por su hermoso omega, por lo fuerte y valiente que fue siempre. Por sus hijos más chicos, ambos bastante terremotos pero que eran amante de sus padres y hermanos.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación de los gemelos, que todavía dormían en la misma pero estaban seguros que pronto cada quien querría la suya.

–Papi– Harry sonrió hacia su bella Kate, de unos hermosos rizos como los suyos y ojos tan celestes como los de su padre.

–Hola, amor– se acercó a su hermosa hija, y se sentó con cuidado a su lado– ¿Te sentís mal?– preguntó cariñosamente, acariciando la extensión de cabello rizado que enseguida fueron volando hasta su regazo. Sonrió.

Todos sus hijos eran cariñosos, y amorosos entre sí. Por supuesto, eso no quitaba las peleas y discusiones entre ellos, de eso estaba plagado. Pero el amor siempre flotaba entre todos ellos.

Ella negó– Un poquito– Harry soltó un 'mmm' por lo bajo, y ella sonrió dejando ver la falta de algún diente.

–¿Pa?– la voz fina de Elio le llegó, suave. Parecida a la de Louis, pensó. Harry lo miró, y le sonrió también amoroso.

–Bebé, vení– estiró sus manos hacia el chico. Tenía el pelo parecido al de Louis, pero más oscuro y unos densos ojos verdes como Harry.

Elio salto de la cama, y se encaramó del otro lado de su padre, también recibiendo caricias de éste. Ambos hermanos, pronto pelearon por ver quién ocupaba más espacio en el regazo de su padre. El omega rió, acomodando cada cabeza para que ambos tuvieran sesión de caricias.

Estuvieron así un par de minutos, hasta una voz rompió entre ellos.

–¿Por qué nadie me llamó?– se quejó Ethan desde la puerta, mirando la pequeña reunión familiar. Se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero. Harry sonrió, llamándolo con una manos.

–Vení amor, también hay lugar para vos– el mayor de los hermanos sonrió, y corrió a los brazos de su padre. Harry a veces olvidaba que era chico, por su actitud madura.

Se acomodó al lado, dejando su cabeza en el hombro de Harry con las piernas su hermano en su regazo.

Los tres pares de ojos estaban en él, mientras hablaban bajito de quién sabe qué cosa. La escena era digna de un retrato, pensó Louis cuando los vió de esa manera.

El alfa de la casa se acercó a las habitaciones, cuando el silencio había caído. Siendo las mañanas ruidosas, eso era un tanto extraño. Dejó el desayuno preparado en su lugar, y fue a ver por su pequeña gran familia, encontrando a su omega rodeado de sus hijos en una charla íntima, y por supuesto se quiso unir a ella.

–Con que dejándome fuera, no– gruñó bajito desde la puerta. Ojos verdes, grises y azules se posaron en él.

–¡Pa!– un coro de voces sonó, y el alfa sonrió. Miró a cada uno, y terminó esos faroles verdes que le daban vida a su vida hace ya tantos años.

El amor no había disminuído con el correr del tiempo, sino todo lo contrario. Se había multiplicado, exponencialmente. Jamás, es sus sueños más locos se había imaginado que aquella visita a un Burdel le daría como resultado la mayor de las aventuras de su vida, conociendo el amor puro y sincero, y quién sería su compañero para el resto de sus respiraciones.

–A ver, dejen un poco para papá también– susurró el omega, viendo los ojos brillantes de su alfa y sintiendo su aroma fuerte que emanaba amor y orgullo. Louis sonrió y se acercó, subiendo también a la pequeña cama y quedando al otro lado del omega.

Harry dejó que se acomodara, también recibiendo en sus piernas a su hija que se encaramó encima suyo rápidamente. Plantó un beso en la mejilla de su esposo, y éste acarició su mejilla. En su dedo reposaba reluciente su anillo de casados, que portaba orgullosamente así como su marca en el cuello, la cuál era abierta regularmente para satisfacción de ambos.

Louis suspiró, y respiró el aroma a toda su familia. Cada uno tenía el suyo particular, y era algo que le fascinaba porque todos juntos hacían el cóctel perfecto que significaba una sola cosa...

Hogar.

–¿Qué es ésta reunión familiar sin papá?– inquirió el alfa, queriendo sonar severo pero siempre fallando en su intento.

–Papi quiere preguntarte algo– Ethan habló despacito, llamando la atención del mayor.

Habían aprendido a diferenciarlos. Papá era Louis, y papi era Harry. Pa, era indistinto.

–¡Mentira! Fué idea de Ethan– Kate chilló. Ethan la miró, mortal y le hizo una mueca.

–¡Es verdad!– Elio coincidió con su hermana, comenzando un discusión cruzada. Gritos como siempre, acusando a uno y otro.

–¡Shh..!– los calló el alfa– no griten, que les hace mal a su padre.

–Alfa, estoy embarazado. No inválido– rodó sus ojos Harry. Louis rió, colocando su mano el vientre de seis meses de su omega. Todos lo miraron con ternura, llevando sus ojos hacia su nueva hermanita en camino.

–Bueno, bueno– aceptó– así que estuvieron planeando algo a mis espaldas eh– volvió a decir el alfa, y todos miraron lejos. Ansiosos– ¿Qué pasa?– se preocupó un poco. Harry negó con la cabeza, besando su mandíbula.

–¿Qué te parece la idea...– empezó el omega– de que Ethan no vaya a la escuela, y vos faltes a la empresa hoy?– dijo, despacio. Cuatro pares de ojos sobre el alfa. Sonrió, viendo hacia donde iba el asunto– y hacemos día familiar, todos juntos...

–¡Sí!– gritaron los gemelos. Buscó los ojos grises de su hijo mayor, y éste sonrió con el rostro rojo.

–Con que eso era, ah– rió.

–Por favor, alfa– rogó Harry, colocando esos ojitos que sabía Louis no se podía negar. Se acercó al oído del mayor y susurró algo sólo para él, que lo hizo ponerse colorado, asintiendo fervientemente.

–B-bueno– carraspeó, nervioso– creo que puedo hablar con el abuelo, y avisarle que no voy a ir hoy ¿No?– convino.

Una horda en coro de asentimientos se escuchó. Los días familiares eran siempre esperados por todos, puesto que los chicos no iban al colegio y Louis no iba a trabajar, quedándose el día entero en casa. Eso significaba desayuno tarde, mirando alguna película (lo que causaba que al final, después de minutos de discusión fuera Harry quien decide qué verse) todos juntos, u horas de juego de mesas. También, si el tiempo se prestaba, cargaban la camioneta familiar y salían hacía algún lugar sin destino definido.

Los chicos fueron a lavarse los dientes, unos minutos después. Ethan volvió para cambiarse el uniforme de la escuela y la pareja bajó, para terminar el desayuno.

Harry fué besado con ternura contra la mesada, con las manos de su alfa acariciando su gran panza. Riendo y soltándose cuando escucharon los pasos corriendo escaleras abajo, para devorar la comida en la mesa y luego decidir el plan del día.

Louis miró con amor rebosante a su familia, y pensó ¿Cómo carajos negarles algo? El día se fué en películas, series, juegos y comida, un siesta durmiendo juntos en el living en los grandes sillones.

Y en una noche, en la que Harry cumplió su promesa cuando los tres chicos cayeron rendidos cerca de la media noche.

Sí. Realmente tenían un hermosa familia, y era lo mejor que podían desear siempre.


	30. Extra I. "Cachorros"

Ethan, con su año y dos meses, literalmente barría con todo a su alrededor. Había dado sus primeros pasos cerca del año. Louis lastimosamente se lo había perdido por estar trabajando, pero para su suerte Harry lo grabó con el celular en ese momento porque sabía que estaba a nada de hacerlo hacía un tiempo. Cuando el alfa vió el video luego de esa reunión de la junta directiva, soltó algunas lágrimas y tuvo que dirigirse a su casa para ver a su omega, embarazado de gemelos, y a su hermoso cachorro.

Odiaba perderse momentos importantes de su familia.

Ese día era especial, porque era el día en que los gemelos iban a nacer. Habían pactado una fecha específica para la cesárea, porque los cachorros eran bastante grandes y si seguían esperando podría haber algún riesgo tanto para ellos como para Harry, así que sí. Era muy especial.

Harry estaba en la cocina, calentando el almuerzo que su suegra les había dejado casi preparado. Solo era sacarlo de la heladera, y colocarlo en el horno por unos minutos. Así que tenía los ojos puestos en el cronometro para no pasarse, y sus oídos en las risas de su cachorro y su alfa provenientes del living.

Oía las risas de Ethan y sus pequeños pasos corriendo, podía hasta sentir la desesperación del pequeño cachorro. Se imaginaba la escena por los ruidos. Louis lo perseguía gateando y gruñendo, mientras el menor escapaba de él, intentando cruzar cerca y gritando en risas cuando su papá lo atrapaba, alzaba y comía a besos, para bajarlo y volver a hacer lo mismo.

El omega podía verlo por horas así, literalmente. La dulce risa de Ethan era como el aire que respiraba cada día.

Apagó el horno, con movimiento lentos. Una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, escuchando a los amores de su vida en plena felicidad. Eran de esos sonidos que no faltaban nunca en su casa. Olfateó. Era de esos olores que siempre flotaba dentro de su hogar, el de su alfa y su cachorro. Entró al living con paso liviano, sus manos sosteniendo su gran vientre. Sus verdes buscaron con con añoranza los grises y azules, escondidos bajo pares de párpados cerrados.

Louis estaba acostado en el enorme sofá, con Ethan en su pecho que tenía uno de sus regalos favoritos de todos. Un osito de peluche bañado por los colores del arcoiris, que su alfa trajo de uno de sus cortos viajes de negocios. Harry estuvo encantado cuando lo vió, y desde el segundo en que el cachorro lo vió también.

Era una instantánea hermosa, una que estaba seguro iba a guardar por siempre en sus retinas.

-La comida está lista, Lou- habló el rizado, su voz en un susurro para no despertar a su hijo. Louis abrió sus fanales y los clavó en él, le sonrió tal cómo siempre le hacía.

-Hola, omega- murmuró, quitó una de sus manos de la espalda del cachorro y tomó las blancas de su esposo- Se durmió rápido.

Miraron a Ethan dormir plácidamente, los latidos de corazón de alguno de sus padres siempre lograba calmarlo casi instantáneamente.

-Estaba cansado- asintió, su mano libre fue al cabello húmedo del menor. Lo cepilló con cariño.

-¿Estás bien, amor?- hizo a penas fuerza y Harry se sentó a su lado.

Harry sonrió, marcando esos hoyuelos que tanto fascinanban al alfa.

-Ansioso- se tocó el estómago. Louis besó su mano, delicadamente.

-Acostate un ratito, después almorzamos juntos Hazz- propuso, con voz suave. Harry podía sentir los dolores en su espalda, así que no se hizo rogar demasiado.

Hizo un sonido de satisfacción, desde el fondo de su garganta, cuando apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su alfa y éste lo rodeó con un brazo. Su estómago grande en medio de ambos era un plus que pronto se acabaría, a cambio de dos hermosos gemelos llorones.

Se colocaron ahí, juntos, por un buen rato, en donde solo el sonido de sus respiraciones podía oírse. 

°•^•°

Todo era como un flashback, pensó distraídamente Louis. Uno que parecía de hace más de un año, pero que parecía que hubiera sido tan solo ayer. Las mismas formalidades. Harry en esa cama blanca, tendido con tranquilidad y su vientre grande, a la espera. Su familia afuera, expectante. Sus nervios completamente iguales, al mirar la fragilidad y confianza en los ojos de su omega. 

Todo se parecía al parto de Ethan, pero a su vez era único también. Distaba en que Ethan estaba en los brazos de Harry ese momento, acostado a su lado y no dentro de su vientre. Que ese día saldría del quirófano, con dos bebés en vez de uno y que pasarían a ser cinco en vez de solo dos...o tres.

El camino hasta el quirófano fue igual, salvo por su cachorro que se quedaba en brazos de su madre en vez que acompañarlos. La misma médica, los mismos nervios. La ropa era verde esa vez, cuando se desinfectó para acompañar a Harry dentro.

Harry tenía los mismo tiernos ojos que antes. Que siempre. Rebosantes de amor, de alegría. También de miedo, y nervios. Louis los podía ver, sentir. Cómo si fuera el suyo propio. Cómo si el latir viniera desde dentro suyo.

-Lou, tengo miedo- murmuró Harry. Estaba en la camilla, el pelo atado y sudado. Los médicos hablaban del otro lado de la división, haciendo lo suyo.

Trayendo a sus hijos sanos y a salvo hacia ellos.

Louis le tomó la mano, besó sus nudillos con ternura y se acercó. Apoyó su frente en la de su omega y susurró casi en sus labios.

-Tranquilo, mi hermoso omega- posó sus labios sobre los de Harry, que estaban húmedos por tanto lamerse- nuestros cachorros ya vienen. Lo hiciste genial, como siempre. Mi chico. Mi omega. No puedo estar más orgulloso de nuestra familia, de vos. Ahora, recibamos a nuestros bebés, y vayamos a casa a ser felices. Los cinco ¿Si?

Harry asintió. Ese era su alfa, su hermoso alfa. Fuerte y protector, amante puro. De él, de sus hijos. De su familia.

Los minutos pasaron, y el omega buscó tranquilizar su mente. Estaban ahí para encontrarse con sus hijo, para crecer. Para querer y amar a dos seres nuevos que se unían a él. Louis lo sostenía al suelo, con su presencia a su lado. Los murmullos de los médicos quedaban lejos, solo se concentraba en respirar y el calor de la mano de su alfa pegada a la suya.

Hasta que sucedió.

El primer llanto se hizo presente. Fuerte y estridente, y por primera vez Harry pareció respirar.

-Es la niña- habló una mujer, fuerte y alegre.

Louis apretó más fuerte su agarre. Harry abrió los ojos, y una omega aparecía con su pequeña hija. La dejó con suavidad en su pecho, piel con piel, tal como lo había hecho con Ethan, y él no pudo contener las lágrimas.

El calorcito del cuerpo pequeño en su pecho, su corazón fuerte latiendo y el llanto que calmó cuando tocó su piel.

-Viene el niño- anunció otro. Y todo volvió a repetirse.

Louis se movió, para que el cachorro ocupara su lugar en el otro lado del pecho de Harry. Los miró desde ahí, cada uno en un brazo, sostenido por un tembloroso omega que tenía la garganta atragantada sin poder siquiera emitir sonido, salvó leves sollozos.

Hermosos. Eran hermosos.

-Elio- murmuró Harry, mirando su cachorro- Kate...mis hermosos cachorros.

Louis besó la frente de su omega, se unió en un caluroso abrazo.

Lloraron, mirando la fascinante creación de la cual habían sido parte. Lloraron, como si fueran niños a quienes les dieron su regalo soñado. Lloraron, como si el alma se les hubiera ido del cuerpo y vuelto en sus cachorros, como si se los hubieran llevado para construirse.

Pronto, una enfermera volvió con ellos, y suavemente explicó que debían llevarse a los cachorros para revisarlos y asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien ya que eran prematuros. Louis sintió un gruñido nacer del fondo de su estómago, pero la mirada calma de su omega lo tranquilizó. Besó la mejilla de Elio y de Kate, para luego dejarlos ir con quiénes se asegurarían de que todo estuviera correcto.

Los médicos anunciaron que todo había salido perfecto, que no hubo complicaciones y para cuándo se dieron cuenta, Harry estaba siendo trasladado a una habitación. Louis se quedó por pedido de una enfermera para el control de los cachorros, colocarles el pañal y vestirlos, tal como había hecho con Ethan.

Harry los esperó con ansias, con picor en las manos por ver y sentir a sus cachorros. Louis volvió con ellos, sin haber separado ni un solo momento, cuando la revisión estuvo completa y a sabiendas de que no necesitaban incubadora, y estaban muy sanos.

Ambos estaban ansiosos de su primer alimento, y para ser la primera vez se acomodaron a la perfección. Louis tenía en brazos a Elio, mientras Kate lo hacía primero. Cuando se durmió, fue el cachorro quien recibió el pecho del omega.

Minutos después, con ambos durmiendo y un cansado Harry, recibieron a su hijo mayor que los miraba con carita asustada. Sus ojos fueron a parar directo a la cuna dónde descansaban sus hermanitos, al lado de su padre omega.

-Vení, mi amor- Harry extendió sus manos hacia su hijo, que estaba en los brazos de Louis. La respuesta fue instantánea, y el cachorro se acurrucó el lado de su papá.

Harry en un susurró le explicó que sus hermanitos estaban en la cuna, y que debía quererlos, amarlos y cuidarlos. Y que él siempre iba a ser su hijo, y que lo amaba de igual manera. Ethan lo miraba como si entendiera lo que le estaba diciendo, y ambos padres rieron. 

La noche fue tranquila, estando todos juntos en aquella pieza. Los gemelos lloraron un par de veces, y se alimentaron cada una de ellas bajo la atenta mirada del, ahora, hermano mayor que se despertaba con cada llanto agudo de alguno.

Louis se ocupó de cambiarlos cada vez que hacía falta, los acomodaba en el pecho de Harry y dejaba suave besos en los párpados de su omega. Hizo dormir a Ethan en su pecho, para que el rizado pudiera descansar también un poco.

Y así, se fue la primer noche de una vida entera juntos. La primera de la familia Tomlinson-Styles, con sus tres hermosos hijos y todo un universo por delante.


	31. Extra II PARTE I/II. "Celos"

La penumbra todavía cubría la ciudad de Londres, y el frío de diciembre calaba fuerte fuera de las paredes de la casa Tomlinson-Styles. Las suaves mantas y lo cálido de ambos cuerpos bajo ésta hacían un cóctel ideal. Piernas y brazos entrelazados, y respiraciones suaves.

El alfa se movió en su sueños, gracias a sonido proveniente cerca suyo. Gruñó bajo sin abrir los ojos, y para nada le extrañó el conocido peso de un cuerpo descansando sobre su pecho, acompañado de un mechón de cabello pegado a su pómulo. Ajustó más sus brazos, tratando de traer más cerca, si eso era posible, a su omega qué todavía descansaba sin despertar aún. Sonrío inconciente.

El mismo sonido alertó al alfa, que en la bruma perdida de la noche agudizó el oído. 

Silencio.

Segundos después, otra vez y ésta vez la voz profunda y raspoza de Harry logró despertarlo del todo.

-Mhm, es Gina...voy a ver por ella- bostezó. Louis gruñó bajo.

Gina, la última de sus cuatro hijos, había llegado para agrandar su hermosa familia hacía ya 6 meses, y el sonido que estaban oyendo provenía del monitor de bebés que estaba al lado de su cama, y entonces sonrió. La bebé era un calco de su padre omega y Louis no podía estar más feliz por ello, los mismos labios gruesos color cereza, castaña con rulos y profundos ojos verdes. Era Harry, pero en versión mujer, y el alfa amaba con su vida a su hija, así como también a sus otros tres hijos, Ethan, Kate y Elio.

Ethan que iba a cumplir 11 años, y los mellizos de 9.

Vió que el omega hacía esfuerzo para ponerse de pie e ir a atender a su hija, pero antes de que pudiera salir de la cama, el alfa lo detuvo suavemente con mano en el brazo, viendo a trasluz el pelo enmarañado del chico, y Louis no podía estar más enamorado de la vista que tenía. Era la misma que lo acompañaba todos los días hacía ya tantos años.

Louis se sentó, y depositó un beso en el hombro de su esposo y susurró.

-Yo voy, amor- y dicho eso, Harry sintió el peso del alfa abandonar la cama que compartían, sin dudar un momento volvió a acostarse, aspirando el fuerte aroma de su alfa.

"Sh, shh ¿Qué le está pasando a la niña más bella del mundo?"

Harry sonrió, escuchando la voz a través del monitor, voz que su alfa hacía cuando hablaba con su hija más chica, era como de bebés. Louis era un padre excelente, y no podía estar más feliz por ello. El alfa amaba a sus hijos, Harry podía verlo en sus ojos cada vez que los miraba detenidamente, y gracias al lazo que los unía podía sentir ese mismo amor inundar su pecho pero bien sabía que venía del padre de sus maravillosos hijos.

"Eso es, ahora tu pañal está limpio pequeña Gi...te amo" oyó como su hija se calmaba de su suave llanto, porque a diferencia de sus hermanos la pequeña no era de llorar de forma desconsolada cada que algo les molestaban, hasta el día de hoy. Escuchó como su alfa la arrullaba por un par de minutos, para luego verlo aparecer por la puerta, con su remera de dormir y pantalón jogging, colándose debajo de la colcha. Abrazando el torso de Harry, cálido.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó el alfa, sin levantar la voz, dejando un beso en la frente del omega. Éste giró a penas y vio que el reloj.

-Son las 5:35am- susurró, volviendo a mirar a su alfa. Instintivamente se pegó al cuerpo cálido de éste, enterrando su rostro en el pecho buscando sentirlo más cerca.

Louis suspiró, gracias a las caricias suaves que estaba dejando el omega en su cuerpo, caricias que fueron subiendo hasta llegar a su cuello y cuando sintió los acolchados labios pegados a su piel todo en el vibró.

-Hazz- susurró. Casi que pudo sentir la sonrisa que se dibujaba en los labios del chico.

-Tenemos poco más media hora hasta que los chicos despierten- habló, con la voz amortiguada por la piel del alfa el menor. Con un ágil movimiento, el omega quedó encima de Louis, con una pierna a cada lado del mayor.

Louis gruñó, acunando la cintura de su omega qué ahora estaba pegada a su pelvis, donde su miembro empezaba a despertar rápidamente. Sin otra palabra, el omega lo besó, hambriento, y por supuesto el alfa no se negó a los labios gloriosos de su omega ni así como tampoco los movimientos que éste ya estaba haciendo sobre su pelvis.

-Omega travieso- gimió bajo, y dió una palmada sobre una nalga del omega, tragando su jadeo. Harry buscó aire después de eso, sabiendo que epunto débil del su alfa era justo detrás de su oreja y se dirigió a ese lugar, así que lamió ahí y habló ente bajos gemidos, gracias a la fuerte erección de su esposo bajo su cuerpo.

-Voy a montarte alfa, tal como te gusta- sonrió con el gruñido profundo que soltó su alfa, haciendo que el aroma a lubricante inunde la habitación.

Harry sabía cómo jugar sucio con su alfa, y luego de tantos años conocía bien lo que a éste le gustaba. Ante los ojos de Louis, ver a su omega saltando sobre su miembro era la vista gloriosa de todas.

Luego de eso, todo fue gemidos, calor y sonido de piel chocando contra piel.

~

Harry colgó la llamada que mantenía con Anne en el momento en que escuchó un golpe en una de las habitaciones de arriba. Los mellizos, pensó exasperado. Su madre le avisó que la próxima semana iría a visitarlos, la omega amaba tanto a sus nietos que cada que podía iba a verlos, también así Gemma con su esposa Rose. La alfa se había emparejado con una omega, y hacía cinco años habían tenido su primer hijo, Toribio, y estaban esperando un segundo, o una segunda, todavía no lo sabían. Harry era feliz de tener a su familia junta, y sus hijos eran muy cercanos a su primo con quién se veían regularmente.

-¡Basta!- gritó el omega, entrando a la habitación de los mellizos. Tan sólo llegar a las escaleras los escuchó discutir. 

Los hermanos se amaban, pero así como en toda relación de hermanos hay amor también hay discusiones y con éstos ambos, eso no faltaba.

-¡Elio empezó!- replicó la chica, aún con el cabello húmedo.

-Es que no salía nunca del baño, y yo también quiero entrar- se excusó el hermano, cruzándose de brazos en la puerta del baño, que estaba frente a su habitación.

Siempre la misma pelea, recordó Harry. Kate cada vez necesitaba más espacio personal, y era una lucha constante para ella tener que compartir el baño con su hermano mellizo.

-No importa que haya pasado, no tienen que discutir de esa manera- dijo, determinado.

-Pero-

-No peros- se acercó a la chica, y empezó a peinar, tal como le gustaba- no está bien discutir no todo el tiempo, son hermanos, así que se piden disculpas, ya- Harry usaba su tono sin derecho a réplica, y ellos sabían cuando llegaban al límite de la paciencia de su padre omega- Ahora se piden disculpas dije, o no vamos a ir a la fiesta del cumpleaños de Aarón- sentenció.

Levantó las cejas cuando ambos estaban a punto de contestar, pero se quedaron en silencio.

-Perdón- se escuchó a ambos decir, y Elio entró al baño luego de eso sin decir una sola palabra.

Aarón es el segundo hijo del matrimonio Malik- Payne y ese día cumplía cinco años. Así que luego de que todos estuvieran listo, irían directo a su casa para el festejo del chico de ojos color miel, tal como su padre omega y pelo oscuro como su padre alfa.

Cuando Harry terminaba con el cabello de Kate, llegó el aroma a sus sentidos. Sus dos hombres más grandes habían llegado a casa, y eso no pudo hacer más que tirar de sus comisuras en una dulce sonrisa. Louis llegaba con Ethan de la escuela, de la cual el mayor de sus hijos salía un poco más tarde que sus hermanos menores. 

Harry besó la cabeza de su hija, y antes de bajar a recibir a su esposo e hijo pasó por la nursery en la qué Gina estaba tomando un siesta. Aspiró su dulce aroma a bebé, que siempre lograba tranquilizarlo, dejó un beso en su frente y bajó, para encontrarse con el resto de su familia.

Louis, por su parte, percibió el olor característico de su omega y era lo mejor que le podía pasar después de un largo día de trabajo. El alfa lograba volver a tiempo todos los días para almorzar con su omega, pero a veces se le complicaba, como el día de hoy. Pero, de todos modos, volvía a horario para buscar a su hijo mayor de la escuela, y poder cenar todos juntos como la familia que eran. No pasaba muy a menudo, de todos modos.

Sonrío suave, cuando oyó sus pasos y lo vió asomar por las escaleras. Su cabello más corto, y la misma sonrisa de siempre. Simplemente perfecto, como el primer día en que lo conoció. Llevaba puesto uno de sus jerseys, puesto que el omega decía que las prendas con su olor eran las mejores para cuando pasaban muchas horas separados.

-Omega- lo saludó, abriendo los brazos y dejando que el menor que acurruque en su pecho.

-Hola, alfa- lo besó en la mejilla, y el alfa interno de Louis gruñó deleitado por la cercanía de su omega y su aroma a hogar.

-Hola, hermoso ¿Cómo estuvo todo?- preguntó despacio, acariciando la espalda del omega.

-Ehm, hay días mejores- rió bajito, y el alfa rodó los ojos.

-¿Los mellis?- inquirió, con una mano en la cintura del menor, intentando sentir un poco de su piel tersa.

-Lo de siempre- convino, besando los labios de su alfa- o nos mudamos, o hacemos otro baño. Estoy cansado de las peleas, alfa.

-Voy a hablar con ellos amor, no te preocupes. Si hace falta, podemos convertir la oficina en otro baño, y solucionado- besó su nariz. Harry sonrió, su alfa siempre le daba alguna solución para los problemas. Asintió, dejando que el mayor lo mime y envuelva en su aroma.

Momentos después, Ethan entró al living, demandando atención de su padre omega, Louis escucho que la bebé Gina se quejaba, mediante el monitor de bebés y fue a ver por ella, para bañarla y alistar a la pequeña, cruzándose con su hija mayor en el camino, yendo ambos a ver a la pequeña. Harry fue a ver por su otro hijo, y ayudar a su esposo con el baño de Gina. 

Un par de horas después, estaban todos listos, bañados y cambiados, dirigiéndose a la casa de sus amigos, con un gran regalo en parte trasera del auto. Cada que salían en familia, debían usar la camioneta familiar, de otro modo les era imposible. Eran demasiados, pero ellos estaba más que perfecto.

~

Lo primero que tanto Harry como Louis vieron cuando llegaron a la puerta de los Malik-Payne, fueron a sus tres hijos desaparecer, luego de saludar a su tío Zayn quién abrió la puerta, junto con Naiara, la hija mayor del matrimonio de casi la misma edad que sus hijos.

La pareja, más Gina quien era sostenida por su padre alfa, saludaron a sus amigos a lo largo del salón de la casa, encontrándose con el cumpleañero en al lado Liam, su padre omega. Sus ojitos oscuros se abrieron de par en para al ver el papel azul brillante y el lazo rojo, regalo por su cumpleaños. Los recién llegados le desearon felicidades, y el chico corrió hacia los demás.

Todo estaba decorado con motivos de Cars, la película favorita del pequeño Aarón. Tanto Louis como Harry se encontraron también con Niall, su ya no teñido amigo y su esposa, Jade. El beta conoció a la chica en uno de sus viajes laborales, hace ya varios años. La pareja, ambos betas, estaban esperando su primer hijo para dentro de unos meses, sin saber aún el sexo del bebé. 

Gemma y Rose no pudieron venir, la omega tenía dolores por el embarazo, pero mandaron su presente para Aarón. Harry iría a visitarlos el día siguiente, Toribio era como su propio hijo. Ama a su sobrino con todo el corazón, y así también Louis de quién el pequeño es total devoto.

-¡Hora de abrir los regalos!- Liam gritó, haciendo que una pequeña horda de niños se acercaran al sector dedicado a los regalos. 

Después de hablar un rato con los padres de Zayn y de ponerse al día con varios compañeros de trabajo del alfa, ambos comieron y bebieron, mientras reían por las cosas que hacía el cumpleañero con el resto de los invitados.

Louis, quién tenía a Gina en sus brazos con ojos atentos a los que sucedía a su al rededor, vió tres cabezas por demás conocidas entre el montón de chicos y sonrió.

Harry, quién estaba a su lado contemplando lo mismo que su esposo divisó a un Niall acercándose, con un muchacho a su lado, rubio y de ojos azules, y sonrisa ladina. Se removió en un poco incómodo, y decidió prestarle atención a la risa de alegría del cumpleañero frente suyo.

Pero, su atención se vió desviada enseguida cuando una mano y una voz se colo en su campo de visión, así como esos ojos azules que había cruzado hace momentos.

-¡Tommo!- Louis se dió vuelta ante su antigüo sobrenombre, solamente Niall y Zayn lo llamaban así, puesto que era de la época que compartieron universidad. Frunció el seño e hizo una mueca de sorpresa, no se esperaba ver a esa persona en ese lugar ni en ese momento, no después de tantos años.

-Luke- saludo- Tanto tiempo- y antes de que pudiera decir algo, el tal Luke abrazó al alfa como si fueran viejos amigos, y éste trato de sobreponerse a la sorpresa y devolvió el abrazo con el brazo libre pues tenía a Gina en el otro.

Harry sintió el aroma del, evidente omega, hacerse más dulce. Ignoró la punzada que le dió en el pecho de ver a su alfa abrazar a otro omega.

-Años- coincidió, apartándose y mirando a los ojos del alfa- desde la uni- sonrió, mostrando todos sus blancos dientes. Harry quería bajarlos uno por uno.

Cruzó mirada con Niall, quién levantó una ceja.

-Si- Louis rápidamente trajo a Harry y lo pegó a su lado, del lado contrario al que sostenía a su hija- Él es Harry, mi esposo y omega- Harry casi que vió algo romprense en los ojos del rubio omega, y se sintió secretamente bien al estar pegado a su alfa, y que haya dejado en claro que él es su omega. Pasó su brazo por detrás de su alfa- ella es mi hija Gina, y por allá están mis otros tres hijos, Ethan y los mellizos Elio y Kate- el oji-verde podía sentir el orgullo de su alfa al presentarlo a él y a sus hijos.

Luke le dirigió una sonrisa, que gritaba falsedad a kilómetros.

-Hola- saludó Harry, entendiendo la mano y el otro omega la tomo y lo miró a los ojos, para luego volver al alfa.

-Con que una guardería completa, eh Tommo- le guiñó un ojo. 

-Sí- dijo sin dudar, dándole un beso en mejilla a su hija y otro en sien a su esposo- una hermosa y gran familia- coincidió, y el pecho del omega se inundó de amor hacia su alfa.

Sin embargo, nada le gustó el gesto que el rubio hizo. Uno que su alfa no vió, porque en ese mismo momento, Liam lo llamó para que acercara a la pequeña Gina para la foto con Aarón, y el resto de sus hermanos y hermana. Louis se disculpó, caminando unos pasos hacia la mesa en la que se encontraban los niños.

Harry dudó, por un instante y luego hizo amago de seguir a su alfa e hijo, pero una mano en el hombro lo detuvo con fuerza.

-Asi que...sos el omega de Tommo- dijo el rubio, cuando se dió vuelta. Harry no contestó, era algo bastante obvio puesto que Louis lo había presentado así, disimuladamente mostró el cuello, donde reposaba su marca, una que había sido reabierta esa misma mañana mientras sus hijos dormían. Luke alzó una ceja, sus ojos iracundos.

-Si. Es mi alfa.

Luke lo miro de arriba a abajo, acomodándose el saco del traje.

-Un omega como vos, con un alfa como él- rió bajito, incrédulo. Harry se sintió chiquito, a pesar de ser casi de la misma estatura- ¿En serio? Yo lo conocí el primer año de la universidad ¿Sabías?- claramente no tenía idea- En ese momento, Tommo tenía más clase para elegir omegas- dijo, ácido.

El corazón de Harry empezó a latir con más fuerza. Miró hacia donde estaba su alfa sacando fotos a sus cuatro hijos, no quería que sintiera que algo malo pasaba a través del lazo, asi que trató de tranquilizarse, respirando profundo y alzando la barbilla.

-¿Qué significa eso?- intentó que su voz se quebrara en ese momento.

Luke rió.

-¿Con quién crees que tú alfa pasaba sus celos entonces?- sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro, mientras algo se rompía dentro de Harry. Luke se acercó, y casi le susurró- Sí, conmigo.

Antes de que el rubio pudiera decir algo más, Harry sintió las conocidas manos de su alfa por detrás y su conocido aroma, pero ésta vez no le trajeron la paz que siempre le transmitía.

Luke dió un paso hacia atrás, sintiéndose victorioso.

-¿Estás bien, bebé?- Louis susurró en su oreja desde atrás, y Harry a penas atinó apenas a asentir. 

-Tommo, ésta es mi tarjeta- se la pasó al alfa, quién la tomo y guardo en un bolsillo del pantalón- llamame, y podemos ir a tomar algo- dijo, con voz dulce y melodiosa. Harry casi vomita.

-Si, claro- contestó el alfa, ajeno a todo lo que había sucedido.

-Fue un placer verte, Tommo. Espero tu llamado- estiró su mano y Louis la tomó desde su lugar, detrás de su omega.

-Igualmente- sonrió el alfa.

-Un gusto conocerte Harry, estoy seguro que nos vamos a volver a ver- el tono que empleo le dijo a Harry que efectivamente no sería la última vez que vería a ese alfa.

Louis llevo a un atónito Harry para ver a sus hijos, justo en el momento en que empezaban a cantar el feliz cumpleaño. El omega se esforzó por no pasarla mal, por dirigirle sonrisas cálidas a su alfa, y alegrarse por las cosas que sus hijos hacían o decían, pero claramente se le estaba haciendo muy difícil.

Esa noche durmió con algo pesado en el pecho, y sus viejas inseguridades lo visitaron en la oscuridad de su habitación, estando en los brazos cálidos de su alfa.

Intentó aclarar su mente, no debía darle lugar a un loco omega que aparecía de repente en sus vidas. Louis jamás lo dejaría por otro omega, ni siquiera por uno más lindo que él y con un aroma más dulce que el suyo. Louis nunca lo dejaría, ni le engañaría.

¿Cierto?


	32. Extra II PARTE II/II. "Celos"

Hay veces, en las que Harry es muy bueno escondiendo cosas, y ésta esa una de esas, como sus sentimientos e inseguridades, por ejemplo. Así como tantos años tuvo que ocultar su repulsión hacia los alfas que compraban sus servicios, hacia esas personas asquerosas que usaban su cuerpo por algo tan simple como el dinero, había ocultado en cada encuentro cómo deseaba desaparecer, esfumarse y convertirse en la nada misma.

Y eso mismo estaba haciendo ahora, guardando dentro de su mente esas palabras que Luke le había dicho en el cumpleaños de Aarón. Esas palabras que no debieron calar tan hondo en sus huesos, pero aún así lo hicieron. Harry sabía que Louis había tenido compañeros sexuales antes que él, por supuesto, no era tonto. No es como si él fuera virgen al momento de conocer al alfa, pero una cosa era saberlo y otra cosa era conocer a uno de carne y hueso, y que ese alguien amenazara con poner en hake todo lo que había logrado en su vida, y la tranquilidad de su familia.

Louis, ni bien salieron de la fiesta, le había preguntado si estaba todo bien, de nuevo. Le comentó que lo sentía raro, y que necesitaba estar seguro de que estuviera bien. Y Harry mintió, le dijo que estaba bien. Que nada había pasado, porque intentaba convencerse de que nada había pasado y que Luke había sido una invención cruel de su mente.

Pero no había sido así.

Es por ello, que los siguientes días Harry se obligó a olvidarse del rubio omega y de esas palabras con gusto agrio que le había casi susurrado. Intentó concentrarse en su rutina, en sus hijos y en su amoroso alfa, porque si algo no quedaba dudas era que Louis era y seguía siendo el mismo alfa dulce, amoroso y protector que conoció hace tanto ya más de una década. Uno que lo besa todas las mañanas antes de ir a trabajar, que lo abraza por las noches y le susurra lo mucho que lo ama, y eso... esas cosas las que aplacan esos sentimientos y miedos irracionales, las que los hacen desaparecer. Pero cuando está sólo, en la inmensidad de sus pensamientos, eso es algo completamente distinto.

-¿Lo hablaste con Harry?- además del aroma de Louis que siempre logra tranquilizarlo, también está el de su hermana. Gemma le acariciaba suavemente la mano por encima de la mesa, mientras Rose tomaba una siesta y Toribio estaba en la escuela. 

Harry miró hacia Gina, que jugaba tranquilamente en su cochecito, con sus ojitos verdes bien abiertos, mientras agitaba sus manitos y pies al aire. Ajena a todo. El omega sonrió hacia ella, y luego hacia su hermana. Negó con la cabeza.

-No- susurró, volviendo a tomar su té verde. Luego de unos segundos de silencio, donde Gemma lo estaba dejando para que hablara, lo hizo- No, no sé si debería Gemms. ¿Qué puede cambiar que Louis haya...ha-ya pasado sus celos con él?

-No va a cambiar el pasado, hermanito, es verdad- coincidió, la alfa, hablando con suavidad- Pero puede darte tranquilidad en el presente, y no es bueno que un omega se estrese de ésta manera, y su alfa no lo sepa. Él puede darte la tranquilidad que estás necesitando.

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

-Si, no sé...tengo miedo d-de saber, ¿Y si Louis se da cuenta, al fin, de que no valgo lo suficiente, Gemms?- una sola lágrima caía por su rostro.

Gemma chasqueó la lengua, y fue a sentarse a su lado con rapidez y lo abrazo en su pecho.

-Hey, no pienses eso. Te lo prohíbo, escuchaste- buscó el rostro de su hermano, y lo miró profundo- Tu alfa te ama, y ama a sus hijos, Harry ¿De dónde sale ese pensamiento, luego de tantos años?- preguntó despacio. Harry hipo, se limpió un ojo con el dorso de la mano.

-No sé, quizás siempre estuvo ahí- se encogió de hombros. Gemma limpió su rostro, lamiendo suavemente sus lágrimas. Tal como lo hacía cuando eran chicos.

-Bueno, eso es basura Harry. Sabes muy bien lo que vales, tu alfa se encarga siempre de hacértelo saber- aclaró, y Harry asintió. Sabe que su hermana tiene razón, Louis jamás le probó lo contrario- Ahora bien, arriba ese ánimo. Vas a ir a hablar con él, y contarle lo que ese tal culo-Luke te dijo, antes de que Louis se de cuenta por el lazo de que algo no está bien ¿Si, amor?

Harry le sonríe, y antes de que pueda acceder el pedido de su hermana, su celular está sonando en el bolsillo interno de su pantalón. El omega lo saca, y por supuesto que no es otra que Louis...

-Te lo dije- sonrió divertida la alfa, mientras tomaba a su sobrina en brazos e iba a ver por su omega.

Harry suspiró, y contestó la llamada.

-Ho-

-¿Harry, estás bien? ¿Qué pasó amor?- el tono de voz desesperado del alfa, y Harry no debería sorprenderse de que su alfa haya sentido la angustia en su pecho minutos antes.

-Estoy bien, alfa- intentó asegurar, aunque después de la charla con gema Harry se sentía bastante mejor, pero todavía sentía la espina ahí clavada en el fondo.

-No me mientas, omega- Harry casi sintió a su alfa vibrar a través del aparato- ¿Pasó algo con los chicos? ¿Están bien?

-Estan bien, Lou. Los tres en la escuela, y Gina está con Gemma, estoy en su casa, solo estábamos... hablando- intentó tranquilizarlo.

-Hmm, hace días que te noto raro amor, y no me gusta que mi omega se sienta así y no ser capaz de arreglarlo- sentenció el alfa- por favor ¿Pasa algo que no sé?- Harry respondió con su silencio- Hay algo que no me estás diciendo, Hazz...

-Lou, no es-

-Tengo libre el almuerzo ¿Te parece venir para la oficina? Vamos a ese restaurante que te gusta, de comida mexica- propuso el alfa, en tono calmado- Y podemos hablar tranquilos ¿Si? Sea lo que sea, lo vamos a solucionar juntos, amor.

Harry quería llorar, sentía la humedad llenar sus ojos. Asintió aunque Louis no podía verlo.

-V-voy para allá, amor. Y gracias Lou, te amo- susurró el omega, y sintió al alfa más tranquilo nuevamente.

-Yo también omega. Mi hermoso omega, te amo. Te espero ¿Si?

-Si, alfa.

-Dale un beso de mi parte a Gina, y la amo mucho. También saludos para Gemma, y Rose- recordó el alfa, y Harry sonrió. Louis era siempre tan atento

Gemma insistió en quedarse con Gina para el almuerzo, alegando que Harry necesita un par de horas a solas con su alfa, aunque sea para un almuerzo, y el omega no podía estar más agradecido por ello con su hermana. La alfa y su esposa, por supuesto que amaban pasar tiempo de calidad con todos sus sobrinos y Gina era la última adición a la familia, así que aprovechaban cada oportunidad que tenían para robarla de sus padres y mimar a la pequeña.

Así que Harry salió de la casa de su hermana antes de las 11am, y se dirigió a su casa para bañarse y ponerse alguna de la ropa que su alfa siempre le halagaba.

~

Harry apretó el botón del ascensor que llevaba hasta el piso donde estaban las oficinas de la empresa. Su cabello con a penas algunos rulos, sus skinny jeans negros, los que tanto había extrañado cuando estaba embarazado y que al fin le volvían a calzar, una camisa floreada, un saco oscuro y sus preciadas botas. Sus manos llenas de hermosos anillos, por supuesto.

Las distintas secretarias le dan la bienvenida, incluso una falsa sonrisa de Eleanor. La omega todavía lo culpa, secretamente, por haberle robado el alfa. A Harry al principio le hacía sentir mal, sus malas miradas y comentarios sarcásticos terminaron el día en que Louis dejó en claro él era su omega, delante de toda la compañía anunciado el embarazo, del que hasta ese momento no sabían, era de los mellizos.

-Buenas, el señor Louis está ocupado en éste momento- anunció Eleanor, con una sonrisa que Harry sabía era falsa.

-No importa, mi alfa me espera- y sin esperar respuesta, el omega se dirigió hacia la oficina de su esposo, sintiendo la urgente necesidad de estar en sus brazos.

Quería hablar de todo eso que le estaba haciendo mal, y no quería ocultarlo más de Louis. El tal Luke ya había jodido bastante su mente, y no iba a dejar que su simple fantasma arruinara su familia y su relación con su alfa. La alfombra raspa bajo sus botas, suaves. Las paredes blancas contrastan con lo negro del piso. Cuando llega hasta la puerta de vidrio oscuro dónde Louis pasa la mayoría del tiempo, solamente se molesta en dar un par de golpecitos en la puerta antes de abrirla sin esperar respuesta. Louis siempre se lo había dicho, él no necesitaba esperar su permiso para entrar. Que eso también era suyo, y tenía el mismo derecho que él de estar ahí, por más que estuviera en alguna reunión, fuera con quién fuera.

-...te llamo más tarde, Sheran- Louis estaba de espalda, con su perfecto traje color gris de ese día. Mismo que Harry había elegido. El alfa supo de la llegada de su omega sin siquiera verlo, su exquisito aroma lo había percibido desde el segundo en que salió del ascensor.

Giró, para encontrarse con esos suaves verdes bosque que ama con locura, y una tímida sonrisa que tanto conoce. Dios, Louis amaba tanto a ese hombre. Se acercó rápidamente hacia su omega, y Harry no se hizo de rogar cuando éste lo tiró hacia su pecho, un gruñido atorado en su pecho.

-Omega- respiró, y besó la coronilla de su cabeza, y suspiró tranquilo por fin desde el segundo en que había sentido el malestar de su omega esa misma mañana.

-Hola, alfa- levantó la vista, un océano profundo se mecía en las pupilas del alfa.

-¿Estás bien?- volvió a preguntar, y Harry sonrió. Louis siempre le preguntaba si estaba bien o si se sentía bien, y antes de que el omega pudiera contestar algo, el mayor siguió- Dios omega, mi alfa me estaba por volver loco cuando percibió que no te sentías bien. Necesito...saber sí...

-Ahora estoy bien, Lou. Siempre estoy bien en tus brazos- acarició la mejilla del alfa, con un rastro de barba que lo hace ver muy masculino y el cual ama, su omega también implorando que calmara a su alfa. Sin embargo, Louis frunció el seño y lo atrajo más hacia su cuerpo.

-Entonces sí hay algo que está mal- sentenció, su aroma se hizo más fuerte- ¿Qué pasa omega? Por favor ¿Vas a decírmelo?- casi rogó, gruñendo bajo y mirando directo a los ojos del mayor.

-Hubo algo...ehm, sí. Algo que no te conté, Lou- Louis se tensó, y Harry instintivamente besó si mejilla en un acto de demostrar tranquilidad, y dejó al alfa enterrar su rostro en su cuello y aspirar profundo, mientras dejaba suaves besos en su marca.

El cuerpo de Harry respondió a los toques de su alfa, convirtiéndose en una masa maleable en sus brazos.

-Dime- demandó.

Cuando Harry estaba listo para hablar, el conmutador de la oficina empezó a sonar. Louis parecía nunca haberlo escuchado, sólo concentrado en su omega frente suyo, y Harry besó casto sus labios.

-¿No vas a atender?- preguntó, despacito. Louis sacudió la cabeza, ajustando sus manos a la cintura baja del menor.

-Estoy con vos ahora, pueden esperar.

-Seguro es importante, alfa. Por qué no atendes eso primero, y después vamos a almorzar y podemos hablar tranquilos- sugirió, mientras el aparato no dejaba de sonar. Louis dudó, cuando iba con testar que no, Harry volvió a hablar- Estoy bien, te prometo que es algo de lo que tenés que preocuparte ¿Si?

-Mmm ¿En serio?

Harry asintió, sonriente y más relajado.

-En serio, te espero acá amor.

Antes de atender, Louis lo besó. Suave y duro a la vez, demandando todo lo de Harry y él por suerte se lo daría, dejando que llevara el control del beso, de ese modo lograría calmarse un poco.

Louis se fue un momento después, cuando alguien que Harry no reconocía requería de su presencia, prometiendo volver lo antes posible y no sin dejar un beso en sus labios antes de irse. Harry rió.

Se sentó en la silla que su alfa ocupaba, prestando atención a las fotos que había en escritorio de su esposo. La primera era de ellos en el parque, con un Harry muy embarazado de Ethan. Habían dos más parecidas a esa, de sus otros dos embarazos. Una en su casamiento, con Louis alzando a Harry de forma nupcial y sonriendo uno al otro. 

Dió la vuelta, solo para encontrar varios cuadros detrás suyo y sonrió con alegría. Era hermoso como Louis atesoraba esos momentos tanto como él lo hacía, y se sentía tan en sincronía con su alfa, puesto que sin saberlo también había elegido varias de esas fotos como preferidas y que tenía espaciadas por toda su casa. Cada uno de esos retratos eran con el rostro de sus hijos, incluso Gina a quien habían sacado la foto no hacía mucho tiempo. Y por supuesto, una de toda la familia junta.

El corazón de Harry latía fuerte por cada una, y por supuesto que el recuerdo de todos esos momentos están frescos en su mente, como si hubieran sucedido hace tan sólo unos días, a pesar de que algunos tenían ya varios años.

La puerta se abrió de repente, y Harry estaba seguro que Louis había olvidado algo, porque solo habían pasado unos cinco minutos.

Después lo olió, ese no era el aroma fuerte de su alfa. Era un aroma más dulce, uno que hace días lo venía persiguiendo. 

-¿Qué haces en la oficina de Louis?- esa voz que tanto se reprodujo en su cabeza. 

Harry dió vuelta, sólo para encontrarse con Luke. El omega rubio parecía sorprendido de verlo ahí. Como si tuviera derecho, pensó Harry.

-¿Perdón? Es la oficina de mi alfa- aclara- ¿Por qué no estaría yo aquí?

-Solo pensé que cuando Louis me invitó a pasar por aquí, estaría solo- mintió, y Harry sabía que lo estaba haciendo. Louis quedó con él para almorzar, y hablar. ¿Por qué lo citaría a ambos a la misma hora, y mismo lugar?

-Mentira- espetó el Omega, poniéndose de pie. 

-Podes creer lo que quieras- se encogió de hombros, indiferente- ¿Sabes Harry? Ahora entiendo por qué "tú" alfa se cansó de estar con vos- dijo, malicioso- sos de esos omegas que no dejan en paz a sus alfas, omega dependientes. Que sirven solamente para estar preñados con sus cachorros ¿Que alfa no se aburriría de alguien como vos?

-Callate.

Harry no quería escucharlo. Él no era eso para su alfa, ellos tuvieron hijos con todo el amor que se tenían mutuamente, por más que no hubieran sido planeados, Louis los amó desde el segundo en que supo que esperaban cachorros.

-Tenes que admitir, sos un omega usado. Viejo- veneno puro en sus ojos azules, dió un paso más cerca de Harry- un omega qué carga los cachorros de un alfa poderoso como lo es Louis. Sintió lástima por vos, ¿O por qué crees que te rescató de ese inmundo lugar al que pertenencias?

Harry sacudió la cabeza. No, no. No podía ser. ¿Por qué?

-N-no es verdad, Louis me a-ama- Luke rió como si fuera el mejor chiste que le hubieran contado en toda su vida.

-Que lindo Tommo, haciendo creer que te ama- sonrió- ¿De verdad pensas que te puede amar? El cuerpo desgastado por hijos ¿En serio pensas que un alfa como él no se quita las ganas con omegas de mayor calidad?

Cuando Harry reaccionó, ya estaba llorando. Fue inútil tratar de que las palabras de Luke no le hicieran daño, pero le dolían. Le dolían y mucho. Se apoyó con ambas manos en el escritorio, intentando respirar y no ahogarse.

-B-basta- lloró, agarrándose el pecho con dolor.

-¿Crees que con un par de cachorros inmundos ibas a retenerlo, perra?- escupió- la próxima vez que me veas, voy llevar la marca de Tommo y vos vas a estar hundido en tu miseria. Yo soy el omega que él necesita, no una puta como vo-

Lo próximo que Harry escuchó fue el estruendo de una puerta abrirse y vidrio crujir. Con la vista borrosa divisó como Luke era lanzado hacia un costado, su cuerpo chocando contra la pared y un sonido sordo se escuchó, y no hizo falta más que un gruñido para saber que era Louis quién estaba ahí. 

A través de sus pestañas todavía llenas de lágrimas vió cómo su alfa sostenía al omega de cuello. Sus manos apresando al hombre sin piedad, sus colmillos en todo su esplendor. Louis era todo un alfa defendiendo a su omega.

Luke intentaba respirar, pero le era imposible. Se estaba ahogando con la fuerza ejercida por Louis en ese momento.

-La próxima vez que te vea cerca de mí omega, o mí familia, no va a ser una marca la que lleves en el cuello- habló bajo y aparentemente calmado, pero sus ojos ya no era azules sino amarillos radiantes- sino va a ser un cuello roto, dentro de un cajón ¿Me escuchaste? Porque te juro que no me va a costar un respiro matarte, maldita lacra. 

Harry tembló al oír la voz de su alfa, pero de todos modos se acercó. Nunca le tendría miedo a Louis, su Louis jamás le haría daño. El aroma del alfa era tan denso, destilaba furia, destilaba odio.

-Lou, por favor- habló el omega, calmado. Colocando una mano en la mejilla ardiente de su alfa, y haciendo que lo mire. Louis soltó un poco su agarre, dejando el otro omega respire desesperando por un poco de aire- No lo mates amor, no vale la pena. Por favor, suelta ¿Si?- su voz calma hizo que un destello azul se viera en los ojos de su alfa, y respiró profundo. 

Su omega tenía miedo, y él no se podía permitir que Harry le tuviera miedo. No a él. Jamás a él. Giró el rostro para mirar nuevamente a Luke.

-No te mato porque tengo cuatro hijos que esperan a sus padres en casa, y porque tengo el omega más hermoso de todos. No voy a joder mi vida por una insignificante mierda como vos, pero no dudes que la próxima vez...no voy a dudar- y lo soltó.

El cuerpo cayó sordo sobre el piso, y el omega empezó a toser desesperado. Jadeando, con el rostro rojo y los ojos casi saliendo de sus cuencas. En su cuello había sangre, gracias a las garras de Louis que cortaron su piel.

Louis atrapó en un abrazo ajustado a Harry, y éste se dejó llevar por su alfa. Ambos respiraron el olor del otro, que se iba haciendo más suave al pasar los segundo. Harry ni siquiera supo cuando seguridad había entrado y sacado a Luke del lugar, dejando al matrimonio solos. Arrastró con cuidado al menor hasta su asiento detrás del escritorio, haciendo que el menor se sentara en su regazo, mientras acariciaba todo su cuerpo con manos gentiles y le susurraba sin parar palabras dulces y reconfortantes al tiempo que lamía su rostro, su alfa desesperado por calmar a su omega.

Esa era la única forma de tratar a ese ser maravilloso, con puro amor y ternura. No se merecía menos que eso, nunca.

-¿Era sobre él por quién estuviste raro éstos días, amor?- preguntó gentilmente el alfa, después de un buen rato en un cómodo silencio donde el omega buscaba la cercanía del mayor.

-Mhm- murmuró, escondido en el cuello del mayor- Ese día, en el cumpleaño de Aarón me dijo cosa... cosas no muy lindas- Louis quería morir por la dulzura de su omega, pero lo dejó seguir hablando- me dijo algo como que no te merecía, y que antes tenías más gusto para los omegas, y es por eso que...

Louis sentía su sangre hervir, quería volver el tiempo y matar al maldito minutos atrás.

-¿Por eso que qué, bebé?

-Que ustedes pasaban sus c-celos juntos, en la universidad.

-¡¿Qué!?- casi estalló, y asustó al menor. Le pidió disculpa con voz suave, y beso su mejilla- Eso es mentira, Hazz.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Esta bien, digo. Se que con alguien debías pasar, no soy tonto...

-Por supuesto que no amor, no sos tonto. Pero es mentira, jamás pasé un celo con él, pero si dormimos una vez, cuando estábamos borrachos luego de desaprobar una materia, o eso fue lo que él me dijo. Yo realmente no me acuerdo- vaciló- pero estoy seguro, jamás pasé un celo con él. Una sola vez, Harry. Ya sabes esa historia, solamente una vez pasé un celo con una omega, y después de eso decidí esperar estar enamorado para pasar mi celo con esa persona, sabes que usaba mi antigüo piso para encerrarme durante éstos, porque siempre fuí chapado a la antigua- Louis rió, y Harry también lo hizo.

-Lo sé, sé que me lo haz dicho, pero pensé que tal vez fué él ese omega- se encogió de hombros. Louis negó.

-No amor, y no sé por qué dijo eso. Seguramente para jugar con tu mente, pero no le dejes. No dejes. No creas una maldita palabra de lo que dijo- su tono serio, y Harry tuvo que mirar esos ojos azules profundos- sos lo mejor que me pasó nunca. El amor de mi vida, mi alma gemela- Harry sonrió, Louis siempre le decía eso- mi parte racional está igual o más enamorada que mi parte animal. Te amo racional e irracionalmente Harry, nunca lo dudes. Te amo, y sos perfecto para mí ¿Lo sabes, no?

Harry asintió.

-¿No soy de un omega que sólo carga tus cachorros, verdad?- sabía la respuesta, pero necesitaba escucharla porque de otra manera no podría volver a dormir tranquilo.

-¿Ese maldito te dijo eso?- Harry asintió- ¡quiero matarlo! Por supuesto que no, sos el padre de mis cuatro hermosos hijos, el que yo elegí para amar y tener un familia. La más hermosa del mundo, y no tendría otra con absolutamente nada. Si tuviera que volver el tiempo, volvería elegirte una y mil veces, los elegiría toda una eternidad, Hazz. A vos, Ethan, Kate, Elio y nuestra Gina. Nadie más, nunca.

Y Harry lloró, porque tenía el mejor alfa que cualquiera podría desear, y era suyo. Sólo suyo, lo amaba a él y a nadie más. Dejó que su alfa lo consolara por lo que parecieron horas.

-Te amo Louis, y yo también te elegiría una y mil veces. En todas mis vidas- Louis sonrió, y beso suave sus labios.

-Creo que se hizo tarde para el restaurante ¿Te parece si vamos a casa, y cocino algo para los dos antes de buscar a los monstruos de la escuela?- Harry le pasó cariñosamente, levantándose. 

-No son monstruos, son nuestros hijos.

-Nuestros hermosos hijos monstruos- dejó que se levantara. Volvió a guardarlo bajo su abrazo, y besó su cabeza- y por supuesto no sos tonto, amor. Te quedaste con el mejor alfa de todos- Harry rompió en carcajada al oír eso, pero estaba completamente de acuerdo.

Salieron para su hogar, ese que habían construido durante años y que era el refugio de todo mal exterior. Harry llamó en el camino a su hermana, para saber si todo iba bien con su pequeña hija, o si quería que pase a buscarla. Gemma le dijo que todo estaba más que bien, ahora estaba tomando una siesta y casi no tuvo que rogar para quedarse un rato más con su sobrina.

Louis hizo un almuerzo sencillo para él y su omega, antes de tener que ir a buscar a sus hijos. Y si tuvieron sexo ruidoso en su habitación, solo las paredes fueron testigos de ese juego de amor al que estaban tan acostumbrados. El alfa se dió el gusto de re abrir su marca, inundando al  
omega con la sensación de posesión, amor y protección corriendo su cuerpo como un río embravecido. Todo lo que Harry siempre había deseado, y mucho más.

Y así, todo había vuelto a la normalidad en el hogar Tomlinson-Styles.


	33. Extra III PARTE I/III. "Verdad y pasado"

Dicen que el mundo es tan grande como un pañuelo de papel. Que nada es tan grande, ni nada tan pequeño, que al universo nada se le pierde, y que muchas veces el pasado, que uno cree enterrado, nos golpea dónde más nos duele y dónde menos esperamos. Incluso en una gran metrópolis, como lo es la ciudad de Londres, donde dos puntos parecen totalmente alejados uno del otro...están a punto de colisionar, y tanto Harry como Louis tendrán que sortear los designios del azar pero ésta vez el choque incluirá a alguien completamente inocente.

~

Harry suspiró, ya le dolía la cabeza antes de entrar. Estacionó el auto frente al colegio de sus tres hijos más grandes. Era un viernes nublado, como siempre en esas fechas. La lluvia caía fina, y aunque parecía no ser la gran cosa siempre terminaba mojando si uno andaba sin paraguas bajo ésta. Corrió hasta la puerta, encontrándose con el suave murmullo de voces de adolescentes cada uno en sus propias aulas. Sacudió sus botas marrones, y entró.

El rizado fue convocado por el director del colegio- otra vez. Ya no se sorprendía, simplemente le molestaba que siguiera sucediendo. Le tendría que decir a Louis que hablara con sus hijo, puesto que se habían vuelto a internar en una pelea, en donde Ethan había terminado- palabras del director- con un labio partido y la mano hinchada. 

Su hijo mayor tenía ya 15 años, parece ayer cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazado en aquel oscuro baño gracias a un test que había comprado a escondidas. 

La secretaria del director lo recibió, con una ceja levantada y una inclinación de cabeza invitándolo a entrar al despacho. Agradeció y, con un suave golpe en la puerta, entró. Se encontró con una cabeza castaña ya muy conocida y unos ojos severos que lo miraban con ansias.

Harry lo ignoró, dirigiendo su atención hacia su Ethan que estaba sentado, con la cabeza gacha y un poco de hielo apretando en su mano. Le acarició el hombro, despacio, y llamó su atención.

-¿Estás bien, E?- preguntó, y el menor asintió en respuesta. Harry tomó asiento a su lado.

-¡Pa, puedo explicar qué pasó!- se apresuró a decir, buscando los ojos verdes de su padre omega. Antes de que éste pudiera decir algo, el director, un beta, pidió que el menor se callara con un gesto y después le ordenó que esperase afuera.

De mala gana Ethan salió a la sala de espera, y se sentó frente al despacho. Dejó de lado el hilo, derritiéndose en su pequeña bolsa. En ese momento el timbre de salida se escuchó y el barullo corrió por los pasillos, para cuando todo se calmó pudo ver fuera de la puerta a dos personas más que conocidas que lo miraban con ojitos expectantes. Luego de varios minutos más de espera, Harry salió del despacho y se dirigió hacia el chico y le sonrió suave. Le acarició a penas el labio lastimado.

-¿Te duele?- el chico negó, mientras se ponía de pie y seguía al mayor- el director dice que no te va a suspender, pero si te va a dar un par de amonestación, E- la voz del omega no era molesta, lo que sorprendió al chico.

-¡Pero papá...!- explotó- estaba defendiendo a mis hermanos, no es justo- se quejó, llegando a la puerta y saliendo ambos. Primero Ethan y luego Harry.

El ojiverde se encontró con sus otros dos hijos frente a la puerta, y todo lo que puedo escuchar fue un montón de palabras, de ambos, lanzadas al aire intentando explicar lo que había sucedido.

-Tranquilo, tranquilos. No los entiendo así, chicos- hizo un ademán para ir hacia el pasillo a la salida, no sin antes besar la la frente de sus mellizos.

-¡Ethan nos estaba defendiendo de ese estúpido alfa ehm... Thomás!

-¡Si! No fue su culpa, el otro le pegó primero- Kate se quejó, mirando suplicante a Harry.

-Lo sé, entiendo.

-¿¡En serio!?- preguntaron los tres juntos. Mientras iban caminando hacia la salida. Harry asintió.

-Sí, el director me contó lo que pasó. Entiendo, y el también lo hace. Solamente no está de acuerdo con la forma de accionar, y es por eso que decidió no expulsar a su hermano ni suspenderlo- explicó.

-¿Y al bobo de Thomás?- Ethan preguntó, parándose en la puerta de entrada. Harry lo miro, pero no dijo nada.

-A él lo suspendieron dos días, por empezar una pelea y también por molestar a dos chicos menores que él.

Los tres chicos suspiraron. Corrieron para que la lluvia no los alcance.

-Se lo merecía- murmuró Elio, y los demás asintieron.

-¿Estás enojado, pa?- el mayor preguntó, cuando ya todos estaban dentro del auto y Harry dobló en la esquina.

-Por supuesto que no, amor. Estoy molesto porque molesten a mis bebés, y también porque hayas tenido que defenderlos- explicó- no quiero que vuelva a pasar...

-¡Pero...!

-Pero nada, E. La próxima vez que suceda algo así, los vamos a cambiar de colegio y vamos a tomar acciones. Nadie va a seguir molestando a mis chicos, mientras yo me quedo con los brazos cruzados- le sonrió a Ethan, en un semáforo, que estaba en el asiento. del pasajero.

Los tres chicos sonrieron ante eso, y el suave aroma de su padre que logró tranquilizar a todos.

-¿Dónde vamos, papi?- preguntó Kate, viendo que no iban en dirección a su casa.

-Hay que hacer algo de compra, no queda nada para el desayuno- sonrió Harry.

Y todos gritaron de alegría, porque ir de compras con su padre omega era siempre terminar obteniendo lo que cada uno quería. Sí, Harry era un tanto débil con sus hijos, nadie puede culparlo.

Para el momento en que llegaron al supermercado y estacionado en el subsuelo, la lluvia había cesado pero afuera seguía nublado, y hacía bastante frío. Harry les indico a sus chicos que les había traído un saco a cada uno, así que se los pusieron antes de salir. El omega fue el primero en bajar, pues ya estaba listo. Esperó pacientemente a que los demás bajaran del auto para poner la alarma, y les tomó un tanto por sorpresa que los mellizos se le pegaron en un abrazo apretado. Por supuesto que les devolvió el abrazo, pocas cosas amaba tanto como recibir el cariño de sus hijos. Su omega interior gruñó gustoso por gesto de sus cachorros.

-Te amamos, papi- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, y Harry sonrió. Los acarició a ambos y besó su frente.

-También los amo, bebés. Mucho, y no quiero que nadie les haga sentir mal- les susurró, levantó la vista y observó que su hijo mayor los miraba parado a un par de metros de ellos. Harry extendió la mano hacia él, y el mayor no dudo en acercarse- Te amo, E. Gracias por cuidar de tus hermanos- susurró, besando la sien del chico. Ethan murmuró que también lo amaba, y el omega mayor los marcó con su aroma a todos. 

Los vió salir corriendo hacia la entrada, Elio y Kate liderando el batallón. Ethan caminaba a unos metros de ellos, como mirando que nada malo les sucediera. Tanto él como su alfa estaban seguros que su hijo mayor pronto se iba a presentar como alfa, todavía le faltaba un año para que tuviera su primer celo y saber que casta pertenecía pero era bastante evidente. Por otro lado los mellis tendían a tener más rasgos de omegas, eso no significaba que eran más tranquilos sino todo lo contrario. Pero tanto él como Louis conocían a sus hijos, y estaban más que felices con cada uno. Por otro lado, Gina que cumpliría cinco dentro de poco aún no se definía pero estaba bien. Para eso había mucho tiempo.

Enseguida su carrito estaba casi lleno, en su mayoría productos que necesitaban para todos los días. Frutas, cereales y leche para el desayuno, era lo que primero se terminaba siempre. Dar de comer a un alfa, tres adolescentes y una bebé no era tarea sencilla, y requería de muchos alimentos.

Harry vió como sin decir nada iban apareciendo cosas que él no había elegido dentro del carro. Cómo por ejemplo un par nuevos de auriculares color fucsia, que seguro eran de Kate, una funda para celular, que casualmente era como el que tenía Elio y algunas que otras cosas, como más cereales de chocolate o más golosinas de las que él había elegido, pero eso estaba bien. Realmente no podía decirles que no, así que solamente se hacía el distraído.

Cuando llegó a la sección de zapatos infantiles, vió un par para Gina que realmente amó y tuvo la obligación de comprarlos para su bebé, y justo cuando estaba eligiendo el talle su celular comenzó a sonar en su bolsillo. No pudo evitar la sonrisa cuando vió que era su alfa quién le estaba llamando.

-Hola, alfa- Harry tenía siempre un tono especial para hablar con Louis, y es que los años solamente había hecho crecer el amor que tenía por el, y viceversa, si eso era posible.

-¡Papi!- el corazón se le llenó de amor al oír la voz de su hija más pequeña. Agarró mejor el celular, y siguió caminando por el pasillo. Sus tres hijos mayores estaban desparramados por el lugar, no muy lejos de todos modos.

-Hola, amor ¿Cómo está mi bebé?- usaba su voz especial para su hijita. La oyó reírse suavecito, y detrás la voz de su alfa.

-Bien. Te extraño, papii- Harry estaba seguro que Louis le había dicho que dijera eso, y sonrió.

-Yo también abejita, enseguida vamos a casa- casi que podía verla asentir.

-¡Te hice un-un fibujo!- sí, tenía dificultad para pronunciar algunas palabras con D y eso solamente la hacía más adorable de lo que ya era. Harry quería comérsela a besos, literalmente.

-¿Si? Wow, gracias amor. La vamos a pegar en la nevera ¿Que te parece?- siguieron hablando de cosas sin mucho sentido, pero Harry la escuchó un par de minutos mientras le contaba qué había hecho en el jardín- ¿Está tu papá ahí, amor?- Gina asintió del otro lado, y después de tirar un besito que Harry alcanzó a escuchar su alfa tomó la llamada.

-¿Omega?- Harry sonrió.

-Hola, alfa- Louis también sonrió.

-Perdón amor, abejita quería hablar con su papi- Harry rió.

-Ah, entonces me estás hablando por obligación alfa. No querías hablar conmigo, entonces voy a cortar- jugó el papel de enojado, mientras veía como Ethan se acercaba con algo en las manos.

-¡Ey, no amor! Por supuesto que quería hablar con vos- se apuró a contestar, lo que menos quería era su omega molesto.

-Mhm- murmuró "¿pa, puedo llevar?" Harry asintió viendo que Ethan le mostraba un par de zapatillas, y sabiendas que la que tenía estaba un poco rota aceptó- ésta vez te voy a creer alfa.

Louis suspiró. Detrás del alfa se oía a Gina canturrear algo, parecía ser esa canción con la que estaba obsesionada, sobre algún dibujito que miraba en la tele. Harry casi se chocó con alguien en ese mismo momento.

-Te extrañe hoy omega ¿Les falta mucho?- el omega no contestó.

Ethan siguió caminando, casi sin notar que su padre se había quedado casi clavado en su lugar, aún sosteniendo el carro con una mano y la otra agarrando el celular. Harry se quedó estático, con el ceño fruncido y un par de ojos grises que lo miraban fijamente.

Era un alfa, y no uno cualquiera. 

Tragó, y casi que dejó de escuchar lo que su alfa le estaba diciendo en ese momento, solamente alcanzando a balbucear algo. El extraño se le quedó mirando, también sin volver a mover un sólo músculo.

-Eh..e-enseguida v-vamos alfa- murmuró, y antes de que Louis pudiera contestar colgó la llamada. Vió como esos ojos grises desviaban la mirada hacia su hijo, y su corazón empezó a latir con tanta fuerza que pensó que iba a salir por su pecho en ese mismo momento. Odió que lo mirase de esa forma.

El alfa extraño volvió a mirarlo, y sabía que esa no era la primera vez que había visto esos ojos. Aunque pasaran los años nunca podría olvidarlos, eran casi los mismo que veía hace quince años, eran los mismos ojos que tenía Ethan...ese alfa era el padre biológico de su hijo. 

Ahí, en ese instante Harry quería llorar, su pasado lo había vuelto a encontrar después de tanto tiempo. Tenía en frente a una fracción de ella, y todo lo que temía se estaba haciendo realidad.

Todo en la vida está conectado, y como siempre uno no puede escapar por completo de aquello que forma parte de nuestro pasado. Y el pasado de Harry había tomado forma de un alfa de ojos grises, piel clara y cabello castaño. Y todo en el mundo del omega se derrumbó en ese momento.

-¿Pa?- la voz de su hijo mayor le sacó del ensueño infernal en el que su mente se hundió. 

Uno en el que él estaba debajo de ese alfa, en una habitación casi a oscuras en la cual había deseado desaparecer tantas veces.

-Busca a tus he-hermanos, nos vamos- se las arregló para poder decirle a Ethan sin que su voz se quebrara en ese momento.

-Pero todavía no compramos todo lo que-

-No importa amor, tenemos que irnos- Harry quería irse. Quería desaparecer, y aparecer en los brazos de Louis, con su fuerte aroma que siempre lograba calmarlo. Quería que su alfa lo marcara con su olor, que los resguardara a él y sus hijos. Deseaba no haber ido a ese lugar ese día.

Tenía un nudo trabado en su garganta.

No escuchó a Ethan quejarse, sólo lo vió alejarse hacia el siguiente pasillo y Harry solo se fué tras él. Quería alejarse lo más rápido posible, quería tomar a sus hijos bajo sus alas, llevarlos a su casa y nunca más volver a salir. Le estaba costando respirar, y estaba seguro que Louis podía sentir la desesperación en su pecho, y las ganas inmensas que tenía de echarse a llorar ahí mismo.

Jamás pensó que parte de su pasado lo iba a encontrar de esa manera, y que le iba a golpear tan fuerte. Y lo que más temía en el mundo, era que Ethan lo odie por su tormentoso pasado.

Antes de que pudiera volver a pensar claramente, ya estaban fuera del lugar y volviendo a la seguridad de su hogar. A los brazos de su alfa, ahí...en ese lugar todo iba a estar mejor. Nadie podría dañarlo, y menos quitarle a su hijo.

¿Verdad?

~

La hora de la cena había pasado hace un rato, y ni Ethan, ni Elio ni Kate habían notado nada raro durante ella. A pesar de que su Harry no había hablado mucho, a penas contó lo que sucedió en el colegio ese día, y tampoco a ninguno les pareció raro que su padre alfa había estado siendo muy cariñoso y cuidadoso con su omega, y es que para ninguno era extraño verlos de esa manera. Siempre estaban juntos cuando estaban en casa, y Louis siempre tenía una mano pegada por Harry. Lo besaba y agarraba por detrás, le susurraba cosas al oído y le hacía reír todo el tiempo. Y esa tarde no había sido distinto a otras, salvo que a Harry le costó mucho sonreír como normalmente le haría.

Louis los estaba esperando afuera cuando llegaron con las bolsas del supermercado, y después de saludar a cada hijo con un beso, el alfa se dedicó por completo a su omega. Aunque Harry no pudo decirle nada más de que había visto a alguien que no pensaba ver en su vida y después de eso se derrumbó.

El alfa no lo presionó para hablar, y solo lo dejó llorar en su pecho hasta calmarse. Sus hijos estaban despiertos, y después de un largo día necesitaban cenar y la atención de sus padres, así que Louis trató de dividirse entre todos. Harry estaba, pero a la vez no, aunque se esforzó por estar presentes y prestar atención a casa cosa que alguno de sus hijos querían decirle. Louis creía que era la persona más fuerte que jamás conoció, y aunque no sabía específicamente qué había sucedido tenía una leve sospecha después haberlo encontrado mirando a su hijo mayor como si le estuviera pidiendo perdón por anticipado. Su alfa interno le pedía saber qué estaba mal con su omega.

~

Ethan terminaba su tarea en el escritorio de su habitación, luego de haber luchado con los enunciados de geografía, que en su opinión eran lejos la peor materia, sintió su estómago rugir.

Escuchó un par de golpes en la puerta, y cuando fue a abrirla se encontró con su pequeña hermana parada delante de ella. Gina se abrazó a él cuando Ethan se agachó para alzarla en sus brazos y la besó en los cachetes. La pequeña amaba a su hermano mayor, y siempre lo estaba siguiendo a todos lado y ciertamente a él no le molestaba en absoluto.

Besó su frente, y se acostaron a mirar algún dibujito juntos. 

Louis vió la tierna escena entre su hijo mayor y su hija menor, así que fue a prepararles algo para comer antes de que sea la hora de dormir y tuvieran que bañar a Gina. Con ánimo preparó galletas y juego, dejando en la mesa al lado de ambos chicos.

-¡Gracias, papi!- Louis sonrió ante la voz emocionada de su hija, mientras sus ojitos seguían concentrados en Olaf. Habían visto la misma película cientos de veces.

-De nada abejita- besó su frente, y así también lo hizo con Ethan para luego salir de la habitación.

Para cuando llego la mitad de la película, los snacks se habían terminado y Gina estaba a punto de dormirse en el hombro de su hermano así que Ethan pensó que sería mejor llevarla a su habitación y luego avisarles a sus padres para que pudieran bañarla antes de que se durmiera por completo.

Sonrío cuando la dejó en su cama, aún con la luz prendida para que no terminara de dormirse. En la casa había un inusual silencio, no se escuchaban los murmullos de los mellizos, ni nada más. 

Todo estaba completamente calmo.

La oscuridad los envolbia, salvo por la luz que filtraba por debajo de las puertas cerradas de las habitaciones, y la luz del baño que siempre quedaba prendida.

Ethan siguió por el pasillo hasta la habitación de sus padres, que estaba a penas entreabierta...

"No amor, no pienses eso" la voz suave pero a la vez determinada de Louis llegó a los oídos de Ethan antes de abrir la puerta "Ethan no te va a odiar, él te ama. Igual que todos nuestros hijos" el corazón del chico latio más fuerte al escuchar esas palabras, y frunció el ceño.

"Pero le m-mentí ¿Entendés?" La voz de Harry estaba ahogada por un llanto "¿Qué si ese alfa aparece, y lo reclama como su-suyo? No voy a aguantar alfa, no-no puedo perder a mi hijo"

"Ey, no lo vas a perder Harry. Nunca lo permitiría, nunca. Y no, no le mentiste. Jamás los harías"

"¡Solamente que sí lo hice!" Estalló el omega "Perdón, perdón alfa. Estoy tan perdido ¿Hicimos bien en n-no decirle aún?"

Ethan estaba perdido. No se acuerda cuando las lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos. No entendía ¿Haberle mentido en qué?

"Hicimos lo que creímos correcto, amor. Es muy chico, y tomamos esa decisión juntos. En todo caso, ambos se lo ocultamos"

Silencio. Ethan iba a entrar a pedir explicaciones, justo cuando Harry volvió a hablar.

"Su padre sos vos, nadie más alfa. N-no dejes que nadie nos lo quite, te lo suplico" a Ethan le faltaba el aire "Ese hombre no es nada para él, no importa que sea...su padre biológico"

Corrió. No podía seguir escuchando, no podía. Fue a su habitación, tomó su mochila llena de libros, desvaciándola y cargando un par de prendas de ropa dentro. No podía quedarse, no quería. Tenía que irse.

¿Que Louis no era su padre? Que le habían mentido toda su vida, que su padre...Harry le metió. Sentía el corazón estrujarse de dolor, y no solamente por enterarse de esa manera ni siquiera por el hecho de que su padre alfa no era su padre biológico, sino que le hayan mentido y ocultado algo tan importante por tanto tiempo.

¿Pensaban decírselo alguna vez? Más de una vez se fijó en que no tenía ningún rasgo parecido a Louis, y tenía ojos de un color que ninguno de sus padres tenía. Pero aún así se convenció de que estaba viendo fantasmas dónde no había, porque de todas las personas del mundo quienes jamás le harían daño son ellos.

Pero lo hicieron, y se sentía devastado.

Cuando el viento frío fuera de su casa lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, su llanto solamente se había intensificado. Detrás suyo se cerró la puerta, y sonó en toda el lugar.

Antes de que nadie pudiera verlo, tomó un taxi y se perdió en la inmensidad de la noche, llevándose consigo el dolor más grande que había sentido jamás.

La traición de sus padres.


	34. Extra III PARTE II/III. "Verdad y pasado"

Tenía que pensar rápido, no podía quedarse un segundo más en ese lugar, pero simplemente no podía pensar racionalmente. Millones de momentos, y emociones vividas con sus padres pasaron por su mente, y parecía un espejo que se quebraba en miles de partes tan pequeñas que sería imposible volver a pegarlas ¿Todo era mentira? Por supuesto que sí, le mintieron siempre. No lo podía creer... Parecía que había llorado más en los últimos minutos que en su vida entera, debía decidir que hacer ¿Dónde ir? Se sentía tan sólo, y estaba tan perdido. Intentó no hacer ruido, no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de que se estaba yendo, no podía soportar la idea de que Louis o Harry aparecieran y le obligaran a quedarse y escuchar excusas que seguramente también habían planeado toda la vida, justo para cuando sucediera ésto.

Lo que pareció horas después, que seguro fueron a penas minutos, al fin se estaba yendo de su casa, sin decir nada. Sin que sus padres se dieron cuenta, por suerte, aunque seguro no les tomaría mucho saber lo que había pasado, así que lo primero que atinó a hacer fue apagar su celular así nadie podía llamarlo. No quería hablar con ninguno de sus padres, va...si podía seguir pensado en Louis como su padre después de todo.

¿Quien era él? ¿Donde podía ir? Seguramente podía ir a la casa de alguna de sus abuela, pero a ver. A la casa de Anne no podía ir, estaba muy enojado con Harry así que no tendría sentido ir con ella porque seguramente estaría del lado de su hijo y trataría de que le perdonara, quizás ella también sabía y le había mentido siempre. O quizás tenía algo en mente para librar a su hijo de haber mentido durante quince años, así que no. Descartado. A la casa de Jay y Mark tampoco, porque bueno...no se siente correcto en ese momento. Louis era su padre, o eso había creído toda su vida pero ahora no era así y todo había ido al tacho de basura. Así que no, a su casa tampoco.

Le dolía tanto aquello.

La primero persona que se le vino en mente fue Gemma, su tía. Estaba seguro que ni ella ni Rose le cerrarían la puerta y le dejarían quedarse al menos una noche, hasta que pueda ver qué hacer. Aunque tampoco hay mucho para hacer, es menor de edad todavía. No puede solamente desaparecer y esperar que nadie lo busque jamás, aunque tampoco sabía si quería eso. 

Quizás necesitaba un poco de tiempo para pensar y aclarar su mente, simplemente no podía quedarse y hablarlo ya. No, se le hacía imposible, no podía mirar a los ojos verde de su padre que tantas veces lo miró con amor pero detrás había una mentira enorme. No ahora, no podía verlo, no solamente estaba enojado con él y con la vida sino también dolido y herido por haber sido mentido desde que nació, y se siente como haber perdido la mitad de su vida...

Por suerte alcanzó a pedir un taxi antes de agarrar todas su cosas, así que espero por éste en la esquina de su casa tan solo unos minutos. El frío hacía doler los huesos.

Un rato después, había llegado a la casa de sus tías y por suerte tenía algo de dinero en su billetera. Para ese momento se había calmado un poco en su propio llanto ya que no quería seguir dando lastima a un hombre desconocido, pero seguía sintiendo el mismo dolor en el pecho, ese que le atravesó en segundo en que escuchó a sus padres susurrar sus secretos, como si ellos no lo invulucraran a él también. Pagó, tomó su mochila y bajó del auto justo frente a la puerta de la casa. En su bolsillo delantero podía sentir el peso de su teléfono que aún seguía apagado.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Por un segundo se preguntó si estaba bien que estuviera ahí, pero no tenía otra opción. Simplemente no quería ir a la casa de su tía Fizzie o Lottie, así que seguramente era la mejor opción por ahora. Tragó saliva, tenía frío. Sentía su garganta seca, y le dolía la cabeza de tanto haber llorado.

Estaba seguro que para ese instante, sus dos padres ya sabrían de que él se había escapado, en especial su padre alfa que tenía un olfato para cuando algo andaba mal, además era la hora de dormir, y siempre... siempre, Louis y Harry iban a darle un beso de buenas noches, por más que fuese un adolescente era un tanto mimado por ellos.

Pero ya no más, ese Ethan desapareció en el segundo en que los escucho susurrar. No sabía si volvería a haber besos de buenas noches, o de buenos días para él. Y si alguna vez podría volver a confiar en ellos o siquiera perdonar lo que le habían hecho.

¿Podría algún día?

Se rehusaba a pensar en una razón válida para hacer lo que hicieron, es decir ¿quién miente a su hijo toda la vida? ¿Alguna vez pensaron en el daño que le estaban haciendo al ocultarlo de él? ¿Pensaron en él, cuando le hicieron creer de que Louis era su padre? ¿O solamente pensaron en lo que ellos querían? ¿Pensaron en el dolor que le podrían llegar a causar? ¿También les estarían mintiendo en algo a sus demás hermanos, o solamente a él? No sabía, y no sabía si quería saber la respuestas a todas inetrrogantes que ahora corrían por su mente, como un río embravecido con un tormento de pensamientos.

Le dolía el alma, y eso era lo más difícil de sanar.

Las lágrimas se volvieron a acumular en sus hijos grises, y su mano tembló un poco cuando tocó el timbre de la casa de Gemma. Exhaló un vaho helado, y su campera no hacía mucho para retener el frío fuera de su cuerpo, pero no importaba. No en ese momento. 

Quizás ya nada importaba.

Las luces del living se encendieron casi al instante en que oyó el timbre sonar, y unos pasos y murmullos se escucharon dentro de la casa. Quedó completamente iluminado gracias a que también las calles tenían las luces encendidas, y daba menos aspecto lúgubre que cuando bajo del taxi. Por un segundo se imaginó dándose vuelta, y saliendo a correr antes de que Gemma o Rose abrieran la puerta, y que creyeran que fue algún extraño que se equivocó, pero ya era tarde. Su tía abrió la puerta.

-¡Ethan!- el grito de Gemma sonó en cerebro del chico, haciendo eco en la desesperación de la chica al verlo parado en la puerta, y antes de que pudiera pensar en responder su tía tiró de él y lo abrazó con fuerza, respirando evidentemente aliviada.

Eso, evidentemente, era señal de que sus padres ya sabían de que se había ido y, que también, habían llamado seguramente a toda su familia para avisar de la fuga del adolescente. Los conocía tan bien, o eso creía hasta hace un par de horas, ahora no los conocía más. Ni siquiera se conocía a sí mismo.

Correspondió el abrazo de la alfa, y en ese momento se quebró. Todo lo que se había podido contener en auto, lo dejó ir. La tristeza lo ahogó en ese segundo de vida en que el otro cálido y conocido cuerpo lo tomó entre brazos.

Se dejó vencer.

Y lloró. Lloró cómo pocas veces lo había hecho antes, como si fuera un niño, y es que en parte así era. Quizás nunca había sentido tanto dolor en vida, y quizás tendría que suceder algo muy drástico para que volviera a sentirlo. Gemma murmuraba suaves palabras, tratando de tranquilizarlo, durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron abrazado que sinceramente no sabe cuánto fue realmente. Despacio lo guió dentro, ni siquiera dándose cuenta en qué momento ella cerró la puerta ¿O fue él? No sabe. Solamente fue conciente cuando cayó sobre el sofá, y su tía seguía abrazándolo. No le había preguntado nada ni reprochado ni gritado, sólo dejando que se liberara. Igual, no hubiese podido emitir una palabra en ese momento.

Cuando estaba más calmado, vió que su tía Rose le trajo un té. A penas atinó a saludarla y la chica le dejó un beso en la frente y le dijo que cualquier cosa que la necesitaran iba a estar en la habitación, también le dijo que estaba alegre de que estuviera bien.

Eso era una falacia, pero no iba a ser descortés con ella. No se lo merecía... ¿Cómo podía estar bien?

-Mi amor- habló suave, acariciando su lacio cabello- el té se va a enfriar, es el que te gusta ¿Querés algo más? Algo para comer ¿Tenés frío?- negó. Tenía la taza caliente entre sus manos pero efectivamente se estaba enfriando. Así que para tener algo que hacer bebió un trago, y eso logro al menos calentar un poco su cuerpo.

Hubo silencio, mientras Gemma acariciaba su mano libre. 

-Tia...

-Tus papás están desesperados amor, tengo que avisarles que-

-¿Vos sabías?- la cortó, evitando la parte de sus padres volviéndose locos, en ese momento no le interesó Gemma lo miro sin comprender a qué se estaba refiriendo el mayor de sus sobrinos.

-¿Saber qué, E? ¿Por qué te fuiste así de tu casa, amor? ¿Qué pasó?- su voz era baja, susurrada. Sus bonitos ojos lo miraban, y su atención estaba completamente en él.

-Que papá...digo quiero decir Louis... Louis no es...n-no es- las malditas lágrimas otra vez, se las secó rápidamente con el dorso de su mano. Gemma lo miraba expectante- que el no es mi pa-dre- cómo le dolían esas palabras.

Algo en el rostro de Gemma cayó en ese momento, evidentemente siendo tomada por sorpresa. No de que Louis no fuera su padre biológico, sino más bien que él supiera y de que todo ésto viniera por ese lado.

-E...no...- se acercó a él.

Ethan lo supo. Supo que ella también sabía.

-Lo sabías- no lo dijo en tono acusador, sino más bien dolido- ¿Quién más sabe? ¿Todos me mintieron éstos años?- dolor en sus palabras. Toda su familia había guardado ese secreto de él.

¡Cómo dolía!

-No voy a negar que me sorprende que lo sepas amor, y tampoco me sorprende tu reacción. Pero las cosas-

-¡No!- Ethan se puso de pie- no empieces a buscar una justificación para todo esto tía, porque no la hay.

-Ethan- Gemma también se puso de pie- ¿Por qué mejor no le aviso a tus padres que estás acá? Después hablamos más tranquilos ¿Si? No voy a intentar justificar a mi hermano ni a mi cuñado, a pesar de que sé la verdad de lo que pasó. Se que tú dolor no te deja verlo ahora, y creeme amor que lo entiendo. Pero siempre hay dos caras de una misma moneda.

-No quiero que vengan- dijo en voz baja, y casi rota- no ahora, no voy a poder. No puedo tía...- Gemma lo abrazó, conteniendo al chico entre sus brazos.

-Les voy a decir que te vas a quedar acá ésta noche, y que pueden venir mañana- se separaron, y antes de que Ethan pudiera contradecir Gemma volvió a hablar- no nos podemos esconder de nuestros problemas amor, hay que hacerle frente por más doloroso que sea. Además, son tus padres, no te puedo retener acá sin que ellos sepan ¿Está bien?- asintió.

Ethan quedó mirando a los ojos a su tía, y solamente asintió. Se sentó mientras esperaba que Gemma hablara por teléfono con quién parece ser Louis.

Su té ya estaba frío, así que no se lo tomó. La chica volvió unos minutos después, a penas sintiendo.

-Louis quería venir corriendo, si es que pudiera. Harry estaba preparando todo para salir a buscarte- como que le calentó el corazón saber que sus padres se preocupaban por él, todavía después de todo lo que les había hecho pasar- les dije nuestro acuerdo, y me gruñó. ¡El maldito Louis me gruñó!- ambos rieron por ello.

-Sí, papá no puede controlar sus gruñidos cuando algo no le gusta- bajó la mirada, porque esas palabras habían salido sin permiso de su boca. Tan acostumbrado. Se sintió triste en ese momento, y Gemma se acercó rápidamente.

-No dudes por un segundo de que Louis es tu padre, E- aseguró la chica- yo estuve ahí cuando él salió del quirófano, hecho un desastre y llorando de la emoción porque su primer hijo había nacido, y él fue quien te vistió por primera vez, te tuvo en sus brazos antes que nadie, incluso antes que Harry, eras tan chiquito- acomodó sus cabellos, mientras sonreía nostálgica. Sólo recordando- te aseguro con todas mis fuerzas que él te amo en el segundo en que te vió, e incluso antes. No tengo dudas de eso, y tampoco deberías tenerlas.

Ethan tenía los ojos llorosos, pero a penas una sonrisa en sus labios- ¿Estuvo cuando yo nací?- parecía que lo decía con esperanza de que fuera cierto.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Estuvo mucho antes de que nacieras, hasta le hizo un inmenso nido a Harry. ¿Por qué pensas que no estuvo, amor?- Ethan se encogió de hombros.

-Pensé que capaz...capaz papi me tuvo estando solo, y después lo conoció- se sintió tonto al decir esas palabras, y se encogió de hombros. Gemma negó rápidamente.

-No voy a decirte cómo se conocieron, E. Ese no es mi lugar, no puedo- se lamentó, y el chico frunció el ceño- es algo del pasado de mi hermano, es asunto suyo si quiere o no compartilo. Y es por eso que te digo que siempre hay más de lo que creemos, pero no dudes de que Louis y Harry te amaron y aman inmensamente. No lo dudes un segundo, porque o sino quiere decir que no hicieron un buen trabajo al criarte, y no parece que haya sido así amor- sonrió. Ethan también- y claro que Louis estuvo en tu nacimiento, y cuando compró tu primeros zapatos e incluso pinto el tu nercery. Estuvo en todos tus momentos importantes, E. Y no por obligación, sino por amor.

Asintió despacio, y luego de esa pequeña charla aceptó quedarse en el cuarto de invitados por esa noche. Se sentía solamente un poco más liviano, después de haber hablado con su tía. Ella siempre lograba calmarlo, y sabía usar las palabras para que lograra enteder Aún así, había mucho que quería saber, que necesitaba saber y seguramente el día siguiente debería enfrentar a sus padres y al fin poder conocer toda la verdad de su paso, y quizás parte de la de su padre también.


	35. Extra III PARTE III/III. "Verdad y pasado"

Ethan terminaba de desayunar para cuando vió por la ventana del living estacionar un auto muy parecido al de su padre alfa. Tragó el último bocado, y bebió un poco más del té que tenía en su taza.

Había sido una noche... complicada, por decir poco, no durmió también como lo hacía en su casa y no por falta de comodidad sino por todos los pensamientos que flotaron en su mente todas esas horas, en las que estuvo completamente sólo. Tuvo tiempo, basta, para enfriar un poco todas las emociones que habían recorrido su cuerpo. El escuchando a su padre decir que Louis no era su padre biológico, que Harry pensaba que otro alfa iba a llevárselo, lo cual no entendía ¿Eso quería decir que ese alfa lo buscaría? también escaparse en la noche e irse a la casa de sus tías y por no mencionar lo que Gemma dijo...eso de que había muchas cosas que él no sabía y el por qué se rehusó a decirle la forma en que sus padres se conocieron, y qué quiso decir que estaba en su padre omega contarle ¿Quería decir eso que había algo malo en el pasado de su padre que no pudieran saber? ¿Qué Harry tenía un pasado feo y aterrador, tanto como para que nadie quisiera hablar de ello?

Efectivamente no sólo parecía ser el auto de sus padres, sino que eran ello. Minutos después el timbre sonó, y su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza. Sus palmas sudaban, y no quería admitir pero también tenía miedo, un poco al menos, de que estuvieran enojado con él y el castigo que iban a darle por haber desaparecido de su casa.

Gemma abrió la puerta, mientras Rose llevaba a su dos primos, Toribio y Jules, a su habitación para vestir a cada chico e ir al parque, aunque fueran a penas las 9.30am. Ethan sabía que era para darles privacidad a él y sus padres de hablar sin miedo a que nadie los escuche.

Sintió un tirón en pecho cuando notó las bolsas oscuras debajo de los ojos de su padre omega en el momento que este entró, evidencia de que tampoco había dormido mucho. Sus ojos rojos y su pelo mal peinado, el aroma a tristeza lo golpeó justo en sus sentidos. Louis no se veía nada mejor, si cabe decir algo al respecto.

Se generó un silencio bastante incómodo, cuando los tres pares de ojos se encontraron. Los grises vagaban de los verdes a los azules, sin decir un palabra.

-Por favor, escucha a tus padres amor- ni siquiera se dió cuenta cuando Gemma se acercó, solo cuando ella susurró esas palabras y después dejó un beso en su frente- voy a buscar a Ro y los chicos, si quieren pueden desayunar o ir al living o a la habitación de huéspedes o a la mía- dijo de repente, se sintió estúpida y los nervios le ganaron.

-Esta bien Gems, gracias- Harry sonrió a penas a su hermana, a la que había abrazado con fuerza cuando ésta le abrió la puerta y le susurró un gracias por haber cuidado de su bebé.

La chica desapareció por las escaleras, y otra vez eran ellos solos.

Sin dudar, Harry se acercó a Ethan y se fundió en un abrazo casi desesperado. El chico no dudó en devolver el abrazo, más allá de que estaba un poco enojado aún y dolido, era su padre después de todo y por supuesto lo amaba.

-Mi amor, estaba tan preocupado- le susurró el mayor, acariciando la espalda de chico y apretándolo contra su cuerpo con fuerza como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento- ¿Estás bien, E?- preguntó cuando se separaron, mirándolo directo a los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Ethan asintió, evitando con toda sus fuerzas llorar en ese momento, y Harry le apretó los cachetes y los brazos y el torso, como buscando alguna herida invisible. Su omega interno aullando desesperado por saber si a su cachorro le había pasado algo malo.

-¿Para tu padre no hay un abrazo?- Louis preguntó, detrás de su omega viendo la escena. Si voz un poco triste, pero aún alegre de ver qué Ethan estaba en una sola pieza tal como Gemma le había asegurado.

La verdad sea dicha, la noche pasada fue una de las peores de su vida.

En el instante en que supo que Ethan no estaba, quería destruir todo. Quería salir corriendo y buscar a su hijo, su cachorro, donde quiera que esté, traerlo a su pecho y nunca dejarlo ir de nuevo. Por qué sabía, sabía que Ethan los había escuchado. En cuanto vió que no estaba, y que su aroma había desaparecido súbitamente de su casa lo supo. Su hijo había escuchado la conversación con Harry, había descubierto de la peor forma eso que nunca habían podido decirle ¿Cómo podían? Es sólo un bebé, su bebé adolescente, pero aún así su hermoso primer hijo.

Calor y frío le recorrió el cuerpo, bronca y enojo consigo mismo por no haber estado en el momento en que Harry se encontró con ese alfa, furia por no haber hecho mejor las cosas con su omega para que no se quebrara de esa manera en sus brazos. Por no haber sido capaz de cuidar a su familia, su propio alfa lo odiaba...

Ethan dejó ir a Harry, y Louis lo trajo a su pecho. Tal como su alfa le exigía desde la noche anterior, aspirando su aroma y envolviendo sus brazos al rededor de su hijo.

Porque Ethan es su hijo, y nadie nunca se lo va a llevar. Nadie lo va a separar de él, ni de Harry. Jamás.

Nunca. 

Harry les indicó con un movimiento de cabeza el living, así que a duras penas Louis dejó ir al chico. Los tres se dirigieron a uno de los sofás de tres cuerpos.

En ese momento, la familia dueña de casa se hizo presente en la habitación, y los chicos corrieron a saludar a sus tíos, quiénes los abrazaron y besaron como siempre hacían casa vez que los veían. 

Rose saludo a ambos cuñados, y enseguida los cuatro salieron de la casa dejándolos solos.

Hubo un breve momento de silencio, que fue roto por un suave sollozo que rompió el corazón de ambos padres.

Ethan no aguantaba más, necesitaba llorar y así lo hizo.

Rápido Harry envolvió sus brazos al rededor de él, y también sollozó. Louis acariciaba la espalda de su hijo, y hacía todo el esfuerzo para no llorar también. Es que no podía romperse en ese momento, era el momento de Ethan. 

Ya tendría tiempo para llorar el también.

-¿P-por qué?- sollozó en lo brazos de su padre, y Harry solo podía pedirle perdón sin cesar. 

Estaba tan roto.

-Perdón hijo, p-perdón- era todo lo que podía murmurar en ese momento.

El aire se llenó de feromonas intensas, y eso causaba que el alfa de Louis este realmente inquieto. Aullaba en necesidad de confortar a su omega y a su hijo.

-¿E...?- habló el mayor, luego de unos minutos que había durado el abrazo. Ethan lo miró, y ojos triste y cansados- vení amor- susurró, y su hijo se echó en sus brazos con el corazón aún dolido- perdón amor, jamás fue nuestra intención lastimarte, en ningún momento- susurraba, mientras lo abrazaba y acariciaba su espalda. Harry veía la escena muy conmovido, tragando algunos sollozos y el dolor en su pecho- tampoco de que te lo supieras de esa manera amor, no fue a propósito. Jamás haríamos algo para hacerte daño, ni tampoco a algunos de tus hermanos ¿Si?- Louis hablaba calmado, pero seguro. Ethan asentía a cada palabra que su padre le decía.

-¿Pero...pe-pero por qué no soy tu hijo?- dolía. Esas palabras atravesaron como un puñal a las tres personas sentadas en ese lugar.

-No dudes jamás, nunca, de que yo soy tu padre- Ethan se separó, y miró a los ojos azules y éstos reflejaban el amor puro. Oscuros como un pozo infinito- porque sí lo soy, lo fuí siempre bebé.

-¿Pero papi...papi dijo que no soy tu hijo biológico, por qué, por qué?- negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué amor?- levantó la mirada del chico con sus dedos, suave- porque la vida es una maldita mierda, que me sacó la posibilidad de conocer a tu papá antes ¿Pero sabes una cosa?- Ethan negó- no me arrepiento- dijo con firmeza.

-¿No?- preguntó con dudas, y miró a su padre omega que estaba a su lado y de nuevo al alfa.

-Ni un segundo, porque si fuera así no estarías con nosotros. Y yo no puedo imaginarme un mundo sin mi hijo Ethan- hizo hincapié en la parte en la que era su hijo- porque si hay algo de lo que tu papá y yo estamos seguros, es de que no nos arrepentimos un instante de todo lo que pasó, porque eso nos dió los mejores hijos que cualquier padre puede desear.

Los ojitos grises lo miraban esperanzados, chiquitos y colorados.

-Es verdad amor- ambos pares de ojos fueron a parar a Harry- no fué nuestra intención de que lo supieras así. Y te pido perdón por la forma en que lo supiste, lo que pasa es que- tragó saliva, tratando de desatar el nudo que estaba atorado en su garganta- ayer, cuando ví a ese hombre me perdí- miró el piso, mientras jugaba con sus manos nervioso-...es que, no solamente esa persona es...bueno, ya sabes, no quiero ni decirlo porque no se merece, Louis es tu único padre. No hay otro- aseguró- pero también me trae recuerdos de otra vida, una que quise enterrar con tantas fuerzas, tantas ganas, pretender que no existió y nunca pensé que parte de esa vida me iba a volver a encontrar. No así, y si solo fuera alguien que solamente transito mi vida esos años no me importaría porque pasó hace mucho, y lo superé y nadie me va a obligar a volver a esa vida, sino lo que más me duele es que te involucra. Y nadie, nadie se mete con mis hijos- miró a Ethan y su esposo, éste le dió una mirada de orgullo a su esposo. Maldita sea, siempre supo que Harry era más fuerte que él, pero casa vez se supera más y más.

-No hace falta que hables de tu pasado, pa- le aseguró Ethan- si es una parte dolorosa de tu vida, y no tengo por qué pedir que me la cuentes a mí. Solo que anoche, cuando supe lo que habías dicho también me perdí. Me sentí tan perdido, desorientado y dolido. Enterarte que tu vida es una mentira...- negó con la cabeza.

-¡Tu vida no es una mentira, E!- aseguró Harry- no es mentira que te amamos, no es mentira que Louis y yo somos tus padres y que daríamos la vida por cualquiera de nuestros hijos. No es mentira, no es mentira el amor. Quizás estuvimos mal en no hablarlo, en no contarte. Pero íbamos a hacerlo, tu papá y yo estamos esperando el momento correcto para hacerlo, jamás planeamos ocultar parte de tu pasado por siempre.

-¿En serio?- preguntó el menor, mirando de un padre al otro- ¿Pero...cuando?

-Después de que tuvieras tu primer celo- dijo Louis- queríamos esperar a ese momento, fue una fecha que propusimos hace mucho tiempo. No fue por nada especial, porque ésto lo hablamos cuando eras bebé y quedó ahí. Surgió elegir, y eso fue todo. Jamás volvimos a tocar el tema, porque es muy doloroso y porque desde el segundo en que supe que tu papá estaba embarazado le pedí ser su alfa y también ser tu padre, y así fue. Sé que no soy perfecto como padre, pero hago todo lo posible por demostrarles mi amor a cada uno de ustedes- dijo, con lágrimas en los ojos, y la voz entrecortada- perdón si te falle, perdón.

Negó con la cabeza, porque sus padres no habían fallado. Siempre fueron los mejores padres que pudiera pedir, y se acaba de dar cuenta de eso.

Ethan no dudó, abrazó a Louis con fuerza y Louis le abrazó de vuelta, y padre e hijo se reconocieron nuevamente. Cómo cada vez que se veían, como cuando Louis vió por primera vez ese pequeño bulto salir de su esposo, y el amor inundar su cuerpo como nunca antes había sentido. Como una lluvia repentino, que te moja de pies a cabeza.

Harry se acercó y besó la cabeza de su hijo, y limpió las lágrimas de su alfa. Y en sus ojos compartieron la felicidad de volver a tener a su hijo en brazos.

-Sabes, creo que es buen momento para que sepas qué fue de mi vida y como llegaste a mí, E- sugirió Harry unos minutos después, cuando los tres se habían calmado y relajado.

-No pa, no hace falta. Yo los amo a los dos, y ahora entiendo que la sangre no es la que te hace familia, sino el amor- dijo el menor.

-Nosotros también te amamos, E- Harry le sonrió a su hijo, y le acomodó el cabello. Ethan rodó los ojos, pero aún así se dejó. El omega sonrió, y besó la frente de su hijo- igual, te mereces una explicación y también creo que mereces saber parte de mi pasado- confesó. Louis lo miró expectante, ya sabiendo de ante mano que su omega quería contarle parte de su paso a su hijo y él estuvo de acuerdo, porque es el derecho de Harry contar o no parte de lo que fue su vida- no te voy a poder contar todo lo que viví en mi adolescencia y antes de conocer a tu papá, no porque no puedas saber sino porque es muy doloroso, todavía hoy después de tantos años. Pero prometo que en algún momento te voy a contar la versión larga, sólo que hoy no. Hoy no voy a poder- tenía los ojos colorados y vidriosos, sólo con revivir en su mente la época más fea de su vida- pero lo vamos a hablar más adelante, amor- suspiró con fuerza. Ethan sólo asintió esperando- Vos sabés que en casa no se habla de...ehm de Desmon ¿No?- decidió empezar.

<<Él fue mi padre y de tu tía, y tanto Gemma, como tú abuela Anne ni yo jamás lo recordamos, así seguramente nunca hayas oído hablar de él. Era el alfa de mi mamá, la persona que supuestamente debería amarnos y querernos porque bueno...éramos su familia. Pero fue un mal hombre, un mal padre, despiadado muchas veces. Sin el sentido del amor por sus hijos, o al menos conmigo y, él... él cuando me presenté como omega me v-vendió. El muy maldito vendió a su propio hijo ¿Se puede ser tan miserable? Un día vivía con mi mamá y mi hermana, y el siguiente me encontré en la casa de un alfa que...que abusó de mi de todas las formas posibles en las que se puede abusar a una persona, a un niño... porque tenía a penas 16, casi como vos E. Era a penas un adolescente ¿Que culpa tuve de no haber nacido alfa como él quería? Pero eso no fué todo, solamente fue el principio. Nunca en mi vida me imaginé que iba a terminar de esa manera, que me iba convertir en eso, con mi cuerpo pequeño e indefenso siendo ultrajado por alfas y betas, unas y otra y otra vez, hasta el punto de desear no vivir más porque ¿Para qué? No tenía ningún propósito en mi vida, y cada día dolía más que el anterior, y no sólo dolor físico. Pero los años pasaron y pasaron, todos los días iguales y en un punto pensé que habría regreso porque habían menoscabo mi ser hasta no quedar prácticamente nada, no volví a ver a mi madre ni a mí hermana, y vivía con ese maldito alfa que disfrutaba sacar provecho de mi hasta cansarse. Era parte de una red de trata de personas, y yo atendía a personas de mucho mucho dinero. Hasta que un día, mi vida dió un giro por completo...Algo que jamas pensé que me iba a pasar, supe que estaba embarazado y fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, sí tuve miedo al principio pero fuí felíz desde que supe. No pensé en no tener a mi hijo ni por un segundo, aunque no supiera quién era su padre, pero la vida me tenía algo guardado para más adelante, mi venganza...pero antes de mejorar siempre todo se rompe. Y yo terminé roto, después de que los alfas se dieran cuenta de que algo andaba mal conmigo, que mi olor era distinto y no atraía a nadie dejaron de buscar mis servicios y ahí fue que éste monstruo me echo a la calle, después de haberme robado lo poco que había conseguido ahorra porque en estúpida cabecita pensaba que podía pagarle a alguien para que me ayude a escapar ¿Pero quién iba a ayudar a un omega embarazado y usado con yo? Exacto, pensé que nadie hasta el día en que Louis me ofreció ayuda. Era invierno, y yo no tenía ni siquiera algo para cubrirme del frío, y en lo único que podía pensar era en mi cachorro. En que iba a morir en medio de esa calle, con mi bebé en mi vientre. Pero el milagro te golpea cuando menos te esperas, porque tú papá pasó frente nuestro, me vió, y se quedó. Me ofreció un lugar donde quedarme, comida, calor y lo más importante...amor. Un amor que no sabía que existía, uno que da todo y no pide nada a cambio, uno que sana y cura. Louis fue, y es, todo lo que nunca tuve en ese lugar, fue amable, cariñoso y cuidadoso, y cuando descubrió que estaba embarazado de otro alfa en lugar de echarme a la calle me amo más. Me amó como nadie nunca antes lo había hecho, y te amo. Amo a mi cachorro como si fuera suyo desde el primer segundo, y jamás me preguntó ni cuestionó absolutamente nada. Y supe ahí, que tuve que pasar todo eso para poder al fin ser feliz, porque encontré un alfa que me amó, amó mi hijo y entonces fuí felíz. Como nunca antes había sido, tuve suerte porque a veces también los cuentos tienen un felices por siempre, yo tuve el mío. Y si tuviera que volver a pasar por cada cosa, lo volvería a elegir. Porque eso me traería a casa, con ustedes. Dónde pertenezco, donde pertenecemos.

Para el momento en que Harry terminó de hablar, tanto él como Ethan y Louis estaban llorado y sollozando con dolor en el pecho por cada palabra pronunciada por el omega, por cada recuerdo que venían a su mente, cada respiración dolía más que la anterior y Harry le costó poder hablar porque por cada oración debía detenerse, respirar y tratar de aclarar su garganta. Pero valió la pena, porque ahora su hijo conocía parte de su pasado, y entre ellos ya no había grises, ni nada escondido. 

Después de casi un vida, puedo quitarse el peso de los hombros. Ese que tenía hacía años, y que algunas noches atormentaba sus sueños, pero luego despertaba y oía el suave ronquido de su alfa en su oído, sus manos fuertes en su cintura y su pecho pegado a su espalda, y ahí recordaba que tenía cuatro hermosos hijos, Ethan, Kate, Elio y Gina. Que nada de lo que había soñado estaba pasado, y volvía a los brazos de Morfeo estando en los brazos del amor de su vida.

-Perdón pa, perdón. No sabía, no sabía, no sabía- ya no se acuerda en qué momento se abrazaron pero era la sensación más linda de todas, la calidez de la familia y el amor a través de los cuerpos.

-Sh, sh amor. No tenías por qué saber, no tenías- lo consoló.

-No debí actuar así, no tenía que haberme ido. Soy un mal hijo, un mal hijo- sollozaba.

-Sos el mejor hijo que pudimos pedir, E- hablo el alfa, y su hijo lo miró, con ojos llenos de lágrimas- sos amable, cuidadoso, buen hermano, amoroso, gentil, alegre y gracioso. Amas a tus hermanos, y ellos te aman, sos su modelo a seguir, te admiran y nosotros también, e infinitas cosas más. Y estoy seguro que vas a ser un gran alfa, E. Así que por favor, no dudes jamás. Todos cometemos errores, pero acá estamos, le hacemos frente y pedimos disculpas, eso es lo que importa después de todo.

Ethan sonrió tras sus lágrimas ¿Cómo pudo alguna vez dudar del amor de sus padres? No importa que Louis no lo haya concebido, porque ser padres no es eso. Ser padres es amor, constancia, paciencia, presencia, ser guía y aprender de los errores. 

-Gracias pa- susurró, abrazando a Louis- te amo, y también te amo papi- le habló a Harry, y besó sus manos- siento mucho todo lo que tuviste que pasar. Es muy triste...¿Me perdonan por haberme escapado?- susurró

Harry sonrió. No había nada que no pudiera perdonar a su hijo.

-Eso está fuera de cuestión amor, no hay nada que perdonar. Y también te amo, hasta el infinito. Ida y vuelta.

Se sonrieron nuevamente, dejando atrás todo lo malo de las últimas horas.

-¡Bueno!- habló el alfa, limpiando su rostro del rastro de lágrimas. Buscando las manos de su Omega y besando sus nudillos amorosamente- es hora de irnos, ya molestamos mucho en ésta casa y seguro tus hermanos están haciendo desastre en lo de tu abuela Anne, que por cierto nos invitó a almorzar.

-¿Sábado en familia?- preguntó Ethan, levantándose del sofá en el que estaban.

-Como siempre, todos juntos- sonrió Harry.

Salieron después de limpiar la mesa, llevándose consigo la mochila casi intacta que trajo la noche anterior.

-Ah, Ethan- habló Louis cuando estaban ya en el auto, listos para irse. Ethan lo miró desde el asiento trasero. Su padre lo vio por espejo retrovisor. Extendió la mano hacia atrás y sonrió con maldad- ¿Te parecen justas dos semanas sin celular como castigo?- está bien, se lo merecía pensó el chico. Aún así gruñó y saco el aparato aún apagado desde el día anterior, y a regañadientes se lo dió sin mencionar una palabra- Sí, mejor que sean tres.

Ambos padres se rieron, y siguieron camino a lo de su abuela dónde los demás los estaban esperando.

Todo volvía a la normalidad en la familia Tomlinson-Styles, porque ni el pasado ni los malos recuerdos serían capaz de borrar lo que el amor logro forjar. En ese momento, otra vez una parte de la vida de Harry logró acomodarse y aunque al principio provoque un terremoto con el tiempo todo cede dónde debería realmente estar, y eso mismo acababa de ocurrir. Y por ende, una parte de la vida de Ethan también se acomodaría de forma distinta, aunque siempre quedara guardado el dolor que sintió nada se compara a la sinceridad de sus padres y a como lo trataron, demostrando una vez que son personas de bien con errores y aciertos pero que siempre tratan de hacer lo mejor por más que no todas las veces se pueda.

La vida es muy corta para no vivirla a pleno, eso es algo que tanto Harry como Louis aprendieron con los años. Que de las peores situaciones puede salir las mejores cosas de la vida y ciertamente del peor momento de la vida del omega, nació lo mejor que alguna vez pudiera pedir...su pequeña gran familia.


	36. Extra IV. "Para siempre"

Flashback del casamiento de Louis y Harry.

28 de septiembre.

Después de meses de preparación, en donde Louis prácticamente fue vuelto loco por Harry con respecto a la boda, el día tan esperado había al fin llegado. 

Demás está decir que por más que su omega lo volviera loco, amaba con locura de igual manera a su chico, pero por momentos trataba de lograr que Harry bajara el nivel de stress que conllevaba una fiesta y festejo como lo es un casamiento.

Ethan ya había cumplido los dos años, y era un terremoto andante. Devoto de sus padres, por supuesto, pero aún así con su personalidad fuerte y protectora, sobre todo para sus dos pequeños hermanos, Kate y Elio. Los mellizos tenían ahora poco más de seis meses, tiempo que le tomó a Harry volver a "su figura" después del embarazo de sus hijo.

No mal interpreten a Harry, ama con locura a sus hijo y no hay momento en que se arrepienta de tenerlos pero también quiere verse bien para día más importante, el casamiento con su amado esposo alfa, Louis.

Todo el incidente con Nick Grimshaw quedó enterrado ya hace más de dos años ahora, y era un capítulo totalmente cerrado en la vida de Harry y después de un largo tiempo de terapia, el omega al fin puede mirar hacia adelante, donde sólo están su amado- pronto a ser esposo- alfa y sus hijo, la luz de sus ojos.

Y Louis siendo Louis, quería darle lo mejor a su omega, asi que lo que Harry pedía, Harry tenía. Sin embargo, la elección de la locación dónde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia estuvo a cargo del alfa. Sería una completa sorpresa para el menor.

En cada detalle, Harry estuvo, menos en ese. Aunque se hacía muy difícil estar en todo con tres niños en casa, por suerte Louis era el mejor alfa que podía desear y se había tomado tiempo libre del trabajo para estar presente con la organización de todo también.

Al principio no fue fácil, Ethan era solo un bebé cuando se convirtió en hermano mayor y también demandaba tiempo de sus padres quienes por supuesto se hacían de el para no dejar de lado a su hijito más grande. Pero así como tan pronto llegaron ambos bebés a la casa, Ethan se enamoró de ellos y no dejaba que nadie más que sus padres se acerquen a ellos. Con el correr de las semanas, se acomodaron a los horarios, las noches de dormir una hora de corrido para ser despertados por llantos casi se habían terminado a ese punto.

Tres días antes del día D, la familia de cinco se dirigieron al lugar donde sería la recepción y fiesta, donde ya la familia de Louis y Harry estaban esperando ahí, ambas madres y el padre del alfa, y toda la dotación de hermanas y hermano, pues el lugar era muy grande y había suficientes habitaciones para todos.

-No puedo creer que no sepa dónde será mi casamiento- murmuraba Harry, molesto.

Cada vez que le preguntaba a su alfa, éste solamente le decía que le gustaría. Mucho. Pero que no iba a decir una sola palabra.

Harry intentaba persuadir a Louis por todos los medios, porque la curiosidad era inmensa. Cenas especiales y sexo, hasta falta de éste pero nada hacía al alfa soltar un sólo indicio, hasta que al final se rindió. Tenía que confiar en las palabras y el gusto del mayor en cuanto a ésto, aunque no iba por el lado de desconfiar que fuera un lugar que no le guste, sino las ansias de saber.

-¿Una pista?- había preguntado, solo cuando faltaba un par de kilómetros para llegar al lugar.

-Nop, nada- Louis se rió por el enojo de Harry, que murmuró por lo bajo un 'maldito alfa' pero sabía que realmente no estaba molesto, solo un poco ansioso.

Y para cuando al fin llegaron, una media hora después, Louis le tuvo que cerrar la boca al omega. Porque no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

El camino por el que entraron, estaba flanqueado por árboles de lleno de flores de brillantes colores y verde extenso, murallas altas que rodeaban la propiedad y un lago cristalino en uno de los lados.

-¡¿Un maldito castillo, Louis Tomlinson!?- había chillado cuando vió al final del recorrido.

-Hazz, los niños- lo retó, pero aún así estaba alegre de que su sorpresa le hubiera gustado a su omega. El lugar era simplemente magnífico.

Es que cuando Louis buscaba un lugar adecuado, ninguno de los salones y hoteles que le ofrecían era de su agrado, o muy simples o demasiado elegantes que no eran para nada su estilo ni el de Harry.

Pero cuando vió éste, simplemente quedó enamorado y fascinado, y eso fue solo en fotos. Cuando una mañana se tomó libre del trabajo para ir a ver, lo confirmó instantáneamente, ese era el lugar donde quería casarse con el amor de su vida. Era simplemente magnífico.

Un mini castillo a un par de horas de Londres, construido siglos atrás y donde dicen que hasta la reina Isabel, la Reina madre, paso un invierno con su esposo el rey Jorge VI, juntos con sus dos hijas, la princesa Isabel y la princesa Margarita. Por ende, el lugar era perfecto, simplemente perfecto.

Louis sonrió cuando Harry bajó y sus ojitos brillaron ante la vista, corriendo hasta su esposo, para abrazarlo y besarlo todo el rostro, agradeciendo por hacerlo tan felíz.

Los siguientes días, el lugar fue un caos de gente yendo y viniendo, floristas y musicalización. Como la fiesta sería en dos lugares, a partir del medio día la recepción iba tomar lugar afuera para aprovechar la vista y lo hermoso del jardín y luego seguiría dentro de uno de los salones, donde sería la fiesta, cena y baile. 

Los mellizos y también Ethan iban de tía en tía y de abuela a abuela, todos felices de poder compartir con los más pequeños de la familia y Harry disfrutaba ver cómo ambas familias encajaban a la perfección, eso era algo que le hacía muy feliz.

Un golpecito se escuchó en la puerta donde estaba Harry terminando con su cabello, ya con su traje, hecho a medida, color negro ocre puesto.

-Si, pase ¡Al menos que seas Louis!- gritó. Iba a ser todo lo cliché posible y no quería ver a su prometido hasta que esten en camino hasta el altar.

-Soy yo, mami- Harry sonrió al ver entrar a su madre, tenía un elegante vestido color champagne, y el cabello recogido.

-Estás... estás hermosa, ma- soltó el omega, cuando su madre llegó hasta él. La omega lo abrazó, luego de mirarlo unos segundos.

-Oh, mi amor. Quien está hermoso es otra persona- sonrió Anne, mirando a su bellos hijo. Orgullosa del hombre en que se había convertido, aunque a sus ojos sería siendo su pequeño niño, frágil y que necesitaba de ella para poder dormir en las noches- Estoy tan orgullosa, Hazz. Del hombre en que te convertiste, y la familia que tienes. 

Harry sonrió, con los ojos húmedos. Se soltaron, y ella limpio el rastro húmedo de sus largas pestañas. Sonrieron, el omega mas relajado por tener a su madre con él.

-¿Sabes? Yo también estoy orgulloso de mí- comentó, cuando se sentaron. La chica que había estado arreglando su cabello se había ido, y ahora eran ellos dos solos en la antigua habitación. Anne lo miró -Porque me han robado muchas cosas en mi vida, mami. Mi adolescencia, la posibilidad de ir a la uni, de emborracharme por no aprobar un parcial, elegir a alguien con quién pasar mis celos, incluso mi primera vez. Se llevaron años, y mi niñez porque era solo un niño cuando me llevaron- recordó, mirando el suelo. La cálida mano de Anne acarició su mejilla. Harry levantó la vista, con una brillante sonrisa- Pero esto no. Esto nunca, ma. No a Ethan, ni Elio ni Kate. No a mí Louis, no mí alfa. No me robaron la posibilidad de amar, porque mi Louis me lo devolvió y nadie, mamá, nadie me lo va a sacar, porque me lo gané. Me gané ser felíz.

-¡Por supuesto que, mi amor! Por supuesto que te lo has ganado a pulso, es todo tuyo. La felicidad te está esperando ahí afuera, muerto de nervios y miedo de que lo dejes plantado- ambos rieron, y limpiaron sus lágrimas. Anne besó su frente, por unos varios segundos.

-Jamás lo dejaría plantado, en mi propia boda- movió sus cejas- Y ahora sí, tengo que ir porque sino mi alfa se volverá loco, y no queremos eso.

Anne negó, poniéndose de pie.

-Por supuesto que no, pero antes quiero darte ésto- buscó en su bolsillo un prendedor en forma de libélula- Dicen que para la buena suerte, hay tener algo viejo, algo azul y algo prestado. Entonces yo te presto ésta libélula, que es azul y también vieja porque perteneció a mi bisabuela, así que es un tres por uno- concluyó, colocándola en la solapa cerca del corazón del omega.

Harry se miró en el espejo, admirando la pieza de joyería que jamás había visto pero que era simplemente hermosa y perfecta.

-Es hermosa, gracias- mostró sus hoyuelos- Ahora si estoy listo para casarme.

-Más que listo- coincidió Anne, abrazándolo a su lado.

En ese momento un golpecito se oyó en la puerta y Gemma apareció en la puerta, con un maravilloso vestido negro al cuerpo.

-Es hora, hermanito. Tu alfa se está volviendo impaciente- rió entre dientes, y en ese momento Ethan entro corriendo. Su hermosos cabello castaño bien peinado, sus ojos grises resaltaban por el color de su traje que era igual a de sus ojos y el bolsillo sobre el corazón tenía un rosa roja que le queda pintado. 

Harry rió por eso, tomó a Ethan en sus brazos y salió de la habitación, listo para lo que se venía por delante.

Para su suerte había un cielo despejado, con a penas unas nubes que daba la pintura perfecta. El jardín estaba adornado de blanco y dorado, así como el salón negro y dorado.

En el centro estaba la isla donde el juez esperaba a prometidos, frente había tres grupos de sillas. Un en medio y dos en diagonal, quedando así dos caminos que comenzaban desde lugares opuesto y llegaban hasta el centro.

Louis caminaría por uno, junto con Jay y Harry en el otro, junto con Anne. Y se encontrarían ambos justo delante de los testigos, que son Gemma y Niall, y el juez que llevaría a cabo la ceremonia. Ethan caminaría delante de Louis cargando los anillos, y delante de Harry sería Ernest, el hermano menor de Louis que cubriría de pétalos el camino.

Ambos niños estaban impecables, y ya sabían que debían hacer. Estaban emocionados. Elio y Kate, en su cochecito doble con su abuelo Mark y sus tías.

Todo era perfecto a la vista del omega, y del otro lado su mirada encontró la azul de Louis y no fue más que destello de colores.

Cada uno caminó de la mano de su madre, con una sonrisa inmensa en los labios justo cuando la música empezó a sonar. Los invitados, amigos y familia de ambos, estaban de pie recibiendo a cada uno con ojos húmedos y suaves aplausos.

Louis estaba radiante, y así también Harry. Sonrió a su amigo Liam, y también a Zayn, que los miraban llenos de orgullo.

Cuando coincidieron uno al lado del otro, cada madre saludó a su hijo y también al contrario, y fueron a sentarse. Ethan estaba parado frente a sus padres, sonriendo como si de verdad entendiera lo importante de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero aún así se veía radiante.

Con su inocencia, le ofreció el canasto lleno de pétalos a Harry.

-Gracias amor, pero ¿puedes sostenerlo un poco más por nosotros?- Ethan asintió solemne, y todos rieron. 

Louis miraba la escena embobado, cuando cambió la visión por su hermoso omega delante suyo. Su traje hecho a medidas era glorioso, y en su mente imaginaba la piel que había debajo y que se sabía por completo de memoria.

Y ahí estaban, frente a a frente. Louis le sonrió tan bonito, como siempre. Y los nervios abandonaron el cuerpo de Harry, porque éstos eran solo ellos. Eran Louis y Harry, prometiendo amor de nueva manera porque ya lo habían hecho de todas las demás posibles. 

Harry lucía su marca en el cuello, reabierta la noche anterior y ya cicatrizada.

-Estamos hoy en éste lugar, para consagrar la unión en matrimonio de éstos dos hombres, que libremente se han elegido uno al otro para pasar sus vidas juntos. Como es sabido, en nuestra sociedad las marcas entre los alfas y omegas cumplen la misma función que el matrimonio, otorga las mismas obligaciones y los mismos beneficios, pero...es muy lindo que hay gente que quiera mantener las viejas tradiciones, además la comida es muy buena- acotó el juez y todos rieron- antes de hacer las preguntas, sé que ambos han preparado sus votos, así que son libres de empezar ¿Louis?

Louis miró al juez, y luego a-pronto a ser- esposo. Sonrió nervioso, y Harry jura que pocas veces lo vió de esa manera. Se aclaró la garganta.

-Harry, Hazz, Hazza, omega. Mi hermoso omega, padre de mis tres hermosos hijos y hacedor de mis días más felices. Quizás nunca te dije, pero cuando te conocí ya había perdido las esperanzas de encontrar un omega que me quisiera y que correspondiera mis sentimientos, porque según algunos ya estaba grande y debía sentar cabeza, pero dentro mío. Muy dentro sabía que no debía darme por vencido, que ahí fuera había un ser destinado para mí, que los dioses habían creado para que me amara de la forma en que yo lo amo, y fue cuando te conocí que estaba perdiendo la fé. Entonces ví, y te juro Hazz que mi alfa te amo desde el segundo en que te vió pero mi razón te amo también en instante en que empecé a conocerte. Y cada día, cuando pensaba que no podía amarte más, me demostrabas lo contrario y por eso te amo aún más, porque provocas en mi sentimientos nuevos cada día. Como dijo el señor juez, ésto es solo otra forma de demostrar nuestro amor, porque nosotros lo hacemos día a día y nuestro futuro quedó marcado para siempre el día en que aceptaste ser mi omega, y recibiste mi marca. Pero hoy te tomo ante la ley, y ante mis hijos, mi familia y amigos más queridos. Te amo, y mi amor es para siempre, mi alma gemela.

Todos aplaudieron a las palabras del alfa, sus madres estaban llorando y Harry tenía un pañuelito pegado a su mejilla limpiando sus lágrimas. Louis había flaqueado en algunas partes de su discurso, porque las emociones eran mucha. Harry murmuró un te amo, antes de mirar de nuevo al juez.

-Eso fue muy hermoso Louis. Ahora es turno de Harry. ¿Harry?

Harry inspiró profundo, mirando derecho a los ojos de Louis y viendo la persona de la que se enamoró.

-Mi amado alfa, quizás sí ya te lo dije pero te lo voy a volver a repetir. Mi Lou, me salvaste de todas las formas en las que se puede salvar a alguien, llegaste a mí cuando la luz de la esperanza se estaba apagando para mí, y quizás sea un designio de los dioses o cada uno hace su camino, pero sea por la razón que sea que llegaste a mí aquel invernal día estoy seguro que le debo todo lo que soy y lo que tengo. Me diste hermosos hijos, y una genial familia. El amor que siempre deseé para mí llegó de tus dulces palabras, de tu protección, de tu delicadeza y rudeza hacia quien me quería hacer daño, y es por eso te elegí para ser mi alfa. En ésta vida, en la que viene y todas las próximas, porque pertenecemos juntos, no importa donde. No importa cuando. Estaremos juntos para siempre, porque mi amor es infinito. Ida y vuelta, te amo. Gracias por devolverme todo lo que soy, mi alma gemela.

La voz de Harry se cortaba por momentos, pero volvía a hablar. 

Una ronda de aplausos se oyó, y Louis buscó las manos de Harry. Ambas estaban sudadas, y se sonrieron como sólo ellos saben hacerlo. Y el mundo volvió a desaparecer, los sonidos se callaron y solamente fueron ellos dos.

-Magnífico, Harry. Muy hermoso. ¿Los anillos?- habló luego de que todos volviera a hacer silencio. Ethan se acercó, y sonriente le pasó a cada uno los anillos que estaban dentro de la canasta- Bien, y ahora las preguntas- dijo. Louis y Harry no lo miraban, se veían uno al otro- Louis William Tomlinson ¿Aceptas a Harry como tu esposo, para amarlo y cuidarlo, en la salud y en la enfermera, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, para el resto de tu vida?- Harry le colocó el anillo en el dedo anular al alfa.

-Acepto.

-Harry Edward Styles ¿Aceptas a Louis como tu esposo, para amarlo y cuidarlo, en la salud y en la enfermera, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, para el resto de tu vida?- Louis le colocó el anillo en el dedo anular al omega.

-Acepto.

-Bajo el testimonio de ambos, de sus testigos y presentes, no habiendo ninguna objeción, gracias al poder que me confiere la ley, los declaro esposos. Pueden besarse.

Louis no espero que se lo digan dos veces, atrapó los labio de su ahora esposo y omega en un beso más que ansiado, uno que transmitía todo lo que no había dicho y más.

A su al rededor, el coro de gritos y felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar. Pronto la familia y amigos estaban felicitando a los recién casados. Jay y Anne lloraron y así también Mark. Ni hablar de Harry y Louis.

Antes de ser llevados para la sesión de fotos, firmaron el libro de actas y agradecieron al juez.

La sesión de todos tomó un rato, hubo fotos con todos los invitados, ellos solos, con sus hijos, con cada familia y luego las familias juntas. Louis estaba sobre la luna, siempre le gustó las grandes familias y era lo que estaba obteniendo. Harry había perdido la suya, para luego reencontrarla y poder agrandarla, no podía estar más feliz por ello.

La fiesta se llevó acabo dentro del salón, lo recién casados fueron recibidos con más aplausos y ovaciones. Gemma y Zayn fueron los encargados de dar los discursos a cada uno, y luego bailaron su primer vals como esposos, para luego compartir con sus hijos, amigos y familia uno de los mejores días de sus vidas.

Para el final de la noche, estabas exhaustos, pero con la felicidad pintada en la piel. Decidieron esperar para la luna de miel pues Kate y Elio era bebés, y no podían irse así como así. En vez de eso, se quedaron un par de días en el castillo para disfrutar de las instalaciones, solo ellos y su familia más cerca.

Y así, había comenzado la historia de amor más hermosa de todas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ese es el final de BURDEL. Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron!


End file.
